


Shepard & the Futanari

by ordinarywriter29



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Futanari, Gangbang, Group Sex, Multi, Orgy, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 181,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarywriter29/pseuds/ordinarywriter29
Summary: Commander Shepard had a secret. He loved a certain type of asari. Liara T'Soni had a secret. She was just what he loved. This is the story of their life together (mostly after the war...)The longer this goes on, the more ridiculous the situations gets. This is not a work meant to be taken seriously!





	1. Liara's Little Secret (MShep x Liara)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be just a chapter in 'Just Mass Effect Things', but I've done a lot of writing based on this start, so I've decided to make this it's own story. It will start out relatively tame as chapters after this are... very different. I'll put it like this; if you don't like futanari on male action, and I mean a lot of futanari on male action, and utterly shameless wall to wall sex and smut, this story won't be for you. At all.
> 
> Futanari in this story are a subspecies of asari and have / are:
> 
> * Only feminine appearance  
> * Ultra high sex drives  
> * Larger cocks on average than human males  
> * Prefer human men than women  
> * They have both male and female sex organs  
> * High volume of ejaculate than human men  
> * Are capable of pregnancy through regular sex  
> * Dominant and prefer submissive men

I thought Liara had been rather cute since the first day we’d met. There was an innocence to her that could be endearing, though also somewhat frustrating, as I thought I’d made my attraction rather clear, but she either didn’t realise, or wasn’t interested in me that way. She was certainly interested in the contact I’d had with the beacon, and she was full of information about the protheans, but whenever it came to flirting, my attempts fell flat. 

It was rather frustrating, so as I spent plenty of time on the Citadel in between missions, I had no problem going to see the Consort. She’d offered to see me once, and after helping her out in a private matter, she offered herself to me. Though I didn’t normally take sex as payment, after she’d dropped her dress to show me her body, the only word I had to say was, ‘Yes’. 

I’d been back to the Consort more than once. I didn’t see her all the time, as after that first time, I did have to pay, and she was usually busy. But she had other asari and human girls working for her, and many knew who I was, and were eager to sleep with Commander Shepard. Sometimes I’d have an asari. Other times a human. Sometimes I’d have one of each, or maybe two asari, or two humans. I became a regular face there. 

Maybe Liara knew all about that which is why she was hesitant, if not ignoring my advances, but if she’d shown an interest, I wouldn’t have done any of it! 

That’s not to say we didn’t talk all the time, and we spent a lot of time together on the Citadel when I wasn’t getting my dick wet. As for missions, being a powerful biotic, I took her all the time, as I was a soldier, Garrus a sniper, Tali an engineer and Wrex a wrecking ball.

Two people tried to give me advice on how to approach Liara. Garrus was hilarious, as he clearly knew less about women than myself, while Alenko knew what he was talking about, and while I took his advice, still nothing seemed to work. I didn’t give up. Commander Shepard didn’t give up and never surrendered, but I was left with the thinking that Liara wanted friendship and nothing more.

When things came to a head with the Council, and they tried to shut me out of the fight, life certainly did get exciting as Captain Anderson facilitated our escape on the _Normandy_. Everyone who served aboard the ship came along, knowing we might face charges upon our return, but finding Saren and ending the Reaper invasion before it began was more important than anything else.

The ship was full of nervous tension as we made our way to Ilos. In addition to the tension was an element of excitement. Chakwas loved the idea of us throwing off the shackles and just going for it. Considering I was a Spectre, the only people I answered to was the Council anyway, and I reckoned that once I caught Saren, all would be forgiven. Just as long as I did catch the turian…

Dinner that night was quite lively, all the chatter about what the Alliance and Council might do to us upon our return, or what we would find on Ilos, and what would happen when we did finally catch up with Saren. I was already of the opinion that the chances of taking him in were slim. We would have to hunt him down and put a few bullets in him. I’d put one into his head personally just for pissing me off.

Some of us enjoyed a last drink before turning in for the evening. Alenko and I were the last to depart, and I headed back to my room, ready to do a bit more paperwork, a term still used despite everything being on datapads, before heading to bed. Engrossed as I was reading reports I’d been sent about Ilos, I nearly missed the knock on the door.

Wondering who it was, I opened it to see Liara standing there, already looking a little embarrassed. “Liara?”

“Can I have a few minutes of your time, Shepard?”

I stepped aside and gesture. “Sure. Come on in. Get you a drink?”

“No, not right now,” she said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

I grabbed a chair and sat in front of her, leaning forward slightly. “Something on your mind, Liara? Worried about Ilos?”

The smile was immediate. “Oh no, nothing like that. It’s something more… personal.” I remained silent, waiting for her to continue. “I’ve been aware of your interest in me for quite some time, Shepard. And I’m sorry for never giving an indication that I did return your interest. But…” She trailed off with a sigh.

I reached forward and grabbed her hand. “You’re here now, Liara. So you’re interested? That’s good to know.”

The smile remained, but there was a sadness that confused me. “There is something about me that you don’t know.”

Chuckling lightly, I had to admit, “I think you’ve told me everything I need to know, Liara. And anything you haven’t told me I’ve figured out along the way. That’s why I’ve been interested since day one.”

“There’s one thing on this ship that no-one would know about me, Shepard. One major thing that… I’ve been scared of how you would react.”

“It can’t be that bad.”

“Why don’t I just show you and you’ll understand.”

“Okay.”

She stood up, gesturing for me to sit back. Her hands went to the zip of her white suit, and I couldn’t help grin as she started to lower it, as I’d had many thoughts of the same thing happening. She met my eyes and smiled upon noticing my reaction, the zip finally ending and she opened the jacket to show a rather nice black bra and a delightful body. “Wow,” I murmured.

Reaching behind, she unclasped and let the bra drop down too, letting her breasts free. She was around a C-cup if I was a good judge. I’d been with enough women and asari to judge well. Considering she was young, for an asari, her upper body was fantastic. If she was putting on this show for my benefit, and for what might come later, it was working, as I needed to shuffle.

Bending down, she undid the zips of her boots and kicked those off, standing barefoot in front of me, leaning forward as she ran her hands up my thighs, her face eventually sitting just in front of mine. “Do you like it so far?”

I answered that by kissing her. She must have put something on her lips as she tasted of strawberry. She had admitted to being a virgin long ago, but she sure knew how to kiss, and I knew the longer we kissed, the more I’d want her. She eventually broke away, running a hand down my chest and resting it over my crotch, the smile broadening for a moment. “Well, that’s the reaction I hoped for.”

“I’m still wondering…”

Stepping back again, she undid the buttons of her trousers before she turned around and bent over, lowering her trousers while exposing her arse. She was wearing the same coloured underwear as her bra, though I was now convinced she’d put on some underwear for just this occasion. I couldn’t help reach forward and have a feel of one of her cheeks. She giggled as I gave it a gentle slap. Standing straight, she asked, “Ready?”

“Definitely.”

She turned around and I immediately understood what she was so worried about. But I’m sure she didn’t expect me to start laughing. “That’s what you’re worried about?” I asked, gesturing at the tent in her underwear.

“But… I thought you’d be horrified, Shepard.”

I stood up and stepped towards her. “Liara, you’re not the only asari with one. Plenty of human men have been with asari with similar gifts. Did you think I didn’t know about it?”

She started to blush. “Well, I guess not… But I thought you might freak out…”

“Liara, I like you because of who you are, not what’s between your legs.” To prove my point, I gently caressed her hard cock, causing her to suck a breath in. “Trust me, if you want, we can have a lot of fun tonight.”

“I’ve been such a fool…”

“No, I can understand the hesitation. Not all human men want an asari with a cock between her legs. But there are some of us who really don’t mind.”

She paused before asking, “So… You’ve experienced this before?”

“Of course.”

The sigh was definitely one of relief and I certainly made her feel better when I hooked my thumbs in the band of her panties, and lowered them, her cock springing free. Looking at it from eye level, she had definitely been gifted. Probably as large as mine, to be honest. She gasped as I grabbed her cock and lifted it, seeing a pair of balls underneath, then lifting her balls, her pussy was there too. That was the only thing I didn’t particularly understand, the fact they had both sex organs.

Standing up, I kept my hand on her cock, gently stroking it as I watched her face. “I’m so used to just looking after myself. I’ve masturbated so often thinking about you, Shepard.”

“Ditto,” I admitted freely, “Though I only occasionally thought you had a cock.”

“Can I see you?”

I wasted no time stripping and throwing my clothes into a pile by the wall. By the look on her face, she definitely liked what she saw, running her hand up my arms to my shoulders, then down my chest towards my groin. I couldn’t help smile when one of her hands wrapped around my cock. “So big, Shepard,” she whispered.

“It’s above average, for a human,” I replied as I wrapped a hand around her cock again, “Would I surprise you if I said I wouldn’t mind blowing you?”

She was shocked but smiled at the same time, though still asked, “You’re serious?”

“Oh, definitely. As I said, I thought about it from time to time. And now that fantasy has become reality, I’m not going to waste the opportunity.”

She kissed me hard for that as I walked her backwards towards the bed, eventually sitting her down as I kissed down her neck towards her breasts. She loved the attention I gave those, feeling her hands run through my short hair, having already forgotten about playing with me, though I still stroked her. After giving her breasts, and in particular her dark blue nipples, a lot of kisses, sucks and the occasional bite, I moved down her stomach until I was sat on my knees, looking at her stiff cock. It was at least seven to eight inches and quite thick. Liara lifted herself up onto her forearms to watch.

I teased her to begin with, lifting her up slightly and tickling her arsehole. That made her squeal. “Naughty, Shepard. But play your cards right…” I tickled her there for a while before moving onto her pussy. That made her squirm even more, though it was merely an appetiser for what we both really wanted. She gasped as I ran my tongue along the shaft, unsurprised to see a blob of pre-cum appear.

“You’re going to make me cum really fast,” she moaned.

“Will staying hard be a problem?”

“By the goddess, no. Not tonight.”

I teased the head of her cock, maintaining eye contact with her. She continually closed her eyes, her breathing already ragged. I figured I’d blow her for a couple of minutes at most before she blew. I didn’t mind, as this was just the start. She wasn’t the first asari I’d blown, and might not be the last, so I had experience in such asari cock, so probably surprised her when I managed to take quite a good bit of her length rather quickly.

She was gently thrusting into my mouth before long, her hands still running through my hair, as I ran my hands up and down her body before using one to gentle fondle her balls and tease her pussy at the same time. As I said, still didn’t really understand, but it was a lot of fun to do.

It was all too much for Liara, as she was soon crying out, her thrusting a little harder, more and more of her cock in my mouth. I let her take control, just providing a tight, wet, warm hole for her cock, knowing she’d probably been aching for this sort of relief for months. When she cried out that she was about to cum, I held onto her to make sure she only finished in one place. The feeling of that first shot of hot cum in my mouth made my own cock throb, hearing her moan more as she fired at least a half dozen times before she relaxed back onto the bed.

I have no idea what human cum tastes like, as I’ve never been with a man, but asari cum is quite tasty, rather sweet, to be honest. One of the reasons why I didn’t mind doing it at all. As she relaxed, I helped clean her cock, watching as it only partially deflated, before I stood up and looked down at her. She noticed me looking and blushed. “What?”

“If only I had a camera, because I like what I see a lot.”

She blushed even more. “You really like it, don’t you?”

I got on the bed, surprising her by straddling her body. Leaning down, I whispered, “I want to fuck you, but I’ll admit that, if you want to, you won’t be the first asari to fuck me.”

“I’ve thought about doing that so much,” she whispered, “But I never dreamed… I want to return the favour, Shepard.”

I wasn’t going to turn down the opportunity to see Liara blow me, though I wanted it differently, standing up and bringing her with me. I kissed her again before I hugged her, feeling her hands run up and down my back, as I enjoyed her soft skin on my fingertips. I’d wanted her for so long that I thought I had to pinch myself, wondering if I was dreaming. I kissed her again, and the look in her eyes suggested a lot of feelings were bubbling underneath.

But she also understood why I stood up, as she enjoyed kissing down my body before settling down on her knees. She stroked my cock for a while before using her tongue, and she freely admitted to needing a little instruction, some confidence, as she’d never done it before. Watching was one thing, and she admitted to watching a lot of blowjob videos to learn, but putting it into practice was another.

I’ll put it this way. Whatever Liara didn’t have in experience, she more than made up for in enthusiasm. Yes, she gagged more than once, and her teeth did slightly graze me from time to time but soon enough, her head was bobbing up and down and it was far too much for me to handle for too long. Pulling my cock from her mouth, she asked, “Where?”

“Do you mind if I finish on your face?”

She laughed. “Not at all, Shepard.”

I cupped her cheek as I stroked myself, warning her to close her eyes before I finished, groaning loudly as I left my own half dozen thick white ropes of cum. Ensuring none got in her eyes, she opened them and laughed, stating it felt rather warm as she used a finger to clean her face, giving it a taste. “Mmmm. I could get used to that, Shepard. Maybe we can blow each other at the same time next time?”

I raised an eyebrow. “Oh, there’ll be a next time, will there?”

“Oh yes. Once all this is over, I’m thinking a hotel, or perhaps a resort, just somewhere, anywhere, where the two of us can… Well, use your imagination.”

She cleaned her face as much as she could before I grabbed a towel and removed the rest. Having both just had rather enjoyable orgasms, we needed at least a few minutes to recover, grabbing us a bottle of water each from the fridge I kept. Lying back on my bed, she cuddled into me and I already knew this was it. She was mine, as much as I was hers, for as long as she wanted.

Eventually making out again, we both got hard quite quickly. Liara pushed me onto my back and straddled me, watching as she stroked her cock. I knew I watched, mesmerised by it. “You love the fact I’m futanari, don’t you?”

“God yes.”

“There are no futanari humans?”

“Not exactly. It’s… different. A long story.”

She rubbed herself along my length before asking, “Your choice, Shepard. Do you want my pussy or my arse?” I couldn’t help raise my eyebrows in surprise. “Trust me, I’m going to cum either way, but which would you prefer?”

“I’ll be honest, with women, I prefer pussy. So with you, I’ll do the same. Though if your arse is on offer later…”

“Oh, it will be.”

The gods were onto something when they created the asari because they had some of the tightest pussies in the galaxy. Liara, though, was something else. Remembering she was a virgin, I suggested she take it slow, though she assured me she didn’t have the same problems human women might have enjoying (or not) their first time.

Watching my cock slowly disappear inside her was almost enough for me to blow my load immediately, and I noticed her cock throb as I entered her. I wanted to touch her, but she asked me not too just yet, otherwise she would blow straight away. So I let her control the pace. We had all night, though, so even if we both finished quickly, it wouldn’t matter.

Once our groins finally touched, she bent forward to kiss me again, and I couldn’t help chuckle as I felt her hard cock pressed between our bodies. “I want to cum already, Shepard,” she admitted quietly, “So I’m just going to ride you slowly for a while. Once I want to cum, I’ll let you know so you can stroke me to climax.”

She rode me slowly to start with, no doubt getting used to having something so thick in her cunt. I had noticed she didn’t normally curse so assured her that, when we were alone together, filthy language was part and parcel. I made her blush when I told her how tight her pussy felt, that I hoped to fuck her arse later, and that I would like to taste her cunt at a later time too. It made her blush, before she blurted that she wanted me on all fours so she could fuck me senseless.

“Oh really?”

“I’ve seen some movies on the extranet, futanari with a male. You’re not alone in your desires, Shepard.”

She was soon picking up the pace, sitting back, watching her rock hard cock slap against her belly, crying out louder about how good my cock felt inside her. Then she asked me to stroke her, and I asked she lean forward, so when she climaxed, it would finish on me. She did so, and it took all of a dozen strokes before she shuddered and fired. The first shot smacked me in the face, as did the second one, causing her to giggle as she moaned, feeling more of her cum land on my chest. She continued to ride me as she leaned forward more, feeling her tongue lick my face before she kissed me, sharing the cum. “I taste good, Shepard.”

“You definitely do, Liara. I might wake you up with a blowjob more often than not.”

“Promises, promises.”

I needed to finish too, so she was quite happy to get off and lie back, spreading her legs and beckoning me forward. Sliding inside her again, I groaned loudly before I pounded her, knowing I wouldn’t last too long. Feeling her feet placed on my lower back, she dragged my head down to kiss me again before whispering that she wanted to feel me cum inside her. That was the only place I was going to finish, burying myself again and again before I cried out something and felt a powerful orgasm practically overcome me. It was only quick thinking that prevented me squashing her, resting on a forearm as I felt her hands run up and down my rather sweaty back.

“I think you enjoyed that,” she said quietly.

“Keep this up and we’re going to get feelings.”

“Who says I already haven’t?” I know my face was no doubt priceless. “Oh please, Shepard, though I may have feigned disinterest, I thought you were handsome the moment I met you. Ever since then, my opinion has only gone up. The fact you’re now with me considering what I am? I know I’m a very lucky asari.”

We sat back again, drinking some more water, as Liara was learning that sex was hot, sweaty work, and a lot of climaxes was draining. While we recovered, we talked about what might happen on Ilos, and the hopes of what will happen regarding Saren. I was confident we would win, and my confidence certainly rubbed off on everyone else. I admitted that I have private doubts, but in front of the team, I could exude nothing but total belief in victory.

“Can I ask an honest question, Shepard?”

“Sure.”

“When Ashley was… I mean… Did you ever think…”

“Did I ever look at her as a possible romantic companion?” She nodded. “No. Couple of reasons. One, this is still technically an Alliance vessel, and I’m still technically an Alliance soldier, and there are still rules, however stupid they are, regarding fraternisation. And, two, I wanted you.”

“But she was…” She sighed, before saying, “She was interested.”

“I know. I wasn’t blind, but I was never anything more than friendly. Would have I ever considered it? Well, if you were not on the ship, then I may have considered it. But that would then have a ripple effect on some choices. If I was intimate with her, would I have still left her behind on Virmire?”

“Possibly not.”

“Granted, every decision I made prior to that might have been different. But… Unfortunately, none of it matters now. But, to answer your original question, no, I never even gave it a thought. She was a brave soldier, and if she’d survived, I’d have made sure she was promoted to a position worthy of her abilities. Now we fight in her memory.”

She remained silent for a while. “Well, that’s put a dampner…”

“No it hasn’t. It was obviously a question on your mind.” I kissed her before adding, “But my thoughts have always been about you.”

“Even when…”

“I knew you would know about that. Yes, even then. I would look for asari similar to you.”

She buried her head into my chest. “Such a fool.”

“You’re here now, that’s what matters.”

She kissed me again, this time the kisses a little softer, tenderer, with more feeling, now that things were more in the open. Despite the fact we’d both climaxed a number of times, I felt myself harden again, Liara poking me with her cock too, both of us chuckling at the fact. We kept making out though our hands would occasionally wander, and Liara still gasped when I gave her a gentle stroke, still not used to someone else touching her.

There was a lot of teasing, as I doubt either of us would cum quickly, until she eventually broke the kiss and whispered into my ear, “I want to fuck you, Shepard.”

“Music to my ear,” I whispered back.

Reaching across to my bedside table, I grabbed a bottle of lube and she was intrigued as to what was in the draw. I pulled out a couple of the toys I had, which surprised her. “After my first time with a futanari, I discovered a real liking for it. So when I’m alone, I’ll occasionally use something.”

Being inexperienced, I helped get myself ready first, showing her what needed to be done, though I suggested that, in the future, if the idea didn’t horrify her, she could lick my arse. She said she’d definitely like to try that another time. I then grabbed the bottle of lube and lubed her up too, her cock glistening in the low light as I turned around and bent over.

I felt her lean over me, running her hands down my back towards my arse, the head of her cock pressing against my tight hole. She probed me with a finger, giggling away as she inserted a couple, gently thrusting them in and out. I let her have some fun, as she was clearly enjoying it, before I felt her rub her cock against my hole.

“Just slide it in slow,” I suggested, “I’ll adapt quickly, don’t worry.”

“Had a few cocks, Shepard?”

I glanced back with a smirk. “Quite a few, to be honest.”

I kept watching as Liara concentrated, placing her cock at my hole and gently pressing forward. I was used to it by now so I didn’t move forward too much, Liara holding my hip to also keep me in place. Once the head of her thick cock was inside me, the rest was rather easy, though she took her time, gently moving back and forth, allowing me to get used to her. Once she had her entire cock in my arse, she leaned forward and kissed me. “I’m now buried in you, Shepard. Do you like it?” 

“Oh, I love it already, Liara. We’re doing this again for sure. Now, there’s one thing I want you to do.”

“Yes?”

“Fuck me. Trust me, I can handle it. But stay like how you are. I like feeling hot breath on my neck.”

Liara shuffled to get comfy, then she did as I asked. She pumped me slowly to begin with, but once she got a good pace on, I felt and heard her breathing in my ear, while her thrusts caused me to grunt and groan at times. “Keep fucking me,” I moaned.

“You have a tight arse, Shepard,” she replied, “It feels so good.”

She started to fuck me even faster, and by god, I felt rock hard. I moved a hand to stroke myself, unsurprised to feel cum already dripping from my cock, so I just held my cock, ready to aim when I did cum. Liara started to really pump into me, and I knew she was probably getting close. “Whenever you need to, just cum in me. I love the feeling.”

“So do I, Shepard,” she groaned.

I felt her move, glancing back as her hands moved to my hips and she absolutely started to fuck me. It started to hurt, but only in a good way, and I could feel her cock throb as she thrust in, know she was close. She buried herself again, then again, then a final time, before I finally felt her cum inside me. She cried out quite loudly as she did, burying herself as she leaned forward again, relaxing her body against mine.

I managed to sit us back, her cock still inside me, as I started to stroke myself. Liara, knowing what I was doing, reached around and started to stroke me instead, leaning back so I could do the same, and I started to gently ride her still rather hard cock. It was too hard for her to still stroke me, so I took over.

“Are you going to cum, Shepard?” she asked. 

“God yes.”

“Is it because of my hard cock in your arse?”

“Definitely.”

“Do you love my futanari cock in your arse?”

“Love it? I’m already addicted, Liara. I’m going to want it all the time.”

“Do you want me to fuck you again?”

“Every night if you want.”

“Do you want to be my bitch?”

That made me glance back at her in surprise for a moment. “God yes! I’ll happily get on all fours for you every time.”

“Then cum for me, Shepard.” 

I rode her cock hard and fast for about another thirty seconds before I erupted all over my chest. It was one hell of an orgasm, and once I was spent, I could only roll off Liara onto the bed. I felt empty as her cock fell out, feeling cum dribble out at the same time. Liara leaned over and I felt her tongue run up my chest before she kissed me, again swapping cum, this time my own. She did that a few times until my chest was clear. Resting her head on my chest, she whispered, “You have a nice arse, Shepard. I’m going to look forward to fucking you constantly.”

“And that thought is returned.”

We were both utterly spent by now, so we headed into my private bathroom for a shower. Despite the tiredness, there was still a lot of kissing and fondling, and I had to get on my knees again to blow her. What can I say, I’d wanted her badly since meeting her, and now it was my chance to prove it. She didn’t cum again, but she appreciated the fact I wanted to keep pleasing her.

Getting into bed, she happily cuddled into my side, and it was no surprise when she admitted that she already had strong feelings for me, and I was happy to admit the same. We didn’t talk too much about the future, but we knew that we wanted to be together. If we survived, as it was still an if, then we’d do anything to make sure it happened.

The next morning, we behaved ourselves, though it was amusing that we both woke up with very hard erections, mine poking into Liara’s back as she spooned it me. Considering the night before, I didn’t think it would happen. We made out and fondled each other for a while, and though I wanted her to fuck me again, and she definitely knew I wanted it, we held back our desires.

After dressing, we headed out into the mess where everyone else had already gathered for breakfast. All eyes turned to us as I grabbed both of us a tray before taking a seat. I know I winced slightly as I sat down, as I was feeling a little tender.

“Good night, Shepard?” Alenko asked.

“It was.”

“And you, Liara?” he added.

“It was wonderful, Kaidan.”

“Indeed.”

“So, Shepard,” Wrex grumbled, “Is Liara futanari? Whispers already suggest… Well…”

I looked at him wide eyed. Glancing at Liara, I thought she’d be embarrassed, but I think the previous night had given her confidence. She answered for me. “Do you want to see it, Wrex?”

“No, no. Just wondering.” The krogan looked across the table. “Pay up, Vakarian. I told you she was different.”

“I don’t believe it. Never would have guessed.”

“I tuck it very well, Garrus.”

I couldn’t help burst into laughter, and it only increased when Tali asked, “What’s a futanari?”

Before anyone could answer, Joker’s voice over the intercom told us we were approaching Ilos. For once, I could definitely give my pilot a silent thanks for the interruption.


	2. Citadel Gangbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the days before the final battle, Liara organises a special event for her boyfriend and lover, Commander Shepard. It was a night they would all remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after a relatively tame first chapter, things get hot and heavy immediately and further on. I’m not sure what sort of Shepard you are expecting, but trust me when I say this characterisation might be one you’ve never seen before (unless others have written similar stories. No idea as I don’t actually read a lot of fan-fiction.)
> 
> This is where all the tags for this story come to fruition. This is just the start. And, I’ll admit, I’ve had a hell of a lot of fun writing this, thinking of all the various situations I can put them in.
> 
> Again, the same warning, if you don't like constant futanari on male action (as in, a man being fucked and pretty much constantly) then this really isn't for you. At all. One little bit.
> 
> (And, I'll admit, this really isn't a piece of serious work. I'm spending most of the time grinning like an idiot at the ridiculous scenarios I'm thinking of. You will either find this silly, amusing, hot or a pile of trash.)

Leaning against the railing as I overlooked the lake on the Presidium, I couldn’t help but let my mind wander as I waited for Liara to arrive. The Reaper War was… not going well, in all honesty. We had had no major victories so far. Minor victories, sure, but that usually meant saving refugees or a heroic retreat. We’d rarely given the Reapers even a bloody nose. We could hold them, but never push them back.  

As for Liara, I knew I was her rock. Commander Shepard was the one man holding things together, or so it seemed at times. First there was the Collector threat, which was ended convincingly with their complete destruction. Then there was the original threat of invasion, which I basically stopped single-handedly, though it meant the complete destruction of a system. 

The Reapers arrived, and everything went to shit. Earth and Palaven in flames. The Reapers pushing everywhere. And Cerberus just being complete and utter cunts at the same time. There were wins, though. Not against the Reapers, but righting past wrongs. The genophage cured. Peace on Rannoch. We’d even found a prothean, who was now at our side. By my side since leaving Earth was Liara.

After my disappearance and supposed death, she’d turned her back on archaeology to become an information broker, basically to help uncover anything in regards to the Reapers. When I walked into her office on Illium a couple of months after my return, I first saw the shy and timid asari I remembered meeting on Therum. It was only during conversation that I learned that asari was long gone. Instead, the Liara I met was focused, single-minded… and very horny. Our first embrace, I had felt her cock stiffen, looking down and grinning. She kissed me hard, and I knew I wouldn’t be leaving without us being intimate…. Or at least with one of us getting fucked. 

And that is when I would learn another thing. Liara wanted to be in control. And I surprised myself by not minding one little bit. I was in charge nearly every minute of my life, making sure everyone was happy, everyone survived, and that the mission was a success. Maybe, during those private moments with Liara, I could… leave all that behind. 

It was little surprise that I ended up on my knees in her office, Liara thrusting her cock into my mouth. She didn’t want to cum too soon, but I had my technique perfected, and I wanted her cum. I made sure I always kept eye contact with her, and the look of love in her eyes as I blew her... It was little surprise I was rewarded a couple of minutes later, making sure I stood up and kissed her, as she loved it when I swapped with her.  

Ten minutes later, she had me bent over her desk and was ramming her cock inside me. Our first time, the night before Ilos, had been split between us each fucking the other, but the longer it went on, the more Liara wanted to fuck me, and again, I surprised myself by not minding one little bit. That day in her office, though... I was well and truly fucked. I think it was two years of heartache and loss, frustration and maybe even a little bit of anger. It hurt a bit, I’ll admit it. But it was also some of the best sex we’d had to that point. And once she unloaded inside me, lying down on my back, feeling her hard nipples press into me, she breathed into my ear, “I love you, Shepard.” 

Returning those words, she pulled out and I felt empty, though that only lasted a couple of minutes as she led me towards a nearby couch. Wondering what she wanted, I was surprised when she pressed a button and a bed quickly appeared. Lying me down, she got me comfortable before leaning down to kiss me, and we made love again, this time a little gentler and a hell of a lot tenderer. 

When she asked for my help to take down the Shadow Broker, I agreed to it immediately. After a long fight through Illium to hunt down another rogue Spectre, we ended up travelling halfway across the galaxy, realising the Shadow Broker resided on a ship, which remained in constant motion. Little wonder no-one figured out where he was. 

Battling our way onto the ship, we were both surprised that the Shadow Broker was a yahg. Liara taunted him perfectly, but it was left to me to deal with the bastard. Getting up close and personal with such a thing was never my intention, but while he got in a few hits of his own, I was better. Much better. Once the thing was dead, Liara made a decision to replace him instead of just dismantling the network. 

I agreed with the decision as she assured me that she would now use the network for noble purposes, and would definitely assist me in helping end the Reaper threat. We celebrated our victory the only way we could, sending my team back to the  _Normandy_ , before exploring the ship and finding an elaborate bedroom. It was there that we sat down and talked. 

“Shepard, you’ve obviously noticed something different about me since your return, right?” 

“It’s not subtle at times, so I have.” 

“I would like that to continue. I want to… Dominate is probably the wrong word, but I love it when you do submit to my desires completely.” 

“To be honest, so do I.” 

“Do you mind if you rarely fuck me anymore?” 

I leaned forward and kissed her. “Liara, trust me on this. I love it when your cock is inside me, and I have no problem with you taking absolute control regarding matters in the bedroom.” 

And it was about ten minutes later, Liara lying back on the bed as I rode her hard, exploding over her tits a little later, leaning forward as I let her fuck me senseless before she came hard too. The only time she would revert to type was when we slept. That’s when she was happy to sleep in my arms. 

Our time together was fleeting after that mission, only managing to return a couple of times before Aratoht and my incarceration on Earth. She did manage to send me the occasional message, but as I was basically off-grid, it was more through word of mouth from Anderson or Vega rather than any personal messages. Six months without her was difficult, as although I missed the sex, I just missed her presence. I had during the entire Collector mission, though had always understood that, because I’d been gone for two years, she’d moved on with her life. 

I hadn’t expected our reunion on Mars, and to say we were delighted to see each other would be a vast understatement. But knowing what had happened, and what loomed on the horizon, did temper our appetites, particularly after arriving on the Citadel and being told, in no uncertain terms, that Earth was on its own. 

She certainly helped me get through those dark early days, a source of comfort, and when I was feeling the strain, she knew what helped me de-stress. She found a real fondness for the shower, and we spent a lot of time in there, finding myself pressed against the wall as she drove that wonderful cock of hers into me. Other times we would make love on the couch, Liara sat down while I bounced on her dick, always making her laugh when I eventually came over her breasts or her face. The rest of the time was in bed. Sometimes, after a bad day, I’d just want her to bend me over on all fours and fuck me hard. Other times, we both wanted it tender, with plenty of kissing, caressing and murmurs of our love for each other. 

Everyone soon learned of our relationship and the not so little secret Liara had. I remember the reaction of some of those on the Collector mission when Garrus blurted out the truth. Miranda was surprised. Jack thought it was hilarious. Samara thought it was rather sweet. Thane respected me even more, I think. Grunt didn’t really understand. Mordin still wondered the point as it wouldn’t provide children. 

During the Reaper War, once again, everyone learned the truth, though that was only because I noticeably winced at times the morning after a rough and hard fuck the night before. Garrus this time didn’t reveal the truth, leaving it for me to let everyone know, and Liara didn’t mind by now what anyone thought, as it was not a real secret that some asari were futanari. Tali knew all about it, and still thought it hilarious. Traynor was gobsmacked, while Cortez was surprised, and privately admitted that he had hoped I was homosexual. While flattered, I had to admit that I wasn’t attracted to men, only asari. Vega didn’t know what to think, but after a bout of boxing, where I put on the ground three times, I assured him I was still the same Commander Shepard. 

I was her rock for when Thessia was invaded. She was terribly upset by it all, and after a couple of nights, she asked me to make love to her for the first time in a long time, as by now, she was completely in control. While she enjoyed it, as did I, we both knew what we really wanted, and I remember just holding her close, arms and legs wrapped around as she buried herself inside me, barely moving otherwise. Orgasms were not important at times like that, and I eventually just held her to my body as she spooned against me, whispering nothing but reassuring words that we would win. 

Since Thessia, we were now focused on two things. Taking out Cerberus then finally meeting the Reapers head on. We were on the Citadel for perhaps the final time, the  _Normandy_  being refitted before final battle, completing all the updated that should have been done months ago. I had no idea how long we’d be there for, but we’d been told that, once we left, we would not return until the battle was won. 

We’d been on the Citadel for at least a couple of days when Liara asked me to meet her on the Presidium. I had no idea what for, figuring it would be just to have a drink and a chat. She’d been incredibly busy since arriving, our time together fleeting at best, though we were used to it. Even since before Thessia, both of us had barely been sleeping, and though we tried to keep up the lovemaking, as we tried to get together at least once a day, it was simply impossible. That didn’t mean I wouldn’t pop into her office, locking her door, and giving her a sneaky blowjob. She loved it when I thought of her in such a way, taking a mouthful as a reward and sensing she was immediately less stressed. 

Away with my thoughts and memories as I was, I didn’t even know she’d approached before I felt an arm around my waist and a kiss on my cheek, turning to make sure I gave her a proper kiss. “You’re thinking, Shepard.” 

“I am. Some good memories despite everything that’s happened.”  

“Oh, and I take it I’m in them?” 

I couldn’t help smile. “Nearly all of them, to be honest.” She grabbed my hand and we wandered off. “So, was there something you want to do?” 

She snuggled into my side as we strolled along. “I have a surprise for you, Shepard. I’ve made sure no-one comes visit your apartment for the rest of the day or tonight.” 

“Oh, what sort of surprise?” 

She leaned up to my ear. “Oh, the sort you are going to absolutely love, Shepard,” she said quietly. 

Eventually ending up at my apartment, we wandered inside and I was surprised at who was waiting for us. Samara wasn’t a particular surprise, as I knew she was around, ready to head out to battle. Tevos was a real surprise, though our relationship had certainly warmed the longer the war went on. Aria T’Loak? I knew she was still on the Citadel, but I had no idea Liara knew her that well. And the green asari was Shiala, who I knew had been fighting on Feros, but had since been rescued. 

“What’s going on, Liara?” I had to ask. 

“This is your surprise, Shepard.” 

“Little bird tells me you love asari with thick, hard cocks, Shepard,” Aria stated bluntly. 

I couldn’t help look at Liara and smile. “You’re kidding?” I then looked at Samara. “You’re kidding?” I exclaimed louder. 

“It was a secret that I didn’t feel comfortable divulging at the time, Shepard. I apologise.” 

“Not necessary, but still… I had no idea.” Looking at Shiala, I admitted, “If I’d known at the time on Feros, I’d definitely have invited you back to the ship.” 

“And I would have accepted, Shepard. Trust me, I’ve waited a long time for this moment.” 

Finally, I looked at Tevos, and she did blush. “Not many know, Shepard, but I have known Liara for a while, and you are a topic of conversation. Liara confessed what she was, so I did the same thing. It snowballed from there and here I am.” 

I looked up. “I don’t know if there is a god, but if there is, he must surely love me!” 

The five of them giggled as Liara approached me again. “You think you can handle five futanari at the same time, Shepard?” 

I met her eyes before looking around. “Trust me, I won’t be the only one feeling tender tomorrow morning.” 

Aria walked towards me, holding out a couple of pills. “You’ll want to take these. Not Viagra, something much better. They’ll keep you hard all night and will let you cum numerous times. Secret formula helps build up cum very quickly. Don’t want the fun to stop even after we’ve cum once or twice.” She then reached down to grab my crotch. “I’ve wanted to fuck you for quite some time, Shepard. Make you my bitch.” 

I leaned forward and kissed her hard, which surprised her for a moment, pulling her close as I used my other hand to feel her crotch. Reaching under the band of her trousers, I felt something long and thick in my hand. “Fucking hell, Aria. What are you packing?” I had to ask. 

“You’ll see it in a minute. And you’re going to love it when I fuck you.” 

I kissed her again before growling into her ear, “I can’t wait.” The look on her face was one of surprise for a moment before the smile suggested she thought exactly the same thing.

“I think we should take this upstairs,” Tevos suggested. A couple of bottles were grabbed from the liquor cabinet with some glasses and the six of us headed to the master bedroom.  

Once upstairs, the five asari took pleasure in undressing me first, feeling hands all over my body, all of them taking a moment to grope my cock and arse, feeling lips press against certain parts. I was already rock hard, Liara handing me a glass of something so I could take one of the pills. I didn’t feel any different, though Liara assured me Aria told no lies. I would be hard all night and we would all cum constantly.

Though I could have spent time undressing all five of them, they all quickly removed their dresses, shirts or trousers, and their lingerie disappeared just as fast. I sat on the edge of the bed as they lined up in front of me. Liara, I knew well. Aria had a spectacular body, a fantastic set of breasts, and at least nine inches between her legs. Long and thick, aware that futanari generally had longer cocks on average than most races. My mouth watered at the prospect of blowing it, let alone having her ram it into me. Samara had a mature body on her, curves in all the right places, and a lovely looking cock too. Roughly similar in size to Aria. Shiala was green and she was fit. Smaller breasts than the rest but a cock of at least eight inches, though just as thick and juicy the others. I knew I’d definitely enjoy that. Tevos was stunning. Absolutely stunning. Fantastic body and a long and thick cock. I near gulped as I know my eyes widened at seeing it. Longer than all the others, ten inches at least, I wanted to just leap on her there and then.

Aria wasting no time stepping forward, offering her cock to me. I licked it like a lollipop to start with, teasing her relentlessly before I finally started to swallow it. While I focused on blowing her, I gestured a couple more forward, eventually taking Shiala and Tevos by hand, after they’d lubed up my hands. Aria loved what I was doing, and was soon gently thrusting into my mouth, feeling a hand on the back of my head. “Who knew Commander Shepard sucked cock so well?” she joked.

Taking it from my mouth, I replied, “I’d have done this to get favours of Omega if you’d told me you had one.”

I think my reply surprised her before I glanced at Tevos. “As for you, I’m not sure what to say except your cock is magnificent.”

“Think you can take it?” she wondered.

“Absolutely.”

“He’s mine first,” Aria stated, “I’m going to make him my bitch.”

My cock twitched at her tone. I had a feeling I was going to be properly fucked by her. “Let’s be honest, Aria. Everyone is getting a go.” I glanced off to the side to see Liara sitting down by herself, casually stroking her cock. “All okay?” I wondered.

“I’m going to watch my lover be dominated by four asari. I’m tempted to video it.”

I glanced around. All of them shrugged, so I said, “Why not? We can all watch it together later.”

Aria grabbed my hair and rammed her cock back into my mouth. I managed to maintain my hand movement, still stroking Shiala and Tevos, but I wanted Aria to cum. I had a feeling I was going to have a lot of fun with her. She was certainly getting off with everything I could do with my tongue, and her language, though filthy, was complimentary of my talents.

“Fuck, you can do this anytime, Shepard,” she moaned. I didn’t reply, my head bobbing up and down as she continued to fuck my mouth. I let go of Shiala and Tevos, grabbing Aria by her arse, giving her arsehole a little rub. “Oh, you bitch. Bet you want to fuck that, don’t you?” I mumbled and nodded. She laughed. “Not a chance. Not tonight at least. Maybe one day I’ll let you, though, if you behave yourself.”

She came hard a couple of minutes later. Her cum was hot and very sweet, and I thoroughly enjoyed drinking it down. She rested her hands on my shoulders, sucking in deep breaths, before taking her cock from my mouth, bending down to kiss me so she could get a taste. “Hmmm. Taste good, don’t I, Shepard?”

“What can I say? I love the taste of asari cum.”

Aria laughed and looked at Liara. “By the goddess, you have him well-trained, don’t you?” Liara just smiled but didn’t say anything.

Shiala stepped in front of me next, gently running a hand down my cheek as she leaned down to kiss me. “I’ve thought about this since the first time we met.”

“We’ll make the most of it tonight then.”

Pre-cum was already dripping from her cock, running my tongue around its head to get a taste, making appreciate sounds as I did before I slowly took her length. She admitted that she wasn’t going to last long as she was soon thrusting into my mouth. I’d long ago trained myself to take Liara without gagging, so I could take a good face-fuck most of the time.

Shiala wasn’t lying. She didn’t last long at all, but she did surprise me by taking her cock from my mouth and blasting over my face. I saw the funny side, as did the others, leaning down to kiss me again and licking some of her cum off my face. “Sorry, been wanting to do that for a long time too.”

“Seriously, I don’t mind. Liara’s done it often enough.”

After cleaning my face off, Tevos and Samara came close to me, though I did wonder if Liara wanted any treatment. Any question was answered by watching Aria on her knees, pleasuring her. Liara met my glance and smiled. “She knows who I am, Shepard. The Queen of Omega knows who is in charge off her asteroid.” My dick twitched again at watching it, before I looked at Samara and Tevos.

“I never would have thought…” I told Samara, trailing off, unsure how to frame the words.

“Part of me does regret not giving into temptation, Shepard. Though I was also aware of your relationship with Liara.”

The bottle of lube was beside me on the bed, so after a little more, I slowly started to jerk both of them off. Looking up at Tevos, I asked, “So, how long have you thought about this?”

“I masturbate a lot thinking about you, Shepard.”

“You must use two hands to do it properly.”

She blushed. “Sometimes.”

“If you don’t mind, I’m going to leave you for last, because… Well, I think even I’ll struggle.”

She didn’t mind, so I focused on Samara. She was gentler than the previous two, her hands running through my hair as she slowly thrust into my mouth as I had my hands placed on her arse. She spoke highly of my skills, admitting it had been quite a while since anyone had blown her, and she rarely gave into temptation nowadays. Because of all that, her orgasm wasn’t long in arriving, taking another mouthful of very tasty asari cum. I almost started laughing to myself, as Liara joked I was rather addicted to blowing her and bringing her to orgasm. What can I say, it probably tastes better than mine!

Tevos was last, and I thought I’d do it a little differently, grabbing her hand and lowering her to the bed so she could lie die. Her long thick cock resting against her belly as I ran my tongue up the shaft, feeling her hiss with anticipation as I lifted it to run my tongue around the head. There was no way I could swallow her at once. In fact, I doubt I’d swallow the entire lot, though I’d give it a damn good go.

She let me take control, not moving too much, as slowly but surely, I swallowed another inch. While I was doing that, I felt hands on my arse and the application of lube, before a finger or two was inserted into me. I didn’t look back, focusing on bringing Tevos to orgasm, feeling a hand run through my head as she sat up.

“Never thought a human would ever suck my cock,” she said, “And would never have believed it would be Commander Shepard. But will you want this in your arse?”

“You bet I do,” I said before resuming.

Fingers were replaced by someone’s tongue, glancing back to see Aria’s head buried, while one of her hands caressed and stroked me at the same time. I tried to focus on Tevos, but Aria was rather distracting, though I didn’t mind.

“Goddess,” Tevos moaned, and I knew she wasn’t going to last too much longer. Neither was I.

“Aria, I don’t want to cum until I’m being fucked,” I said quickly. The hand was removed but she kept eating my arse.

Focusing on Tevos, I never managed to swallow her entire length but it was more than enough as I was rewarded with far too much cum. It was a bucketload at least, feeling it dribble out of my mouth, back down her cock. Though a little out of it, she dragged me forward to kiss her, admitting that she always swallowed her own load as she was more than capable of blowing herself.

Aria stopped for a moment as I flopped onto the bed next to Tevos. Looking at Liara, she was content just watching, though I could see the camera that had been set up. “Do you want one too?” I wondered.

“No. The only place my cock is going tonight is your arse, Shepard.”

“I hope you can wait, T’Soni,” Aria stated.

“Yes, yes. We all know, Aria. You’re fucking him first.”

Aria got onto the bed and crawled until she was over my body. “I hope you’re ready for a train, Shepard, because all of us are having a go straight away.”

I just smirked. “I guess dreams do come true then.”

That reply made her laugh before she leaned down to kiss me. It was hard but hot, one of her hands stroking my cock again, unable to stop the moan into her mouth. She broke the kiss. “You are such a slut.” I shrugged, as she was probably right. She was thoughtful for a moment. “Guess it’s because of life out there, right?”

“I’m domineering all other aspects of my life. I’ve submitted to Liara and her desires in the bedroom.”

Aria kissed me again, feeling her hands spread my legs, pushing them back slightly, the head of her cock at my tight little hole. I grunted as I felt her push it in, though she was polite enough to let me get used to it. I’ll admit, it felt thicker than Liara’s, but fuck, it felt good. My cock seemed to get even harder as she slowly started to push more in.

“Fuck, you’ve got a tight little hole, Shepard.”

“Been waiting for some thick asari cock like yours, Aria.”

She kissed me again, before leaning down to my ear. “I hope you like being fucked hard.”

“Give me all you got.”

Once she buried her cock completely, she wasted no time pumping into me hard. It caused me to grunt and groan to start with, as she wasn’t gentle, and it did hurt at first. But the pain quickly disappeared, replaced by waves of pleasure. Aria looked pleased as she lifted herself up, palm to either side of me, as I wrapped my legs around her, bringing her down to kiss me again.

As she’d already cum, she lasted quite a while, but I really needed to cum, as she was hitting the perfect spot inside me. I started to stroke myself and I lasted all of a couple of minutes before I blasted cum all over my chest. Aria did scoop a little bit with a finger and tasted me, making an approving noise, keeping up the same tempo.

“Your cock feels amazing,” I admitted.

Aria smiled. She actually smiled, leaning down to give me another hard kiss. “This is just the first, Shepard,” she said.

Glancing around, the other four were sitting on the bed, watching and stroking themselves. Aria grabbed my chin to look back at her, kissing me again. Her kisses were surprisingly passionate. To be honest, despite who she was, I’d always liked Aria, and definitely found her attractive. She knew that too.

“Cum in me,” I whispered.

“Getting there,” she grunted. 

I felt her use her body to lift me up slightly, changing the angle, which felt even better as she thrust into me with real power. I’m sure a lot of people probably thought ‘How does he take it?’ Trust me, after a long time with Liara, it would take something special to really bother me. But Aria, with that gorgeous thick cock, just pushed all the right buttons.

And she couldn’t last forever, driving into me a final time before I felt her erupt. She thrust a few more times as she continued to unload, before I relaxed onto the bed, taking her with me. After resting a couple of minutes, she lifted herself up, noticing the sweat all over her body, as much as mine was now dripping. “Damn, Shepard, kind of gutted I waited this long.”

“Me too.”

I felt her pull out, cum dripping out as she staggered back, her cock still hard as steel. She noticed my look. “Those tablets work, Shepard. And I’ll be ready to cum again in no time. Thank the goddess for modern science.”

Glancing to my right, I simply asked, “Who’s next?”

The four of them laughed as Shiala crawled around, getting into position. Placing her cock at my entrance, she slid in quite easily, taking her length after a few seconds. She groaned, as did I, feeling her balls rest against me. Leaning down to kiss me, her thrusts were gentle to start off with, simply looking into my eyes as she fucked me.

She started to laugh as she said, “I can feel some of Aria’s cum inside you.”

“You can add to it a little later.”

She leaned down to kiss me again, before whispering into my ear, “I’ve always thought fondly of you, Shepard. I love being in your arse right now.”

Her confession wasn’t really a surprise. “I’m really enjoying it too.”

It was very different to Aria. It was only ever going to be hard fucking with her. Shiala was far more intimate, and I think a lot of it had to do with the connection we’d made on Feros. I remembered meeting again on Illium, and I’d sensed she retained some sort of feeling for me. The fact she was now between my legs, her lovely cock buried inside me, suggested she did like me quite a bit.

I caressed her cheek, watching her eyes close before I leaned up to kiss her again, resting my forehead against hers. She started to thrust into me a little faster, and I whispered that I wanted her to cum in me. She groaned a few times, knowing she was getting closer, before she kissed me hard a final time before unloading. Wrapping my arms around her, I brought her with me, feeling her hard nipples press into my chest as I held her. I think to all our surprise, I noticed faint tears when she lifted her head. Her smile was shy. “Okay, I’ll admit it, I’ve wanted that since our first meeting.”

“That was very sweet,” Liara stated. Glancing at her, she only smiled, no hint of jealousy. Samara smiled too, while I think Tevos was getting ready to go next from the look in her eyes.

“Samara, do you mind if I make love to him next?” Tevos asked.

“By all means, if Liara doesn’t mind.”

“I will go last, Tevos. It’s fine.”

Shiala kissed me a final time, holding her tight to ensure it lasted a while, letting her know I cared for her too, before she withdrew. I lay back for a moment to catch my breath, as what Tevos was about to give me was something I hadn’t experienced before. Liara gave me a couple of more pillows to rest my head, looking down to see Tevos standing at the foot, her large, thick cock pointing out, glistening from the lube she’d applied.

Getting onto the bed, she crawled forward until she was laying over me, leaning down to kiss me. I immediately wrapped arms around her, feeling the head of her thick cock press at my little hole. She didn’t press forward yet, just enjoying the kissing. “Liara, I have a confession,” she stated.

Liara just laughed. “I already know, Ariana.”

“Ariana?” I asked.

Tevos smiled. “That’s my first name.”

“And what’s the confession?”

“There are two, to be honest. One, I’ve wanted this since the day I made you a Spectre. And, two, I’ve had strong feelings for you since Thessia. You did all you could to save my home-world. For that, I can never repay you. If you save us all…”

“There’s a good chance you’ll have a harem, Shepard,” Liara stated, “The only difference being, you’re the one that will be constantly fucked.”

Laughing, I said, “I fail to see any downside to that.”

“Slut,” Aria stated though she smiled when I looked at her, “And you surprise me, Liara,” she added, “I thought you’d be jealous as fuck.”

“Oh, once I realised how much Shepard loved our kind, I just had to do this for him.”

Looking back at Tevos, I kissed her again before I nodded. I took a deep breath, as did she, before I felt her gently press forward. Fuck me, literally and figuratively, was she big. I must have winced, as she did stop immediately. I wriggled, letting my body adapt, before nodding for her to continue. I felt her stretch me out a little more, and did exclaim, “Jesus Christ!”

“Am I hurting you?” she asked, the concern in her tone heart-warming and considerate.

“A little. But it feels really fucking good, Ariana. I mean… Wow! Keep going. Please!”

“Fucking cock bandit,” Aria stated with a chuckle.

“I will admit to surprise at how much he loves it,” Samara added.

I glanced at her and smiled. “Oh, but you’re next, Samara. I’m looking forward to it.”

Anytime she smiled, it highlighted her beauty. I always said she should smile more. “As am I, Shepard. As am I,” she stated, the smile lighting up her face, the look in her eyes one of… lust and hunger. I knew I was going to get properly fucked by a Justicar soon enough.

I focused all my attention on Tevos as she slowly thrust into me, feeling even more of her cock slide inside me. I had to grit my teeth at times, grunting at others, assuring her it was okay. She would lean down to kiss me constantly, whispering questions if I was okay, not wanting to hurt me. I assured her a little pain was fine for knowing that magnificent cock of hers was inside me. That just made her smile, lighting up her face. She was rather beautiful.

The words to use was that we made love. I hadn’t enjoyed a different position with any of them yet, but considering the night was still young, I knew I’d end up in plenty. For now, I was content to lie back and let them cum in me.

Tevos built up a regular rhythm, and when I felt her balls touch my body, that meant her entire length was inside me. Even I was surprised by that fact. “Holy shit!” I cried.

“Goddamn. Let me have a look,” Aria stated, noticing her walk around. “Fuck me. Shepard’s taken the entire thing!”

“How does it feel?” Samara wondered.

“Utterly fantastic,” I replied, bringing Tevos down to kiss her, before breaking it, resting her forehead against mine, looking into her yes, “And I want her to fuck me with it.”

“Are you sure?” she asked.

“Definitely. I’ll let you know if it’s too much.”

She started off slowly, sliding out nearly her entire length before sliding it back in. My cock was steel, her cock stretching me well and touching all the right spots. I felt I was going to cum again but refused to stroke myself, figuring I might just cum without touching myself. Tevos kept kissing me as I wrapped my arms around her, soft skin at my fingertips. Slowly but surely, she picked up the pace and I needed to break the kiss.

“Fucking hell,” I grunted, “But keep going. Keep going.”

“By the goddess,” I heard Liara stated.

Glancing her way, I beckoned her closer. She knew what I wanted, getting on her knees as she offered her cock. I swallowed it eagerly as Tevos slightly changed her position and started to thrust even more. It was the best fuck I’d ever had to that day. I’d never tell Liara that, but feeling that long thick cock of Tevos inside me was more than I could handle. It was little surprise that I shot another load of cum all over myself.

“That is a nice load, Shepard,” Tevos stated, “Where do you want mine?”

“Inside me,” I stated before resuming sucking Liara’s cock.

I grunted some more as Tevos really started to hammer her cock into me. I’ll admit, it was starting to hurt but I really didn’t care. All I cared about was the feeling of that cock inside me, and the fact Liara’s was currently in my mouth, starting to thrust as I knew she was getting turned on by everything.

Tevos started to moan and the feeling of her cumming deep inside me was wonderful. Like when I’d blown her, it felt like she shot a bucketful before she had to relax against me. Liara removed her cock to my slightly disappointment, leaning down to whisper in my ear, “My cum is for your arse, Shepard.”

It took a while for Tevos to recover but she eventually sat up. “Take a picture someone,” I said. Liara opened her omni-tool and took one, “I’d like a few more of the night, with all of you at one time or another. Wallpapers for my vid-screen.”

Tevos leaned down to kiss me a last time, for now anyway. “That was wonderful, Shepard. You will make a great lover.” Raising my eyebrow, she added, “Oh, it’s already been discussed with Liara. You will be our pet as a reward for all your good deeds.”

“I’m not seeing any downsides to that.”

“You will be cared for, Shepard,” Liara stated, “If you don’t want to work again. All you will need to do for us is… well, what you’re doing now.”

“Definitely seeing no downsides.” Tevos eventually took her cock out of me and I felt immediately sad and empty. I sat up and grabbed her hand, surprising her as I pulled her onto me. “Put it in me again,” I said. She smiled and kissed me as she did so, sliding it in all the way. “God, that’s good,” I whispered.

“We’ve got a fucking size queen on our hands here,” Aria stated with a chuckle.

“Size king, but you’re probably right,” I retorted.

She started to fuck me slowly again. She wouldn’t cum, but I just loved the feeling of her thrusts, how big it was. It was… I hesitate to say perfect, but it was damn near close enough. I knew Samara was waiting, so Tevos suggested she get ready. Tevos kissed me a final time, whispered in my ear something quite nice that I wouldn’t repeat to anyone, before she pulled out again. Samara wasted little time getting into position, sliding her cock in rather easily.

“What would you like, Shepard? Slow and intimate or hard and rough?”

I chuckled at the question. “The second option, Samara. It’s been a while, yes?”

“I’ve never fucked a human before.”

“I’m honoured.”

“Prepare yourself, Shepard. I will not be gentle.”

I got myself comfortable as Samara grabbed my legs and spread them, hands under my knees. I met her eyes and smirked. For the next few minutes, the only sounds were my grunts and groans, the slap of skin against skin, the sound of her cock sliding in and out of my arse, the occasional curse word from myself or Samara, and whispers of appreciation from the others.

She eventually rolled forward so my lower half was near vertical, and she absolutely pounded me. That made me cry out every so often, though whenever she was concerned, I told her it was fine. It was not intimate at all. This was nothing but a hard, fast fuck. And I loved every second of it. Her cock wasn’t like Tevos, but it was thick and it was fantastic.

Samara couldn’t last forever, warning me she was going to cum shortly. By now, I’d already taken three loads, in my arse at least, so what was another one? That’s what I told her, which made her laugh, despite what she was doing, but she gave me a fourth not long later, allowing me to relax back normally as she settled down onto my chest. It was amusing that I was taller than all of them, so once they were done and wanted to relax, their heads may have touched my chin at most.

Eventually removing herself, I had to sit up and have a drink, Liara bringing me over a glass of something. Wasn’t sure what it was, but it was sweet and tasty, and I polished it off quickly. Lying back down, I beckoned Liara over to join me, the other four lying around, either stroking themselves or just watching.

“I won’t last long, Shepard. Seeing you fucked by our four gorgeous friends…”

“It’s fine. To be honest, after this, I could do with a little break. Well, at least for my arse. I’ll happily blow anyone who wants one.”

Liara slid inside me and wasted no time pounding me. She sometimes liked to do that. I’d grunt but simply tell her to fuck me harder, our kisses passionate as I held her close to my body, breasts pressed into my chest as I placed my feet on her lower back. “Come on, T’Soni,” I’d grunt into her ear, “Call this fucking?”

I’d watch her arse rise and fall as she’d rest her head next to mine, feeling her hot breath in my ear or neck as she fucked me senseless. After what I’d already taken so far, it wasn’t so bad, but it still felt as great as ever. “I love you,” she whispered.

“And I you. And thank you for tonight.”

“No problem, though this is just the beginning.”

Liara eventually lifted herself up and I enjoyed watching her breasts sway, looking down to see my cock still rock hard, and watching hers disappear inside me. She was constantly fucking me harder and faster, working her way up to an orgasm. She leaned down to kiss me again, resting her forehead against mine, whispering she was getting close.

“In me?” I wondered. She shook her head. “Mouth?” She smiled and nodded.

When she was ready, she pulled out and got into position, as did I as I swallowed her cock and felt her hot, sweet cum near enough immediately fire into my mouth. She moaned loudly and near enough collapsed forward onto me. “Okay, that was fucking hot,” Aria stated, “That was just… You know what, who cares.”

After swallowing what Liara gave me, she sat down as I laid back again, and I started to laugh. “Jesus wept, I just had five asari fuck me one after the other!”

We laid or sat around for a few minutes, enjoying another drink. We didn’t talk about a lot, at least nothing about the Reaper War. We left that at the front door. Instead, the girls, as that was how I thought of them, all complimented each other. Tevos got plenty of compliments for the size of her cock, Shiala for her fit as fuck body, Aria because she was quite beautiful, particularly when she did actually smile, while Samara had a poise that anyone would have wanted. As for Liara, she was thanked over and over again for the night we were enjoying.

I kept swapping glances with Aria and it was clear what she wanted, and I was soon between her legs, swallowing her cock again. “Someone’s eager to please,” she murdered as I happily took her length, my head quickly bobbing up and down, though I wasn’t aiming to bring her to climax. Shiala shuffled across, so I alternated between sucking of Aria and Shiala, simply because I wanted something hard in my mouth. Gods, I say that and I realised what Aria meant.

Liara figured we did need a little rest so suggested we go relax in the hot tub. It was a good idea, and we were all gathered in there a little later. Liara sat to one side, Tevos to the other, alternating who I’d make out with. As for Aria… She was below the water, blowing me, stating she wanted to return the favour. She couldn’t hold her breath forever, occasionally appearing to give me a hot kiss, before disappearing again. I wasn’t going to cum but she kept doing it for quite some time, complimenting me on my size too.

Shiala eventually moved across to straddle my lap, her breasts in my face as she kissed me. “I want to be fucked by you,” she said, before looking at Liara, “I know we agreed but…”

Liara just smiled. “It’s fine. I understand why. But you’re the only one, agreed?” she asked, looking around, “We all agreed that only Shepard would be fucked tonight because I knew that’s what he would really want.”

Her tone brooked no argument. Tevos readily agreed, as I knew she wanted to fuck me again, as did Aria. Samara was hesitant, unsurprised she might have wanted the favour returned, but she finally agreed too. As for Liara, it wasn’t a real surprise. I can’t remember the last time I’d fucked her, except for that one time after Thessia, and I really didn’t care, as she knew I loved her taking control of me in the bedroom.

Shiala reached under the water to grab my cock, lining it up with her pussy. Non-futanari asari pussy was great. Futanari asari pussy was something else entirely. Always tight but hot and wet, ready to take cock. Shiala gasped when I entered her, and she slid all the way down quickly, feeling her cock and balls rest against my groin. She kissed me hard. “I’ve wanted this since seeing you on Illium. I’d have offered then but wasn’t sure.”

“Doesn’t matter. We’re here now.”

“This isn’t about me this time, Shepard. This is about you. I want you to cum in me.”

“I’ll give you what I can, but I’m feeling a little empty here.”

If the other four were turned on watching Shiala, I don’t know, but my focus was all on her. And, admittedly, my cock didn’t really know what was going on, it had been so long since it had been inside someone! But we both enjoyed it immensely. When not making out with Shiala, I’d suckle at her breasts, and to be honest, I loved the fact she was green.

She was soon making quite a bit of noise too, a hand disappearing as she started to stroke herself. Liara and Tevos leaned across, feeling their kisses on my neck and shoulders. Eventually I stood up, taking Shiala with me, feeling her legs wrap around me, as I rested her on the ground, grabbing a towel so she would be least be a little comfortable, before I started to thrust into her again.

No surprise that we were joined, looking back to see Aria line herself up with me. I nodded and stopped for a moment, allowing Aria easy access to my arse. Shiala joked, feeling my cock throb as Aria slid herself inside me, and then didn’t move, allowing me to control fucking Shiala while taking her cock too.

Liara disappeared for a moment, returning with the camera while also snapping a couple of pictures. Resting on one hand, I used my free one to stroke Shiala, who admitted she was getting ready to cum again. She wasn’t lying, exploding again a couple of minutes later, licking up what was on my fingers. I started to pound her a little harder, and with Aria’s cock nestled deep in my arse, it was no surprise I came hard too, deep inside Shiala. After I’d emptied myself again, I rested above her body, as Aria was kind enough to only gently fuck me for the time being.

Once I felt okay, I asked Liara to grab the camera as I sat up. Aria moved, removing her cock for the moment, helping Shiala to her feet at the same time, before getting to my knees for a moment and cleaning her stomach. She laughed as greedily licked it all up.

Grabbing Aria by the hand, I escorted her back into the bedroom and threw her onto the bed. She was surprised before she scooted back as I joined her, straddling her groin. “Shepard is going to ride Aria T’Loak’s cock? Never thought I’d see the day.”

Glancing back, I looked at Liara. “You should stand in front of me so I can blow you. Samara and Tevos to either side so I can stroke you.”

“I’m definitely getting this on video,” Liara stated.

Once everyone was in position, I sat up as Aria was polite enough to let me control sliding down her cock. Once I was comfortable, Liara stepped forward so I could blow her, holding out my hands, feeling the application of lube before Samara and Tevos grabbed a wrist, directing my hands to their cocks.

I was soon quite happily bouncing up and down on the thick, hard cock of Aria T’Loak, and as I’d just cum, she could quite happily stroke me without me worrying about cumming again so soon. As always, her language was filthy but she was also right. I enjoyed her cock very much, and quite frankly, I’d fly to Omega often just to be fucked by her.

Liara knew I was distracted, so quite happily fucked my mouth. Trying to stroke Tevos and Samara was difficult with everything going on, and the pair eventually moved around so I could blow all three, alternating between all of them. Aria wasn’t going to cum anytime soon, and was meeting my bounces with some hard thrusts of her own, sending waves of pleasure over my body. Looking up at the other three, I said, “Stroke yourselves too and I want you to cum on me.”

“On your face?”

“Sure. Sounds good.”

I changed position slightly on Aria’s cock, grabbing her hands as I planted my feet. That allowed her to take some of the control away, soon thrusting hard and fast up into me as the other three asari fed me their cocks at different times. They soon just stroked themselves and, before long, I had at least one load on my face, Samara crying out as she pulled my head forward, coating me in more of that hot, sweet cum. Tevos was next, forcing her cock into my mouth to begin with before pulling back. My face felt covered in the stuff, Liara then adding even more. I felt it drip down my cheeks and my nose, into my mouth, using my tongue to clean around my mouth. Liara giggled at the state of me as the three moved away.

Leaning down over Aria, all she said was, “Fucking hell, Shepard. You really love futanari, don’t you?”

“Best thing ever. I’m not a religious man, but I will thank whatever god there is for creating the likes of you.” Placing a hand to either side of her, I said, “Now, I think it’s time you properly fuck me, don’t you think?”

She fucked me as hard as I bounced down on her. It got a little painful, even I would admit that, but fuck it felt good. Moving so I was on my knees again, she was thrusting into me hard when I felt someone else behind me, looking back to see Liara. “You’re kidding, right?” I asked as I saw her lining up her cock.

“Think you can take two cocks at once?”

I looked down at Aria. “How close are you to finishing?”

“I can last a little longer.”

Looking back at Liara, I said, “Let’s give it a go.”

She was gentle, but fucking hell, two thick cocks in my arse had me wincing and grunting constantly. Once Liara was all the way in, both were gentle with me as they knew it hurt, but my cock had never felt harder at the same time. I felt Liara’s hands on my shoulders as she slowly slid her cock into me, leaning down to kiss Aria at the same time. “Fucking hell,” I cried.

“I can’t believe it,” she whispered, I think rather impressed with me.

“If it gets too much, Shepard…” Liara stated.

“No. Keep going. It’s fine.”

I glanced to see Shiala holding the camera, stroking her cock at the same time. “This is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” she stated.

Tevos stood back in front of me, wanting me to blow her again. I didn’t mind, and I now had three cocks in two holes. Jesus wept, my life that night. I don’t think anything could ever equal it.

“Okay, fuck me, both of you,” I managed to state, distracting myself by blowing Tevos as both Liara and Aria started to fuck me.

I cried out more than once, I’ll admit that, but each time told them to keep going. Aria started to really pick up the pace, Liara’s grip on my shoulders tightening, suggesting she was really fucking me too. I came again, and I came hard, all over Aria, who seemed to barely notice. I eventually had to stop blowing Tevos, leaning down again near Aria’s face, resting on my forearms. She kissed me hard, running a hand through my hair.

“Consider me impressed, Shepard,” she stated.

“I want you to cum in me together,” I groaned.

They seemed to alternate their thrusts as I made out with Aria. I’m not sure why but I had some real intense feelings for her right there and then. She seemed to notice as her kiss was more passionate than ever. Leaning up to my ear, she said, “Trust me, it’s mutual. Especially if this happens again.”

“My arse is yours whenever you want,” I whispered back into her ear.

They didn’t quite cum at the same time, Aria the first to climax, but that seemed to help Liara, as she came only a few thrusts later. I collapsed onto Aria, not even bothering to hold up my body weight as Liara relaxed on top of me, both their cocks still hard inside me though I could feel their cum leaking out.

We stayed like that for a little while before Liara moved, kissing my cheek before removing her cock, allowing me to sit up on Aria’s still rock hard and lovely thick cock. I smiled, as we knew we could keep going, as the tablets worked a dream, but I needed a break, eventually sliding off and lying down.

“I’m going to need a few minutes after that.”

Aria actually turned onto her side and ran a hand up my chest. “You liked it?”

“Honestly, it was a little painful.” I paused a moment before adding, “But it was fucking fantastic. We’re doing that again. Just… Not too often.” Pausing, I added, “To begin with. Often enough, and I’ll probably love it.”

The six of us relaxed on the bed for a little while. I looked around, amused at five beautiful asari, all with wonderful thick, hard cocks. I knew homosexual men were not interested in asari because, well, they were not men. I figured sexuality was fluid most of the time anyway. If Liara only had a pussy, it wouldn’t have bothered me at all. But since we’d been together, I’ll admit, I was now quite happy to only be with futanari. What can I say, I loved being fucked by them. They were beautiful, feminine creatures, who just happened to have something that could bring us both a lot of joy.

Thankfully, they gave me some time to recover after that as my arse was still feeling tender. The five left me alone, and barely even stroked themselves, all of us feeling a little tired. I checked the time and it was still rather early in the evening, so we still had plenty of time to do what we wanted.

Liara eventually sat up and walked to the other side of the room, walking back holding a few things and smiling. I recognised most of what she was holding, as we’d used them before. The rest noticed and it was Aria who exclaimed, “No fucking way. Seriously?”

“Shepard loves it when I dominate him.”

I looked at Aria, whose face was incredulous, and shrugged. “What can I say? You’re right about me in one way.”

I was given a few more minutes before they were all raring to go again. Liara beckoned me to sit on the edge of the bed, where she gave me a kiss before suggesting I give her cock a quick suck. Once I’d done that, she handed me the ballgag, helping me tie it up. Next was the blindfold, and once I was blind, she would take control. She helped me back onto the bed on my knees, knowing she would get pillows so I could rest my head. Grabbing my hands, she put them behind my back and handcuffed my wrists, ensuring they were comfortable but that I couldn’t move.

Sometimes she would use a bar to hold my ankles in place but appeared to be foregoing that tonight. I didn’t mind either way. I then felt the application of lube and more than one hand on my arse and more than one finger inside me.

“Okay, girls. This is what happens. You can fuck him until you cum, or you can fuck him, stop, and let someone else have a good. Cum inside him. Cum on him. It’s your choice. He’s going to absolutely love this. Aren’t you, Shepard?”

I muffled something through the gage. Love it? Understatement of the year. I was always in control out of the bedroom. I loved losing it in the bedroom. Once Liara realised, we looked into this sort of thing. Half the time, after a fucking awful day fighting Reapers or Cerberus, it helped me refocus.

Aria was definitely the first one to fuck me. I knew her cock well already, plus she’d want to be first. With one hand on my lower back, she simply pounded me, giving my arse a good hard slap every so often too. I was achingly hard and could feel pre-cum dripping from my cock at the same time. But Liara told them my cock was not to be touched. I was to be used as a fuck-toy. Just hearing her call me that filled me with joy. Such a slut, as Aria said.

Aria didn’t finish, eventually pulling out, and I groaned in disappointment, feeling a new cock immediately replace her. I couldn’t quite pick it, a hand running down my back before a voice said it was Shiala. She was a little gentler to being with but Liara beckoned her to really fuck me. Feeling both her hands on my hips, she did as she was told, and she soon had me grunting and groaning. She didn’t finish inside me, pulling out and feeling her hot cum spread over my back, and I couldn’t help chuckle through the gag. Considering how well those pills worked, that wouldn’t be her first load.

My arse didn’t remain empty for long, as I knew it was Samara next. She wasted no time, immediately slamming her cock into me, causing me to cry out. I think they were beyond being gentle now. I could hear whispers, and I knew Liara was telling them to give me everything they had. Liara had more often that I could count as she knew I loved it. All about control and I had none. But I felt loved by Liara, and I knew the other four were enjoying themselves and really liked me. Some a lot more than others.

Samara really got into it, reaching forward to grab my hair, pulling my head back. “You will be the first and only human I fuck, Shepard. I will make your arse mine, just like Liara has.”

I would have said, “I love that idea,” if it wasn’t for the ballgag. She pulled on the handcuffs instead and practically assaulted my arse, figuring she was close to climax. The sounds around the bedroom was that of skin slapping against skin, my grunts through the ballgag and of her heavy breathing. She finally cried out and buried herself, cumming hard, releasing the handcuffs so I could relax it down on the pillows. Samara took a few moments to compose herself before withdrawing.

I had to wait for the next one, as I felt the bed move, figuring feet were being placed to either side of me. Then I felt hot breath in my ear. “I’m going to drive my cock hard, so very hard into you, Shepard,” Tevos whispered, “Do you want it?”

“God yes,” is what I wanted to say. Whether she understood me or not, I’m not sure. Surprisingly, she removed the blindfold, blinking rapidly, noticing her crouched over my arse, that hard cock of hers lined up, ready to fuck me.

I could only watch as she inserted it slowly to start with, burying her entire length in one movement. Leaning forward, she placed her hands down to get comfortable and kissed my cheek. “This is going to hurt, Shepard.”

She wasn’t lying. That first thrust alone near brought tears to my eyes. She was rough. She was hard. She was almost brutal. I loved every second of it. Oh, I was going to be sore for days afterwards as she laid waste to my arse. I made sure I kept watching that gloriously long cock reappear then disappear inside me time and again.

Tevos soon picked up the pace as Liara replaced the blindfold. Now it was just the feeling of it again. So thick. So long. I was being stretched beyond belief. The only time I felt fuller was when Aria and Liara were both inside me.

“You are doing well, Shepard,” Tevos whispered into my ear.

“Keep going. Please keep going,” I asked of her. Again, with the ballgag, she probably wouldn’t understand.

I was now grunting with each thrust, and I’d cum at one time or another. With everything going on, little wonder I’d barely noticed. That had never happened before. Even through the gag, I told her to keep going, to go even harder, to fucking destroy me. I surprised myself at that, but I was so utterly turned by everything, I would have done anything for them. Absolutely anything.

She couldn’t hold on forever, feeling her hands on my shoulders, really driving into me, moaning she was about to cum. I tried to squeeze her and she laughed, calling me a naughty boy. But she seemed to like it, driving in again and again before I felt her erupt. The moan she made must have been heard on the other side of the Citadel. I know I groaned, blinking rapidly as I could feel the prick of tears. Those last couple of minutes had almost been too much.

Tevos took a few minutes to eventually take her cock out, knowing how much I enjoyed it inside me, before she had to pull out. I felt cum drip down my arse onto my balls, and even down my legs. I’d been completely used… and I’d enjoyed every second. But there was still one girl to go.

Liara liked to use the same position as Tevos. When I wasn’t blindfolded, I told her it was a more dominant position, but more importantly, the angle of her cock felt wonderful. Hands on my shoulders, she wasn’t gentle, slamming her cock straight into me and wasting no time fucking me. Even the other four were impressed as she held onto me and just straight up pounded me.

“Still recording?” I asked through the gag.

Liara was used to it, so could understand me. “Haven’t missed a second, Shepard. We’re going to have a lot of fun watching this.”

The other four stated they wanted recordings of the night too. I had a feeling it would probably end up on the extranet. Honestly, I wouldn’t care once the war was done. If they were true to their word, I’d be retired afterwards and hopefully would just disappear.

She fucked me hard a little longer before she stopped and her cock disappeared. She then had me move across, and I felt a body next to me, levering a leg across and I felt a hard cock between me. “Double again?” I asked.

“Yes,” Liara stated. I was not in control. We had a safe word. I was not going to use it.

I have no idea who was below me until I felt her cock slide inside me. It was Aria again. No surprise. Once she was buried in my arse, I felt Liara slide her cock inside me again. This time, they were both fucking me hard and fast. It almost… almost got too much for me, grunting and groaning loudly into the ballgag. They were both thoroughly enjoying themselves, particularly Liara, who had wanted to share me for quite some time. She’d mentioned it before but it never had been the right time.

Liara couldn’t fuck me forever, and I felt her eventually pull out and cum on my back, but if I thought that was it, I was wrong, as she slid her cock straight back into me. “I want to blow someone,” I stated through the gag. Liara relented somewhat, feeling her undo the tie at the back, allowing it to fall free.

“Okay otherwise?” she asked.

“Best. Night. Ever,” I stated, before I groaned.

If I was right, Samara offered her cock to me, tasting cum as I swallowed her. “Face fuck him,” Liara demanded.

So there I was, two cocks in my arse, another being rammed into my mouth as Samara grabbed two handfuls of hair and abused me. Shiala was in charge of the camera, while Tevos let me know she was stroking herself. I gagged occasionally as her cock went down my throat, though she muttered being impressed at my lack of gag reflex otherwise. Liara and Aria were still pounding me, but I was now so used to it, it still hurt but the bliss was something else entirely. I knew we’d do it again for sure.

Those tablets must have been something else entirely as Samara didn’t warn me, simply exploding in my mouth, giving me my umpteenth load of that night. I felt her stagger back once she’d done so, Shiala stating that the mature asari had to take a seat, looking worn out.

Liara having already cum, I think she was just waiting for Aria. They kept pounding me until Aria announced she was ready, feeling another load of her cum erupt inside me. To be honest, I’d lost count by this time of how many loads I’d taken in general, and from Aria. If Liara let me, I’d have her around every night.

That wouldn’t be it, but Aria and Liara both pulled out, Liara holding me up by the handcuffs, before lowering me down onto the pillows. I thanked her for that, feeling her hand run through my hair and down my cheeks. “Are you okay?” she asked.

“Will you keep going?”

“Yes, unless you want to stop.”

“No. I’m fine. Feeling a little sore.”

“A little?” That made her laugh. “Shepard, I’m not sure how you’re doing it.”

“I’m surrounded by five beautiful asari who want to give me all the pleasure in the world. I don’t want it to end.”

“Do you want the handcuffs or blindfold off?”

“Nope. You’re in control.”

“Want to try something a little different?”

“Sure.” 

She rolled me over onto my back, making sure my hands were comfortable, still blindfolded. She manoeuvred me so I felt my arse almost hanging over the edge of the bed, before she disappeared, feeling her return and clasping something around one of my ankles. I had a faint idea what she was doing, and definitely had a good idea when my other ankle had something looped around it. Once that was done, I tried moving my legs but couldn’t. I simply laid back and smiled.

“Okay, girls. Same as before, though perhaps tease him. Fuck him for a bit then pull out, and one of us can fuck him instead. Leave him wanting more.”

Feeling hands on my thighs pull me forward, my head fell off the pillows, someone else making sure my head was comfortable before I felt a cock rammed up my arse. Aria, as always. She was surprisingly slow to start with, and I felt a presence nearby, the bed depressing before I felt a cock probe my lips, opening my mouth to accept it.

“Aria is up your arse. Shiala is in your mouth,” Liara stated, “And I’m still filming.”

Aria’s cock was fantastic as always, fucking me hard and fast, and I couldn’t wait to take another load from her. As for Shiala, her cock was lovely to suck, though she told me Aria was eating her arse at the same time. I couldn’t imagine how we all looked, but I didn’t care, hoping Shiala would give me a load too.

“Shepard, considering me impressed beyond belief,” Aria stated, “I’m going to want this again and again.”

I would have replied, but Shiala was now driving her cock into my mouth. I kind of didn’t want the blindfold on, but the sensations of not having sight heightened my other senses. So I enjoyed the taste of her cock and the lingering taste of cum. She’d cum just as much as everyone else. 

Aria eventually came before Shiala and I felt her move, Shiala’s cock disappearing too. The bed moved again though and I felt another warm cock in my mouth. “That’s just been in your arse, Shepard,” Aria stated, taking it out, “What do you think?”

“I can taste your cum, Aria. You know I already love it.”

“Such a fucking slut,” she said, but she slid her cock in my mouth again, grabbing a handful of hair and thrusting away.

I have no idea who fucked me next, but they fucked me for only a couple of minutes before the cock disappeared, replaced by a new one. Aria quickly withdrew her cock and disappeared, feeling a different cock up my arse again, this one definitely Tevos as she rammed her entire length into me at once, causing me to cry out. She fucked me hard for a couple of minutes before she disappeared, replaced by another cock, that one probably Samara. She pounded me for a few minutes before removing herself, replaced by another one, probably Liara. I’m not sure as I was feeling slightly delirious, wanting to stroke my cock, but they were completely ignoring it. Whoever fucked me lasted a couple of minutes before pulling out, Tevos sliding inside me again. She teased me, fucking me for barely a minute, before she was replaced by someone else.

“Wait, wait, wait, I have an idea,” Tevos finally said.

“What?” Liara asked. There were whispers I couldn’t make out. “We’ll give it a go. If it’s too much, he can use the word.”

“Oh, this sounds interesting,” I said.

I’m not sure what happened, but I felt the presence of someone next to me, and then hands on my suggesting I lift myself up. Somehow I managed to do that, and it was then that I realised Tevos was underneath me, feeling her cock at my arse and immediately sliding down her cock. I know I groaned loudly as did she as I bottomed out.

“Fuck!” I cried.

“That’s not it, Shepard,” Liara stated.

Tevos held me up as I felt another cock at my entrance. This was getting a little nuts, but fuck it, you only live once, and I could be dead soon enough. Samara told me it was her, and I could feel the application of lube before I felt her very lubed up cock request entrance. I’m really not sure how, but she managed to slide her cock into me too.

Tevos started to slowly thrust up into me, Samara thrusting in as well. I felt a hand grab my hair, turning my head and I felt a cock at my lips, recognising it as Liara. Aria said she was now filming, letting me know she was stroking herself as she had never watched anything that turned her on as much.

I’ll admit, it really fucking hurt. Tevos was big enough as it was, but having Samara in there was almost too much. But I wasn’t going to tap out, simply letting them have their way with me. I’ll be honest, I was at the point where I wanted Liara to cum in my mouth and the rest to cum in my arse. I was their complete and utter mercy, yet when we stepped out into war again, they would all follow me without hesitation.

Takin my mouth from her cock, I had to cry out again. “Fucking hell. Tevos, you have the greatest cock ever. No offence, Liara.”

She laughed. “None taken, Shepard. There was a reason I invited her. I figured you’d love her long, thick cock.”

“Love it? Understatement.” I grunted and groaned, as both were now going pretty hard. “I don’t have the vocabulary to explain. Give me your cock again.”

Liara offered her cock, Shiala stating she was to my other side, so I alternated blowing one then the other. Tevos was still thrusting up hard into me, Samara doing the same. Thankfully, she started to stroke me, and I lasted all of thirty seconds before I came hard, groaning loudly around Shiala’s cock. “Need that, did you, Shepard?” she wondered. I just nodded as I continued to suck her cock.

I’m not sure how long it all lasted, but Samara finally came and, to my relief, pulled our rather quickly. I stopped blowing Liara for a second, asking if I could have my arms and legs released. Once that was done, Tevos shuffled back so I could put my hands and feet down and, once I was comfortable, I bounced up and down on her cock, still sucking off Liara and Shiala.

Tevos loved what I was doing, thrusting hard up onto me at the same time. Despite the fact I was bigger, she asked me to lie down on her. So I laid back and allowed her to control it, feeling her ram her cock into me for another couple of minutes before she came. Liara and Shiala both covered me in their cum at the same time, before they ran fingers up my body and put them in my mouth.

After extricating herself, I took off the blindfold as I lay back on the bed, sucking in deep breaths and trying to ignore the dull pain. “I’ll need a few minutes her,” I admitted.

“You don’t want to stop?” Liara asked.

“No. Do you?”

She looked around. “I still see five hard cocks ready to fuck you. Those pills are a real marvel.”

“They’ll wear off in a couple of hours,” Aria stated, “Still enough time to get another couple of loads into Shepard before we’re done.”

I found myself pleasured for a little while, Shiala crawling across and giving me a blowjob, eventually swinging around so I could blow her too, before I eventually ignored her cock to taste her arse. She definitely liked that, and admitted that, on another night, she’d like to be fucked in return. Liara and I readily agreed that would happen. “Fuck that, he’s my bitch,” Aria stated to the laughter of everyone, “And that arse is mine. The only one I’ll let fuck me is you, Liara. But I’d want to return the favour.”

“That I’d love to see,” I admitted.

“If Liara does fuck me, I’ll be fucking you at the same time.” My cock twitched at the thought. She noticed and I knew it would happen.

“I will admit that I am impressed with Shepard regarding this. Not even many asari are capable and so willing to take me,” Tevos stated.

“I think there are four here who like it how it is,” Liara stated, “But if Shiala would like Shepard to return the favour, I don’t see a problem. A proviso though, Shepard.”

“Sure.”

“If you fuck Shiala, you will have one of us fuck you at the same time. I believe that is a fair trade. Shiala?”

“I’d just like Shepard to fuck me occasionally, so that’s fine.”

Yep, although Liara and I were in love with each other, I think we’d just expanded our relationship to include many others. I had a feeling we’d still be intimate alone, but if they were all being honest, once the war was over, we’d find a way to all be together. I guess that meant Tevos would not be councillor, while I knew Aria had lost control of Omega. Samara would do what she pleased, as would Shiala. I already thought about my life after the war, and I knew my fighting days were nearly over. I think I deserved early retirement.

Though our bodies were more than willing to keep going, I think we were all exhausted, as no-one made a move to try and fuck me again. Liara shuffled across to cuddle into me, which I think was a signal. My apartment had three bedrooms, which I guessed the others would share. Agreeing that the fun was over, the first thing we did was head to the shower, as I was covered in sweat and cum, while they were all very sweaty.

We behaved ourselves in the shower… mostly. No sex or blowjobs, barely any fondling. It was amusing that I stood over all of them after what we’d just done, and they took pleasure in all washing me, even Aria. “Look, I know I’m a bitch too, but damn, that was the best night I can remember, Shepard.” The kiss she laid on my lips was surprising too. Maybe she does have a soft side somewhere inside…

After we’d dried, none of us bothered dressing, as we were all still hard, heading down to the kitchen, all of us admitting we were starving. For a laugh, we sent the video to the giant vid-screen, and after taking delivery of a few pizzas, we sat down and watched it, all agreeing we would do nothing except eat and watch.

The girls all looked beautiful as they fucked me. Watching me being spitroasted was amusing. Watching me being double penetrated was something else entirely, surprised at how happy my face looked during it. Hard dicks. Lots of cum. A hell of a lot of fucking. I was put in more positions than I remembered, and it was no doubt a few hours of me being well and truly fucked.

By the time we’d finished eating, it was now rather late, and we decided that sleep was best. Before splitting up, Aria, Tevos, Shiala and Samara all wanted a hug and a kiss from Commander Shepard, all of them telling me that they’d had the best night ever. That made me happy to hear, and I assured them it would definitely happen again. Taking Liara by the hand, we headed up to the bedroom.

“One last fuck?” Liara asked, “Just me and you.”

“How do you want me?”

“Flat on your stomach.”

Doing as she asked, I felt her rest her cock on my crack as she leaned forward, hot breath in my ear. “I loved watching you be fucked, Shepard,” she whispered, “And I promise, it will happen again. After the war, the six of us will disappear. Aria put it best. You will be our bitch. Do you like that idea?”

“Definitely, if it means I’m fucked by you all constantly.”

I felt her move and slide her cock inside me. “Trust me, Shepard, that won’t be a problem.” She was gentle as she fucked me, barely moving her head from my ear, feeling her hot breath the entire time. “You love my cock, don’t you, Shepard?” I moaned something that I did. “Did you love the other four?”

“God yes.”

“Did you like two at a time?”

“I had no idea it could feel so good.”

“It will happen again. We’ll try so many things, Shepard. You’re ours to do what we want with.”

“Sounds good to me.”

She was turning herself on, starting to fuck me a little harder, figuring she wanted to drop one last load in me before we went to sleep. “I’m sure the other girls have good imaginations, Shepard. And they will definitely want you constantly as well.”

“As long as you give me a little time without a cock up my arse.”

That made her laugh. “Well, when you’re sleeping, at least. But I’ll make sure we have a supply of those pills.”

“Fucking marvellous creations.”

Liara wrapped her arms around me and starting to pound me harder, knowing she was getting closer. “One last load, Shepard,” she whispered, “Then you can hold me.”

“And tomorrow?”

“Is a new day. We’ll have to wait and see.”

She moaned as she came, expressing her love for me before she settled down on my back, leaving her still hard cock inside me. We laid like that for a little while until I felt her cock finally start to soften, and once it fell out, I think we were both relieved. She helped clean me up before we got under the covers, not bothering to change the sheets, as I held her for a little while before going to sleep.

I didn’t even realise we’d left the video running on loop the next morning until I headed downstairs. That led to a rather amusing conversation with my best friend and his girlfriend.


	3. New World Gangbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war was over. Shepard survived. No longer willing to fight, job done, he disappears with Liara and his harem of lovers, ready to start their new lives together. Doing what comes naturally, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This won't be constant chapters of gangbangs, as there's be plenty of other examples of sexual activity, but my mind got a little nuts early on. As I said, mostly wall to wall sex.
> 
> More characters will be added later too.

The war was over and we had been victorious. The price of victory was heavy. Billions were dead. The Citadel was a shell of itself. Worlds across the galaxy were in ruins. But the Reapers were dead.

Somehow, I'm still not sure how, I was alive. That's not to say I got out unscathed. I spent some time in hospital recovering. And I had suffered losses along the way. Vega had died in the final battle on Earth, still firing his weapon as he was surrounded by Reapers. And Javik had gone on a one-man crusade, letting me know before we had flown to Earth that he did not intend to survive. He knew we would win, and he would die knowing that.

But I was now Saviour of the Galaxy. The Normandy returned to Earth and I was cared for by Liara, Chakwas and the best doctor's around, once they'd found my battered body in the remains of the Citadel. I was out for a few weeks as they practically rebuilt me again, though nowhere near as bad as when I'd actually died for two years.

It was at least three months before I was up and about, though only on crutches and rarely out of the hospital. But I was never one for idleness. Looking out the window of the hospital, the ruins of London stretched far and wide, yet even after only three months, the clean-up was in progress. Numerous fleets remained around Earth as the relays were being restarted. It had been thought the blast from the Citadel had destroyed them, but that was not the case, simply being knocked out of commission.

My friends would come in to see me every day but Liara was the constant presence, often staying with me on my bed. Despite the devastation, I was given my own private room, though I always said I'd happily share with others. I wasn't the only hero around. But while I enjoyed privacy with Liara, I wasn't capable of intimacy yet. Sure, there was a lot of kissing and cuddling, and while certain parts of my body did work, it would be too much.

So what we did was watch the video we had recorded the last time we were on the Citadel, when I was in the middle of a gangbang of five futanari asari. Everytime we watched it, Liara got very excited and stroked herself, and I was capable of blowing her at least, enjoying the taste of her hot, sweet cum once again. We watched the video constantly, and I loved watching myself get fucked by two cocks at once with another in my mouth. "It will happen again soon," Liara would whisper into my ear.

It took another couple of months until the relay out of Sol was repaired, but once it was, the asari, turian, salarian, quarian, geth, and rachni fleets all departed for home, but Liara stayed by my side. It was just after they departed that I was visited by other asari. Shiala was the first, bursting into tears upon seeing me, and Liara had no problem letting her sleep by my side very first night. We did nothing except cuddle, Shiala admitting that, after the night we'd all shared, her feelings for me were strong and life-lasting.

Aria was the next to visit, and it should come as no real surprise that she walked in the door, locked it behind her, taking off her trousers as she walked to the bed, where she then straddled my body, offering me her cock. I was hungry for it and willingly swallowed it down. She came hard, enjoying another dose of her cum, and she then surprised me by sliding down and cuddling into me. "Fucker. You had me worried sick."

"Had no idea you cared."

"I don't care about people, Shepard. But... Well, I was looking forward to a couple of decades of fucking you, at least."

"Once I'm out of here, I'm looking forward to a night alone with the fearsome Aria T'Loak."

"I'll put you back in hospital after I'm done." I couldn't help but laugh at her tone.

Samara was next to appear, and while I wouldn't call her standoff-ish, she did explain why she would wait until I was out of the hospital. "I still have a public persona, Shepard. I must retain it until we are in private. But..." A smile formed which lit up her face, "My days as a Justicar are over. And I have another surprise." She walked to the door and called out, followed in by another asari. I remembered who it was. "My daughter, Shepard. And she is just like her mother."

"I thought she was one of those Ardat-Yakshi?"

"That is only a concern when melding. If she were to join us in the lifestyle I anticipate, it will be fine."

"And you're interested in me?" I asked Falere.

"Oh yes. Ever since you rescued me from the monastery, I've spoken to Mother about you constantly. She knew I would be interested in joining you."

"She's even bigger than her mother, Shepard. Not quite Tevos but you'll really enjoy her."

It was another week, and there was still no sign of someone. One night before sleeping, I had to ask about Tevos. Liara could hear the concern but she put my mind to rest. "She's alive, Shepard, but she's on the Citadel. Rebuilding is already in full swing. She is ready to step down from her position as soon as a new candidate is selected."

"Will I be seeing her soon?"

"Do you think you're ready to leave?"

"While I have no desire to serve again, I don't want to spend much longer in this hospital."

I was discharged the following week, and after a ceremony outside the currently being rebuilt Alliance HQ in London, I was given a number of medals before I was retired, effective immediately. Admiral Hackett would have liked me to remain but my body was crying enough. It was amusing as I conversed with Hackett as Liara, Aria, Samara, Falere and Shiala were all clearly with me, asking one or two subtle questions. I kept my response simple. I would enjoy the rest of my life.

Next stop was the Citadel. Half of it was still in ruins but it was amazing how quickly the galaxy could come together to rebuild. While there was talk of moving it back to where it was, the technology simply didn't exist, and there was talk that the new Council would simply meet at the rebuilt Citadel. We landed with quite a crowd ready to meet us, and after another ceremony, some more medals and speeches, I was escorted by Tevos to her private offices.

After shutting the door, she strode towards and kissed me hard, her body moulding into mine, feeling her long, hard cock poking into me. "I asked Liara for a favour," she said upon breaking the kiss. Raising an eyebrow, she continued, "I said I wanted to be the first to thank our saviour."

"And how do you want to thank me?"

My clothes were removed until I stood naked in front of her, cock hard and pointing out. She unzipped the back of her dress, not surprised she wore nothing underneath. I fell to my knees immediately, still feeling a little pain in them, but was worth it to suck that delicious cock once again. I was already used to taking her entire length, and she had to ask me to stop, worried I'd make her cum too fast.

Having me bend over her desk, she ate my arse for a little while before applying a lot of lube, feeling one of her hands on my shoulder as she lined up her cock. I looked back and she smiled, her face changing as she slid her cock in my tight hole. I groaned loudly at the same time. It had been quite a while since I'd taken a cock as long as hers.

Once I'd taken her length, she placed her other hand on my shoulder and started to fuck me. "The galaxy thanks for you for your service, Shepard," she grunted.

"The pleasure was all mine, Councillor," I replied.

I eventually had to lie myself down as she fucked me. It was little surprise that I came quite quickly, blasting all over her desk. But Tevos kept on going, keeping a steady rhythm, which we both enjoyed. I eventually had to switch position, sitting on her desk as she slid her cock back into me, so we could make out as we fucked. Her eyes told me everything I needed to know. Yes, I was their bitch but they were all in love with Commander Shepard. Even Aria, who would never admit it, even upon pain of death, but she did. My life sometimes...

She eventually came hard, burying her entire length in me a final time before unloading. So focused I was on her that I hadn't noticed everyone else walk in, Tevos leaning down onto my chest, breathing deeply, as there was a smattering of applause. I couldn't help chuckle when Aria stated, "And that's just the beginning, Shepard."

The seven of us left the following week, Tevos simply resigning her position, stating she'd done her best and it was time for someone else to take up the mantle. 

And then we simply disappeared.

Liara had prepared everything well in advance, admitting she'd done so since the day I walked through her office door on Illium. None of the others knew either, as Liara piloted us through a rarely used relay before we spent a week flying through space towards a relatively unexplored system. She wasn't lying about having complete privacy and isolation as we broke through the atmosphere of a garden planet. There were feint reminders of Earth and Thessia but no sign of civilisation or life at all.

Landing the craft on a pad, the seven of us exited to see a beachfront mansion. As we walked inside, Liara explained what was there. Two lounges. An enormous kitchen and dining room. A dozen bedrooms. A sex dungeon. And a host of spare rooms that anyone could use for their personal needs. As for supplies, she had organised for automated craft to make airdrops once a week while the geth would deliver a special shuttle that would allow travel to the nearest main planet within a couple of days, designed only for me. She didn't want anyone knowing we were there. Wondering how we wouldn't be noticed if the system was explored, she mentioned cloaking technology the geth had also given her in thanks for us saving them.

After exploring the mansion and the nearby beach, the seven of us gathered in the lounge, all of them gathering around me, Liara sitting front and centre. "Shepard, the seven of us are obviously here for a reason. We all want to be with you, as much as you want to be with us, but we're also aware of the lifestyle you might want to lead with us. We're all in agreement, but I figured we should verbalise it."

"Good idea."

"Do you submit to all of us, Shepard?"

I couldn't help smile. "Hell yes."

"Will you follow any rules we set out?"

"Absolutely."

"Do you want any semblance of control?"

"No. Not anymore. I believe someone said I was going to be your pet. As long as it doesn't get too weird, I'm happy to do whatever you want."

"We will look after you, Shepard, as long as you meet our desires."

"I like the idea of being looked after by a harem of beautiful asari."

That made them all smile. "First, you will not wear any clothes. You will be naked all the time. This house will always be warm, as will outside. I made sure this house is in a climate where it's a constant temperate all year around. You won't have to worry about getting cold."

"Guess that saves me needing a wardrobe."

"Second, you will never refuse us unless you use the safe word or you ‘tap out’. You know it. We all know it. If you don't use it, then you must do as we ask and what we want."

"Like I'd ever say no, but that's fine."

"Three, remember those pills we took?" I nodded. "You must take one in the morning, then one in the early afternoon. Don't worry, they are completely safe to use daily. Some of us have done our research. We will be doing the same, so we will be ready to fuck you whenever we want. In addition, there is a second pill we have discovered. It will ensure you are always ready for us and never have to worry about making a mess, if you know what I mean."

She meant certain issues regarding the sort of sex we enjoyed would never be a problem. I could have asked how, but I didn't care. "Died and gone to heaven, Liara."

"Fourth, and this is a question for you, is there anything you won't do?"

"Scat. No thanks. That shit is nasty, pun intended."

"Watersports?" Aria wondered.

"I'd prefer not, to be honest. I wouldn't swallow it anyway. But..." I shrugged. "It depends on you. There's always the safe word."

"Fifth, you will not fuck any of us except maybe Shiala. She wants to be your lover, and we have agreed that is okay. But whenever you do fuck her, you will be fucked in return at the same time unless there is an otherwise separate agreement."

"And I want to fuck you too," Shiala added.

"I remember that condition. It's fine. No-one else wants to be fucked?"

"At the moment, the agreement is no. But any agreement can be changed, though there will be conditions," Liara replied. "Sixth, you are not allowed to masturbate except when you are being fucked."

I couldn't help laugh. "Like I'll have time for that alone anyway!"

"Lastly, and this is for your benefit, if you are ever too sore after a good fucking, or you're not feeling well, please let us know. While there are all these conditions, we are all here because we want to be here, we want to be with you, to make you happy, and the most important thing is your health. If you need a day to recover, tell us, and we'll happily agree."

I reached forward and grabbed her hand. "I will. Thank you."

"Do you think you'll be up for a gangbang tonight?" 

"I've been waiting since leaving the hospital."

"Good. Only you will be fucked tonight, Shepard. While the six of us asari might fuck occasionally, this entire life we've built is about you. Tonight will be just the start." She looked around, "That means no fucking him until tonight, girls."

There were a couple of moans, but they all agreed. "Blowjobs?" Aria asked hopefully.

"No. You will get your fill tonight," Liara replied. I couldn't help chuckle as it was obvious who was in charge. Still as beautiful as ever, there was now a steel to her personality that even Aria realised and respected. I loved her even more for it. "You don't have to call us anything other than our names, Shepard," she added.

"I want him to call me 'boss'," Aria stated, "He will be my bitch."

"I would like him to call me 'mistress'," Tevos added, "I have a few ideas I'd like to discuss privately with him."

Liara nodded. "Very well. You can make those agreements with Shepard." The other five disappeared as Liara grabbed my hand and led me out to one of the balconies. "One more thing, Shepard. You will have the six of us. Would you like more?"

"How do you mean?"

"There are more futanari than you probably imagine. So do you like the idea of anonymous sex with numerous futanari? I mean numerous gangbangs, orgies and sex parties."

"How would that work?"

"I put up adverts on the extranet, letting them know it's about you, but swearing them to secrecy. As soon as we get a few replies, we have them meet at a central location and we will collect them then bring them back here."

I leaned across to kiss her. "I love it. I don't want to even know their names. Just bring them here and let them have fun with me. As many as you want."

That made her laugh. "You're really into this, aren't you?"

"I'm yours to do whatever you want with, Liara. From now on, I have no control at all. And do you want to know the best thing? I... I feel free."

We made out for a little while, both of us getting hard though she made sure there was no groping, or at least not too much. To calm ourselves down, the whole gang of us headed to the beach, all of us now naked, and seeing all that flesh on display and their hard cocks excited me to no end. The water was cool as I dove in, and I was soon centre of attention, Liara assuring me that would always be the case. It was a fun and relaxing afternoon.

Back at the mansion once the two suns started to set, I asked where the gangbang would take place. It would be their choice. "The sex dungeon," Liara stated.

Aria leaned into my ear. "I'm going to ruin you, Shepard," she whispered.

I simply smiled back at her. "I can't wait." She stopped and kissed me hard for that one. "Knew you'd like that response, Aria."

The dungeon had quite a few features. The sex swing was the most obvious, with a mattress underneath. I only had to use my imagination to figure out what we'd be doing there. There were handcuffs attached to the wall, and various other implements around. Liara handed me a pill, the rest of them swallowing one down too as a bottle of oil was found and I soon had six pairs of hands covering my body, waiting for the pill to kick in. I'd been told it took around fifteen minutes, though by then, I'd already been told to kneel as I had six hard cocks to service. I couldn't help smile, hearing a couple of them giggle, as no doubt I looked happier than they'd ever seen.

Liara was blown first, teasing her relentlessly before she jammed her cock down my throat. She was gentler after that, running my hands up and down her legs to her arse before fondling her balls. Soon enough, I felt my hair grabbed and my head pulled towards Aria, who was rough when she jammed her cock into my mouth. I didn't mind, eagerly taking nearly her entire length at once. She near enough face-fucked me, running my hands up her again, giving her arsehole a little tickle. "Your cock will never get inside it, though you can dream, Shepard."

She kept thrusting until I was sure she would cum before she then pulled out. I looked up and said, "Please!"

So she came on my face. I heard her laugh and couldn't help do the same thing. "Slut," she said, though surprised me by getting down onto the ground to kiss me, licking a bit of the cum off my face too, "But you're our slut."

I noticed Tevos sitting to the side, explaining she'd had her fun with me in her office, and that the others had been waiting since then. She was right, none of us had done anything. Well, a slight lie. Liara had fucked me a few times in private, once or twice just dropping my pants enough to slide her cock inside me, fuck me silly before cumming, then sliding my trousers back up. The feeling of her cum dripping out of me as we walked around was quite amusing.

Next was Falere, who I took a few moments just to appreciate, ensuring Samara stood next to her. "May I make a request, Samara?"

"Of course, Shepard."

"I would like to be the centre of a mother and daughter spitroast one day."

"Oh, I love him already, Mother," Falere stated excitedly.

"I believe that can be organised, Shepard. We can make a night of it, and more than once hopefully."

To settle the agreement, I blew them both at the same time, sucking one as I stroked the other, and vice versa. Falere had a beautiful cock, only a little larger than her mother but certainly thicker. It certainly stretched out my mouth and I looked forward to it stretching out my arse. I eventually focused just on her, looking up into her eyes. She started to thrust forward at the same time, Samara whispering appreciative words into her ear about my talents.

It was little surprise that she came hard, grabbing two handfuls of my hair as she filled my mouth and throat. Like the rest, her cum was hot and sweet, Aria having already joked that I was an asari cum junkie. She wasn't wrong. Samara had stroked herself as I pleasured her daughter and she unloaded onto my face not long after I'd brought her daughter to climax. Falere got down on her knees to give me a hug, whispering her thanks into my ear. "It's been so long since anyone pleased me," she added.

Shiala was last. Apart from Liara, I knew she was the one who had the deepest love for me. The fact she wanted me to fuck her was a symbol of that. And she wanted it a little differently, grabbing my hand and leading me to the mattress. Lying me down, she spun herself around, offering her cock to me as I felt her laps wrap around mine. I didn't get blown often anymore, as Liara only wanted me to pleasure her before fucking me, so I got very excited, very quickly.

I heard her squeal when I unloaded in her mouth, and I think that excited her so much that she came quite quickly in return. She quickly swung around and kissed me, enjoying the feeling of us swapping our cum. Once we'd swallowed, she spent a lot of time kissing me, feeling her hard cock pressing against mine as she straddled me. Eventually there was a cleared throat. "There are five more of us here, Shiala," Liara stated.

"Sorry. It's just..."

Liara walked over and rested a hand on her shoulder. "You can have a night with him to yourself. It just has to be agreed between all of us first."

Shiala leaned down to kiss me again. "I promise I'll be gentle," she whispered.

The two helped me to my feet, handed a towel and some water to wipe down my face. The six then applied a little more oil, though we were all going to get a sweat on as well. Leading me over to the swing, I wasn't surprised they wanted to start with that first. Though I was about to be fucked senseless, the six made sure I was comfortable first, as my enjoyment was just as important as there. Lifting me up into the right position, they then grabbed my wrists and handcuffed them behind me, before ensuring my legs were spread in a way that gave them the best access. I didn't mind, and was happy they didn't try to blindfold me. I wanted to watch each of them take a turn.

"Who wants me first?" I asked, throwing down what I thought was a gauntlet, "I'm ready if you are."

Little surprise Liara stepped forward. Leaning forward to kiss me, hands of my shoulders, she blindly searched for my hole. Feeling her cock press against me, we both smiled as it slid inside me, groaning into her mouth once I felt her balls touch me. She fucked me gently to start with, her eyes watching mine. She started to smile, and no doubt my face was priceless. I felt wonderful and the feeling of contentment would only increase.

Having blown her but not finished, she wasn't going to last too long, and she never properly fucked me, letting me know this was just the first night of the rest of our lives together. I knew she was getting close when she had to kiss me again, thrusting into me a little harder as her climax approached, driving into me a couple of times as I felt her cum in me. Her legs obviously weak, she rested on me for a moment before kissing me again. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too."

She didn't move for a couple of minutes as her cock wouldn't go down. Those pills were a modern marvel, but she knew five others were waiting their turn. I chuckled as she pulled out and Aria stepped forward, my arse empty for mere seconds. Aria was not as gentle and I knew she never would be. I have to admit though, I loved her cock, and she definitely knew that too.

Wrapping a hand around a thigh of mine each, she slammed her cock into me repeatedly, causing me to grunt as it felt great but it was a little painful. "Like a new arse, Shepard. Nice and tight." I just laid back and enjoyed it, urging her on to fuck and finish inside me. As she'd cum already, she would last longer than Liara, but I'd learned that they could usually last no longer than ten minutes fucking me before they needed to cum. My arse was too tight; I was always told.

She was soon pounding without a care in the world. Apart from grunting and a few curses from me, I enjoyed it immensely. Aria actually smiled as she leaned forward, grabbing my shoulders, changing the angle slightly, which made it feel even better. I asked her to stroke me, but she said no, suggesting I should cum without being touched.

Driving into me even harder, it did hurt a little, but it was totally worth it when she cried out, erupting deep inside me. It was enough that her legs were obviously wobbly, holding onto me for a couple of minutes. "By the goddess, I will never tire of this, Shepard."

"Neither will I," I stated, squeezing her cock for good measure. That made her smile again, the kiss she laid on me surprisingly soft, "One night, you're all mine." She noticed my cock throb and she laughed. "Knew you'd like that idea."

Samara approached, her cock already lubed up, Aria pulling out and Samara replacing it immediately. I couldn't help laugh as I figured this was going to be my night. Rarely if ever empty. Samara started out gently enough, building up a steady rhythm, hitting all the right spots, sending rippling waves of pleasure over my body, even giving my nipples a squeeze for good measure.

I loved looking down my body, my hard cock resting on my belly, watching an asari cock disappear inside me. Funny thing is, despite all the time I'd been with futanari, I'd never even thought for a second of 'Wonder what it would be like with a man?' Despite the obvious difference, all of them were beautiful women. Faces. Bodies. Temperament and personality. Everything about them was feminine... except their large cock and balls between their legs and the fact that I’d learned they liked being dominant. And, as far as I knew, I was one of many, many human men that loved them.

Samara had a fantastic body herself. Her breasts were full, and despite her age, there was minimal sag, admitting particular exercises had helped over the years. As for her cock, I loved it as much as the others, particularly when she started to properly fuck me. Wondering if she would finish like the rest, she eventually pulled out and stroked herself, exploding all over my stomach and chest, before sliding her cock back inside me for another couple of minutes.

Her daughter followed and she looked a little nervous. So while her cock nestled at my tight hole, I urged her to lean forward, giving her a gentle kiss. "It's fine, Falere. I can handle anything you give me. See Tevos over there?" She nodded. "I can take her entire length and I love it."

"It's been so long since I fucked someone. And I've never fucked a human. And I always thought human men..."

I chuckled. "To be honest, before Liara, I'd rarely done it. Count on one hand.” A slight lie. I’d had more lovers than that. “But after connecting with Liara, I realised I liked it a lot, and the more control Liara took, the more I liked that too. Now we're here, and I'm loving life. Trust me, you have nothing to be nervous about. I'm going to love having your juicy, thick cock inside me."

Considering the nerves she felt, the fact she hadn't fucked someone in a long time, the fact she mentioned how tight my arse was, and everything about the evening, it was no surprise she lasted only a couple of minutes before crying out and cumming hard. She was ready to pull out, but they all said to keep going, as the pills would keep her hard. So she did, enjoying the feeling of her stretch me out. Admitting she wasn't going to cum again soon, she kissed me a final time, promising we'd have a lot of fun together in the future, before she pulled out.

Tevos and Shiala shared a glance, Shiala admitting she wanted me last, so Tevos stepped forward, her massive cock swinging as she strode towards me. My cock throbbed a number of times, licking my lips as she stroked herself in front of me, cock glistening from the lube she'd used.

"You look hungry, Shepard." I nodded eagerly. "What was that?"

I knew what she wanted, having mentioned it before. "Yes, Mistress. I am."

"What are you hungry for, Shepard?"

"Your cock, Mistress."

"And where do you want it?"

"My arse, Mistress."

"You may ask Mistress for a favour, Shepard. I know what you want."

"Please stroke me while you fuck me, Mistress. I really need to cum."

I did, the handcuffs slightly annoying me, but I loved being denied at the same time. It would make my orgasm even better. She didn't fuck me first, and the feeling of her delicate hand wrapping around my shaft near made me cum straight away. She jerked me off and I did ask her to slide her cock in as it would feel better. As I asked politely, she slid her cock in, eventually her entire length. "Thank you, Mistress," I groaned, knowing I was going to erupt.

"Mistress loves you, Shepard," she replied, keeping her thrusts gentle. "Are you close, Shepard?"

I answered by having one of the best orgasms of my life. The amount of cum that exploded out of my cock left her mesmerised, even the other girls making mention of the fact. I near passed out from the relief and the bliss, Tevos not moving but leaving her entire length inside me as she let me recover. "Thank you, Mistress," I stated once I had my breath back, needing to blink back tears, mostly from the joint bliss but exhaustion.

Tevos looked away after she’d met my eyes and noticed. "Next time, girls, perhaps we shouldn't deny him for so long. The poor man is exhausted." Those words, I think, were aimed at Aria. "This is all for his benefit too."

"Fine. But when he's with me alone..." Aria stated.

"That's fine as long as it's agreed," Liara added, "But Tevos has a point too. If he requests to cum then we should give him the release."

I was feeling a little giddy. "I love you all."

"You're just saying that because you just came really hard," Liara stated, though she did come across to give me a kiss, "But I think it's safe to say we all love you too. Even Aria..."

"Love? Pffft... I'm here to fuck my bitch for the next few decades."

Liara met my eyes. "That's her version of love."

Liara stepped back as Tevos resumed fucking me. I felt great having cum, and could really get into it again, urging her to fuck me harder. She was soon slamming her cock, taking nearly the entire thing out before ramming it back it. It made me grunt and groan, but damn, did it ever feel good. Tevos impressed me with her stamina, noticing her dripping with sweat as she fucked me. I was still coated in oil but was sweating heavily too. Being fucked was hard work.

“Fuck me, Mistress,” I cried.

Hands wrapped around my thighs, she started to fuck me even harder, and I knew she wasn’t going to last much longer. “Cum in me, Mistress,” I yelled, and I was rewarded a little later with another enormous load from Tevos. Every load, whether in my mouth or my arse, was massive, feeling it leak out of me as she pulled out.

I felt empty and didn’t like it, looking at Shiala, who moved immediately, gently sliding her cock inside her. I know I moaned with relief when she did, hearing a few of the girls laugh. “Well, there’s our answer, girls,” Aria stated, “If you ever doubted it…”

“Look at his face. I’ve never seen him happier,” Samara stated.

Compared to the rest, Shiala was positively gentle with me, asking for the swing to be lowered, hearing the electronic whir, so she could lean forward to kiss me as she thrust into me. I loved being fucked any sort of way, but I did appreciate Shiala being gentle after my time with Tevos. She chose to cum on me instead of in me, which I didn’t mind, as I was already used to having cum on me, and figuring it would be something that would happen a lot.

Liara announced that would be it for the night. It was only night one of the rest of our lives, the six all helping clean me before I was helped out of the swing. I felt a little unsteady for a couple of minutes, and certainly a little tender, but they all hugged me, amused that I stood taller than all of them, and was certainly broader, as they were all as feminine as any human woman, but I was completely in their thrall.

Liara had organised who had each room, showing me to mine. I asked if she would be with me, and she admitted no, she wouldn’t. “This is your room, Shepard. You can sleep alone. You can have one of us. Two. Three. All. Sleeping is the one thing you control. And we’re never going to deprive you of anything you need.”

“I know. Sounds like you’ve researched.”

She smiled and grabbed my hand. “I’ve done a lot more research too,” she said, leading me into what she called her room, sitting me down at her large desk. She was still the Shadow Broker, doing her bit to keep the galaxy going and ensuring money was allocated properly to rebuilding projects. She noticed I winced a little when sitting down, her hand immediately grabbing mine, concern on my face. “Sure you’re okay?”

“Haven’t had a lot of sex lately. My body will just have to get used to it. Trust me, I’ll be fine.”

She opened her workstation and pulled up a few screens. “I’ve done some research into all the cybernetics in your body, Shepard. Being rebuilt as you were, it’s obvious to say that you are at least half-synthetic. The science Cerberus did use was something else entirely, but there are a number of benefits.”

“I know I’m stronger, can tolerate more pain and things, but I assume you’re getting at something.”

She couldn’t help smile. “The average human life-span is approximately one hundred and fifty years, Shepard. Thanks to your body rebuild as it was, there’s a good chance you will live double that, perhaps even longer.”

My jaw dropped. “Seriously?”

She nodded. “The other thing all of us are doing is looking into slowing if not stopping your aging process. I doubt we can top it, but there is certainly science to slow it. It’s safe to say that I would like you to live as long as me. I’m not sure if that’s possible, but I want you with me for as long as possible.” Her voice broke by the end, rolling my chair forward to embrace her. “I thought I’d lost you at the end,” she whispered, “I’m not sure I can go through it again.”

“You’ll find something,” I whispered in return.

I held her in silence for a little while before she nodded she was okay. “Falere is quite young herself, no more than two-hundred and fifty. Samara is the oldest. She won’t give her age, but I think she has around two centuries left. Aria and Tevos are roughly the same age I believe, five or six hundred.”

“And Shiala?”

Liara smiled, and I knew I was getting good news. “Not much older than me, Shepard, so you will have her company for a long time too, though I think it’s safe to say that none of the girls are going anywhere. They will never get bored of you.” She then met my eyes. “Would you like more than six of us?”

“Seriously?” She nodded and I shrugged. “I’m not sure. Who?”

“Well, if we do invite anonymous girls here, if there’s anyone you like, point them out, talk to them, and see if they’d like to move in. We can always do extensions.” I couldn’t help chuckle at how open-minded she was. “The one over-riding thing is that we’re all here because of you, Shepard. Yes, we have our own interests while living here. I know Tevos is still working. Aria will simply laze around all the time. Samara will keep herself active, as will Shiala. So no matter what, we won’t be bored.”

“Want to join me in my room?” I wondered.

“Want to be fucked or just to sleep?”

“To be honest, I’d just like to hold you before we go to sleep.”

The broad grin was reward in its own as she straddled my lap to hug and kiss me. Proving my strength, I made her squeal as I picked her up, legs wrapping around me as I walked us to my room, bumping into the wall once or twice as we made out along the way. My room was barren at the moment, though there were boxes which Liara explained were full of my personal things, and I could easily have anything I wanted delivered. My bed was enormous as I sat her down, and as it was so warm, we only need a sheet to cover ourselves.

Liara moulded herself into my body, taking my arms to wrap around her. “Rest of our lives, Shepard,” she said quietly.

“I can’t wait. I think we’re going to have a lot of fun.”


	4. Shepard Gets a Tattoo (or Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settled into life in their new home, the girls suggest Shepard get a tattoo that will help with some fun and games. Involving sex, of course...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some chapters are going to be quite long. Some chapters will be much shorter. It will simply depend on the idea that comes to mind and how much content I can write.

In the days after that first gangbang, we didn’t do something similar again for a little while. Not because none of us wanted to, but we all knew that we had the rest of our lives together, so we could just enjoy our individual relationships in addition to enjoying group sex and gangbangs. We did have to get used to living with each other, but with Liara so obviously in charge, which I just adored seeing, everyone soon fell in line.

What was immediately clear is that I was a kept man. Didn’t have to lift a finger. All they asked is that I kept myself fit and attractive, so Liara made sure there was a gym for me to use, generally having a morning workout. I couldn’t remain completely idle, so I asked Liara to buy a lawnmower. She found that hilarious, but I said it was something I could do. My reward for mowing would be sex. I mowed quite often, sometimes forced onto the grass and fucked before I’d even finished. They would often wander out to watch me, sweating away as I pushed it back and forth, completely naked except for a pair of shoes, as I didn’t want to lose any toes in an accident. One of them generally leapt on me by the time I was done, though I would be occasionally spitroasted as a thank you as well.

I also liked to cook. It was a talent I’d learned during my time of service, and it was something else I could do occasionally. But as an example of being a kept man, I was served breakfast in bed more often than not, the girls going out of their way to do anything for me, as I did anything for them in return.

It was probably only a month into living together when Liara called me into the lounge, noticing all six waiting for me. Their eyes always went to my crotch, my hard cock swinging side to side, before I sat down. “Shepard, we were wondering something. Would you get a tattoo for us? Aria will be able to do it.”

“What sort of tattoo?”

The six looked at each other and started to laugh before Liara cleared her throat. “Obviously you’ve realised we love you on all fours. What we want to do is something a little amusing. A tattoo on your back from your arse to your neck, which will have measurements in inches. We would then use that for fucking you and pulling out, and make a game of it. Whoever shoots the furthest wins. What do you think?”

I met all their eyes before bursting into laughter. “That’s hilarious! Oh, absolutely. I’ll love explaining that one.”

“Would you accept any others?” Shiala wondered.

I gave a gesture with my hand. “I already have two, one on each bicep, as you can see. I have both because they are meaningful. I don’t mind the one on my back because it’s for you and it’s amusing. It will depend on what you want. But I don’t want to look like Jack. I appreciate body art but I like looking in the mirror and seeing my body as it is.”

“How about a tattoo just above you arse with an arrow pointed to your arsehole saying ‘Insert Cock Here’?” Aria wondered.

“I’m going to say no to a permanent tattoo. But we can have a little fun with body writing.”

No-one else had any suggestions, so Aria took me by the hand and escorted me to her room. Lying me down on her bed, she lubed me up but rested her cock against my crack, simply to tease me, before she started to tattoo me. Having had a couple done, I knew what to expect and it didn’t hurt, a little dull pain at most. She started at my neck and moved all the way down to my lower back, stopping no more than a couple of inches from my butt.

Once she was done, she moved her tools away and slid her cock inside me. Feeling her palms to either side of my body, it was a quick, hard fuck. Leaning down to my ear, she said, “Remember, Shepard, you’re my bitch.”

“Of course,” I said, lifting my arse slightly as I was rock hard. Aria realised and was kind enough to give me a reach around, cumming all over her bed within a couple of minutes. She wouldn’t have minded, as I could already see a few stains from where she’d no doubt jerked off.

Aria continued to pound me for a few more minutes before she couldn’t hold it back any longer. I was expecting her to pull out, but she drove into me and came, resting her body against mine, her hard cock throbbing as it emptied itself. “Damn, Shepard, I will never get tired of this. I hope you never get tired of this.”

“Well, I never imagined I’d be fucked hard by the long cock of Aria T’Loak.”

“And what do you think of it now?”

“If I’d known the very first time I’d met you, Commander Shepard would have ridden the Pirate Queen of Omega in the middle of her club if she’d wanted.”

“Would have led to some rather amusing conversations on your ship.”

“Probably. Knowing what’s in me now, though, would have been totally worth it.”

She gave me a soft kiss on the cheek, as she knew how much I did like her, before she pulled out, and was kind enough to clean me up a little. Getting up, my back felt a little tender from the tattoo, Aria suggesting I take a day or two to let it heal, but the other five girls were very happy upon seeing it, and joked that Aria had no doubt fucked me too. I just shrugged, happy that she had.

Aria explained that the tattoo would need to heal, so Liara suggested that, after three days, the six would play a game with me. I loved the idea, as it would lead to a long day or night of fucking, and they were certainly pleased by my excitement.

I had a feeling it was going to be a long day of fucking, as though they didn’t completely leave me alone, I certainly wasn’t fucked as often as I was. Let’s be honest, though, I sometimes went looking for them too. If I found them in their bedroom not doing a lot, I’d join them on their bed, straddling their lap and sliding their cock into me, or would lie down, spread my legs and they’d quickly join me. Though they were in control, they didn’t mind me offering myself to them.

There was no agreement as to who would have fun with me. I would head to bed, and I would sometimes to be joined by one or more of the girls, or I would ask if they wanted to join me. I did like to have someone with me, just appreciated a beautiful asari in my arms as I slept, and waking up next to one was always a nice way to start the day.

The night before the game, Tevos asked me to stay in her bedroom. Hers was tastefully presented, a reflection of her time as a Citadel councillor. She had a large bookcase full of paperbacks, which I knew were rare to find nowadays. She’d hung up a few pieces of art, flowers on her bedside table and by the window, overlooking the nearby area. I walked to the window where she was standing, wrapping my arms around her as she turned to kiss me. “How may I please you, Mistress?”

She couldn’t help herself, giggling away. “I’m sorry, Shepard. It’s still strange to hear you say that.”

So I proved how into it I was by getting down on my knees, definitely appreciating the soft carpet, looking up at her with what I hoped was a loving smile. Her fingers caressed my cheek before bending down to kiss me. “Mistress would like to give you all her ten inches and more, Shepard. Does that please you?”

“It does, Mistress.” My cock throbbed at the thought.

“The door will remain open, Shepard. If others want to join us, they will.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

She unzipped the back of her dress, watching it fall down to reveal her naked body and long, thick cock, a little bit of pre-cum already at the tip. She was wearing short heels, bending down to pick up the dress, placing it down on the bed, before standing before me. She didn’t even have to ask, licking up and down her shaft before sucking on her balls. Her pussy was well and truly hidden by her large balls, and I knew she would never want me to fuck her. I didn’t mind one bit.

Running my hands up and down her legs, over her arse and back and down her belly, I slowly swallowed her cock, teasing her with my tongue as I managed to take her length. I had no real gag reflex though I could occasionally choke on hers if I was over-eager. “Oh, Shepard,” she moaned.

Thankfully, she let me maintain rhythm, as there was no doubt I would make her cum. I made sound of appreciation at the same time, not for show, but because I genuinely loved sucking her cock. I loved sucking all their cocks, and often wondered which I loved more, blowjobs or anal. Probably anal, to be honest, as that just made me feel wonderful all over. That’s not to say I didn’t love taking a hot, sweet load of asari cum in my mouth.

Tevos was making enough noise to attract attention, Samara walking in and sitting on the bed, just watching and no doubt waiting, glancing to see her stroking herself. I continued pleasing Tevos, my head bobbing up and down faster as I brought her to climax. “Shepard,” she breathed, and I knew she was close, “Goddess, where did you learn?”

Before Liara, I’d paid for sex with a few futanari. I have no shame in admitting that. But it was with them I learned how to suck cock and learned a real appreciation for being the bottom. Futanari were near enough sex addicts, with sex drives even nymphomaniacs would struggle to match. They loved to fuck, and once human men arrived on the scene, we had no chance. They adored us and definitely loved us when we submitted to them.

Tevos tried to hold on for as long as possible but I was far too talented and I groaned loudly when I felt the first shot of her cum in my mouth. It was enough that I nearly came at the same time, feeling pre-cum drip from cock as Tevos filled my mouth. I kept sucking her until she cried enough, finally taking it from my mouth though she remained hard, no doubt having taken a pill.

Samara didn’t even have to ask, shuffling across and swallowing her length. Realising that Tevos had let me control the rhythm, she did the same thing and loved it just as much. I could only think back to our time on the _Normandy_ , remembering how hesitant, even flustered she was, whenever I flirted with her. But I wasn’t lying, if she’d told me the truth… But I also knew that, at the time, she’d been dedicated to her cause. But now the war was over, she had lain down her weapons and said her task was done.

“Shepard, your talent with your tongue exceeds even my wildest expectations.”

I merely looked up and smiled at her, earning one of her beautiful smiles in return, my head bobbing up and down as I maintained eye contact with her. Eventually changing position to suck her faster, she had to thrust up into my mouth, only a little bit, but when she started to moan quite loudly, I knew she was about to cum.

She cried out she was cumming and I had another load of cum fired into my mouth, swallowing her load before laughing to myself, thinking back to what Aria called me. Cockslut. Cumslut. Buttslut. Or just a slut. Some still thought they were derogatory terms. Aria was Aria, but she definitely meant those with affection. I knew her better than she realised.

Samara stayed where she was as I felt Tevos behind me. She applied a little lube and her fingers before she pressed her cock against me. “Your tattoo looks good, Shepard.”

“The game tomorrow should be fun, Mistress.”

“I will go easy tonight. Just one time then we can go to bed.”

“Shepard, would you like a spitroast?” Samara asked, “I can get someone else.”

“I’d love it.”

Samara disappeared, and Falere walked in a minute later. Tevos suggested we get up on her bed, as it would stop all our knees hurting. I got on the bed first, Falere kneeling in front of me, before Tevos got behind me again. I swallowed Falere first, hearing her gasp as she ran a hand down my face. I then waited for Tevos to enter me, grunting a little when she pressed her cock into me. Tevos then said, “Don’t move, Shepard. Only Falere and I will thrust.”

That sounded like a good idea, so I locked my elbows in place, kept my head level, and let them have their way with me.

I’d been with Falere quite often by now, but she was still nervous sometimes, particularly if others were involved, and I think the fact she was thrusting into my mouth excited her quite a bit. She did her best to hold back her orgasm, stopping her thrust and taking a deep breath before restarting. As for Tevos, she fucked me but never what I would call ‘hard’. Enough for both of us to get real enjoyment out of it, and as she’d already cum, she would last a while.

Falere finally came, giving me my third load, sucking her long enough that I cleaned her completely before she took it from me. Leaning down, she kissed my cheek and thanked me before she wandered out, humming a tune to herself.

Tevos leaned forward and pushed me down, resting my head on my arms, as she started to pick up the pace and strength of her thrusts. Looking back, watching her breasts sway as she fucked me, body covered in sweat, she said, “You have a wonderful arse, Shepard. I’m so pleased you readily take me.”

“I’m always eager to please, Mistress.”

“You do please her. And she will give you a gift shortly.”

She changed position slightly to drive her cock into me at a different angle. She was close to cumming, and it was something done occasionally, so apart from me grunting more than normal, I took everything she gave me before she buried herself a last time and came again. Once her cock stopped throbbing and she was empty, she pulled out, allowing me to relax. I felt a wet towel placed on my arse, giving me a clean-up, before she joined me on the bed under the sheet. It was always amusing when, after being fucked by one of my girls, they wanted to be the little spoon.

Over breakfast the next morning, Liara and the others agreed that we would play the game that evening, so for the day, I was not to be touched sexually. One or two pouted, though they were acting. And it’s not to say we didn’t spend the day together, all of us heading out to the pool before lazing in the jacuzzi, a couple of bottles consumed as we nibbled at some food too. I considered the life I now lived reward for the years of shit I put up with. Basically dying once and near enough dying a second time should mean I can live how I want afterwards.

After dinner, where we all took the usual pills to keep us going, we gathered in the lounge room, as that would probably be the best place. The coffee table was moved out of the way before towels were laid down. I was lubed up as my girls did the same thing. Liara had already discussed the outline. I would be fucked by all six three times, all pulling out and cumming on my back. Whoever had the longest cumshot, adding up the three totals, would be the winner.

What did the winner get? An entire day with me alone, unless they invited someone else.

Shiala went first, gently sliding her cock into me. Feeling her hands on my hips, she didn’t fuck me too hard, simply building up a good rhythm that we would both enjoy. The other five sat on the lounge next to us, watching and stroking themselves. I was told to remain on hands and knees to keep my back level. Accuracy was important.

Shiala definitely enjoyed herself, and I knew she’d be desperate to win. Feeling her pick up the momentum, I knew she was getting close, finally pulling and feeling her hot cum fire onto my back. I couldn’t help laugh, the other five getting up and judging.

“Ten inches. Agreed?” Everyone did, and Shiala sat down on the lounge, looking a little disappointed. Aria had told me my back was thirty inches long, and I knew a couple would fire further.

Samara went next. After sliding her cock inside me, she went with the hard, fast, fire technique. She barely fucked me for five minutes, but I loved it, and when she pulled out and released, I knew she’d definitely shot further than Shiala. Resting her cock against my crack, the others gathered around.

“Eighteen inches. Agreed?”

Aria was next. I thought she would have chosen a different position, but apparently all of them had to sit on their knees behind me and fire from generally the same angle. That didn’t stop Aria ramming her cock into me. I pleaded for a reach around, but she didn’t want to let go of my hips. Shiala offered to blow me, and I barely lasted a minute before cumming in her mouth. I thanked her profusely for that, feeling a lot better.

Feeling Aria pulled out and cum on me, I had a feeling she hadn’t beaten Samara. She hadn’t, Liara announcing sixteen inches.

Falere went next, and she fired twelve inches, before Liara had a go, and she shot fifteen. Then Tevos had her go.

She pounded me. Absolutely pounded me. Even gave my arse a few good slaps. The others laughed at my face, looking back and urging her to fuck me. She gave me plenty before finally having to pull out and erupting. She definitely won the first round two. “Twenty-two inches,” Liara announced.

“Not fucking fair considering her cock is enormous,” Aria grumbled.

“Looks like I’m not winning,” Shiala said sadly. I met her eyes, and she looked a little upset. I gave her a wink and smiled, which she returned. I needed a drink, the girls needed a little break, and I needed my back cleaned. To my surprise, the girls all had a lick down my back before kissing me. Totally hot, as there were six loads of cum on my back, and although I remained hard, my cock throbbed with excitement.

“Bukkake,” I stated.

“What?” Liara asked. I smiled again as it looks like I knew something they didn’t.

“You all ejaculate and cum in something, usually a glass, and give it to me to drink down.”

“Holy shit, Shepard, you are a cumslut!” Aria exclaimed.

“You’re serious?” Liara asked.

“Look, I love the taste of all of you. Asari cum is so different to human, not that I’ve tasted anyone except me. Yours is so hot and sweet. It’s incredibly tasty. I’ve tasted mine, which is a little salty and not as nice. Trust me, I love the idea. Think of this; how many loads of yours have I swallowed already?”

Liara looked around. “What do you think, girls? After tonight’s game, we’ll give Shepard something to drink?”

“Maybe tomorrow, we’ll give him a couple of loads,” Shiala suggested. I was surprised she sounded so eager, though she knew how much I loved it.

As the girls recovered, I got up and sat on Shiala, sliding her cock inside and making out with her. The rest knew already how much we liked each other, so they conversed between themselves or watched as we made love. She eventually had to ask me to stop, as she loved my arse so much, she was going to cum again. I whispered her ear, “Try and cum as far as possible. But, if you don’t win, I’ll ask to have a day with you.”

She liked that idea, hugging each other tightly, before Liara announced the start of round two. They went in reverse order this time.

“Oh, fuck,” I yelled when Tevos slammed into me. I knew she was putting on a little bit of a show, reaching forward to grab my hair, bending me back slightly as she pounded me. Liara warned her to let me go before she came, but Tevos lasted quite a while, fucking me hard and fast. Jesus wept, I could have taken it the rest of the day, cum plenty of times, and probably begged for more. She finally let my head go as she was about to cum, feeling her pull out and nearly cum immediately. She must have fired just as far as the first time, Liara announcing twenty-three inches. To be honest, unless one of the others fired over twenty, that was game over.

Asking Tevos to slide back inside me and be gentle for the moment, I looked at Liara. “I’ve just had an idea.” 

I must have sounded excited, as Liara giggled as she asked, “What?”

“Same tattoo on my front that’s on my back. That way you can fuck me either way and play the game.” 

“You’ll want to play this again?” Tevos asked, gently fucking me now.

“Oh, definitely. We should keep a scoreboard and everything. Longest shot. Best score. Champions. It will be good fun.”

“And you’ll just be fucked constantly,” Aria stated, “Though I can’t see a problem with it. I can do another one tomorrow and we can play again whenever you or we want.”

“Liara?” I asked.

“We can make this a weekly thing? Would you like that?” I nodded eagerly. “We can mix it up. Two times on your back, one on your front and vice versa.”

“Figure out a way to making it work with double penetration too,” I suggested.

“That might be difficult but sure, we’ll give it a go.”

Tevos finally pulled out, though moved around me and offered her cock. As I was always clean, I would happily swallow any cock that had just been inside me. The pills I took were a modern marvel.

Liara eventually told her to go away so she could have her turn. She shot the same, fifteen inches. Falere did better with fourteen, and I looked back and smiled, as she didn’t seem as nervous this time. Aria fucked me as hard as possible as always, and I grunted and groaned my way through it, loving every second. She was delighted when pulling out, hitting twenty inches. Samara was next, following Aria’s example, and she hit twenty-one. I almost collapsed when she was done, feeling a little tired and sore, the effort of remaining on hands and knees starting to hurt both.

Last was Shiala. She looked a little downcast, so I hugged her before she started, feeling cum drip down my back. Whispering, I said, “Hard as possible, and I’ll be subtle and help you out. Get really into it and try and hold your orgasm. If you do, you should fire further.”

I’m sure Liara heard me, giving me a look and a subtle wink. Shiala started gently but soon took my advice, ramming into me as I tried to me subtle with my body movements. I could feel her cock throb inside me a couple of times, slowing down, no doubt holding back her orgasm, before she finally had to give in, pull out, and cum. She started to giggle when firing onto me, and I could feel it was a good one.

“Nineteen!” Liara exclaimed.

She wasn’t going to win, but she certainly felt better. The girls did the same thing again, cleaning my back and kissing me, while Shiala decided to eat my arse for a little while, jerking me off at the same time. I really needed to cum again, so she got down under me and I gently thrust down into her mouth.

“That girls really likes you,” Tevos stated, looking at her to see a beautiful smile returned. I think it was rather obvious.

I grunted a reply before exploding in her mouth, swallowing down everything I gave her. Feeling a little tender, I got up and had another drink, walking around to work my muscles. I figured out the scores in my head. Shiala, twenty-nine. Samara, thirty-nine. Aria, thirty-six. Falere, twenty-six. Liara, thirty. Tevos, forty-five. It was likely between Samara and Tevos, with Aria an outside chance, and I looked forward to a day with any of them.

To figure out the order for the third and final round, Liara managed to find a dice somewhere and had each girl roll it. Whatever number they rolled would be their position, though it didn’t work after three or four, as it required a few more rolls. Shiala was delighted to roll a six, as although she probably wouldn’t win, she would get me last, so could fuck me for as long as she wanted. Tevos went first, and if she had a good shot, she’d be the immediate winner. But the pressure was on, as Samara and Aria followed her, with Falere then Liara in fourth and fifth.

Down on all fours again, I had to say, “You see, this is how sex can be a lot of fun, if not outright hilarious.” The six had a giggle as well, no doubt agreeing. We were all getting something out of this, and having a lot of fun too. “Okay, girls. Final round. Give me all you got. You’re going to need to cum far to beat Ariana.” When Tevos got in position behind me, I glanced back. “So, Ariana. Going to go easy to give them a chance or…”

She cut off my question by ramming her cock into me. I moaned loudly as she started to pound me, so that answered my question. Making sure I was in the right position, Tevos lasted a good ten minutes before she needed to cum. It was another good one, but not as far as previous. “Twenty,” Liara announced.

Samara now had a target. Tevos had sixty-five inches. She needed to cum twenty-six to equal, twenty-seven to win. I’ll give Samara credit, she gave me everything she had, building up her tempo, slowing down not to cum, before building it up again. She had me crying out by the end. It hurt a little but it felt wonderful, always loving the feeling of fullness whenever one of my girls was inside me. Glancing back, sweat was dripping off her, full breasts jiggling as she put everything into her final cumshot.

Feeling her pull out, she roared as she exploded, feeling a copious amount of cum drip onto my back. I had no idea, and had to rely on the girls to tell me. It wasn’t quite enough. “Twenty-three,” Liara announced. Samara staggered to the lounge and sat down, hard cock slapping down onto her belly. She met my eyes and smiled. “Maybe next time, Shepard.”

Aria was next. She needed thirty, so it would have to be the cumshot of a lifetime. Knowing she wasn’t going to win, she was a little pissed off, and my arse paid for it, fucking me in a way that would see her final shot probably not counted unless she changed position. It was no surprise that, after her relentless pounding, she simply came inside me. “Fuck it, wasn’t going to win, did what I wanted,” she said, slamming her cock into me a few more times before withdrawing.

Liara and Falere both played the game, stating they wanted to at least break their records. I was now dripping with sweat and feeling sore, but I would keep going to the end. Falere did well, hitting sixteen inches, rather excited by the result, while Liara hit eighteen, fucking me hard for a good twenty minutes before she came again.

Finally, it was Shiala’s turn. “Look, I’m obviously not going to win, so how about we clean up his back then I can do what I want with my last go.”

Everyone agreed immediately, so after my back was cleaned the same way as before, Shiala grabbed some cushions, putting them down to rest my head, while there were a couple for my lower back to elevate my arse, and asked me to lie down. Moving my legs wide, she leaned down over and kissed me as her cock pressed against me. Once she’d slid inside, I wrapped my legs around her, running my hands up and down her back as we made love. That’s the only way to describe it.

Making out as she made love to me, I would glance occasionally to see the rest all watching. Nearly all of them returned a smile, while Aria tried to remain stony-faced, but her eyes said she liked watching it too. Cupping Shiala’s face, I whispered for her to go for as long as possible. Her cock was wonderful inside me, her love-making tender, our kisses passionate. Very similar to whenever Liara and I were alone.

She eventually told me that she needed to cum. I said there was only place for her to finish. She only hardened her thrusts close to climax, kissing me harder just as she was about to climax, moaning into my mouth when she erupted. I used my muscles to squeeze her cock, hearing her moan louder before she needed to break the kiss and giggle. Covered in sweat as we were, she laid down and rested on my chest, arms and legs still wrapped around her.

Tevos was announced as the winner and equal record holder with Samara at twenty-three inches. Liara was third, Falere fourth, Aria firth and Shiala sixth. “Don’t care, I got what I wanted in the end,” Shiala stated quietly, her head resting on my chest.

“Shepard, I will collect you from your bedroom at eight tomorrow morning. Be ready.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“I’ll do the tattoo the day after tomorrow if you’d like, Shepard?” Aria asked. I nodded. “If you want them removed, I have a tattoo removal kit. Won’t hurt.”

After quite a long time fucking, the rest of the night was peaceful, the girls relaxing around the house while I went for a swim and jacuzzi, feeling rather tender after everything. Shiala wandered in and asked if I’d join her for a bath. I leapt at the chance, as the main bathroom had an enormous tub. Hopping in first, Shiala joined me, leaning back against me and I gently ran my hands over her body.

“I love you,” she whispered.

“I know. I love you. How could I not?”

“And Liara?”

“She’s done all this for me to show how much she loves me. And she knew I’d fall in love with all of you too. She’s always known how you felt about me, particularly in regards to the connection we have.”

“I really wanted to cry during that third time, Shepard. My heart felt… I felt so loved, and in love.”

“You certainly made me feel very special too.”

We stayed in the bath for a long time, eventually washing each other down, and it was no surprise we went to bed together, simply to sleep, nothing else. Tevos did come to collect me the next morning, and I knew I was in for it when, while sitting on a stool eating breakfast, she made sure my arse hung off so she could slide her cock in. Barely fucking me, just resting her cock up me.

Apart from rest breaks, I was never empty all day. She was sometimes gentle. Sometimes hard. Mostly in my arse but the occasional blowjob. She wanted me on all fours for ‘practice’, coating my back in another three shots. Didn’t break her record, so she asked if we could have more practice another time. I couldn’t help laugh, stating it would be fine.

She loved watching me lower myself down on her cock. “I love watching it disappear inside you, Shepard,” she moaned, doing exactly that, “I’m amazed you take it so easily.”

“Well, I do now. I didn’t at first.”

Resting my knees to either side of her body, she let me control the pace that time, enjoying lifting myself up until only the head of her cock was inside me before sliding all the way back down, feeling it stretch me out and press the right place inside me. “Your face is priceless, Shepard,” she said, watching me as I kept the same rhythm, leaning down to occasionally kiss her.

Little surprise I came all over her rather quickly, but still she let me maintain the pace. Once I’d had enough, she rolled me over, lifted my lower body up, and pounded me hard, giving me a final load before she had to admit enough.

Then we slept, her in my arms, and I was amazed that, all day, it had only been the two of us. The others were around, but apart from perhaps looking in, Tevos never invited them to join us. Far as she was concerned, I was her prize and only she would use me. I really liked it, to be honest.

After breakfast the next morning, Aria took me into her room where she put a second tattoo on my chest, from my crotch to my neck, making sure it was the same length as the other one. Once she was done, she fucked me again, hard and fast as always, pushing my legs back and wide and she hammered me that way, cumming in me before flipping me round and carrying on to a second orgasm.

Then she told me to get the fuck out, much to my amusement, particularly as I dribbled cum to her bedroom door.

The girls were impressed with my new tattoo, Liara showing me a new screen that showed the previous scores, the longest cumshot and current champion. She’d figured out the length of each day and a calendar we could use. To help me keep track of the days, we would use the earth calendar, as the world we lived on was near enough the same.

“Every Friday, Shepard, unless we’re doing something else.”

It would become a regular event over the years. But that is another story.


	5. Shepard Gets a Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard has submitted to his girls but is still offered the chance at some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts out normally, or as normal as this story can be, before it does descend into… Ah, just read it and see.

I think after a month or so at our new home, I lost complete track of time. One day flowed into the next. Deliriously happy with my life. I had six beautiful asari who wanted me more than anything. I’m sure most people would find our lifestyle strange, and considering I was a man with six futanari, I’m sure the close-minded around would consider me less of one. Sadly, ignorant pricks still existed in the twenty-second century. Fuck them. I did what I wanted.

As for the six girls, there’s no doubt they were loving life as well. Liara and I were completely in love. My love for her was indescribable, as it was her who had organised all this for me. Aria was Aria, she’d never admit anything as soft as being in love, but our sex life was something else entirely. Tevos was used to being in charge, and loved the fact I’d completely submitted to her, though only in the sense that I did whatever she asked. Other aspects of the lifestyle might be explored in the future. Samara was as I remembered, except we now shared a bed occasionally, and she was like Tevos, definitely in charge, admitting that she found it amusing I had freely given up any semblance of control. Falere was slowly but surely adapting to the life, making sure I spent time with her alone, as although she’d happily joined us, we didn’t know each other that well to start with.

Then there was Shiala. She was the sweetest girl I’d ever met, except for perhaps Tali. I think it was the connection we’d made with the Thorian that helped, but I had no doubt she was completely and utterly devoted to me. We spent a lot of time together around the house, not to the detriment of any other relationship, but even Liara realised how close the two of us were. She didn’t mind, stating I had a big heart and that I was always bound to love others.

"It's been agreed, Shepard. Tonight, you will be with me," Shiala stated. That wasn’t an usual statement, as any girl who wanted me would speak to the rest and there were very rarely arguments. There’s no doubt we were both looking forward to the night. Not sure why, as we had a lot of sex regardless, but I had an inkling something was different.

After we'd finished dinner and taken the required pills, Shiala took me by the hand to her bedroom. All the girls had decorated their rooms to their own wants and needs. Shiala kept her room simple and tasteful, with hints of her commando past in the colours she’d chosen. The rules regarding bedrooms were quite simple. If doors were closed, privacy was wanted. If doors were open, then company was wanted or at least expected. Shiala closed her door, so I knew it was only us two.

She put on a little music and I held her in my arms. It was funny in those minor moments when I was in charge, moulding her naked body into mine as we swayed. "I love you, Shepard," she whispered.

"I love you too."

She looked up to meet my eyes. "How much do you? I know Liara is... well..."

"We have a real connection, Shiala, particularly after contact with the Thorian and the meld we had afterwards. I've always had fond thoughts of you. I remember meeting you on Ilium, and part of me wanted to make a suggestion or two. When I heard of your fight on Feros, I wanted to come rescue you, but…” I sighed, feeling guilty. 

“You were saving the galaxy, Shepard.”

I smiled as I added, “Now that we're here, those feelings for you have only increased. Whether I love you more or less isn't important. What is important is the love we share."

We ended up on the bed where, for the first time in quite a while, I was pleasured first, feeling her lips move from my mouth down my body. The gym in the house kept me fit, and I was still as defined as when I'd served, as I spent a long time in the gym having spent so long convalescing after the war. All the girls constantly complimented me, and also loving the fact I cared about my appearance around them. I warned her that I wasn't used to the attention so I wouldn't last long. She giggled and assured me it was fine. 

I couldn't watch her blow me. If I did, I wouldn't last two minutes. So I closed my eyes and laid back, simply enjoying the feeling. She was wonderful, really showing an appreciation for my cock, complimenting me on its length and thickness, though thought it amusing that I rarely used it. I admitted that I didn't really mind and that I'd discovered a real need to be the receiver instead, at least from my girls.

When I did cum, she giggled again and happily swallowing my load before kissing back up my body to kiss me, tasting my cum in her mouth. That wasn't unusual nowadays, at least meaning that I tasted cum. Surprisingly, she then rolled off me and grabbed a bottle of lube from her bedside table. Meeting my curious eyes, she said, "Would you like to eat my arse then fuck me, Shepard? It's just us two, and I agreed with Liara that when we're alone in this room, it's what I want. She knows I want to feel you inside me, and that I'm willing to give you my arse as much as you're willing to give yours to all of us."

"Not your pussy?"

"I would prefer you to fuck my arse. You'd be surprised how many futanari barely give their pussies a thought. Our sex drives are focused around our cocks." She paused before adding, “That’s not to say I won’t want it in the future. Do you want to fuck me there?”

I kissed her, whispering, “Not to sound corny, but I will make love to you there.”

She kissed me hard for that one before getting on all fours as I kneeled behind her, giving her hidden pussy a little lick, which did cause her to moan in appreciation, before I focused on her arse. The lube she had was flavoured, pouring a little of that on her before really eating her out. The girls were always clean, as was I, thanks to those pills we took, so we never had problems, and I loved eating their arse as much as sucking their cocks.

Shiala was definitely turned on by the time she felt ready for me, so after lubing myself up, I lined up my cock. Pressing against her, I had a feeling she was rarely fucked, as she felt incredibly tight, noticing her wince once my head popped inside, causing her to cry out. I stopped immediately, though she quickly assured me she was okay but just to take it slow as it had been a long time, joking she was used to fucking me.

I took my time, which I know she loved, letting her know with each thrust that she was taking a little bit more, which definitely pleased her, looking back at me with a constant smile on her face. Once I'd buried myself inside her, she asked me to make love to her, not to just fuck her. I knew what she meant, lifting her up so her back rested against my chest. Kissing her was awkward, but as she was smaller, it was easy to figure out.

I'll admit, it was a little weird making love to her, let alone anyone. It had been a long time since I'd been allowed, and while I enjoyed it immensely, and her arse was lovely and tight, I realised pretty quickly that... She noticed my look. "Something wrong?"

I was embarrassed to admit, "I don’t think I’m going to cum unless..."

"You have someone inside you too?" I nodded, feeling my cheeks heat up. It was utterly embarrassing, but also not a surprise. She simply kissed me. "Do you want to grab someone to join us?"

"You don't mind?"

"No. As long as you're inside me tonight... I would have preferred alone..."

"I don't have to finish yet. We have all night."

So we waited, just enjoying making love. She enjoyed sitting against me, as did I, gently thrusting into her as I jerked her cock at the same time. She enjoyed riding me as I lay down, cumming all over my stomach and chest in her excitement. We both used our fingers to clean that up and fed each other. “I do taste good, don’t I?” she stated.

She loved the fact I was strong enough to pick her up, fucking her standing against the wall, running her hands up and down my back and arms, complimenting me on my strength. After all this, we were both covered in sweat, my balls were starting to ache, and she wanted to feel me finally cum in her.

After placing her back on the bed, pleading with me to hurry as she felt very empty with me, I wandered out into the wide hallway, unsurprised to see all the other doors open. I doubt they heard us, but they were probably watching us. Peeking into Samara's room, it was unsurprising to see she was fucking her daughter. We all knew it happened and didn't care. Considering everything else that went on the house, a little incest wasn’t a big deal. Falere noticed me glance in and smiled, her eyes closing as Samara picked up the pace of her thrusts, definitely aware that I was watching. I left them to it, glancing in to see Aria by herself, jerking off to some porn, riding an enormous dildo at the same time. She noticed me and met my eyes, riding harder and jerking off faster. I felt a tinge of jealousy at the dildo, though it faded quickly, watching until she finally came all over herself. I wandered in to lick it up and kissed her before leaving alone, surprised she kept on riding and jerking off. Tevos was asleep, though wandering in, I noticed the dildo sitting by her arse and cum stains everywhere. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and lifted the sheet over her. She woke up briefly and thanked me.

I found Liara in her room, sitting at a terminal, busy at work. I was tempted to just leave her to it, but she noticed me and smiled as I approached, asking me, "Are you finished?"

"No. I'm a little embarrassed to admit but... I'm having a difficult time climaxing. It's been so long and..."

"You need me inside you?"

"Yes. Shiala understands and doesn't mind, but she wants to feel me cum too."

"Get on your knees, get me hard, then I'll join you."

I happily did as she asked, feeling her thicken as I started to suck her. I didn't want her to cum so used the technique I'd learned over time, to keep her hard and horny but not enough to push her over the edge. I'd trained myself to do that, as all the girls knew I loved blowing them. Once she was satisfied, Liara helped me to my feet and we wandered back to Shiala's room, not surprised to see her masturbating, closing the door again as we got into position.

We figured the best way would be for me to lie down with Shiala riding me, but lifting my lower half enough so Liara could fuck me at the same time. It was slightly awkward, and perhaps on all fours would have been better, but Shiala wanted to watch me as I came. Her arse was still wonderfully tight, and she leaned forward, wanting nothing more than to kiss me. I felt Liara slide her cock into my arse, and Shiala laughed at the smile that broke out on my face. "Next time then, Shepard," Shiala stated quietly.

It did the trick though, Liara fucking me hard, and that helped my orgasm, cumming inside Shiala within a couple of minutes. After all that, I was worn out, relaxing immediately, Shiala lying on my chest. Liara kept fucking me until she came a few minutes later. Once she was happy, she pulled out, walked around the bed and leaned down to kiss me, before leaving Shiala and I alone.

"Feel better?" Shiala asked.

"I feel very empty but extremely satisfied. But I guess this is proof I'm just used to receiving nowadays. Half the time I cum without touching myself anyway."

"Maybe you need to fuck me more often, get used to it again?"

"That might work, but..."

She smiled as she said, "You would prefer me to fuck you?"

"Honestly, yes. But I will make love to you… Hmm… When should we?"

"We'll keep this for special occasions."

I’m not sure what special occasions there were. Perhaps it would just be when we both wanted it. I guess if it happened often enough, I’d rediscover my love in being the top, but I was so used to submitting for all my girls, I barely gave it a thought anymore.

To my surprise, there was no more sex that evening, Shiala simply cuddling into my side, stating she just wanted to be held. I'll admit, out of all my girls, Shiala was the one who wanted that more than the others. We enjoyed a good sex life, but during our albeit brief time alone, she liked sex but loved intimacy. Again, I believe it was based on the connection we'd made, almost like we could think what the other thought.

Waking together the next morning, Shiala thanked me for the night before, though wondered if I wanted to be fucked. My excited and affirmative response made her laugh, and once I was lubed up, she slowly slid her cock inside me, and I wrapped my legs around her as she started to fuck me.

“Your face is priceless, Shepard,” she whispered before kissing me.

“Helps I’m being fucked by a beautiful asari.”

“And I think you love the fact I’m green.”

“Can’t lie, I do consider that a bonus.”

She liked all that, kissing me hard in reply. I loved kissing Shiala as she was a great kisser, just enough tongue to be naughty but not just jamming it in my mouth. She had experienced life before me, and I could only thank anyone she’d been with before, as she’d certainly learned a few tricks.

Her thrusts grew a little harder and faster, noticing the sweat start to form as she got closer to climax. “Cum in me, my love,” I whispered. Her eyes lit up when I called her that, kissing me hard again before resting her forehead against mine. “You feel wonderful,” I added.

“So do you,” she moaned, and she proved that by unloading in me a couple of minutes later. She hadn’t taken a pill, so after quite the orgasm, she started to soften quite quickly, not that it mattered. Since I hadn’t climaxed, Shiala happily blew me, and considering I’d just been fucked, it took barely a couple of minutes again to make me cum.

Then we had a shower, as we were both rather sweaty, and Shiala wanted to ‘smell nice’.

Wandering out hand in hand, Aria took one look at us and burst into laughter. Tevos said it was sweet, as did Samara. Liara walked over and hugged Shiala, assuring her it was fine, while I could see Falere looking at me, no doubt thinking. I still hadn’t talked to her about what she really wanted. We’d had sex and she was committed to it all, but I still wondered. I had a real feeling she really loved being with her mother again, which is why she was quite happily being fucked by her the previous night.

Over breakfast that night, Liara mentioned that I had fucked Shiala, and offered the chance of me fucking anyone else, the window only being open for five minutes. None of them said a word, much to my amusement, so only Shiala would be a bottom on occasion, while the rest would remain in control. Far as I was concerned, that made me happy.

Liara then had another announcement. “Shepard, remember how I mentioned inviting a number of anonymous asari around for a gangbang?”

I’ll admit it, I was immediately excited. “Yes, I remember.”

“Well, I put an ad on the extranet as soon as I mentioned it and realised how enthusiastic you were about it. I’ve had… I’ll be honest, I’ve had more responses than I can believe.”

“Did you use my name?”

“Definitely. Do you really care if anyone finds out?”

“Not really.”

“I’ve selected sixteen girls from their profiles. I will fly out the day after tomorrow. Should only be gone no more than a few days or so thanks to the geth shuttle.”

“No worries.”

“To prevent chaos,” and she looked straight at Aria saying that, “Tevos will be in charge while I’m gone. I believe you call her ‘Mistress’ anyway, and she has the respect of everyone. She will maintain discipline. Well, yours at least, Aria. I trust Shepard to be a good boy.” I swear, I thought she was about to pat my head saying that.

The night before she left, Liara summoned me to her bedroom, where I spent all night fulfilling her desires. I loved every minute as she filled both mouth and arse with her cum, fucking me hard for what felt like an hour without cumming in me after the first time. I spent nearly all night on my hands and knees, Liara wanting to remain in complete control. If not on my hands and knees, she wanted me lying flat on my stomach, burying herself in me, or on my back, watching her face radiate pleasure, or her breasts jiggle and bounce, as she drove her cock into me. She loved every second and I enjoyed myself immensely. As it was recorded, she said she’d take a copy with her to jerk off to while gone.

Tevos didn’t act any differently while Liara was gone, and to her credit, Aria behaved herself. She still mouthed off occasionally, but in the time we’d been at the mansion, she had mellowed over time. I don’t want to take credit, but I think fucking me a lot helped, as I was a source of enjoyment and stress relief. As for Tevos, she did ask me to join her one night, and I was to service her ten-inch cock all night. That is what Mistress demanded, after all.

I woke up rather tender the next morning, much to her amusement. She made sure I was okay, assuring her I was, but she hadn’t been gentle most of the evening. I didn’t mind at all, as I was used to it, but I liked the fact they were immediately concerned, as the one important thing above all was my health and well-being. They all wanted our sex life to continue for a very long time to come yet.

I had an interesting invitation one day, Samara and Falere wondering if I wanted to watch them, though not join in. I accepted immediately, figuring I would probably be invited eventually. Samara made sure their door was closed once I walked in, Falere already on the bed naked. Samara had brought in a comfortable chair for me to recline in, asking me to sit down and observe.

Falere happily swallowed her mother’s cock and Samara was not gentle in return, thrusting forward quickly. I could hear Falere struggle, though she made no gesture nor movement to suggest she wanted it to stop. Clearly excited by it, Falere stroked herself at the same time, but Samara was the first to finish, exploding in her mouth, and she was unable to swallow the loud, some cum pouring out of her mouth.

“That’s a waste of good cum, Falere. Shepard can swallow my load without a problem.”

“Sorry, mother.”

“Hmmm. You will have to do better next time. Lie down and I’ll bring you to climax.”

I thought Samara was going to blow her in return, but it was obvious Samara did not plan on doing that. Instead, she grabbed a nearby bottle of lube, slicking up a couple of fingers and sliding them in Falere’s arse before she lubed up Falere’s cock and stroked her. Falere loved it, moaning loudly, thrusting up into Samara’s grip, and it was now surprised she shot a load over herself within five minutes. The surprise was that Samara did crawl up over her body and kiss her, Falere wrapping her arms around her as the kiss deepened. Samara manoeuvred her cock towards Falere’s arse, and slowly slid her cock inside her daughter, and I’d say they made love, to begin with at least.

To be honest, I think they’d completely forgotten I was watching by now, or they just didn’t care I was there. But I watched with interest, hard as a rock but not touching myself, still hoping I would be invited to join in. Samara eventually lifted herself up and properly started to fuck her daughter, Falere wrapping her legs around Samara’s hips. “Fuck me, mother!” she cried.

Okay, I’ll admit it, that was totally fucking hot to hear.

As they’d both cum, Samara fucked her for quite a while, eventually dragging Falere with her so she was riding her dick. Falere loved it, riding her mother’s dick for everything she was worth, and it wasn’t a surprise to see her cum again quite quickly. “You recover quickly, Falere.”

“Your cock is fantastic, mother.”

Totally hot. I told you.

Having cum again, Falere was a little tired, so Samara bent Falere forward, adjusted her legs, and pounded her. Falere cried out, though cried out for her to keep going. Samara lasted at least five more minutes before she cried out and came again, Falere falling onto her chest once Samara was empty, both of them breathing deeply. It was only then that Samara looked my way.

“Enjoy the show, Shepard?”

“Forgot I was here?” I asked, unable to hide the smirk.

“Not at all, but when I am connecting with my daughter in such a way, my focus is only for her.”

“I love you, mother,” I heard Falere say quickly.

“And I you, daughter.” Samara then noticed my erection. I’d taken a pill in preparation for some fun, but if nothing happened… “How would you like my daughter and I to fuck you together?”

“You mean double?”

“Yes.”

Samara and Falere laughed as I practically leapt on the bed, though Falere needed some time to recover, admitting to feeling a little emotional. I think I now understood her relationship with me. She was definitely there because of her mother. Samara was there for me, but was also reconnecting with her daughter at the same time. The fact they were using sex to reconnect? We were on a planet far away from anywhere. Fuck the rules. We could do what we want.

Both girls spent time getting me ready, surprising me by both eating my arse for a little while. I then felt some lube applied and fingers, not that I required it anymore. I would quite happily just have some lube applied, their cocks generously lubed, and I’d happily accept them like that.

Samara lay down and I straddled her, sliding down on her thick cock. “Your face is always priceless when you do that.”

“What can I say, Samara? Your cock is wonderful.”

Feeling Falere get in position behind me, I felt her prod at me too. I hadn’t done this too often so far, but once I felt her slide in, my cock felt as hard as ever, particularly once Falere was all the way in too. “Wow,” I heard her say quietly.

They started fucking me gently, alternating their thrusts. I was completely and utterly turned on. Samara found my reactions amusing, feeling Falere change her position, soft hands on my shoulders, groaning when she upped her pace a little.

“Have to say… Watching you two… Totally hot…” I grunted.

“My mother has a great cock,” Falere whispered into my ear.

“And I love my daughter, Shepard. But we will invite you often to watch us, and once we are done, we will invite you to join us.”

“Do it often?”

For once, I saw Samara blush. “Every night, Shepard, unless one of us is with you.”

That’s a lot of mother-daughter sex. I might have cum hard at the thought. Samara enjoyed it, using a finger to lick some up, leaving the rest where it was for now.

Falere was the first to cum in me, and she pulled out quickly, admitting she was feeling rather tired. So I rode Samara for a lot longer, my old friend letting me control the pace for a while before she wanted to switch positions. She didn’t even have to ask, getting on all fours, feeling her hands on my hips before slamming her cock into me. It caused me cry out but I loved it.

“Oh, I’ll have to see what score I can get, Shepard,” she stated to my amusement, so I got in the right position, feeling her fuck me harder and faster, no doubting building up to climax. When she pulled out, I felt empty as she fired onto my back, though I thanked her when sliding her cock back inside me. “Twenty-one, Shepard. Not quite a record.”

She fucked me a little longer before I moved forward and spun around, swallowing her cock. Her face was priceless, considering it had just been up my arse, but I wanted to taste her cum, feeling Falere lick my back at the same time. It was quite the end to an evening, no invite for me to remain, though I knew Samara and Falere practically shared a room nowadays.

Walking back to my room, Shiala was waiting on the bed for me. I closed the door and, as there were no secrets, immediately told her everything. She wasn’t shocked about anything, and laughed at how excited I was when talking about taking mother and daughter at once.

“Are you up for a little more sex before, Shepard?”

“Ah, so that’s why you’re here.”

“Liara said that tomorrow should be a rest day, as she will arrive back the day after that with our first visitors, so this is my last chance to have you before then.”

“Sweet and tender or hard and fast?”

“What do you think?”

It’s safe to say that we saw in the following day by making love.


	6. Twenty-Two Cock Gangbang, Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun continues for Shepard as Liara keeps her promise. A shuttle full of anonymous asari arrive, ready to give Shepard the time of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is so much futanari on male sex in this chapter, it’s not funny. Everything you’ve seen before but even harder, and so much content, I needed to split it into two chapters.

I waited on the platform as the shuttle descended. The others waited next to me. They were all dressed, which was unusual, as we were all usually naked. I was without clothing. I can't remember the last time I actually wore clothes as I hadn't left the planet in... I can't remember.

The pilot's door opened and Liara stepped out, looking my way and smiling. Walking back to the side door, she keyed the code and the door slid open. Inside, I could see at least a dozen asari, all talking excitedly though it hushed when eyes fell on me. I stood there, hands behind my back, almost at attention, my cock hard and proud. The asari wandered out together, all of them looking at me. I didn't feel an iota of embarrassment, loving the looks they were giving me. Meeting eyes, I saw lust and hunger, and also confusion, as no doubt the tattoo left them intrigued.

"You've obviously all heard of Commander Shepard, ladies. Here he is, in the flesh."

"Oh my, I honestly thought it was a joke," one of them stated.

"This is no joke, ladies. And he is here for your entertainment. Trust me when I say he will get as much enjoyment out of this as you. Now, if you'd like to follow the others, they will show you where to put your things before informing you of the rules for the week." I raised my eyebrows at week before I couldn't help grin. Oh, I was in for a real treat.

Once they all disappeared, I asked Liara, "How many?"

"Sixteen, Shepard. I could have had even more."

"Sixteen?" My cock throbbed in anticipation.

"This all completely anonymous. I don't even know their names or ages. But they let it be known that they wanted to fuck the hero of the galaxy. As one of them just said, they probably didn't really believe it."

"A week?"

"Think you can handle it?"

"I handle the six of you," I replied with a smirk.

"A ship will be dropping supplies within the day. I've ordered in at least triple the number of pills and certain requests the ladies made. They will be informed of the rules as we speak. Before we go in, is there anything you want?

"I'm not fucking any of them, correct?"

"No, Shepard."

"Good."

She smiled and laid a kiss on my cheek. "I hope you have more fun than ever, Shepard."

Walking into the largest lounge room, the sixteen were all sat around and I listened in as the others explained the rules. Eyes kept looking at me, the occasional licking of the lips, and I had no doubt most of them were hard. Once Tevos was through explaining the rules, no surprise it was her, as they would all know her, she asked them all to strip. None of them hesitated and I enjoyed seeing plenty of new flesh on display. My mouth watered at the line of cocks. As I’ve said, futanari cocks are larger on average than all others, and there were some that I knew I’d absolutely love inside me. Aria walked along the line, handing them a pack of the pills we would need. They were all hard at the moment, though, so they could choose to take one or not.

Liara then went along the line, handing each of them a bottle of lube, asking them to lube themselves up. One or two asked why, and I couldn’t help smile. “Shepard will now go along the line and give you a taste of his arse by sitting on your cock. There are sixteen of you here. I can assure you that he will be fucked by all sixteen of you more than once.”

“What about yourselves?” one of them asked.

“We may join in, but as Ariana stated, you may fuck each other, you can ask one of us who lives her to join in, or you can sit back and watch. The one thing Shepard doesn’t want to know is your name, who you are, anything. He only wants to see beautiful asari with long, hard cocks, ready to fuck him.”

“Seriously?” another asked.

“Of course. This is practically a week long anonymous gangbang.”

“Holy shit, we have to come back,” one of them stated to another, guessing they were probably friends.

“How often will this occur?”

Liara looked at me. I nodded. “As often as we can get numbers. Shepard has told me that he wants as many of you as possible. He loves our kind and has completely submitted himself to me and the other girls here. While you are here, he will submit to you too. You have been told the safe word. If he uses it, everything stops. If his hands are free, he will tap out if it’s too much.” She paused before stating, “Ladies, please lube yourselves up ready for him.”

I watched them all stroke their cocks, getting themselves all lubed up ready for me. “I can’t believe it,” I heard one of them mutter. 

“Oh, I’ve thought about fucking Commander Shepard for years. I had no idea he was like this though!” another exclaimed.

Once there were sixteen glistening cocks lined up, Liara told me to introduce myself. I went for the longest and thickest cock, a gorgeous, light skinned one. It was ten inches, if not more. Similar to Tevos, though she was much younger. “You’ve been blessed,” I said.

Placing a knee to either side of her body, I grabbed her cock and placed it at my tight little hole. The surprise on her face was rather amusing, and I couldn’t help grunt when I felt it slide into me. I took my time taking her entire length, just like I did with Tevos, but when I bottomed out, I could see the surprise on her face. I leaned down and whispered in her ear, “I can’t wait to be fucked by your enormous cock.”

“By the goddess,” she muttered.

Walking to the edge of the line, I did the same thing, placing knees to either side and sliding down her cock. Most of the time, they were completely surprised by what I was doing. One or two tried to fuck me straight away, warning them that this was merely an introduction. It took a while, but I’d soon had all sixteen inside me and returned to stand next to Liara. The looks on some of their faces was absolutely priceless, considering I lived with six, so that was twenty-two asari I could possibly enjoy. Aria called me a slut. I think I was beyond that term now… 

“Okay, ladies, you’ve had a taste. You’ve been told the rules. As long as you follow them, everything will go smoothly. So…” Liara looked at me and smiled, “We propose this to start. Shepard will lie back on the nearby table. It will be at the right height for all of you. It is up to you whether you want to line up and fuck him, or perhaps straddle his chest and have him blow you.”

“Will he fuck us?”

Liara looked my way and I shook my head. “At this moment, no, he will not. However, he may change his mind during the week.”

Liara led me to the table, where I heaved myself up onto it. There were already pillows there ready for me with some towels down, as I’d not doubt sweat, with some lube bottles nearby. The asari wandered over and were slightly hesitant. They were clearly interested, their rock hard cocks telling me they wanted to fuck, but I think it was because of who I was that they hesitated.

So Liara got in position, dragging me forward so my arse just hung off the edge, and slid her cock inside me. She looked back and said, “See, ladies. No problem. And he’s going to love every minute of it.”

She pulled out of me, but still they hesitated. “I’m not going to bite, ladies. Trust me, I want it as much as you do.”

A dark-skinned asari, wielding at least nine inches, was the first to break ranks. Lubing herself up a little more, she was careful as she slid her cock into me, not being too hard before I felt her balls bounce into me. “Wow, this is… unbelievable…”

“Okay, ladies. Now, you can either fuck me until you cum, or you can simply take it in turns. Whatever you want. This will only stop when I’ve had enough.”

“Holy shit, are you serious?” one of them asked.

“I am. I’ve done this plenty of times with the six girls I live with.”

I saw quite a few take a pill, so I knew I was going to be in for a good time. The asari inside me fucked me for a little while, before she was replaced by another asari with a similar sized cock. She slammed it into me and I couldn’t help smile as she wasted little time fucking me. The asari were soon lining up, most of them not cumming in me, instead all having a go. I would guess that none had a cock less than eight inches. The longest was definitely more than ten, and when she fucked me, it hurt so good, I came hard all over myself.

Liara would offer me a towel to wipe down my head and provide me with some water, but otherwise, I just beckoned them on to fuck me. The longer the day went on, the more loads were left inside me. I felt like a total slut by now, but I honestly didn’t care. I also knew it was being recorded, as all the ladies present would receive a long video of what was happening. A pair of asari were currently taking turns, both with at least nine inches, spreading my legs as wide as possible, fucking me for thirty seconds before swapping.

“Can you take two at once?” one of them asked.

“I can. You want to do it now?”

“Goddess, yes.”

I hopped off the table, one of them lying down as I got back on and straddled her, inserting her cock into me. I felt the other asari get onto the table as well, and she slid her cock into me as well. Looking back, I said, “I need one for my mouth.”

I could hear excited murmurs, as it was now obvious to them what I was willing to do. One of them with an eight-incher kneeled in front of me and offered her cock. I’ll admit, I was now a little addicted to double penetration. It hurt but it was the sort of pain that was rewarding. I thought of ways to try three at once, but I had no idea how it would work.

The two asari up my arse were soon both pounding me harder, causing me to groan as I sucked the other asari. Taking her cock from my mouth, I looked at the one below me. “Harder. Cum in me.” Swallowing the cock of the third, I felt both now fucking me like I wanted. I knew neither would last too much longer, it was a case of whether they or the one I was blowing came first.

The asari who was on top, her hands on my shoulders, was the first to cum in me. Feeling her collapse against me, she kissed my cheek and withdrew, though it wasn’t long until I felt a new cock inside me. “Fuck yes!” I groaned.

“You really love this?” the one I was blowing asked. I nodded, wanting her to cum in my mouth too.

The one below me came quickly, so it required a quick shuffle, the one above me lying down as I sat on her cock, the one I was blowing remaining in place, as one of the ten-inch asari joined in. I had to take a breath as she started to slide in, grunting quite a few times, though she was gentle, knowing it was causing me a little but worthwhile pain.

The pair fucking me seemed to realise so they took their time as I finally brought the asari I was blowing to climax, receiving a mouthful of hot, sweet cum. She thanked me for the blowjob though I soon had another cock ready for my mouth. She must have been horny as fuck, as I barely blew her for a couple of minute before she came in my mouth too. No-one else stepped forward, assuming they were watching my arse be fucked by two massive cocks.

They came at roughly the same time, and I felt rather disappointed when both of them pulled out, though the amount of cum that dripped out of me must have looked like a waterfall. I was then left alone for a moment as Liara came across. “Okay, Shepard?”

“I want three, Liara.”

“Seriously?”

I nodded. “I want to try and have an idea. If it’s too much, we’ll stop. But I want to try.”

Feeling a little tender but exuberant at the same time, I led the way to the master bedroom. The group formed up and I asked, “Who hasn’t fucked me yet? Those who haven’t step forward.”

I selected one with eight-inches to lie down on the bed, then selected two with nine inches to join in. Taking a couple of deep breaths, I sat down on her cock and immediately leaned forward. “Okay, one of you slide your cock in and lean forward over me.” I groaned as she did so, feeling hot breath on my neck.

“You have a fantastic arse, Shepard. I can’t wait to fuck you all week.”

“Me too,” I stated, “Okay, the third one should be able to get into position.”

The bed moved around as we were joined by the fourth and I felt myself stretched even more as a third cock somehow slipped inside me. Granted, it wasn’t quiet as I yelled out loudly. Liara appeared by my side. “Are you sure, Shepard?” She sounded concerned, but I nodded. “Okay. Remember, you have nothing to prove here.”

“Just wanted to try it.”

The asari below me could barely move, nor the one on top of me. The one in the middle could, feeling her cock stretch me out. I lasted a couple of minutes before I had to ask one of them to pull out, the third asari who’d entered me pulling out. I sighed with relief as I now had only two cocks in me, and they slowly started to thrust into me. “You have an impressive arse, Shepard,” the one above me stated.

“Thank you. You have an impressive cock.” Looking down, I added, “So do you.”

“Oh, I think we’ll be coming back for another good time.”

“I look forward to it.”

I was soon being well fucked by both of them, and I climaxed all over the asari below me. That made her giggle, as I hadn’t even touched myself, feeling the asari above me grunt and groan as she unloaded inside me. As soon as she pulled out, her cock was replaced by another one. I was ready to just have the one below me finish, but I didn’t want to stop either.

The one above mentioned she was the original third, so that made me feel better, as she hadn’t had a go inside me yet. Feeling hands on my shoulders, she was quite rough, asking if that’s what she preferred. When admitting she did, I suggested she introduce herself, though not by name, a little later and see what we could do.

The one below me finally came as well, and that’s when I surprised the one above me by grabbing her and rolling over, so she was on her back, resting my forearms as she could thrust into me. I beckoned one who hadn’t been in me yet forward. The next one had ten inches, but by now, I was used to it. She took her time sliding her length into me, and she laughed, saying my face had an enormous smile and she’d never seen anyone happier.

The one below me took control, properly fucking my arse, while the one now above me took her time to build up a rhythm. Once she did, I was crying out but I didn’t really care, though said this would be the last one for the moment. The one below me finally came and managed to extricate herself from below me, leaving the last asari. She grabbed my legs and pushed them quite far back, completely exposing me as she started to ram her cock into me.

“You have a sweet little arse, Shepard.”

“And you have a magnificent thick cock,” I grunted. She leaned down to kiss me, which wasn’t a surprise, lifting my forehead to rest against hers. “Fuck me. Fuck my arse.”

I’m sure it surprised some of them to hear that, as she was soon thrusting so fast, I’m sure her cock was a blur. But it also meant she came a lot quicker, so that when she was done, we were both able to relax. She stayed lying with me, cock still inside, for a little while before she finally pulled out. Aria suggested they all head out as Shiala and Liara took a seat on the bed with me.

“By the goddess, Shepard, how are you not in total pain?” Shiala wondered.

“Oh, it hurts but you have no idea how good it feels too.”

I tried to stand up but I felt a little lightheaded, and it felt like my lower body was swimming in cum. Liara helped me up and escorted me to the main bathroom, running hot water before lowering me in it. “Don’t go too hard, Shepard, pardon the pun,” she suggested, “You have all week.”

“I know, but… I’m rather addicted, as I’m sure you’ve realised.”

“Just relax in here. Shiala, why do you join him?”

She was rather happy to do so, sitting down between my legs and leaning back. I ran my hands up and down her body, though she grabbed my wrist and moved it to her cock, ensuring I kissed her at the same time. It was rather amusing when I stroked her enough to make her cum in the water, enjoying her moans as she did. She wanted to kiss me again and again during and after her climax. “I needed that,” she whispered.

“You could have fucked me.”

“No. Liara has rules. For now, only our visitors.”

Heading out into the lounge room, I was greeted by nothing but naked asari. Liara grabbed my attention, going to stand alongside her. “Shepard, the ladies here have been talking rather excitedly and they have an idea for tomorrow. Would you like to hear it?”

“Sure.”

“Okay, after breakfast, what they would like to do is take a pill, then once they are all hard and lubed up, they will sit down on these lounges, arranging themselves in length, smallest to largest. You will then start from the smallest, riding her until she cums, then you immediately hop onto the next cock. That’s sixteen cocks, though there is a chance some will join in again and you’ll have two at once. Do you like that idea?”

“I love it. Tomorrow?” She nodded. “So the rest of tonight?”

“They have agreed that you can relax, though if you wish to have sex…”

I grabbed Shiala by the hand, wished them all goodnight, and escorted her to her room. After closing the door, the smile on her face melted my heart. She laid down and beckoned me to join her, and we made the softest love together, barely bouncing on her cock as she barely thrust into me. We both did orgasm eventually but that was it. Our appetites sated, we laid back, Shiala cuddling into me, as I flicked on the giant vid-screen on the wall, as we watched one of the many videos we’d recorded since our arrival. We’d named and dated all of them.

“Which one would you like to watch?” I asked.

“How about one just with me and you?”

I found the perfect one, which she happily agreed to, and we laid back under the sheet, Shiala cuddling into me tightly, as we watched us make love on screen.

Feeling refreshed and revitalised the next morning, Shiala remained in bed as I headed for a shower. I was joined by Liara, who simply enjoyed washing me down, asking to make sure I was fine with the idea. “Liara, l love it. I’m going to have a great time.”

She laughed as she said, “I think there was a bit of fucking going on last night, from the sounds I heard. I think Aria and Falere were out there having fun.”

“Not you?”

She smiled, shaking her head. “I will only be with you or one of our friends. Ariana and I have a growing… I hesitate to say intimacy, but I’ve found a liking for her cock in me too.”

“Where?”

She leaned up to my ear. “My arse, Shepard.” I couldn’t help chuckle as she added, “I see what you mean about her. Some of our visitors have been gifted too.”

“I’ve read plenty of literature about futanari. Apparently you have larger on average cocks than any other species.”

“I’ve seen one or two who had over ten inches. I wondered how anyone could possibly be fucked by that…”

“I feel positively small in comparison.”

That made her giggle. “Your cock is perfectly fine, Shepard. For a human.” She kissed me before adding, “But now I know why you love futanari. Aria is right, you are a size queen.”

I put a finger to my lips. “Don’t tell anyone, and I prefer the term size king.”

Finally heading out to join the others, we all enjoyed a light breakfast before we gathered in the large lounge again. The ladies all talked excitedly among themselves, all turning when I walked in the door. They’d all taken a pill, so were hard and ready to go. Lube was handed out, and I watched them all stroke themselves, sixteen glorious cocks all soon slick and ready for me. The ladies had obviously worked out their order, as once the first sat down, the rest sat down relatively quickly.

Glancing at Liara, I asked, “I assume this is being recorded?”

She laughed. “Shepard, everything we do is recorded nowadays.”

Nearly all of them had fucked me at one time or another the previous day. Those who hadn’t would soon learned I love futanari cock. Sitting down on the first asari, I wasted no time grabbing the base of it, sliding it inside me. Taking my time to eventually bottom out, I leaned forward slightly before stating, “Either you or I can control. What would you like?”

I felt two hands on my arse and couldn’t help smile as she started to drive her cock up into me. The one thing I wasn’t going to do was kiss most of them. Despite the fact I was about to have a number of cocks inside me, I still found kissing rather intimate. So while I’d happily have them fuck me, I probably wouldn’t do that too often.

She lasted quite a long time, slowing down at one stage, no doubt holding back her climax, but she couldn’t last forever. Before she did, I told her it had to be inside me, feeling her drive up and cum as I sat down, making sure I got every drop.

As soon as she was done, I hopped off and jumped on the next cock, immediately sliding down. Asking the same question, hands on the arse suggested what she wanted. Her cock was a bit thicker and it felt wonderful. She didn’t last particularly long though, and once I felt her cum, I sat down to take all her cum again.

And that’s how it went. Immediately hopping on the next cock, she drove up into me immediately, causing me to laugh, wasting no time letting me know what she wanted. I’ll be honest, I had a great time making my way along the row of asari. The further right I moved, the bigger and thicker the cocks got, and after about the eighth girl, I soon felt a second cock wanting entrance. By then, I was full of cum, feeling it drip down me, looking back to see one of the girls from my left wanting a second go.

However, as soon as the girl I was sitting on came in me, I moved immediately to my right, and I could hear more girls getting up, wanting another go inside me. After the tenth asari, their cocks were at least ten inches, and they were now gentle, allowing me to at least slide down and bottom out before they took control. A couple of the nine-inch girls would join in, and that’s when it started to hurt, though as I’d told the others, it also felt utterly fantastic.

Amazingly, after all these cocks, I still hadn’t cum though I was having such a good time, I didn’t really care. Working my way through the twelfth to fifteenth girl, I started to feel the strain, and from the thirteenth, only they were fucking me.

However, number sixteen had the largest cock. Bigger than Tevos. Biggest I’d ever had. Add to that, she was beautiful, fair skinned with tribal tattoos on her face that no doubt Liara recognised, a pair of blue eyes I could help stare into for a moment. Straddling her lap, she did ask, “Sure you can take it?”

“Lady, I’ve just had fifteen different cocks up my arse, and been doubly penetrated. I’ll be fine.”

I was sounding confident, but even I was a little unsure. Feeling the head of her cock slide in, I did grit my teeth as it felt absolutely huge. It seemed to take forever for me to bottom out but when I did, I think we smiled at each other. “I’m impressed, Shepard.”

Then she fucked me. I mean properly fucked me. I just leaned forward, allowing her to hug me, as she pounded my arse. I always found that amusing, considering I was taller and bigger built, but it felt nice to be held when fucked so hard. And her cock felt wonderful and it was little surprise I erupted all over her belly and chest within a couple of minutes. I broke my rule and kissed her, as I just had to after such a toe-curling orgasm, which made her smile even more. “Like it, Shepard?”

“Want to move in?” I asked, half-seriously.

“Though I would love to, I do have work to consider. However, if you would like me to return…”

“Oh, you will be a constant visitor.” Leaning closer to her ear, I whispered, “We will spend a little time alone and get to know each other.”

I eventually started to bounce on her cock as she fucked me, and I felt a slight sense of relief when she finally came inside me. Sitting down on her cock once she was done, I wiped my forehead, my body streaming with sweat. Wiggling my arse, I heard her laugh again, squeezing her for good measure.

Getting off her cock, I felt cum stream out of me, down my legs and onto the hardwood floor. A few of the ladies got back on the couch, and I simply straddled them and continued. “Have you not had enough, Shepard?” Liara asked.

“Not yet.”

I’m sure my arse looked… well, you can imagine, but while it was feeling tender, I’d had worse. Sitting on whoever’s lap it was, I looked back and beckoned for someone else to join in, another walking around the sofa so I could blow her. Another couple of asari stood by us and jerked off. I was being completely and utterly used, and I loved it.

A couple of asari stood by the one in front of me, offering their cocks, those I wasn’t blowing stroking themselves. It soon got a little nuts, as whoever I was sitting on would cum, and I’d immediately move to the next, another cock in my arse, and I had more girls in front of me wanting to be blown. I was soon having cum blasted on my face and body, but I just kept on going.

After what felt like a few hours, I was starting to feel exhausted and quite a little sticky. After another I was sitting on came, I stopped and made a request, stating it would be the last one for now. The largest asari was pleased to be summoned, sitting down on the single chair and I happily straddled her. I asked the second largest to slide her cock into me as well, and asked the rest to gather around the chair and coat us in their cum if they could still ejaculate.

The two fucking me did as I asked, and absolutely fucked me stupid. I could only lean against the one below me, grunting, groaning and crying out as they didn’t even consider being gentle. I could hear the rest mutter to themselves at what they were seeing, the long retired Commander Shepard being brutally fucked by two ten-inch and more dicked asari, as the rest were busy stroking off and cumming on him.

The one behind me eventually came and pulled out, leaving me with just the largest one inside me. I kissed her hard and begged her to keep going. She managed to hold me as she sat up out of the chair and laid me down on my upper back, my lower part leaning against the chair, as she drove her cock down into me. I could stroke myself at the same time as the other asari would lean near me and cum on me.

Finally, it was just my new friend and I, and once she started she was ready to cum, I managed to move to take some of her cock in my mouth. She exclaimed surprise considering it had just been in my arse, though she fell silent once she felt the talents of my tongue, and she expressed admiration when I swallowed the torrent of cum that flowed into my mouth.

Then I collapsed back onto the floor, laughing to myself. Liara appeared and it was no surprise she took a photo of me before kneeling down. “Are you okay, Shepard? Because that was intense. Even Aria was a little worried.”

“Okay, I can readily admit I hurt like hell but it was totally worth it.”

“Had enough for the day?”

“For the moment, at least.”

“Want a shower or a bath?”

“Wouldn’t mind a bath. How much cum is on me?”

“You’re going to drip walking to the bathroom, Shepard.”

She helped me up with my new long-cocked friend, and feeling rather delicate, Liara led me to the bathroom. I was getting used to having a bath run for me after everything, as I had learned a good soak made me feel better, ready to go again a little later. Liara joined me this time, the usual thing of leaning back against me, though I didn’t fondle her, both of us just relaxing.

“I’ll admit I got a real thrill out of watching that, Shepard. Seeing you just get fucked by so many asari, seeing you happily take two at a time, and swallow so many different cocks…”

“If it was a thrill to watch, imagine how I feel! I’m just glad things like STDs no longer exist.”

“Want any more today?”

“Honestly, I think it’s best I rest the body. Particularly if this does go for a week. I have an idea though. Discuss with them tonight what they would like and we’ll do it tomorrow. Anything goes except for the one thing I will never do.”

“Would you like company tonight?”

The tone suggested what she wanted. I kissed her cheek. “You’re in control, Liara.”

“No, after that, I will let you decide, Shepard. It’s your body.”

“Then I would love your company, Liara.”

Our visitors were aware of the no-clothes rule, so I enjoyed the sight of numerous naked asari. Liara announced that my body was crying enough, so while there was some disappointment, they also understood, as we had at least six days to go, and Liara suggested that it could be extended if they chose. Before heading to bed, I whispered to Liara about a couple of the girls who had shown an interest, wandering into her office to take a seat.

The first asari was the one with the biggest cock out of all of them, the one I had kissed. I asked her to sit down. “You obviously know my name. May I know yours?”

“Aryna.”

“Nice to meet you, Aryna. Now, I like to be blunt. I like you and love what’s between your legs. And I would love you to join us here, but if not, then I would like to offer you the chance to visit whenever you want.”

“I’d love that.”

“Liara will sort everything out, but I’ll let you know a couple of things about living here. You will never want for anything. And I’m always available.”

“How does it work?”

“Liara is in charge, the six of them are in control. I am free.”

“So you have truly submitted?”

“I have. They care and love me as much as I love them. You could hear the concern from Liara while we had fun. She knows I sometimes lose control even though I don’t have any.”

“Let me think about it. I understand you are isolated here?”

“You obviously signed the discretion agreement?” She nodded. “We don’t want anyone finding us. This is our home and we do whatever we want.”

She laughed, stating, “Obviously.” I stood up, as did she, escorting her to the door. “I’d love to return here for good, Shepard, but it’s a big decision. Let me think about it during the week.”

“None of us will force your decision, Aryna. It is yours alone. But I will admit I hope you choose to stay.”

“You just want my enormous cock.”

“I want you and Ariana, otherwise know at Tevos, at once.” That caused her eyes to widen. “I’ll give it a good go anyway.” I kissed her again, stating, “And I don’t kiss anyone else other than the six with me.”

Aryna left and the second asari I’d summoned joined me. She was the one who admitted she loved it rough, so I wondered how rough. She had dark, almost navy blue skin, and green eyes, something I’d never seen before. She wasn’t tall, but her cock was… dripping with excitement. Or lube. Asking her to sit in the same chair, I broke my rule a second time. “What’s your name, if I may ask?”

“Lilia.”

“Nice to meet you, Lilia. Now, as we were fucking earlier…”

“That was really hot, Shepard. I had no idea you would have liked it.”

“And I understand you like it rough. How rough do you like it?”

“Why don’t I show you?” She escorted me to the sex dungeon, where she began to explain what she would like to do to me. The more she explained, the more I wanted her to stay. So I made her the same offer as Aryna. “You’re serious?” she asked.

“Yes,” I stated simply before adding, “I have a harem of beautiful futanari all willing to fuck me. Liara knows I’m a little greedy and want more. I will only select those who interest me the most. Aryna, who just walked out…”

“You just love her enormous cock.”

“You’re right. And while yours is delightful as well. Nine and a half?”

She laughed. “You have a good eye.”

“While yours is delightful, I also think you could bring something different to the house. So would you like to join us permanently?”

“What did Aryna say?”

“She will think about it, but she will definitely visit again.”

She remained silent, obviously thinking. “I’m not sure about remaining here permanently, but if I have a permanent invitation to return, then I would love that.”

“That works for me, but the invitation to remain here will remain open.”

I escorted her to the door, kissing her too, which surprised her, before she left. Liara appeared through the door a couple of minutes later, leaving the door open, so I guess she didn’t mind an audience if we did end up fucking. If…

We lay back and watching a movie first, one of the many we’d recorded over time. Liara got off on watching me doubly penetrated, particularly if she was involved. We were soon making out, the movie forgotten about, and she wanted me to ride her. I blew her first, making her cum rather quickly, before I lubed her up and slowly slid down her cock. I was still feeling tender, so she let me control the pace.

She was soon making some noise, and I was moaning quite a bit, leaning back and loving the feeling of her thick cock pressing inside me. Involved with each other as we were, neither of us noticed we had an audience until I was riding her a little harder later. Liara said they could watch but not participate. Some remained and masturbated, others left, no doubt wanting to have some fun with others.

I came first, stroking myself and climaxing all over her belly and breasts, before I leaned forward, changing the angle as Liara started to thrust up into me, just enough to help her climax. Sitting back down on her cock, we made out for a little longer before I felt her soften, as she said she hadn’t taken a tablet that day. I felt a little relieved at that, and after a clean-up, she snuggled into me and we continued watching the movie.

She left me to sleep in the next morning, whispering that she would find out what our visitors wanted that day. It was amazing that, after a good night’s sleep, I felt absolutely fine, ready for a day’s fucking, if that’s what they wanted. Don’t get me wrong, it wasn’t every day, though it was rare I didn’t have someone fuck me. Sometimes, the girls would leave me alone and I would go to them, asking if they wanted me for some fun.

Liara and the other girls came into the room a little later, carrying a tray of breakfast. Sitting up to eat and drink what was on offer, they sat around me. I guess they wanted to explain.

“They’ve made two requests, Shepard,” Liara stated.

“I’ll hear them.”

“The first one is they want to use the sex dungeon. They are rather particular with what they want. From midday today to midday tomorrow, they want you in there, bent over with your arse in the air, though making sure you are comfortable. Blindfolded. Gagged. Handcuffed. Ankles spread wide and held. The sixteen girls will come and go as they please, using your arse for their pleasure. They might cum, they might not. But you’ll never know if they are coming as you will also have your ear plugs. The only sense you will have will be what you feel inside you.”

“Okay.” That made the six of them laugh. “What’s the second?”

“They want a day of double penetration. Remember yesterday on the lounges?” I nodded. “They want a day of that. From the morning to the evening, you will have nothing but two cocks inside you.”

“Will they want me to blow them too?”

“No.”

“I’d rather have something to suck too.”

“I will speak to them, but it wasn’t mentioned. So you’ll do it?”

“Absolutely.”

“Okay, you have a few hours. Rest and relax, and at midday, we’ll meet you in the sex dungeon.”

After breakfast, the girls all joined me in bed, watching a movie. They stroked themselves but whenever I offered to blow them, they said I should save myself. Lying back, I watched as Tevos drove her cock into me as I blew Samara, Shiala underneath me, blowing me at the same time. Watching her large cock disappear and reappear was exciting, and she cuddled into me. “I remember this day, Shepard,” Tevos said quietly.

To be honest, one day rolled into the other for me, but if she remembered it fondly, that was only a good thing. After Samara came in my mouth, Shiala moved up and her cock joined Ariana’s in my arse. I watched my face and couldn’t help laugh. “You always look happy being fucked, Shepard,” Shiala stated.

The girls eventually switched off the screen and suggested I have a quick nap before events. I got about an hour or so before I was woken by Liara. Knocking back the pills I would need, I followed her into the sex dungeon. No-one else was present, but she’d organised it. Getting down on my knees, she had something placed down that mean I would be arse up, face down in a way that would be comfortable for me. First she gagged and blindfolded me, letting me put in the ear plugs. Lying me down, head on some comfortable pillows, I felt her grab my wrists and handcuff them, ensuring I was comfortable, before I felt my legs spread and ankles bound to something. I then felt oil poured onto me and I relaxed as she gave me a massage before I felt lube applied to my arse.

Then she disappeared, and I could only wait.

Having no senses available except touch, it was rather quiet but I found myself thinking a lot, and I remained hard the entire time. The first cock to penetrate me was gentle. No idea who it was, but they fucked me for a good five minutes before disappearing. The next one penetrated me what felt like a couple of minutes later. Feeling bigger, she was also rather gentle. I could only imagine that, since this was meant to last twenty-four hours, they were starting out gentle.

I’m not sure how long I’d been there before I felt a flurry of activity. I felt a large cock penetrate and fuck me hard, the mattress depressing, figuring they were leaning over me and the angle suggested I was about to be properly fucked. I was, grunting into the gag and I eventually felt her shoot cum into me. As soon as her cock disappeared, it was replaced by another. I was properly fucked again, cum in, and the same again, a new cock quickly.

If I counted properly, that happened ten times, just one cock after another. By the tenth, I was thoroughly enjoying myself, if not a little sore, and I’d had plenty of cum blasted into my arse and one or two cumming on me, no doubt having learned what my tattoo was about, with a couple walking around to cum on my face.

Then nothing for a little while, feeling cum drip out of my arse down my legs. I’m fairly sure I’d cum too, but in all the activity, I honestly couldn’t remember.

The next one was definitely Aryna. She started out gentle, but once I felt those delicate hands on my shoulder, I knew I was in for a good time. Then I felt another cock requesting entrance, and I groaned loudly. I didn’t exactly hear what Aryna said, but the other cock slid inside me but remained still as only Aryna fucked me. And I definitely came as she fucked me. I’m not sure how long she managed to last. It seemed to go on for a very long time, but she did eventually cum in me. Once I felt her cock disappear, the one already in me fucked me too, eventually pulling out and exploding onto my back. I guessed more than twenty inches, though I was at a weird angle.

Feeling a tongue at my arse was a real surprise, unable to stop squirming as I wasn’t really used to it nowadays. I felt a couple of slaps so stopped squirming, not that I wasn’t already enjoying it. The tongue eventually disappeared, replaced by someone’s cock. No idea who it was, but their fucking was gentle until they came in me.

I was left alone for quite a while after that, still feeling cum dribble out of me, and down my back as well. The cum on my face had already dried, and I couldn’t help but laugh as I’m sure I made quite the sight. Liara had told me that everything was being recorded, and that she would probably be by her monitor, stroking herself as she watched.

What came next left me very sore. I have no doubt all sixteen entered the room and had a go fucking me. One cock after another. Never empty for longer than a couple of seconds. A hard fuck for a minute or so before I had another cock in me. It went on for I don’t know how long. I was never going to ask them to stop. It was far too much fun and felt far too good. I’m sure all of them had fucked me two or three times before they started unloading in me. Most came in my arse but, again, a couple came on my back or face. I felt a couple shuffle around and run a hand through my hair, one or two kiss my cheek. The fucking continued, as the pills meant they remained hard, grunting and groaning into my gag. A few would pound me, slapping my cheeks at the same time. One or two would pull back on the handcuffs, changing the angle which, I’d admit, felt even better. I came again when I felt one of them stroke my cock for barely thirty seconds.

This time, the fucking lasted quite a while. I was expecting more double penetration, but I guess they knew we had an entire day of it later, so they were satisfied with what was on offer. That’s not to say it didn’t happen. After sixteen I believed had cum, then feeling them go again, I felt two cocks more than once. By now, I was feeling rather giddy, grunting and groaning into the gag. It was a little frustrating, as I wanted to yell out things, mostly, “Fuck me,” or “Fuck me harder.”

The last one again was definitely Aryna. If Liara was watching, there’s no doubt she would have cum watching what happened. Aryna destroyed me. If I’d been watching, I’d have winced while watching. I grunted time after time as I felt her long, thick cock drive into me. I was used to it, but Aryna was something else entirely. I certainly wasn’t going to ask her to stop. If I didn’t have the gag, I’d have met her eyes and told her to keep going. When she came, she buried herself all the way, feeling her balls rest against me as she leaned down, feeling her kiss my cheek.

Then she was gone and I could relax. What felt like a few minutes later, I felt a hand through my hair before the blindfold was removed, blinking rapidly as Liara helped remove the gag. She turned me slightly so I could take a drink of water.

“Are you okay?”

“This is a lot of fun. Was Aryna the last one?” She nodded. “Figured. Damn, she was not gentle.”

Liara leaned in. “I came really hard watching that,” she whispered, “She would take out nearly her entire length and drive it into you over and over. It lasted at least fifteen minutes.”

“How long has it been?”

“Six hours. That last session lasted at least two. All sixteen, Shepard, and they all had at least three turns.” I couldn’t help laugh. “I think we might join in too. So that’s twenty-two.”

“Sounds good. Everyone gets a go.”

“Do you want anything else?”

“No. But if anyone wants a blowjob, they can remove the gag for a while before replacing it. And double penetration is fine.”

She gave me a little more water before replacing the blindfold and gag, getting me comfortable again before everything went silent again. I was left alone for a while, no doubt everyone building up some energy, ready to come and fuck me again. I did lie there and think about how I got here. Once the commanding officer of the _Normandy_ , hero of the Citadel, saviour of the galaxy, I was now bent over, blindfolded, gagged and being fucked by over twenty asari. And, to be honest, there was nowhere else I’d rather be. I wondered if my old friends had any idea what I was like, such a change to my previous life. Liara kept in touch with them on my behalf, as I would send the occasional message, but as the galaxy repaired itself, we fell out of contact. Little surprise. I jokingly suggested we invite them to our home, and Liara replied that it could be rather amusing to see the reaction.

Aria was the first to return. I knew her cock almost better than any other. There’s no doubt she got into position so she could drive it into me, not even being subtle as I felt her feet positioned in a way that meant she got the perfect angle. I felt a second one enter me, and if I guessed correctly, it was Samara or someone similar. To be honest, I didn’t care. Aria pounded me until she came, then kept on going. I could only groan into my gag, enjoying every second of it, slightly annoyed I couldn’t hear Aria, as no doubt her language would have been filthy, calling me her bitch or slut. My pet names basically.

Aria eventually disappeared, the other cock changing angle, and another one joined in. I assumed what was going on and readied myself for what was to come. Twenty-two cocks meant either eleven fucks, or… I didn’t bother doing the maths. I was just going to be fucked hard. When the larger one’s joined in, that’s when I really groaned, and I’m sure one or two probably worried, particularly as no-one was even bothering being gentle now. I came again sometime during all this, not sure when. I recognised Aryna quite well by now, and there’s no doubt she and Tevos fucked me together. That is when it really hurt, really grunting and groaning. That was the first time I was close to tapping out, feeling slight relief when I believe Tevos came in me, leaving just Aryna in me, joined by someone smaller.

It seemed to go on for longer than last time, or so it felt. I’m sure a few joined in more than once too. My arse must have been covered in cum by now, and my back felt coated in it. No-one had removed my gag to have me blow them, so the girls obviously all had the same idea. When Aryna left, it returned to only one at a time, and I felt myself relax. I knew one was Shiala, as she was gentle, and I recognised the perfume she wore as she leaned over to kiss me. The last one was definitely Liara. I knew her body well, recognised her scent and her cock, and once she came in me, I was left feeling rather empty and alone.

Shiala was the next to visit me, my blindfold, ear plugs and gag again removed so I could have a little drink. “By the goddess, Shepard, how are you still doing this?”

“How long did that all last?”

"Three hours this time. Your stamina is unbelievable. I mean, they were not being gentle at all. You’re really enjoying it?”

“Absolutely.”

She laid down on the mattress next to me. “Anyone tell you that you’re probably a bit nuts?” I nodded. “Do you think you’re proving something?”

I couldn’t help smile. “Not at all. I love this, Shiala. I really do. I have absolutely no control. I am completely at your mercy. And, yes, it does hurt from time to time. But I tell you what, dying was a hell of a lot worse. While it may hurt, I feel bliss, love, excitement, joy, and numerous other feelings while you use my body for your pleasure. You all make me unbelievably happy. The six of you, I have nothing but love for. And I’m enjoying our new friends a lot.”

She remained silent for a moment before smiling. “I understand, Shepard. And I won’t ask again.”

“No, always ask. It’s fine, and I like talking about it if it helps you understand.”

“I would clean you, but I’m not allowed. And those not involved are watching the monitors. Liara might talk to you later about all these videos.”

“I have an idea what she wants to talk about. I’ll probably say yes because, honestly, I don’t care. And hopefully it will get more girls to visit us.”

She stayed with me a little longer, just cuddling into me until Liara appeared. “It’s quite late, Shepard, but the girls don’t want to stop. However, they have left it up to you. Are you capable of continuing?”

“I am. Any new ideas or are they just going to fuck me?”

“I’m not sure. Most are just happy to fuck Commander Shepard, disbelieving you agreed to all this.”

“Wait until a time when we have even more girls!” That made her laugh, at least. “Can I ask one favour?”

“Sure.”

“Can I change position? My back is starting to get sore.”

Shiala laughed. “His back, he says!”

Liara disappeared for a moment, returning with a wet cloth to clean my back. I was then helped up and moved onto the sex swing, which could be lifted up so my arse was at the right height so none of the girls had to bend down awkwardly. The swing could also be adjusted so I wasn’t lying at a funny angle, Shiala bringing over the pillows for me too, the swing far larger than one’s you’d normally find. The handcuffs were taken off and replaced so I wasn’t uncomfortable, the gag then put in my mouth. Shiala and Liara both kissed my forehead before I was blindfolded, feeling their hands run down my chest before my ankles were held, legs kept wide but not in an uncomfortable position.

I’ll admit to slight relief as there was little chance of double penetration in this position, though I didn’t put it above the girls to figure out something. I was left alone for a little while again, and what I didn’t expect first was lips wrapped around my cock. If it was anyone, it would be Shiala to give me some pleasure, and she took her time too. I moaned into my gag, and my climax, when it arrived, felt wonderful, relaxing immediately. I felt Shiala kiss up my chest before she moved up to my ear. “I love you, Shepard,” she whispered after removing the ear plug in my left ear. I returned those feelings through the gag. “The girls have said one more turn, then they’ll probably be too tired. You can have a sleep before resuming tomorrow. They have until midday then it stops.” I nodded my understanding.

“You first,” I said through the gag. I know she did as I asked as I felt her cock pressed against me quite quickly, and she was always gentle with me whenever we made love. She was probably the only one who was always gentle, or at least most of the time. We did occasionally have one of those sweaty, grunty, hard fucks, but most of the time, it was gentle and tender.

She leaned down and removed the gag, wanting to kiss me. “I love you,” I said, though I’m not sure if I whispered or shouted it, “Make love to me,” I added. She kissed me again, our tongues dancing, our kisses always choc-full of passion. If my hands weren’t bound, I’d have held her close or run my hands up and down her body.

I couldn’t hear her though I knew she’d be moaning, her thrusts a little faster as she approached her orgasm. “Cum for me, baby,” I cried, and I was rewarded as I felt her cock throb as she unloaded inside me. She relaxed against my chest for a moment before standing up, feeling her remove her cock. She replaced the gag, letting me know the girls would return soon.

I was certainly more comfortable than my previous position, amusing myself by having a little swing. If it wasn’t for the gag, I’d probably have laughed away to myself. No doubt I was still swinging when some of the girls walked in, probably causing them to laugh as well. I felt plenty of hands on my body, and I caught the scent of oil, other hands on my arse, no doubt applying some more lube. A couple of hands caressed my cock, and I smiled even through the gag. I guess they were helping me relax before their last turn. I certainly felt it.

There were twenty-two girls. I counted them off. All twenty-two fucked me. All twenty-two fucked me long enough to cum then removed themselves, swapping for a new cock. There was no rhythm to how they did it. I felt Tevos early on as her cock was unmistakable. Aryna was around halfway through. Aria was near the end, as her type of fucking something I knew better than nearly all of them. The last two were Liara then Shiala. The former removed everything first before fucking me, allowing me to feel her body and kiss her as she did. When she came in me, she kissed me hard then wished me goodnight before Shiala walked through the door.

Helping me out of the swing, my legs were incredibly unsteady, cum dripping in what felt like torrents out of me. I staggered outside and to the bathroom, where Shiala had obviously run a bath for me. I winced as I lowered myself into the water, Shiala joining me. “When we got to bed, you’re making love to me,” she said quietly.

“Okay, I can do that. Let’s relax in here first.” 

No surprise that I drifted off. So did Shiala for a little while, though we woke up while the water as still lukewarm. After drying off, we headed to my private bedroom. I had the largest room, with an enormous bed. I now had trophies of my service on mantelpieces, pictures of the crew on the wall. I did have a wardrobe of clothes I never wore, which I always found amusing.

Shiala lay down on the bed, following her as she crawled backwards, leaning down to kiss her. Her hand explored my back and shoulders as we made out, before I moved down to her neck, hearing her gasp before moving down to her breasts. She breathed my name more than once as I spent a lot of time on her breasts before kissing down her stomach towards her cock. But I know I surprised her when I ignored that and headed for her pussy instead. She gasped when my tongue touched her, looking up to see her lean forward to watch. “I haven’t been eaten out in… ever...”

I lifted my head to smile at her before lowering my mouth again. She lifted her cock and balls out of the way so I had complete access to her pussy. Spreading her legs and lifting them slightly, her lips parted and my tongue dove in. She was dripping within seconds, enjoying her taste, and it was driving Shiala wild. Her clit was hidden by her balls nearly all the time, asking her to lift them further. Once out of the way, I slid a couple of fingers inside her as I focused on her clit.

Her orgasm, when it came, was loud and when she started to cry, she signalled with her hands that she wanted me to hold her. Lying beside her, she turned and I hugged her tightly. She wasn’t crying uncontrollably, just a few tears. “No-one has ever made me cum that way,” she mumbled.

“That explains the emotions.”

“Helps that it was the man I love who did it too,” she stated with a giggle.

“I love you too.”

I held her for a little while before she rolled onto her back. Rolling into position, I slid my cock inside her tight, wet pussy, groaning loudly when I did. “Shiala?”

“Yes?”

I met her eyes. “I’m definitely going to cum. My god, it’s… exquisite.”

We made love for however long we did. If we weren’t kissing, we were looking into each other’s eyes. She bent her legs back, resting them against my sides. I didn’t fuck her too hard. I didn’t need to. I knew I was going to cum. Her hands were all over me. Up and down my back and arms or through my hair. She loved stroking my face. The one thing the girls requested is that I was always clean shaven. I had kept stubble during the war but Liara admitted it could cause a rash at times.

Shiala started to stroke herself as I fucked her, so I asked if I could do that for her. Resting on my left forearm, I got into a comfortable position that allowed me to continue making love while stroking her. I think it was almost too much for her, as her eyes started to glisten again. When she came from her cock this time, she cried out again, though there were no tears. My orgasm followed a little later, groaning loudly as I filled her with my own cum.

Relaxing while still inside her, we continued to make out before she smiled a little shyly, asking if I’d like to clean her up. I knew what she meant, so kissed down her body until I tasted her sweet cum, happily licking it all up. Once she was clean, we headed into my private bathroom and enjoyed a shower together, heading back to bed where she snuggled into my side and we went to sleep.

Liara woke us up the next morning, a look in her eyes suggesting she wanted something. Shiala disappeared and closed the door, Liara asking me to open my mouth so I could blow her. As she was thrusting into my mouth, she said, “I heard you last night with Shiala, Shepard. I was a little jealous.”

Removing her cock, I said, “How so?”

She actually blushed. “It sounded… beautiful. I… It… Finish me, and we’ll talk.”

I had her lie down and sucked her as if I was making love to her cock with my mouth. I drove her nuts, bringing her close to climax more than once before I relented and allowed her to explode in my mouth. Once I was reward with my millionth load, or so it seemed, I wiped my chin and lay down next to her. She looked at me, obviously feeling a little giddy after a good orgasm. “Okay, what’s on your mind?” I wondered.

“When was the last time you made love to me?”

“Shit, I have no idea. Certainly not since we arrived here. I thought you were pretty clear about that.”

“Do you want to?”

“It’s not my decision, Liara. You and the girls are in control. Shiala has made it clear that although she likes to fuck me, she would occasionally like the favour returned. And surely you can see that whenever we have sex, it’s different to the rest.”

“Yes, the others have noticed. It’s not a problem though. We know the love you have for each other and the fact you like to make love.”

“It’s your decision, Liara. If you want me to, I will, and I’ll happily do it. But you know what I prefer. For example, Aria only ever wants to fuck me. So does Tevos and Samara. Falere, I’m not so sure. I think she wants to ask but is too shy. So that leaves you and Shiala.”

“I’ll admit that I’m thinking about it, Shepard. I remember that first night together on the Normandy fondly. We are a long way from there.”

I hugged her tightly to me. “We sure are. But I’ve never been happier.”

“Neither have I.”

We headed out for breakfast, joining all the others, noticing all of them were already hard, and some of them lubed up. That made me chuckle. I understood why as I sat down on one of the stools, as a couple of the ladies asked me to sit a particular way, and I was promptly fucked while eating breakfast. The girls thought this was hilarious, as did I to be honest. At least four of our visitors fucked and came inside me by the time I was done, and I was quite happy to return to the sex dungeon.

After a comfortable night’s sleep, I was happy to return to the first position as the day before, though I asked to be able to hear at least, as I loved all the noise of sex, and I was assured I would barely hear them coming anyway. Once in position, only blindfolded this time, as some of the girls wanted to hear me too, I was handcuffed and my legs held wide, before I felt myself lubed up again.

I waited there a while before I sensed the presence of someone, feeling a body sit on the mattress. “Shepard,” Aria stated, “We’re going to run a train on you. Hard, fast, rough fucking. Think you can handle it?”

“Sure, no problem, Boss.”

“After this, the girls have agreed to end it. So it’s twenty-two girls, some probably more than once, though none will not cum more than once.”

“Okay. I’ll be fine. Any double penetration?”

“No. We have a whole day of it after tomorrow.”

“Okay. Thanks for letting me now, Boss. One thing.”

“Sure.”

“Can you keep a tally of how many cocks I take. If a girl takes it out but comes back later, that’s two and so on.”

I heard her laugh but she agreed.

Tevos definitely went first, not gentle at all as she slid her cock into me, her entire length all at once, feeling her large balls slam against me. I groaned loudly as Tevos complimented me before she just slammed into me. She was a portent of things to come, and she didn’t cum in me, smiling and hearing her chuckle, knowing she’d be back. None of them were gentle and there’s no doubt they all used the same position, Aria instructing them on what to do.

“Fuck yeah,” I cried out when Aryna entered me, “Give me everything.”

I came while she was fucking me, no real surprise as she hit all the right spots. She didn’t cum in me, though, so I knew she’d be back for more. Quite a few could only fuck me for a few minutes before they came or had to stop, so I knew the tally Aria was keeping would be increasing. As I was being fucked, I felt hands massage me at the same time, hands running up and down my back or arms, and it helped keep me relaxed.

“Oh fuck,” I yelled as another new cock slid inside me, feeling me pulled up by the handcuffs by more than one person.

“Take this cock, bitch.” I heard Aria laugh, so it wasn’t her. “Yeah, you’re a good cockslut.”

I just grunted as whoever it was definitely wanted it hard and fast, feeling her cock slide out then slam into me again and again. I started to laugh as I said, “Yeah, keep doing that.”

“By the goddess,” I heard one of the others say.

Held up as I was, there was no surprise I soon had a cock in my mouth, thankfully the handcuffs finally removed so I could be properly spitroasted. Just like my arse, whoever was in my mouth wasn’t gentle, and I knew that a few had probably been in my arse previously, more than once tasting their cum on their cock.

It went on and on, an endless number of cocks in my arse, and I’m sure more of them came more than once, and I think it probably would have kept on going until I heard a whistle and Liara announce, “It’s midday, ladies. Whoever is in his arse and mouth, please finish, and then head back to the lounge.”

I took a final load in the mouth, whoever was in my arse bent me right over again to fuck me as hard as possible before unloading, and then it was over. I didn’t move for quite a while, though I did remove the blindfold, blinking rapidly though the lights were low. Liara and Shiala wandered in a little later to see I’d barely moved. They helped move the bench that kept my arse elevated, allowing me to lie down.

“You’re going to love watching it, Shepard,” Liara stated, lying down next to me.

“How long?” I wondered.

“Four hours, Shepard. Even they can’t believe how long you lasted.”

“And how many times?”

Liara just pointed at the wall. I whistled at the number. “Wow… It certainly felt like it.”

The pair helped me up and escorted me to the bathroom for my now regular bath. I was left alone this time, allowed to sit back, soak and allow some of the pain to go away. A good sort of pain, as the old adage ‘pleasure and pain’ was never more apt regarding my life. I was surprised that Tevos walked in later and joined me, lying back against me, grabbing my wrist so I could give her a little stroke.

“I am very impressed, Shepard.”

“Thanks.”

“I am wondering if there is something that would interest you at another time.”

“Sure.”

“Liara and I will find futanari with similar sizes to myself and Aryna. I’m talking the largest girls were can find. We invite them here and the whole objective will be to have you ‘tap out’. It won’t be just for that, it will be a weekend or entire week like this, but we’ll dedicate one day to making you do it. You’ve never done it, despite everything, so I want to see if we can get you to do it. You’ve only ever used the safe word twice, and that was more due to you not feeling well than anything sexual.”

“I’m willing to take it on.”

She leaned back to kiss my cheek and rested against my body. I casually stroked her cock, not to make her cum, simply because I knew it made her feel good. When she was getting close, she asked me to stop, as she didn’t want to cum, so I just held her tight to my body. “I don’t say it often, Shepard, but I do love you. Perhaps differently to Liara and Shiala, your connection to them is different, but my feelings for you have never been stronger.”

“I love you too, Ariana.”

Once the water cooled, we both got out and, after drying off, I headed back to my room. Liara was waiting and she had quite the surprise. “The girls have agreed you are allowed to dress for the rest of today and tomorrow, Shepard.”

“Why?” I wondered.

“Because you will be resting today and all of tomorrow. No sex at all.”

I’ll admit, I did sag with a little relief. Liara gave me a hug and walked me to the wardrobe. “Now, I can’t remember the last time you wore the uniform. Want to put on a show?”

Liara made sure I had at least a couple of sets, and sat down on the bed, watching me dress myself. After spending so long no wearing clothes, I didn’t wear any underwear, far too constricting, but it was rather nice sliding on a pair of trousers, the shirt had been washed and ironed, soft against my body. After putting on socks, I gave my leather shoes a quick polish before sliding those on my feet, the last couple of things my officer’s coat and then my hat. I looked at myself in the mirror and it was like being back on the _Normandy_. I turned back to Liara, her face lighting up in one of those beautiful smiles. She asked me to wait there to gather everyone in the lounge. 

After five minutes, I strolled down the hall, my shoes clipping along the tiled floor as I walked out into the kitchen and then into the lounge. The reaction was amusing, as over twenty naked asari fawned over me. “That’s just what I remember,” one exclaimed.

“He’s so handsome.” “He’s so sexy.” “Oh, I just want to fuck him again.” “Goddess, I want him to fuck me!”

“Damn, Shepard, I forgot what you look like dressed,” Aria stated. So I threw her the look I’d use to intimidate my enemies. She licked her lips. “Still got it too.”

Shiala wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a soft kiss. Samara just gave me a hug, murmuring I reminded her exactly of her time on the ship. Falere just looked mesmerised. Liara simply stood off to the side with a lopsided grin, and I noticed a wipe of her eyes. Probably too much of a reminder for her.

I stayed dressed the rest of the day as the girls split up and enjoyed themselves. Some headed down to the beach, assured it was completely safe, the swell of the sea constant with no rips. Others headed down to the pool or jacuzzi. One or two headed to one of the spare bedrooms, wanting to enjoy time with the each other.

I slept alone that night, woken in the morning by my six girls, who brought me breakfast in bed again, explaining that it was an entire day of rest. The next day was what they were calling ‘DP Day’, then I would have another rest day, before the penultimate event. “Between dawn and dusk, you must have sex with each one of us, handing us a tag when you have done so. If you fail, you will be punished that night. But before we agree, you have to hear and agree to the terms?” Liara stated.

"Okay.”

“The punishment is as follows. You will be chained to the walls in the dungeon by your arms and ankles and not in a comfortable position, high enough off the bed for one of us to be under you. There will be no use of the safe word. There will be no tap out. We will do anything we want, except that one thing we have all agreed never to do. Other than that, anything goes. And I mean anything. Do you agree?”

“Will I have aftercare?”

“Of course, Shepard. Shiala and I will stay with you that night. And we will have medi-gel ready to heal you afterwards.”

“So it’s going to be bad?”

“It will be punishment for not doing as we ask, Shepard. But, yes, it probably will be.” 

I nodded, chewing on some toast. “Okay, you have my agreement.”

“Are you sure, Shepard? I’m only asking because there is no get out clause this time. You will be at our complete and utter mercy. And, trust me, I know a few of the girls have ideas.”

“No, I accept the conditions. It’s fine.”

“Okay. Today is yours, but we have agreed no sex unless you approach someone. But try and take it easy as tomorrow won’t be.”

“And the last thing?”

“The usual Friday, Shepard. Three rounds, twenty-two girls. Can you handle it?”

“Depends how I feel after the punishment. If I can’t do it, postpone to the next day.”

I asked Shiala to say with me to eat breakfast, enjoying her green naked body next to mine, feeding her some fruit and kissing her as I finished breakfast. We then laid down today, on our sides, Shiala running her hand up and down my arm, her fingers gently grazing my face. I knew she wanted to be intimate, but probably thought wise that we weren’t. We continued to make out and perhaps stayed in bed until midday. It was a relaxing morning, one I knew she thoroughly enjoyed, as we talked about everything. Despite our isolation from the galaxy, we still kept abreast of everything happening beyond our system.

Finally getting out of bed, Shiala told me I could dress again, this time just putting on a shirt and shorts, as it was rather warm. Putting on a pair of trainers, I went for a run on the beach, eventually disappearing for a couple of hours as I explored the area nearby. I’d done it a few times and we were truly isolated. The weirder thing is that the planet appeared completely deserted. Apart from the usual insects, I’d not seen another animal. Maybe it was a young garden planet and evolution hadn’t properly started up.

I was dripping with sweat by the time I returned, walking to the pool to see an all-asari orgy taking place. I stripped off and dove into the pool, the asari all greeting me before returning to what they were doing. Liara had obviously made sure I was left alone though, as none invited me to join in. I swam a few lengths of the pool before heading inside, grabbing a drink, and heading back to the jacuzzi, watching the others have their fun. I was joined by Shiala and Liara, both stating they were waiting for the next day.

My evening was just as relaxing, sitting back on my bed and watching a little sport. None of the girls were interested in that, but they would pop their head in from time to time, Shiala always coming to lie next to me for a little while at least, before even she had to admit she found it too boring. I’d laugh, she’d kiss me, disappear and return with a beer before leaving me to enjoy some alone time. Not that sort of alone time, I wasn’t allowed to jerk off alone.

I didn’t sleep alone that night, Shiala and Liara both wanting my presence. There was no doubt they were excited about the next day. So was I, to be honest. It was to be the first of two events that would certainly prove… interesting.


	7. Twenty-Two Cock Gangbang, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun continues though it takes a harder turn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't call it fucked up, as people like all sorts of things, but it's certainly different...

Walking out into the kitchen the next morning, I felt all eyes drink in my naked body. After spending half a day in my old uniform, and then an entire day dressed, no doubt they were renewing their appreciation for my smooth, toned and tattooed chest, muscular legs and arms and nice, thick cock. Sitting on the stool, I felt the presence of more than one asari behind me, Liara shooing them away, letting them know the fun wasn’t to start yet. I still received kisses on my cheeks and whispers in my ear of what they hoped for soon. My cock throbbed in excitement.

I was left to eat in peace, at least, before I joined everyone else in the lounge. Liara was in charge as usual. “Okay, ladies, today is what you have called DP day. Shepard will take nothing but two at a time from nine to five. He will not have only one in him at any time, and as agreed, he will happily blow any of you as well.” She looked at me. “Is there anything you want before we begin?”

“No. As long as we all have fun, that’s what matters. And remember I have the safe word or will tap out if it gets too much.”

“Very well. Ladies, you have ten minutes to prepare. Shepard, are you ready?”

“Of course. You know I’m always ready, Liara.”

I just sat down and watched pills being swallowed and bottles of lube handed out. The lust and hunger in their eyes for me actually made me swallow. Not through nerves. I simply knew I was going to be fucked that day. Liara sat down next to me. “They will choose who you go with, Shepard. You will obviously do as they say.”

“Sure, just how I like it.”

“Taken your pills?”

“With breakfast. Explains the erection.”

She kissed my cheek. “Hope you have a lot of fun. And the six of us will be joining in too.”

“Hoping you would.” She got up as I gestured Shiala over. Once sat next to me, I whispered in her ear, “Don’t be gentle today. Do whatever the rest are doing.” She met my eyes and could see I was being serious, so she nodded before kissing me.

At exactly nine o’clock, I was led to the couch and summoned by a nine-inch asari. As I didn’t know their names, I described them by appearance or cock size. As I had a good eye for it, I usually went by the length of their cock. Sliding down on her cock, I look back to see another nine-incher want access. I grunted as she entered me too, an eight incher standing on the other side of the lounge. Once I was full of cock, they all started to thrust into me.

God, it felt wonderful. After a day and a half of relaxation, I was really up for this. I knew it was going to hurt the longer it went on but I’d last as long as I could. Resting my hands on the shoulder of the asari in front of me, I even started to bounce a little, the cock in my mouth being thrust a little faster as the same time.

“You fucking love this, don’t you?” the asari below me asked. I simply nodded as both drove into me a little harder. I grunted a bit more but it was nothing I couldn’t handle.

I think the one I was blowing was rather excited as she came rather quickly, the first mouthful of hot, sweet cum was very tasty, and I knew it wouldn’t be the last. I soon had three nine-inch cocks inside me, though the one fucking me standing up had to cum. Feeling her pull out, she was replacing by one of the ten-inches. That caused me to cry out as she slowly slid her cock inside me.

“Take it, bitch. I’m going to fuck you hard all day,” she grunted. Feeling her grab my hair, she was soon driving her cock into me, barely able to focus on blowing the one in my mouth.

The one thrusting up into me from below finally came, but she waited until the other asari had had her fun, and I was filled by her after a few minutes, feeling her lean forward to kiss my cheek and compliment me on how tight my arse was. She pulled out, and noticing an asari next to me, I simply shuffled over and lowered myself down on her cock, looking back to see another ten-incher come my way. I smiled into the eyes of the asari below me as they both entered me. “Such a slut,” she said. Tevos appeared in front of me and was quickly fucking my face.

I felt utter bliss. I was rock hard, and started to stroke myself, though the asari behind me leaned forward to give me a reach around. I thanked her for it as she thrust into me a little harder, figuring that would help me cum. It did, and I came hard over the chest of the asari I was riding. I actually felt relief from that, so I could now just focus on being fucked and swallowing even more cum.

Tevos came rather quickly, admitting that watching me being slammed by two cocks was just too much, though she would join in later. No-one else approached to be blown, glancing to my right to see a line of asari waiting for me to ride, more sitting on the other lounges, jerking off as they watched, figuring they would be topping. I was the meat in their sandwich.

The asari had obviously figured out a way for it to work, as both would fuck me until they both came before I moved on. It was a good idea, though occasionally the top would cum quite quickly and I’d have another one in place as they followed the rule: two at all times. It rather amused me when I felt the top cum quicker than expected, and though they could keep going, they moved out of the way so someone else could have their turn.

I’m not sure how long we’d been going, or how many I’d had, before Liara kneeled beside me. “Are you okay?”

Laughing, I said, “Having the time of my life, Liara.”

“Sore?”

“Very.”

“Will you want to break?”

“After four hours. Quick drink, maybe a little clean up, then we’ll carry on. This is going to make a great video.”

I could see Tevos and Aryna talking quietly, and I knew what they were planning, grabbing a couple more of the ten-inch and more girls. They all talked and looked in my direction, before they positioned themselves close by. The two currently fucking me also noticed, so fucked me harder, causing me to cry out as it was a little unexpected, but they both came rather quickly.

“Leave them in, just a moment,” I said, before looking across, “For it to work with you, can you lie down and we’ll do it that way?”

A few of the girls disappeared, returning with a couple of mattresses, the large coffee table moved out of the way. Aryna and two others laid down close to each other, as Tevos and to others waited. Once I felt ready, the top moved out of me before I stood up quickly, feeling a load of cum leak out of me, before straddling Aryna, feeling her cock ram into me. Tevos crouched down over me, her soft hands on my shoulders, and she was slightly more gentle, though I still groaned.

I leaned down to kiss Aryna, which made her smile, and I was surprised when… they started gently, alternating their thrusts. It felt wonderful. Indescribable really. I rested on my forearms, feeling Tevos lean down to kiss my upper back and neck at the same time. “Keep going,” I said quietly, “Try not to come too quickly.”

“Size king,” Aryna whispered to me.

“I’m definitely yours,” I admitted.

I could see everyone watching us intently. Liara met my eyes and smiled, as she knew I was absolutely loving it. Aryna and Tevos both asked if I was okay time and again, which made my heart melt, because it was obvious they both truly cared about me at the same time.

“Try and cum at once. I want to feel your cocks throb and unload in me together,” I said.

They admitted that would be difficult, but they would do their best. I continually kissed Aryna, groaning into her mouth when they both moved a little faster, but never enough to make me wince, no more than the occasional grunt. I waxed lyrical about both their cocks, leading to laughter from many of the girls around me, admitting I’d happily do this time and again. “He’s fucking addicted,” Aria exclaimed.

“One is enough usually. But this is… something special,” I said.

They near enough came in me at once, feeling their long cocks throb before they filled me completely. Aryna laughed as my face was now doubt priceless, and it was so good, Tevos collapsed onto my back as I barely held us both up off Aryna. I kissed her again before she whispered, “I’ll move here as soon as I can.”

I couldn’t help smile. “Are you sure?”

“Liara was convincing me but this just did it. It’s clear you like me, and we can get to know each other even better once I live here permanently.”

Feeling Tevos pull out of me, Aryna didn’t particularly want me to go, but there were rules to follow and other girls waiting. Shuffling across to the next mattress, I slid down another long ten-inch cock, my arse easily taking it now, quickly joined by a second one. Another cock was offered to my mouth, and I was properly fucked good and proper. Grunting, groaning, sweating, I cried out more than once as the gentleness of the previous DP was quickly forgotten. I was called all sorts of names as they fucked me, most of them rather humorous, all with an element of truth to them as well.

“Shepard, do you release you have twenty inches of cock in you?” the bottom asked.

“I’d say more like twenty-eight, considering the one I’m blowing,” I retorted, continuing to blow her. The bottom and top both laughed at my response, as I was telling the truth.

I urged them on to fuck and cum in me, and the obliged a few minutes later, perhaps not completely willingly, but all I did was shuffle across to the next girl, easily taking her entire length, taking the other cock with comparative ease too. I surprised them both by bouncing up and down, the bottom asari suggesting she’d never had such a sex partner before. Another asari knelt in front of me, so I swallowed her cock, a second one offering her cock at the same time, so alternated between the pair of them. They tried putting both their cocks in my mouth at once, but my mouth couldn’t stretch like my arsehole, or so it seemed. But I still rewarded with a load on my face from the pair of them.

Looking around, I asked who was next, as the two fucking me were getting close to climax. A girl with around nine-inches raised her hand, so once the two I was with were done, I got up and sat on her cock, an eight incher joining us. The bottom licked my face, enjoying the taste of another girls cum, feeling the soft hands of the top as she drove her cock into me too.

After a good fucking from them, Samara grabbed my attention, getting up and sitting down on her cock, not surprised that her daughter joined in at the same time. I couldn’t rest easily against Samara, but did lean forward so I could at least relax a little, grunting loudly as both Falere and Samara were thick. It felt bloody marvellous, but I was really starting to feel the strain. My face obviously showed, as Liara announced things would stop after the two I was with.

Once mother and daughter unloaded inside me, Falere pulled out as Shiala brought me a towel before I stood up, covering my arse as I would have dripped load of cum otherwise. Asking the time, Liara told me I’d done well, as it was close enough to midday.

The girls were all pleased, so said I could take a two-hour break, the second session lasting from two until five. After a nibble to eat and drinking a gallon of water, I headed to my room to have a lie down. Shiala joined me, wondering if I was alright. “I’m fine, a little tender,” I admitted.

“The video is going to be something else, Shepard. You were… awesome.”

“You never had a go…”

“I might later, but although I enjoy doing it, I’m happy to let our visitors have their fun.” She trailed off and laughed. “A week long gangbang. Are you the luckiest man alive or what?”

Shiala and I eventually fell asleep, Liara coming in to wake up. I felt better after a nap, though I still felt very tender. I rarely used medi-gel after a good fuck session, letting the body heal naturally, but Liara did wonder if I wanted to use it. I declined, suggesting I should be okay.

The next session took place in the sex dungeon, and it would make it a little easier for me in the sense I wouldn’t have to hop around too much. The swing had been lowered over the mattress, and after lying down in it, Liara and Shiala had a quick go, checking it was perfect for the asari who would be underneath me. Slightly awkward but workable once we had the correct angles. Before they left, I asked them to finish in me, because I knew Shiala wouldn’t otherwise. Both appreciated the thought and did what I requested, both hugging and kissing me. Shiala said she would return to her room for the moment, but would probably watch on the live stream.

Liara collected the rest of the girls, bringing them back in. They were all rather excited by what they could see. “Okay, girls. You have three hours. Now what I can suggest is ladies with larger cocks should go underneath, and those who are slightly smaller, as none of you are actually small, stand up. But it’s up to you to make it work.”

I have to admit, it was quite fun to just lie back and take it. I was very vocal, telling them to fuck me, fuck me harder, cum in me, cum on my chest, and all the other lines I would normally say. I complimented them on their beauty, their sexual prowess, and definitely the size of their cocks. As before, I always had two, the others waiting nearby, stroking themselves, ready to enter me as soon as one of the others came.

There was no real agreement between the girls this time. Whoever was ready and wanted a go would fuck me. Aryna had at least two goes, the first time under me, the second standing, so she could lean forward, stroke my cock and kiss me. Tevos did the same thing. Aria went underneath me, just so she could drive her cock up into me as hard as possible. Figures…

I’ll be honest, it didn’t feel like three hours as time absolutely flew by. Sure, I was properly fucked again, but I felt relaxed, and a lot of the girls wanted to stand so they could run their hands over me, and more than one wanted to kiss me. I broke my rule every time. I came at least three times, every time after being stroked by one of the girls, and I lost count of how many loads were left inside or on me. Far too many to count.

By the time five o’clock arrived, the girls were all rather tired, and I’ll admit to being pleased it was over too. Tevos escorted the girls back to the lounge as Liara got ready to lower the swing, Shiala appearing in the doorway. She wanted it again with Liara, as it was clear the two were now very close, and shared a real love for me. I asked to get out of the swing so we could lie on the mattress, Shiala lying down, me straddling her, with Liara from behind. If I wasn’t kissing Shiala, I’d lean back to kiss Liara. Both their hands were on my cock and it was little surprise I came again. I grunted and groaned as they both made love to me, as that was what it was, both of them gently thrusting into me, making it last for as long as possible. No doubt the rest were watching the live stream on one of the screens in the lounge. When they came, we collapsed in a pile together, whispers of love shared between all of us.

After a clean-up, I returned to my room with Shiala, though Liara returned a few minutes later. They’d all watched, and she found it rather sweet though amusing to see a few of the girls dabbing at their cheeks. “They could see how in love we are.”

“We should make it a regular thing, the three of us,” Shiala stated. Liara eagerly agreed. “With one proviso. Shepard will occasionally make love to me but you can still make love to him, Liara.”

“Of course. We agreed that long ago. It’s fine. What do you think, Shepard?”

“The two girls I love the most want me that way? Definitely.”

Liara leapt on the bed, both of them hugging me tightly. I wasn’t lying at all. I loved all my girls, but Shiala and Liara? Easily the two I most loved.

The three of us eventually ended up in the bath. Liara leaned back against me, Shiala against Liara, but to my amusement, they occasionally swapped positions. The others and our visitors would pop their heads in, but they were told that sex was off the table the rest of the night after a long day of DP. I needed time to recover.

I had both of them in bed with that night. I wanted them both again, but Liara told me to be sensible, and I would have a day of rest tomorrow before the penultimate day, and she knew I wasn’t going to be sensible at all regarding that. “Remember the warning, Shepard,” she stated.

After a day without sex, spending it in the gym in the morning, on the beach around lunchtime, and by the pool in the afternoon, I felt revitalised for another day of fun. And, quite frankly, this was going to be easy, particularly once Liara explained the rules. “Between nine and five, Shepard, you must have had all twenty-two of us fuck you. If not, even twenty-one, is not enough, and you will be punished. The rules of punishment have been explained. Are you still sure you want to do this?”

“Yep. Let’s do it.”

Of course I wasn’t going to do twenty-two! I’ll admit, I was a little intrigued by how I would be punished. Let’s be clear, that’s not how the relationship between my six girls and myself worked. It wasn’t like that. So, I’ll admit to being a little intrigued as to what they’d cooked up. I’m sure I’d end up regretting it, and probably pay for it with utter agony. But part of me… Well, the fact I had no way out suggested something at least.

In a subtle case of revenge, the one I didn’t have fuck me was Aria. I was going to pay for that later, but I saw her watch me as I selected one girl to fuck me, either sitting on them as they sat on a lounge, or getting on all fours to let them have their way with me. I was told no DPs and no blowjobs, it had to be anal, one girl at a time, like that was something I couldn’t do…

I kept an eye on the time, taking my time selecting girls. I would pop out for a swim by myself, or lounge around in my room, before heading out, having a couple of girls fuck me, before waiting again. Liara watched me like a hawk, and she knew what I was doing, and she couldn’t interfere. It was my decision.

Leaning against the railing as it got closer to five o’clock, I knew I was at twenty-one. I could feel Aria’s glare in the back of my head, laughing to myself as it would drive her nuts not to have me. Liara eventually stood beside me, leaning into me. “You have five minutes, Shepard. I have to ask… Are you sure?”

“I’m interested in what you will do.” 

“It won’t be pleasant, Shepard. It’s going to hurt.”

“Figured.”

“I might be in control, but this is your decision. I can’t force you to complete the task.”

“I’ll be fine.”

I sounded more confident than I should have been. I was going to learn a lesson in hubris.

At five o’clock on the button, I wandered back inside, Aria striding towards me, grabbing me by the chin. “Oh, you’re going to pay for that, fucker!” she screamed, spitting in my face. I smiled and wiped it off. An angry Aria was an amusing Aria. Always had been.

I was led to where the girls had been gathered. “Shepard, you have failed to complete the task set by our visitors. You were meant to be fucked by all twenty-two of us. You have been fucked by only twenty-one. Therefore, you will be punished. It will last from six o’clock to midnight. You have been informed of the rules.”

I made sure I drank plenty of water, and had a pee, before I wandered into the dungeon for my punishment. Chains had been laid out, told to lie on my back, where my wrists and ankles were bound. Liara keyed a code in the wall, and I heard the chains move, finding my body lifted off the mattress, similar to like the swing, but without any support. She was right, uncomfortable as fuck. She had a look in her eyes, almost as if saying sorry, but if I could have shrugged, I would have. I tried to relax, and the chains held me up. It would hurt my arms and legs.

Aria was first to walk in and she looked furious. I didn’t react to her at all, simply meeting her glare with indifference. That probably pissed her off even more. She wrapped something around my cock. “You won’t be cumming during this, Shepard. You don’t deserve it, you fucker.”

Yep, I’d really and truly pissed her off. I wondered what she had planned. I learned rather quickly, as two of the ten-inch and more asari walked in. One of them got underneath me, feeling her slap her cock against my hole before ramming it up me. That caused me to grit my teeth. The second one did the same thing, but neither moved. Then Aria got in position, and I knew what she was going to do.

I cried out when I felt her nine inches wanted access too. It hurt like buggery, pun intended, but once she managed to get in, she just abused me. The other two could barely move, but this was Aria’s revenge. She wanted me to hurt and hurt badly.

“Fuck!” I yelled out.

“Someone get him a gag. I don’t want to hear him.”

One of the other asari grabbed the gag from nearby and tied it around my face. I met the eyes of a few of the others. Some looked interested. One or two appeared apologetic. I looked back at Aria, who looked triumphant. “Three cocks, you fucking slut. How do you like that?” I’d have told her it really fucking hurt if I could, but there was nothing I could do. This was proper punishment.

Aria was rather excited by it, though, and she eventually came. After pulling out, she ordered the two others to fuck me. It felt better than three, but I was still sore, and knew it wouldn’t really go away now.

After the two finally came in me, a few asari lined up and did the same thing, really hammering into me. I’m sure a few purposely didn’t use lube either, though I’d made sure I had applied plenty before heading in. I felt plenty of cum fired inside me, more coating my chest. A few jerked off onto my face, even into my hair.

Left alone for a few minutes, I could see them conspiring. Aria and a few others knelt down and I felt them prod and poke me my arse. Feeling fingers slide inside me, I felt them stretch me out, and I worried slightly about what they were going to do. Everyone was watching now. Liara and Shiala looked nothing but concerned, but there was nothing they could do. It had been agreed.

“Look at this, four fingers!” one of the asari announced, driving them into me. None of the asari had big hands, and I wondered what they wanted next.

It was answered when I felt myself stretch beyond belief and Aria exclaimed excitedly, “Yeah, fist the fuckers arse!”

I know my eye’s widened in surprise, but when I felt fingers press against my prostate, I wanted to cum more than anything. I looked around, pleading with someone, anyone to give me release, but Aria warned them. “Don’t you fucking dare. This is punishment, remember. He’s not to cum!” She glared at me. “Fucker did it on purpose. Gets fucked by everyone but me. He’ll pay.” She got down next to the other asari and I know it was her hand which entered me next.

I groaned into my gag and blinked back tears. The problem is, it was the biggest mixture of pleasure and pain. It hurt more than anything but if they’d allowed me to cum, I’d have had the best one of my life. I’m really not sure how many tried. I don’t think too many, but Aria certainly enjoyed it. “I wonder how much I could put in you, Shepard?” I tried to say something through my gag, but at least she added, “No, I’m not that much of a bitch. I want you punished and hurt, but I also want this to continue.”

“We won’t ever do that again after tonight,” Liara stated in a voice so clear and commanding, but also full of emotion, everyone nodded, even myself.

Aria continued to fist me for a little while, and a couple of others gave it a quick go, before I finally felt empty. Comments were made about the state of me, but by then, I was a little out of it as my desire to cum was overriding anything else. Liara wandered over to dab my forehead, as I was sweating heavily, and she looked upset. “I’m fine,” I lied through the gag. She knew I was lying, but kissed my forehead all the same. Shiala obviously didn’t want to be there, but sat on the mattress and held my hand. Aria wanted to say something but a glare from Liara and Shiala shut her up.

After that, nothing else they could think of really compared. Brutal DP was the main theme. I noticed a few didn’t really participate, but I didn’t blame the girls who did. It was all part of the game and the punishment. I’d agreed to it; I would see it through, but I knew I was paying for it dearly.

I’m not sure how long it had been, but I was covered in cum, my arse was… probably a mess, I was in agony, I was tired, exhausted actually. Some of the girls had lost interest, and I didn’t blame them. Aria then announced one last thing and she’d call it quits. She disappeared for a minute, returning with some plastic sheeting, putting it underneath me. Liara argued with her, but Aria was right. This was punishment and anything goes, except for the one thing we agreed never to do. Liara looked at me helplessly but I could only shrug. Barely, but I did.

Most of the girls joined in for this, except the other five I lived with, and Aryna. I looked at her and nodded, letting her know it was fine if she wanted, but she smiled and shook her head.

To be honest, I felt rather warm five minutes later. It wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be. I think Aria had been talking to them and made sure it wouldn’t smell or be too disgusting. Once she was done, she just had to fuck me one last time before spitting on me again and striding out.

It was over. I honestly don’t know if it was all six hours or not. Certainly felt like it. The girls filtered out, some giving me apologetic glances. I couldn’t smile at them but I’d assure them the next day, or maybe the day after, that it was fine. Liara cleared away everything below me before bringing in a sheet. “We’ll drag you to your room, Shepard. I doubt you can walk.”

After being lowered down, I was unshackled and ungagged and my five other girls helped drag me to my room, though not to my bed, but to my private bathroom. The first thing Liara did was roll me onto my side and I felt medi-gel applied to me. I guess it was pretty bad to use that. “Bleeding?” I asked.

“No. Just… You don’t want to know.”

Medi-gel was a brilliant invention, the cooling and soothing effect helping some of the pain immediately disappear. It worked very fast too, Liara stating I looked a little better five minutes later. Being heavier than all of them, it took three of them to lift me up, though my legs were incredibly wobbly, Shiala turning on the shower before I was helped inside. Leaning against one of the walls, my five girls all joined me, helping to wash me down. “Where’s Aria?” I asked.

“In her room.”

“Can you bring her in here?”

“What? After what…” Liara started to exclaim.

“I’ll get her, Shepard,” Samara stated.

She appeared a couple of minutes later, and I invited her into the shower. Liara glared daggers at her while Shiala looked incredibly upset. I simply asked, “Get it all out?”

Aria just smiled, a little smugly. “You were told it would be punishment, Shepard. Next time you’ll know not to fuck with me. Or refuse me the chance to fuck you.”

I nodded. “Lesson learned.”

“I can’t believe you fisted then peed on him,” Shiala exclaimed.

I think Liara wanted to get violent, but I laid a hand on her shoulder. “Aria is right. It was punishment. I should have expected something like that. I paid for my arrogance.”

I could see a few looks and even Aria had to ask, “You’re not mad?”

“I should be utterly fucking furious, but I can’t be. Those were the rules. Anything goes. I should have expected it, to be honest. You are all in control.” Looking at Tevos, I did ask, “What about our visitors?”

“Some think they went too far.”

Shaking my head, I said, “I will talk to them tomorrow and assure them those were the rules.”

Liara and Shiala both kissed my cheek. “You are far too magnanimous for what just happened, but we understand too.” Then Liara turned, told Aria to piss off, and asked the others nicely to leave, except Shiala.

Once I’d been washed more than once, I put an arm around both of them and they helped me to the bed. Placing me down on my stomach, Liara used more medi-gel. She said I looked okay but wanted me healed properly. Feeling utterly exhausted, I rolled onto my side, holding Liara in my arms as Shiala cuddled in behind me. I fell asleep near straight away, much happier with my girls around me.

I slept in the next morning, no doubt my body still recovering from the previous night. Though I still felt incredibly tender, I sat on a cushion as Aria brought me breakfast in bed. She didn’t look contrite or apologetic, but I think it was her way of saying all was well between us. She sat down next to me and we chatted about nothing of particular consequence.

“Can I ask a serious question?” she asked quietly.

“Sure.”

“Did you like it?”

I knew what she meant. “Double edged sword. It hurt like hell. I’m not sure what hurt more, triple penetration or a fist. The thing, I could feel you prod my prostate with your fingers. If you’d let me cum, it would have been one of the best ever.”

“Would you want to do it again?”

“Probably not. No, I don’t think that’s something even for a special occasion. It’s… It’s a kink too far, for me at least. Let’s say I’ve crossed it off the bucket list at least. Done a couple of those with you, Aria.”

“You’re far more open-minded than I would have thought, Shepard.”

Shrugging, I said, “Have to be living this lifestyle.”

Aria helped me out of bed, still feeling tender, though my legs did work. I did hobble slightly as, despite the application of medi-gel, I was still quite sore. The other girls were waiting for me to appear, and I stood in the middle of all of them. “I’m sure some of you are worried about the events of last night that took place in the dungeon. Let me assure you right now that you have nothing to feel guilty about. You all heard the rules, as did I. You all heard what the punishment would be, as did I. If you enjoyed yourself, then I’m glad you did. I can see some of you perhaps didn’t, or at least worried about my physically, and I guess I can only assure you that doesn’t normally happen.”

“Are you sore?” one of the eight-inch girls asked.

“Yes, so I’m sure Liara has already said I won’t be doing a thing today. And, depending on how I wake up tomorrow, the final game may be delayed again. I want to be feeling one hundred percent before doing that as,” I made sure I smiled, “All of us, you and myself, will have a lot of fun playing the game.”

“Some of us have practiced already while fucking you, Shepard,” one of the nine-inch girls said.

“I’m sure you have, so I’m looking forward to seeing the record broken.” I gestured for Liara to follow me, and once back in my room, I said, “I’m going to need at least another day. I feel okay today, but if I have tomorrow free too, I’ll be really into it on Saturday.”

“The girls assumed you might need a little longer. None of them need to go before Sunday.”

I spent all day in bed. I didn’t get a lot a sleep but just relaxed. Liara said I didn’t have to take any pills for the next two days, and I appreciated the fact my cock would be practically flaccid for forty-eight hours. I didn’t even watch porn, sticking to either news channels or catching up some sport. All my girls came to join me at one time or another, even some of the visitors came to sit with me, getting to know them a little better though I still didn’t want to know their names, ages or where they were from. I guessed most of them were probably young. None were as old as Samara, that was for sure.

Liara and Shiala slept with me that night, and I woke up a little horny the next morning. Both of them giggled but told me to wait another day. It was probably good advice, but I was feeling much better. After a good work out in the gym, where I had an audience as I pumped iron and did some aerobic work, I headed outside for a swim before lying back on one of the benches, taking in some sun. Quite a few girls wandered out and I knew they were taking pictures of me. “Definitely my new wallpaper at work,” one of them said.

At dinner that night, I asked the girls if any of them had done anything. All of them admitted they were waiting for the next day. That actually surprised me, considering the sex drive of futanari, but they made me laugh, assuring me they would make up for it with me the next day. One or two said they would be gentle, but I assured them that, by tomorrow, I would be absolutely fine.

Shiala and Liara were both horny that night, but they suggested I still shouldn’t be fucked until the next day, so they surprised me by making love with each other. I watched and both relented, saying I could jerk off as I wasn’t alone, though that didn’t last long, as Shiala, who was being fucked, eagerly asked to blow me at the same time. As she blew me, I made out with Liara. Shiala was filled in both holes, swallowing down what I gave her before Liara came inside her too. Shiala hadn’t cum, so Liara gave me permission to blow her, watching as I made love to her cock with my mouth, rewarded with my own mouthful of cum not long later, and the three of us went to sleep satisfied.

Many of the girls were eager for me the next day, teasing them by sitting on a stool with my arse hanging off. Shiala found it hilarious, Liara constantly shooing them away again, telling them to wait for the game, stating it would begin at lunchtime, as with twenty-two girls and three rounds, it was going to take some time to complete.

The girls were soon getting antsy, and I suggested to Liara we start soon rather than later. After getting me ready for what was to come, Liara explained the rules of the game. She sat everyone down in a particular order, stating they would go left to right the first time, reverse the next, before jumbling around for the final round.

“Ready, Shepard?” she asked as I got on hands and knees. Knowing I would be on the tiled floor for a long time, relieved we hadn’t decided on carpet, otherwise we’d never get the cum stains out, I wore kneepads and gloves, and assured her I was ready to go.

That first cock sliding into me was blissful, realising how much I’d missed the feeling even after only a couple of days. She felt about nine-inches, and she fucked me well, hands tight to my hips, enjoying it just as myself. She lasted about five minutes before taking herself out and cumming on my back. Liara kept score, glancing to see a scoreboard on the giant vid-screen.

I thoroughly enjoyed that first run and all twenty-two of them. Sure, I was well and truly fucked, but I was now so used to it, I couldn’t help but enjoy it. Knowing I needed to cum, Shiala would help me cum every so often if I didn’t cum without hands, and I made sure that even she gave me a good fucking in return. I knew she probably wouldn’t win, but I wanted her to at least compete.

Of course, those with the longest cocks fucked me the hardest, really making me grunt as they thrust their entire length into me, and certainly came the longest distance. I’m fairly sure Aryna left a giant pool on my back, Tevos certainly shot a good distance, and another over ten-incher was definitely in with a chance. Liara had given each of them a number, except Aryna and Lilia, so I could track their scores. After they’d all had a go, Liara remembered what I’d mentioned and helped scoop the cum into a glass and gave it to me to drink. I swallowed it down, to the delight and amusement of all the girls, smacking my lips and announcing it tasted fucking delightful.

At the end of the first round, Aryna was in front, breaking records with twenty-six inches. Even Tevos was impressed with that, and she shot twenty-four. Number nineteen, one of the long, thick cocked asari, was third with twenty-two.

I was given an hour’s rest before round two began. I was a little sore, but what can I say, I loved being fucked, and enjoyed the feeling of some much hot cum being unloaded on my back. The girls were definitely putting everything into it now, fucking me hard and faster, feeling them jerk off furiously after pulling out. I felt quite a few go over twenty inches, and more than once, I’d have a cock slid back inside me, and they’d continue to fuck me a little more before they were told to stop. By this time, I really wanted something in my mouth, but Liara said even that could affect the scoring, so I had to go without, but she promised there’d be plenty of spitroasts in the future.

My hands and knees were still sore despite the padded gloves and kneepads by the end of the second round, my back cleared again of cum and offered to me again. Aryna still led the way, breaking her record again with twenty-seven inches this time, Tevos and number nineteen tied for second. The rest were almost nowhere, so Liara agreed that the top ten would fight it out, the rest could choose what they wanted.

After another hour to recuperate, the top ten agreed to go last. So, of course I was given two cocks at once by a few girls. I didn’t blame them as I loved it too, taking plenty of cum up my arse, and I was finally allowed to suck some cock as well, taking a couple of shots in the mouth too. As Liara and Shiala were both out of the running, everyone wanted to watch us make love, so we headed to my bedroom, where cameras were set up and the two of them slid inside me, and we made love for at least an hour. In fact, I think we nearly forgot everyone else as involved with each other as we were. It was only after they both came inside me and we’d relaxed that we finally remembered the game.

The girls were thrilled by what they’d just watched, many suggesting they had to find their own man that liked it too. I had no idea of any men who would, but I said there would certainly be plenty of there who would be.

Back in the lounge room, Liara had the top ten draw lots to establish their order. Once I said I was ready to go, I was fucked by a series of ten-inch and longer cocks, and perhaps a couple between nine and ten. I absolutely loved every second of it, feeling a load of cum pool on my back as they unloaded everything they had on me. Aryna fucked me as hard as possible, as did Tevos and number nineteen, all of them wanting to win. The prize was the same as always. A day with me, and as tomorrow was their last day, I knew Aryna and nineteen were desperate to win.

Once they were done and my back cleaned, this time the girls licking it up before kissing me, I sat back with the three girls in the lead as Liara keyed the scores. Aryna won, setting a new record of twenty-seven inches for a single shot. Tevos and nineteen finished equal second, only a couple of inches behind. Aryna was delighted, whispering into my ear that I was in for a good time the next day.

The game over, we split up though I said my arse was available until midnight. All they had to do was let me know. Liara suggested I do what I did at breakfast, sit on the stool and leave my arse hanging over the edge. It was a good idea, sitting there chatting away with some girls as others came up behind me, sliding their lubed cocks inside me. It was difficult concentrating on the conversation, particularly when soft hands rested on my shoulder as they pounded me, or when I felt lips on my shoulders and up my neck into my ear, with plenty of compliments whispered. I had to jerk off at times, firing plenty of cum onto the floor, not that it mattered as so much cum ended up on the floor and it would be cleaned up anyway.

I rarely drank anymore, so when I was handed a glass of something by Liara, that suggested the sex was over. There were few hard rules in the house, but one was that sex didn’t happen if liquored up, Liara stating it was my reward for providing the body for such an exciting game. A few of the other girls were drinking as well, so I joined them on the couch as we sat back and watched the game. It was hilarious hearing girls cheer when they fired onto me. It had been a brilliant day, one I’d thoroughly enjoyed, and I knew I’d ask Liara to organise something similar in the future.

I eventually had a few drinks and got a little drunk as the lack of drinking had destroyed my tolerance. I assured Aryna I would be okay the next day, smart enough to have plenty of water and eat some food before going to sleep. I slept alone, Shiala and Liara not wanting to break the rules either.

I was expecting to be fucked all day by Aryna the next day, but she barely did at all. Instead, after she came into my bedroom and fucked me, we headed out all day, heading down to the beach for a swim before lying back on the beach, and we got to know each other. She was from Thessia originally, two hundred and ten years old, and was a veteran of the Reaper War, though nearly everyone was in one way or another. She’d been with a couple of humans before but never anyone quite like myself. She admitted to liking me immensely, so would definitely be returning permanently, particularly as Liara assured her that she could still work from home.

Suggesting sex on the beach wasn’t a good idea, as sand get in uncomfortable places, we headed to the pool and the jacuzzi, and we had sex in there. A few of the girls watched us, though Aryna didn’t invite them to join us. I was hers and hers alone, she said.

I liked being a prize.

We spent the rest of the day in my room on the bed, watching some porn, teasing ourselves as Aryna said she would wait the rest of the day before enjoying me again. I knew why, as it would be the last time before everyone left in the morning.

After dinner, we returned to my room, shutting the door though I knew everything would be recorded. Aryna knew that as well. I blew her first, making love to her with my mouth and tongue, drawing out her orgasm for as long as possible. She was incredibly complimentary, stating my skill in blowing her alone was enough to make her want a quick return, and I was rewarded with some more of her hot, sweet cum. My girls didn’t all taste the same, but there was a general taste which I loved.

Still rock hard having taken a pill, I straddled her cock, running mine along hers as I lubed her up before lifting myself and her cock, slowly inserting her head. I could have just slid right down it, but she knew I was teasing her, and she was enjoying it. I would squeeze my arse every so often, causing her to grin, but I eventually bottomed out. “I will never tire of that view,” she whispered.

“What view?”

“The fact my cock has just disappeared inside you. My cock is buried inside Commander Shepard. Do you know how hot that sounds? As for how it feels…” I leaned down and kissed her, assuring her I loved it just as much as she did.

I think this one was just for me, as she allowed me to control the tempo, bouncing slowly though I made sure I constantly lifted until only her head remained inside me before sliding back down. “You feel fantastic,” I stated.

“And you know how ride a dick!” she said with a chuckle.

“I’ll be honest; I’ve had a hell of a lot of practice. Yours is just bigger than most.”

It felt great but I also felt the urge to cum, so as I rode her, I started to stroke myself. That’s when she started to move, meeting my downward movements by thrusting up. That hit the right spot inside me and my own orgasm arrived hard and fast, shooting as far as her chin. She used a finger to wipe that up, complimenting me on my taste. She started to fuck me a little faster after that, so I leaned forward and let her take control. Though used to it, I still grunted every so often, as it was a lot of cock to take, despite the fact I could take two at a time.

She cried out when she finally came inside me and I bottomed out, ensuring I didn’t spill a drop. She tried to keep fucking me afterwards, but despite remaining hard, she admitted to feeling a little tired, so I suggested we just stop and she could sleep with me that night. She liked that idea, but asked if she could be the big spoon. I knew why, and happily agreed.

No surprise that I was woken up with a kiss and Aryna asking for another go. I said it was fine and she slid her cock into me, wasting no time fucking me hard and fast. It was a little weird feeling her hug me, as I was larger than her, size wise, but her cock felt wonderful and I happily took what would be the last long of the week-long gangbang. Aryna pulled out and turned over, asking me to hold her this time. I could feel myself leaking but didn’t really care. My sheets needed changing anyway.

Waking up the next morning together, we shared a long kiss before she had to get up and dress, as Liara would be leaving early. I wandered outside, watching all of them pack, ready to go, walking out towards the landing pad. I hugged and kissed each and every one of them as they passed, many suggesting they would want to return. I said all they needed to do was respond to any ad Liara posted and I would see them again.

Aryna was the last one, sharing a long and passionate kiss with her. She had spoken with Liara, and she would probably return within the month. I watched her board last, waving to all of them as the shuttle door closed. I gave Liara a salute as the shuttle eventually ascended and disappeared into the atmosphere.

Chuckling away to myself at the week I’d just experienced, I whistled an old tune as I headed back to the house.


	8. Shepard, the Galaxy's Newest Movie Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After recording plenty of their shenanigans, Liara suggests they start releasing their movies. Shepard think it's a great idea, and his second career is born...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proof positive this story is not to be taken seriously but it's been bloody fun to write.

I think everyone was a little despondent when our first visitors left. We’d all had such a good time with them that I know I felt depressed for a few days afterwards, even after Liara returned. She admitted to being sad they had to leave, but was already putting in preparations for another group to come visit us. She asked if I could handle it. I scoffed, suggesting I’d be fine. It wouldn’t be easy, but I’d enjoy myself regardless.

Life settled back into routine, or as much routine as we had, which was based mostly around mealtimes. Other than that, we all did what we wanted. That generally meant a lot of sex, myself at the centre of most of it.

To all our delight, Aryna made her return a fortnight after her visit, moving in permanently. I was giddy with excitement at having a new girl in my harem, so Liara suggested a gangbang in celebration. After the one we’d just had, she thought I might say no. Like hell I would, though I suggested that they do go a little easier than normal.

Trying to agree where to have it, I did request not to have any double penetration, so Liara suggested the dining room table. I’d been properly fucked on there during the gangbang and we knew it was capable of supporting me, so they were all happy to agree. We set the date a couple of days after Aryna’s return, as she asked to have a night with me before the gangbang.

Knowing she was waiting in her room, I wandered into Tevos’s first, asking her to follow me. When I walked into Aryna’s room with Tevos, her face lit up but she asked, “I thought you didn’t want a DP?”

“That’s the day after tomorrow. Tonight, I want you two, if that’s okay? I can rest and recover tomorrow.”

“Oh, absolutely, Shepard.”

They knew what I wanted as much I knew what they did. One of the great things about our house. No needing to worry about taking off clothes. Aryna was delighted to basically give up her wardrobe, happily striding around naked, enormous cock swinging in front of her. On my knees in front of them, they demanded I blow them first to climax, swallowing what they gave me. I couldn’t help smirk, wondering what I would do otherwise…

I blew Tevos first, enjoying her ten or so inches, and thankfully she didn’t thrust too much. I think my offer to join us had excited her, and with my talents, I brought her to orgasm quite quickly. She sat down on the bed as I then serviced Aryna. The look in her eyes was one of delight as her cock disappeared into my mouth and down my throat. So hard. So thick. So yummy.

Aryna admitted she hadn’t jerked off the entire time she was gone, which I found amazing, so it was of no surprise that she shot into my mouth very quickly, her groan as she did probably echoing around the mansion. She came a lot too, almost choking on the sheer volume, though I swallowed it all down, Aryna taking her cock from my mouth, now covered in my spit. She caressed my cheek. “The first of many I hope, Shepard.”

Tevos and Aryna agreed I would be doubled as the last act of the night. First, I would be fucked by one at a time. Lying on my back, pillow under my lower back to elevate me, Tevos grabbed my ankles, spread my legs and pushed them back, lining up her cock. She prodded me a few times, teasing me, before finally sliding her cock inside. She didn’t give me her whole length at first, only giving me what felt like was half, maybe two-thirds, before she finally gave me everything.

“Mistress, may I ask a favour?”

Aryna gave me a curious look. “You may ask, Shepard.”

“May you please fuck me absolutely senseless, Mistress?”

“Oh, I’m going to love living here,” Aryna stated.

“Ask and you shall receive, Shepard.”

So that’s what Tevos did, Aryana holding my legs, standing over Tevos, as she leaned forward and fucked me hard. I loved every moment her cock pumped into me, and as she’d just cum, she lasted a long time. I asked Aryna to let go of my legs, wrapping them around her hips, urging her on, hoping she wouldn’t cum too soon. Aryna simply lay beside us and watched. I’d have happily blown her, but I figured I’d be spitroasted later, something else I looked forward to.

Tevos and I were soon rather sweaty but the sounds she was now making told me she was definitely getting close to climax. I told Aryna she should get ready as I didn’t want to feel empty for too long. That made her giggle though she got on her knees, ready to enter me immediately. Tevos was now properly fucking me, not that she already wasn’t, but the closer her climax, the more she was driving her cock into me.

I felt her erupt deep inside me, kissing me hard to stifle her moans, feeling her pump into me as she emptied herself. She could barely hold herself up, lowering my legs so she could at least roll off to the side, Aryna immediately lifting my legs back up and sliding inside me. “Oh, I can feel her cum. She cums a lot!”

“So do you, Aryna.”

“You’re right, Shepard. Are you ready for more?”

“You bet your fine arse I am. Go hard straight away?”

“Are you sure?” I nodded, so she got me into the position she wanted, and did as I’d asked.

Goddamn, it felt fantastic. I’m sure anyone watching probably wondered how I coped, but I was used to it now, and I remembered how good Aryna felt. It’s why I’d asked her to move in. Like Tevos, as she’d just cum, she was going to last quite a while, so I settled in for a good fuck. She noticed me relax so figuring I should get it harder. Sure, it hurt a little bit, but the pleasure overrode any discomfort. She let me wrap my legs around her, leaning forward so we could make out, adjusting my body and soon she was driving her entire length into me with deep, hard thrusts. That was enough to make me grunt each time.

“Consider me impressed,” she stated.

“Love it,” I groaned.

Deep in me as she was, it was no surprise I finally came without touching my cock. Aryna noticed and loved it, though I did admit that it happened quite often. All my girls made me cum handsfree, but with the bigger girls, it was practically guaranteed.

She wanted to try something a little new, withdrawing and hopping off the bed. I figured out what she wanted, lying on the edge, as she grabbed my legs, spread them wide, grabbing a pillow to lift my lower part, then drove her cock down into me. That made me cry out, but it felt fantastic. It even made Tevos make comment, but Aryna ignored her, as she was now approaching her own climax.

“Cum in me,” I said.

They generally did, though sometimes they liked to unload on my chest. I didn’t mind either way, but I loved feeling them cum inside. Aryna drove into me a few more times before burying herself and cumming, feeling her cock throb as she released a torrent into me, collapsing onto my body, wrapping my legs around her to hold her up.

“Will life always be like this?” she finally asked.

“I hope so. I’m always up for it if you are.”

When she pulled out, I always had that momentary feeling of sadness, rolling onto my front to stop the cum leaking out too much. Aryna and Tevos lay side by side, both having taken a pill so their erections rested against their bellies. I crawled up the bed and ran my tongue along Aryna’s length. She was about to mention the fact it had just been in my arse before remembering it wasn’t a problem.

After relaxing for a few minutes, Aryna suggested a spitroast. To my amusement, the two asari played paper, scissor, rock as to who got my arse. Aryna won, suggesting I would be spitroasted before being double dicked as the final event. That sounded absolutely fine to me, and a couple of minutes later, I had a ten-incher up my arse and another in my mouth.

It was wonderful. Fantastic. Brilliant. It filled me with joy as much as it filled me with cock. And my two asari lovers thoroughly enjoyed themselves too. Aryna was slightly gentler than our first time, while Tevos was never too rough while in my mouth, except for rare occasions. I think they were both waiting for the grand finale. That’s when I would really get it.

Tevos didn’t cum in my mouth this time, pulling out and leaving my face coated in her cum. I couldn’t help laugh and she ordered me to leave it for now, inserting her cock into my mouth again as she waited for Aryna to finish. She asked if I minded her going for a high score on my back. I couldn’t help chuckle and agreed. She fucked me a little harder before pulling out, feeling her cum pool on my back before sliding her cock back in me.

“What score is that?” Tevos asked.

“Only twenty-five inches. Will have to do better next time.”

Removing her cock, I said, “I’m always available for practice.”

“I bet you are,” Aryna stated. Tevos leaned forward to lick up some of her cum, and I felt Ayrna do the same. They didn’t offer me any this time, though I didn’t mind.

The pair finally pulled out of me, giving me a few minutes to relax before they fucked me together. Aryna licked my face, cleaning up the cum of Tevos, before kissing me, giving me some of it. Having her lick my face clean was weird but also kind of hot, particularly as she kissed me each and every time.

After we’d all taken time to recover, Aryna asked Tevos to lie down and for me to straddle her. Sitting down on her cock, I leaned forward and grunted as Aryna then slid her cock inside me. Once I felt her all the way in, she gave me a little time to adjust. “Okay, Ariana, all you’re doing is providing the second cock for now. He’s mine for now.”

I felt her adjust position, and I knew what I was in for. I looked back and up, smiling at her. She leaned down to kiss me, holding my head in place. “Do you submit to me, Shepard?”

“God yes. Absolutely.”

“Will you do anything I want?”

“Same response, god yes. Only that one rule cannot be broken.”

“You will call me Mistress Aryna from now on. Understand?”

“Yes, Mistress Aryna.”

“And Ariana will be Mistress Ariana.”

“Of course, Mistress Aryna.”

“Now, tell me what you want, Shepard. What would you like your Mistress to do?”

“I would like Mistress Aryna and Mistress Ariana to fuck me hard at once. I want them both to cum inside me. I want them to keep going afterwards.”

She leaned down to kiss me again. “Good boy, Shepard, as that’s precisely what I want do.”

I loved her already, I can easily admit that. And I loved her even more over the next hour and more. I kept myself steady on my palms as Aryna pounded me, Tevos not really moving much, letting Aryna have all the fun. Feeling her soft hands on my shoulders, that’s when I knew she was really going for it, glancing back and smiling at what I could see. “Like what you see, Shepard?”

“I hope to see it often, Mistress Aryna.”

“Are you glad you moved here, Aryna?” Tevos wondered.

“Tonight is telling me I’ll never make a better decision in my life.”

Aryna came hard, and once she had, that’s when Tevos decided to join the fun. Having both of them thrusting into me, it was almost too much at times, but I didn’t tap out or use the safe word. I came again during it, leaving another pool of cum over Tevos, but she barely noticed, concentrating on fucking me.

Tevos then came inside me, but she kept on going too. I was now grunting a lot, crying out at times. Tevos looked at me with concern but I nodded I was fine. Far more pleasure pain, and I remember suffocating to death. Quite frankly, it would take a lot more. Aryna had a handful of my hair by now and was properly fucking me. I loved it. Absolutely loved it. “Keep going. Keep going,” I cried.

“Goddess, Shepard,” Aryna muttered, “Is it too early to say I love you?”

Tevos chuckled below me and I had to lean forward to relax. Tevos kissed me, asking again if I was fine. “Just cum once more then we’ll call it a night,” I moaned.

I have to say, whoever invented those pills, I wanted to shake his hand and buy him a beer. Or her. Or them. Whoever it was, they’ll forever have my thanks. It was amusing that it was the one thing Liara always made sure we had more than enough of. We might starve, but by god, we will fuck until we drop. Not a bad way to live or go out.

Aryna came again later, and finally had to pull out and collapse beside us. Tevos let me ride her, taking at least a little control, as she was going to cum shortly too. Once she did, I bottomed out of her and didn’t move for a little while as I was feeling rather sore by now. “Still not tapped out, Shepard?” she asked, sounding rather impressed.

“One day, Mistress Ariana, but not today. I remember your offer though.”

A sweet smile appeared. “Oh, I do too. I’ll have to organise it with Liara.”

Aryna asked what we were talking about so Tevos explained. To say Aryna was excited would be an understatement, and she definitely wanted to be involved. Finally rolling off Tevos, I felt myself leak so Aryna grabbed a towel to help me clean up. I had no problem using medi-gel nowadays either. The last thing I wanted was any physical problems from what I enjoyed so much. Liara had sat me down after the big gangbang and suggested I should use it whenever I took more than two big dicks at a time. It was sensible advice and I would follow it.

Aryna asked me to stay the night with her, so after Tevos kissed me goodnight, Aryna and I laid back and flicked on the vid-screen, as what we’d just done had been recorded. She purposely forwarded to what had just happened, and watching me double dicked by the pair of them was very exciting to watch. “Shepard, one question. And you don’t have to call me Mistress for the rest of the night.”

“Shoot.”

“Will you ever want to fuck me?”

“I’ll say no unless you want me to?”

“Oh, no. I was hoping you’d say no. I much prefer fucking you.”

I laughed, pulling her close to me. “Then we’re both happy.”

We finished watching that video, then went searching through the extensive library. Liara had organised and named all the files, Aryna selecting ‘DP day’ from the week-long gangbang. That was even more exciting to watch, Aryna wondering if I wanted to jerk off. Part of me wanted to fuck, but I wasn’t sure I could handle it, so we jerked off watching me get properly fucked as always. After we’d both cum again, Aryna said not to worry about cleaning up, no doubt having to get used to cum stained sheets. I admitted the rest had the same problem.

Waking up next to Aryna the next day, she was surprisingly shy, admitting that she already loved waking up in my arms. I had no doubt she was already head over heels in love with me. We just lay together in near silence, swapping the occasional word, not moving until Shiala popped her head in, announcing breakfast was ready.

We headed out to the kitchen, and after breakfast, Liara told all the girls that I was to be left alone. So I didn’t provide too much temptation, I headed down the beach in the morning for a swim and to sunbathe, my skin far more bronzed than ever. Heading back to the mansion for a late lunch, Liara grabbed my attention and escorted me to her bedroom, though we sat at her desk.

“Shepard, I have a question and I’m wondering what you think.” I nodded for her to continue. “We have a hell of a lot of video recorded. You are front and centre in all of it. I was wondering… What do you think about selling the videos?”

“Okay.”

Liara blinked, clearly in surprise. “You’re seriously fine with it?”

“If you think I care about my reputation, I don’t. I’ll always be the Hero of the Citadel and Saviour of the Galaxy. Hell, you can sell the videos based on the fact it’s me!”

She smiled, leaning forward to kiss me, before gesturing towards her vid-screen. “Okay, this is what I have so far. I’ve designed a small preview video, no more than a minute long. What I can do is upload it onto every main movie site on the extranet and gauge the reaction. I’m also designing a website where we can directly sell the videos.”

“You’ve given this a lot of thought.”

“Originally the videos were only meant to be for us, but I had a feeling you wouldn’t be bothered with others seeing them.” I just shrugged. “Okay, give me a couple more days and I’ll have things organised.”

“Honestly, I can’t wait for the reaction. Can I see the preview?”

“Sure.”

She opened it up and it was rather quick. Most faces were blurred but I was front and centre. It flicked from scene to scene after no more than a couple of seconds, but it was obvious I was sucking cock and being fucked. ‘See Commander Shepard as you’ve never seen him before’ one of the titles said. “As you’ve given your say so, I’ll add an extranet address and countdown timer, and we’ll simply go from there.”

I kissed her cheek and thanked her. Once the address was up and people started buying the films, I’d have to watch the news for a reaction. No doubt it was going to cause an absolute sensation. It amused me quite a bit. And I was honest, I was now leading a second life, as far removed from my first as possible. It would certainly lead to a lot of questions, but as no-one knew where I was, a lot of people will probably claim they were fakes.

Spending the rest of the day in bed, I flicked between the video we recorded and the news, relaxing before my gangbang the next day. As with everything else, it would be recorded and probably put online with the rest. Shiala joined me in bed that night for no other reason than she wanted to sleep next to me. I was surprised Liara didn’t join us, though I’m sure she was hard at work with the extranet site.

Waking next to her the next morning, we were both rather horny, though we only made out as we were under orders not to be physical until the gangbang. It was difficult for both of us, though, as we always wanted to be intimate, or as often as possible, though Shiala was getting better at understanding she had to share me.

Heading out to the kitchen, I noticed the table was already prepared for me to lie back and get fucked, so I sat at one of the stools at the kitchen bar, making sure my arse didn’t offer an attractive proposition. I think the girls were more excited than me about the day’s events, though that’s not to say I wasn’t looking forward to it. I most certainly was.

After we ate, all of us taking the usual pill, I laid back on the table and got comfortable, a couple of pillows in place, one of the girls attached leg holders to spread me wide by allow me to rest my legs comfortably, and it positioned me just right, my arse hanging off the edge so they could really get into me. The girls covered in me some oil and played with my cock before lubing me up, making a joke about Aria ensuring she didn’t fist me again. She saw the funny side at least, holding up a fist and pretending to punch my butt. I’ll be honest, a small part of me, a very small part of me, did wonder about doing it again.

“How long, Shepard?” Liara asked.

“As long as you all like. This is for my enjoyment but also yours. Once you’ve had enough, we can stop.”

They allowed Aryna to have me first, groaning as she gently slid her cock into me. She then grabbed my hands and pulled me up, wrapping them around the back of her neck as she fucked me. It changed the angle nicely, and we both enjoyed it. She fucked me for around ten minutes before pulling out, stating she didn’t want to cum too soon.

I laid back down as Aria stepped forward. As usual, she didn’t do gently, ramming her cock in and fucking me hard, trying to pull me as far off the table as possible without me falling off, but it meant she could really slam it into me. I loved it as did she, but again, she didn’t cum. I already realised what they were doing, and I couldn’t help smile.

Shiala went next, always gentle, and she ran her hands up and down my body as she thrust into me before grabbing both my hands. She pulled out, Liara immediately taking her place. She did gentle, but during a gangbang, she liked to join the others in properly fucking me. She knew I loved it, that’s why she did it, as she got just as much pleasure.

Tevos went next, and she was nice enough to jerk me off at the same time, though let go of my cock before I came, stating I would only cum handsfree during the gangbang. I assured her that was definitely going to happen. Falere went next and she was much more confident now after our threesome with Samara, happily driving her ten inches into me, again for around ten minutes, before Samara was last, her thick cock stretching me out like the rest. She lasted ten minutes too before pulling out.

“What’s going on?” I asked Liara.

“Three-hour gangbang video, Shepard. I’m calling it ‘Commander Shepard: Kitchen Gangbang Vol. II.’ Don’t worry, I’m watching the clock and, with editing, you’ll get plenty of cum too.”

Lying there, I had a real hankering to have two at once, but I’d promised I wouldn’t ask for it, and it would have been a little awkward where I was anyway. After a quick break, the girls went in reverse order, and this time they all came. Samara was fast and hard, really driving her cock into me, cumming hard enough that her legs turned to jelly, causing us both to have a hearty chuckle. Falere went next, trying to match her mother in temperament, and with her slightly thicker and longer cock, she made me cum. That delighted her, squealing with excitement when I did. “I’ve never done that to you before!” she exclaimed.

“And you’ll definitely do it again, Falere. Your cock is simply delightful.”

Once she’d cum, she moved around to give me a kiss as Tevos showed no mercy in ramming her cock into me. Hard and fast, it was little wonder she lasted all of five minutes before she erupted. I could feel cum dripping out of me when she pulled out, noticing Liara have a camera that got in close to see. I had a feeling that my girls were going to become experts with a camera, though there were fixed and floating cameras all around us. It’s how everything had been recorded.

Liara went next, lasting around ten minutes before she came. She kept on going for a little while before she was tapped on the shoulder, Shiala wanting her go. I asked her to do as the others, and she was happy to do so, really slamming her green cock into me. I sat up as she did, urging her on even more, and the other girls joined in. “Fuck him, Shiala.” “Harder, Shiala.” “Give him everything, Shiala.”

When she came, it was a great one, her legs so wobbly that Samara had to get her a seat to sit down. I barely noticed, though, as Aria did the same thing as before. “Fuck,” I cried out when I felt her nine inches drive into me.

“Take it, bitch,” she stated, “Get right in there with the camera, Liara. Watch me destroy his arse.”

Looks like we had a little actress on our hands. But she certainly fucked me hard, and I think even she enjoyed the fact I came again. Aria didn’t know the word gentle, and to be honest, that’s why I loved her, because she never faked who she was. The former Pirate Queen rammed her cock into me until she simply had to explode, and I think the only reason she stopped is that she wanted to show me off.

“Look at that, Liara. Look at what we’ve done. Saviour of the Galaxy with a dripping arsehole. What does the saviour think?”

“I love it.”

Aria pulled the camera towards her. “Now watch him take another ten inches.”

“It’s actually eleven,” Aryna stated.

“I knew it!” I exclaimed rather excitedly.

Aryna slid her cock into me, Liara moving so she had the camera in the perfect position to watch her cock slam into me. Aryna was not gentle, taking nearly her entire length out before slamming it back in. I grunted and groaned each time, but it felt fantastic. Aryna loved it too, and it wasn’t a surprise that she barely lasted five minutes until she came.

“Oh fuck,” I cried, feeling her fill me up. Once she was done, I felt her pull out and cum drip from me. I have no doubt the floor underneath the table was now pooled with cum.

Liara moved the camera to me. “How do you feel, Shepard?”

“Well fucked and ready for round two.”

Liara laughed as she placed the camera down for now. I was brought a bottle of water and a towel to wipe my forehead and chest, incredibly sweaty as I was. The girls discussed ideas for what we would do for round two, Liara stating it had to be in the kitchen, as per the title. In the end, they decided that I would be bent over the kitchen table and the girls would have their way with me like that. Sounded like a good idea to me.

The rules were different for round two. I would be fucked until they came inside or on me. If they came too fast, too bad. And each girl would hold the camera, filming their cocks slam into me. Liara said she wouldn’t do this too often, but since I’d been willing, she wanted to try different things. I didn’t mind either way.

Holding onto the table, my head resting on the pillows, Tevos was first, and she established the tone of the next round. Hard and fast, though I feel I say that quite a lot, to be honest. It felt wonderful, feeling my cock immediately start to drip with pre-cum, knowing I was going to cum over the floor again. When I felt hands on shoulders, that was my girls signal that they were giving it their all, and that they were close to climax. It was something we’d discussed so I knew what they were doing.

As soon as she climaxed, she pulled out, Samara sliding her cock in immediately. I couldn’t help smile, exclaiming, “Fuck yeah. Swap around if you want. One after the other, like the big gangbang.”

Liara loved that idea, so that’s what happened. Tevos was still hard, so she could still participate. None fucked me for longer than a minute, pulling out, immediately replaced. As they only had to last a minute, they were all fucking me hard as possible, even Shiala was getting into it. When Aryna had her go, the idea was abandoned for a time as she wanted to cum, pulling out and firing onto my back. “Damn, only twenty-one,” she muttered before inserting her cock once again, fucking me for longer. I came as she did, a couple of the girls giggling at the mess I made under the table.

It was getting a little warm and tiring, so I did ask how long to go. So caught up in everything, Liara shouted, “Shit, only twenty minutes. Okay, girls, fuck and cum if you can.”

Only five now needed to finish in or on me. The next twenty minutes were simply awesome. All of them except Falere came in me, the latter pulling out to test her score, getting twenty inches, which made her very happy. Liara put a timer up on the nearby vid-screen, stating they could fuck me until it counted down to zero. I have no idea who was doing me by the end, as I was concentrating on the timer, as I was feeling the strain. Once it hit zero, whoever was inside me pulled out and, though I felt sad and empty, I was also relieved.

“Is it always like this?” Aryna asked.

“Sometimes,” Tevos replied, “It depends on Shepard.”

Liara appeared in my vision with a big smile. “That’s going to make a great film. Some nice in close shots. A lot of cum, Shepard. And the film of the girls driving their cock into you is totally hot. That will be very popular.”

“I think we have a new job everyone. We’re film stars! What you should get are little cameras you can all wear when fucking me. That way you can get the perfect shot, mix close-ups with the other cameras around us.”

“Shepard the film-maker. Who’d have thought?” Aria joked.

Finally standing up, I felt cum dribble down my legs, but it happened so often, no-one cared. They all asked how I was feeling, but apart from a little soreness, I felt fantastic. I always did. Though I admitted I wanted a shower, feeling rather sticky and sweaty.

I’m sure they wondered how I was even walking, but I’d taken worse and walked away. A seven girl gangbang was something I could handle. Shiala and Liara joined me for the shower, noticing a camera hovering above us. “Post-movie scenes, Shepard. Oh, and you’ll like this.” I gave her a look. “Ariana doesn’t want her face blurred. Her precise words were ‘Like I give a shit if anyone recognises me now. I’m fucking Commander Shepard!’”

“What about Aria?”

“Same thing. Most people who know her are probably dead. Samara has asked her face to be blurred. Falere isn’t sure, so for now, we’ll blur. Aryna wants her face blurred for the moment. Shiala?”

“I want everyone to know who I am!”

“And everyone knows I’m with you anyway, so there’s little point blurring myself. A few of us are going to be famous, or notorious.”

“And do you care?”

“Not at all.”

Finishing our shower, we headed back out to the lounge, noticing one of the small robotic cleaners already hard at work. I felt sorry for the little machine as it spent most of its life cleaning up our cum. We were all still naked, as always, but the gangbang was over, all of us taking time to relax. Liara said she would start putting together a film, but she had plenty of computer programs that would do a lot of it automatically.

Two days later, Liara burst into my room excitedly, asking me to follow her immediately. Sitting down at her workstation, she started pulling up numerous extranet sites. “Look at this, Shepard. This one-minute preview video – five billion views. The one on this site – ten billion view. The one on this site – twelve billion. Sure, some might have watched this video more than once, but the numbers are remarkable. And as for the comments… Well, as you can imagine, viewpoints are mixed.”

Shrugging, I said, “Don’t care about the comments. What about our site?”

She pulled that up. There was a counter, the timer showing less than an hour to go. The picture behind was of one taken of me naked by the pool, my hard cock prominent. More preview videos were available, none more than thirty seconds. “How many videos so far?”

“Fourteen though that’s just to start with.”

“And how much are you selling them for?”

“Fifty credits.”

“Make it thirty. I want to see sales!” Liara laughed but immediately set the price lower. “What about titles? What are we selling?”

“Okay from top to bottom:

Commander Shepard’s First Gangbang. That’s our first night the six of us fucked on the Citadel. Far more amateur than what we produce now.

Commander Shepard is Punished. I think that’s obvious.

Commander Shepard and the 22 Cock Salute. That’s of you being fucked by all twenty-two of us as the girls sat on the couch. Includes double penetration.

Commander Shepard: Double Dick Duty. That’s from the week-long gangbang, also known as DP Day. This will sell loads.

Commander Shepard: Kitchen Table Gangbang, Vol. 1. That’s from the first day of the week-long gangbang. It includes everything, Shepard. I think this will definitely sell.

Commander Shepard: Kitchen Table Gangbang, Vol. 2. This is what we did the other day.

Best of Commander Shepard: Double Penetration. I’ve picked out the hottest scenes, though you can review it if you want?”

“No, I trust your judgement.”

“Commander Shepard: Nothing Less than Ten. Title is obvious, but it’s you and only ten-inch cocks or more. Includes some double penetration.

Commander Shepard: High Score Wins This Arse. Highlights from the game we invented. Probably the most amusing video I’ve put together.

Commander Shepard: Blowjob King. Compilation of you sucking our cocks, taking loads in the mouth or on the face.

Commander Shepard: Cumpilation. Compilation of cumshots. Ours, not yours. A special section is dedicated to post fucking when you are left dripping.

Commander Shepard: Make It Hurt. Only the hardest sex, Shepard. I think this one will be popular.”

“I’m going to bookmark that one.”

She laughed before adding. “Commander Shepard: Nothing Butt Anal. Obvious, right?

And, finally, Commander Shepard: Stretched Out. A compilation of you taking the biggest cocks, two at a time.” I could only whistle as she asked, “What do you think?”

“I think we should make a lot more movies.”

We sat by the screen as the timer counted down to zero. As soon as it did, Liara stated the site near crashed from traffic volume as people were buying every video available. She knew videos would end up on free extranet sites, but would do her best to have them taken down, having already messaged the most popular with the list of videos we had.

Within twelve hours, we’d made over a million credits, and Liara suggested we were going to make so much more, it wasn’t funny.

I kept my eyes on the news and within a couple of days, I was making headline news again. Flicking over to Alliance Network News, they obviously blurred everything but the questions were clear: Was this real? Was it me? And what had happened to me? They spoke of my disappearance after leaving the Citadel. They also made mention of Tevos appearing in videos, and some recognised Aria T’Loak. Liara was recognised as the daughter of Benezia.

Admittedly, I was rather amused as people dissected some of the videos, suggesting I was suffering a mental breakdown. Others suggested I’d been brainwashed, even kidnapped by some weird sect. The accusations were hilarious. Some called it my downfall, that while I would remain the saviour, my reputation was now tarnished.

Then there were those who thought it was hilarious. Former Alliance officer, now extranet porn sensation. I glanced at the comments every so often. I was called all sorts of names, some rather derogatory, but they were a minority. Most thought all the videos were hot. All the girls were called sexy. I was called a stud. Sales went through the roof. At one stage, six out of the ten most popular downloads in the galaxy were from our site. The best thing Liara did was cloak our location. No-one would ever find us.

And then the messages flooded in from numerous futanari, wondering if they could visit, as it was made known that we would host anonymous gangbangs. Liara took down addresses and messaged back. There were so many, she dragged in Shiala and Falere for help.

The eight of us kept fucking and filming. Not too many gangbangs, but more anal than anything, plenty of threesomes, spitroasts and double penetrations. All the girls became experts with the camera, and Liara kept making videos. We didn’t upload too often, making people crave more, and we had enough videos up as it was.

We were having the time of our lives, fucking like crazy, all of us in love, well most of us, making plenty of money from our videos, not that we actually needed it, and we were now finding the news reports hilarious. We eventually just stopped watching.

I figured everything was fine until Liara walked into my room one day, probably about three months after we opened the extranet site. Shiala was between my legs as we watched a movie together. “Shepard, I think there’s a teeny tiny little problem.”

Shiala kept fucking me as I asked, “What’s the problem?”

“Well, I think it would be obvious our old friends would eventually find out. And they want to see you.”

Shiala stopped. “You can keep going, Shiala.” She happily kept fucking me as I added, “Okay, get back to whoever messaged and organise it. Who wants to come?”

“All of them, Shepard. Everyone still alive from the Normandy.”

I looked at Shiala, who simply smiled. “Well, looks like life might get a little interesting.”


	9. The Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old friends visit Commander Shepard, with a surprise or two of their own...

Having our old friends come visit us didn’t concern me at all. I was rather amused that some of the others fretted. Liara definitely worried, not from embarrassment, but didn’t want to be judged by anyone. I said it was bound to happen considering what we were doing, and to simply ignore it. Tevos said she didn’t care, but I know it made her a little nervous. The rest of my girls were ambivalent at best, worrying about being found by others more than anything. Aria knew most of my old crew and said their reaction to her presence would be hilarious. “Maybe I should fuck you in front of them.” I honestly considered it.

“What we shouldn’t do is stop our lifestyle too much while they’re here,” Liara suggested.

“You’re not seriously stating we fuck in front of them?” Tevos exclaimed. “I mean, I don’t mind, but…”

“No, I don’t think doing that is a good idea. But none of us wear clothes anymore except at certain times. I will dress to collect them, but I will tell them how we live of lives here before collecting them.”

“What about the vid-screens?” Shiala wondered, “They do play our videos all day.”

“We’ll switch that off to start with as no doubt our nudity will be off-putting at first. And I think having fun with Shepard will amuse all of us.”

Liara said we had a fortnight before their arrival, so we continued to live life at our own pace leading up to it. Plenty of time spent with Liara or Shiala, or both of them. Aryna always wanted me, and sharing me with Tevos. We didn’t DP too often, both agreeing that spitroasts would be better in the long run. Aria just had me face down, arse up, and fucked me whenever she got a go, always wanting it to hurt. Sure, it sometimes did, but I came hard every time, and she surprised me more than once by asking me to stay and then cuddling me. I’d call her soft, she’d tell me to fuck off, then we’d go to sleep. I would join Samara and Falere, watching mother fuck daughter before I was invited to join. They had no problem double penetrating me. I know Samara got a real kick out of it, always being the more aggressive, always the top, Falere the bottom and myself the meat in their sandwich. And, of course, Friday game night continued, which was always good fun.

Liara eventually departed, leaving Tevos in charge again, stating she would return in five days. As soon as she left, Aria demanded she have me for a day, which didn’t bother anyone, and we ended up spending a day in the dungeon. She was desperate to double penetrate me as well, little surprise Samara eagerly joined in. By the time they were done, I was rather sore, covered in cum and sweat, and Aria was surprisingly gentle when leading me to the main bathroom, where we soaked for at least an hour.

A couple of days before Liara would return, I was chatting with Shiala and she was talking rather excitedly about Falere. They were similar enough in age, and I’d noticed a friendship had been struck. She finally asked if I’d like a threesome with her. I grabbed her hand and escorted her to Samara’s room, as Falere had simply moved in there. Everyone accepted it as no-one cared.

It had obviously been organised as Falere was lying back, cock already lubed, her face a mask of excitement at our appearance. Shiala left the door open, suggesting that people would be invited to watch at least, while a camera floated in and would record us.

Falere already being lubed suggested she wanted to fuck, so I found one asari cock in my arse and another in my mouth. Shiala loved it when I blew her, moving back and forth at the same time as both thrusted into me. Ten inches in my arse always felt fantastic, though I sensed Falere was taking her time, as she remained remarkably gentle for a long time, long enough that Shiala was the first to cum. I loved swallowing her cum… Well, I loved swallowing all my girls cum, but Shiala was something special. That was the signal for Falere to now properly fuck me, and it didn’t take long for her to cum in me too.

Both of them still hard having taken their pill, they swapped positions, Shiala gentle as always while Falere was always surprised I swallowed cock that had just been in my arse. It had been explained why it wasn’t a problem but I guess some still thought it slightly strange. I could only taste her cum anyway, and happily swallowed her length.

To my surprise, I felt Shiala change her angle, feeling her crouch over me, what I called the more aggressive position whenever I was on all fours. She leaned down to my ear, feeling her hot breath, making my cock throb. “Are you ready, my love?” I moaned around Falere’s cock as I felt all her eight inches soon thrusting into me hard. I loved every second, and I knew she did too, hearing her grunt into my ear. I had to stop sucking Falere for a moment to tell her I loved her, turning my head so I could kiss her, albeit awkwardly.

Falere eventually lay down and watched Shiala fuck me. She lasted a long time and never wanted to change position, stating she most dominant like that. I had a feeling she was showing off in front of Falere, but I didn’t care at all. Her cock was soon pumping me faster and faster. I was moaning like a bitch, which amused Falere, begging for Shiala to cum in me. I’d already cum myself, coating Falere’s bed in a pool of it.

When she finally came, I heard her breath catch more than once, collapsing on top of me and I dropped down onto my stomach, feeling the cum soak into me. I felt Shiala shudder, immediately rolling off me so I could hug her. Not sure what made her so emotional, but she was having a little weep. “That was beautiful,” Falere whispered.

“Are you okay?” I asked.

“I got really carried away and it was just the connection we have, that’s all.”

We took a break for a few minutes. I could have carried on but Shiala wanted to just be held for a little while. Falere headed out to the kitchen, returning with a jug of water and some glasses, so we quenched our thirst.

Once Shiala felt better, it was time for me to take two at once. Both lubed themselves up again, the pair playing paper, scissors, rock to decide on who would top me. Falere won, and I knew I was going to be in for another good time with her ten inches. Sitting on Falere first, sliding her cock inside me, she looked happier, a beautiful smile appeared, leaning down to kiss her as I felt Falere carefully slide inside me.

Both of them content, their thrusts were gentle to start with, stating they didn’t want to cum too quickly, and unlike some others, didn’t want it to hurt too much. It was very much a case of three-way lovemaking, similar to that shared with Shiala and Liara. We’d been fucking for a while when I heard a cleared throat. Everything stopped as all three of us glanced at the doorway to see Samara leaning against the frame. “And what do we have here?”

“Mother, we were just…”

“Why was I not invited, Falere?”

“Because Shiala… She wanted…”

Samara stepped in, closing the door behind her, before walking to the side of the bed, large, hard cock swinging as she did. Looking down at us, she said, “Was this your idea, Shiala?”

“Yes, ma’am. Falere and I wanted a threesome with Shepard.”

Surprisingly, Samara smiled. “Yes, I understand why. And Falere is in my usual position. How does it feel, dear?”

“Wonderful, mother. And I know Shepard is really enjoying it too.”

“Fuck yes,” I whispered.

“May I join in, girls?”

“Of course, mother.”

There was no change of position just yet, as Samara kneeled behind Falere and I heard her breath catch as Samara no doubt entered her. Once we were all comfortable, the fucking recommenced. “This is going to look fantastic on video,” Shiala stated.

Being fucked by her mother, Falere was soon fucking me hard too, little surprise she didn’t last too long before erupting in me. Too much for her as it was, she pulled out of me and Samara wasted no time sliding into me, feeling her hands on my shoulders as she got into her usual dominant position. As always, she was not gentle, Shiala barely moving as I was properly fucked. Samara leaned down to my ear, “Very disappointing not to be invited from the start, Shepard.”

“I knew you’d come eventually.” Samara had a good laugh at the double entendre.

She soon had me moaning loudly, leaning down just above Shiala. She kissed me as I grunted from what Samara was doing, and I knew she wasn’t going to last too much longer. It was a sense of relief when she finally came as well, and I could relax even more when she pulled out of me. Shiala didn’t move, just enjoying the sensation of being inside me, so I rested on my forearms and we made out, unsurprised to see Samara immediately fucking Falere again beside us, the daughter on her back, legs spread wide as possible, Samara remorselessly hammering her arse.

“Think that’s her punishment,” Shiala whispered, both of us having a giggle.

“You are correct, Shiala. She will learn not to leave me out again. It will be my decision to participate or not.”

“Sorry, mother,” Falere grunted.

“It is okay, Falere. But you must learn you lesson. And don’t tell me you’re not enjoying this.”

The smile on her face suggested Falere was loving every second of it. We watched for a little while but it was clear we were being ignored, as when they switched position, Falere now riding her mother, Shiala suggested that we should just returned to my room and I doubt they noticed we’d even gone until later. 

Back in our room, I closed the door before joining Shiala on the bed. She wondered if I’d like to make love one final time, wanting to have me ride her again. I would never deny her that, I’d never deny her anything, and we enjoyed some tender, gentle sex for quite a while, both of us enjoying at least one more climax each, before finally having a shower to clean ourselves and going to sleep.

The day before Liara was to return with our friends, Aria invited me into her room. I thought I was in for another hard fuck, not that I would have minded, but she sat me down on her bed instead, and I’ll admit to being rather intrigued. We usually talked after she fucked me, not before. “What’s on your mind?” I had to ask.

“I’ve been thinking of your old friends arriving. It’s clear they’re coming because of the videos, no doubt wondering what the fuck is going on. Now you obviously have the tattoo on your chest and the other on our back, but I was wondering if you’d want a few temporary tats?”

“Depending on what they are, sure.”

“Let’s just say I have a few amusing ideas, and I know your humour can be similar to mine. Trust me, I think you and the others will like them.”

“How long will they last?”

“They’re not technically tattoos, but it is an ink that will last on your skin for at least a month before they slowly disappear.”

Asking me to lie down on my back, she closed the door first before getting to work, and she surprised me once she’d finished by blowing me. “Don’t tell anyone,” she said, proving she was just as good at blowing as she was at fucking. When she looked up at me with her eyes, I couldn’t help smile, as they were remarkably expressive, particularly when her mouth had swallowed my cock.

I came in her mouth rather quickly, as I wasn’t used to being blown too often. I thought she’d keep it in her mouth and kiss me, but she happily swallowed it down. Asking to me roll over, she then got to work on my back. That took a lot longer but, once she was done, she lubed me up before she fucked me. I guess that was in return for having my cock sucked. We both loved it, ensuring I was all fours as she got in her usual dominant position, really driving her cock into me. She came more than once, and all I did was urge her to fuck me even more. “Fucking cockslut,” she called me.

I took three loads from her in all and I think even Aria T’Loak was impressed with my stamina, as it lasted at least a couple of hours. Collapsing onto the bed next to me, I simply got up, hearing her laugh as I could feel what she’d left inside me dripping out.

Showing the girls what Aria had written on me, they all had a good laugh, and I think the only thing that stopped them gangbanging me was the fact I was told I must be in tip-top shape for when Liara returned. So apart from a couple of blowjobs, I went to bed alone that night, ensuring I got a good night’s rest.

Tevos had been given instructions for the arrival of our old friends. On the far side of the lounge was a bar, where a well-stocked cabinet of liquor was kept. I was to wait there, naked as usual, though for further amusement, I was to be collared and chained to the bar, unable to leave the bar area. Tevos and Aryna had formed their own idea, while Aria was going to purposely wander around with a rock hard cock, announcing she was going to fuck me whenever she wanted.

An hour before Liara was to return, I was given a good fucking by Aria, Aryna and Samara, the latter two given me one hell of a wonderful DP, the sort where I think we nearly forgot we were supposed to have company. All three coated my back and arse in their cum, before Tevos gave me a facial, making sure some of it ended up on my chest too. Tevos had been given further instruction on where everyone would wait, so I was alone when I heard the shuttle land outside. Leaning against the bar, I could feel cum dripping down my legs and face, so I’m sure I looked a state.

I could see the front door from my position, the first two to walk in being Garrus and Tali, hand in hand. From the messages we received, I knew they were now married. I’d been invited to their wedding but declined, not wanting to leave where I was. They noticed me but seemed to waiting for everyone else. Alenko was the next to appear, followed by Miranda, Jack, Kelly and Traynor, while even Wrex and Grunt had come along. The one word that crossed my mind was ‘intervention’.

Alenko took the lead, and from the Alliance uniform he was wearing, he’d been promoted. I stepped slightly forward, covering the fact I was completely naked, but I’m sure Liara had already told them. I was the only one around, glancing back at the door to see Liara wander inside and head straight for her bedroom.

Alenko took a seat the bar as the others gathered around. His eyes no doubt fell on all the tattoos on my chest. “Commander Cockslut?” he asked.

“It’s what Aria calls me when we fuck.”

“Aria T’Loak?” Garrus wondered. I nodded. “But she’s… What?”

In addition to ‘Commander Cockslut’, she’d tattooed a cock where my N7 symbol was sat. Down my chest was a line saying ‘Property of’ and listing Liara, Aria and the rest. Above my cock, just above my groin, was a line stating, ‘For the personal use of futanari only’.

“Are you naked behind there?” Miranda wondered. I nodded. “And the chain?”

“I’m not allowed to leave the bar area.”

“What’s that on your face?” Tali asked.

“That would be cum, Tali. Tevos gave me a facial before you arrived.”

Alenko didn’t know how to react. Kelly actually giggled. Jack looked impressed. The two krogan were inscrutable as always. “As in the ex-councillor?” Garrus asked. I nodded again.

“So, how have you been, Shepard?” Wrex asked.

“Fantastic, Wrex. Life hasn’t been better.”

“Are you brainwashed? This isn’t some sort of weird sect? Here of your own free will?”

“No. No. Yes.”

Wrex turned to the rest. “Well, if he’s happy, I’m happy.”

“Thanks, Wrex.”

“Shepard is very happy here,” Liara announced, all of them turning to see her stride along, completely naked with her hard cock swinging. Wrex slapped the bar and roared with laughter. “He does not want control anymore. Three years fighting the Reapers exhausted him. He is now a kept man, blissfully happy to live out life he sees fits,” she continued, walking around the bar, giving me a kiss on the cheek, “We only do what he wants us to do, but he is very happy doing anything we ask.”

“But those videos…” Garrus started to say.

“He loves it,” Aria stated, appearing behind, just like Liara. She sat down on one of the lounges, soon followed out by all the others.

“Who wants a drink?” I asked, turning back to the cabinet.

“Jesus wept,” I heard Alenko mutter, no doubt seeing my back. In addition to the cum no doubt dripping down, and the tattoo permanently there, it again stated ‘Property of…’ with the lists of names. Just above my arse was the line ‘Insert Cock Here’ with arrows pointing to my arse, while on my left cheek was ‘Always’ and my right cheek ‘Open’.

“Did you fuck just before we arrive?” Wrex wondered.

“Aria first, then Aryna and Samara together. Tevos was the last one to give me a facial.”

“Two at once, Shepard? Both where it says ‘Always Open’?”

“Yes, Wrex.”

The krogan threw up his hands. “Fuck it. Any man who can do that is alright with me. I don’t know about the rest of you, but Shepard, if you’re happy here, then so be it. I’m over a thousand years old. Trust me, compared to a lot of shit I’ve seen, this is nothing. Hope you live out a long and happy life. Now get me a drink.”

I poured him and Grunt a drink, but I could see Alenko was utterly flabbergasted by it, Garrus and Tali were inscrutable as always, while Miranda, Jack and Kelly looked intrigued. Traynor didn’t know where to look, generally not in my direction though. I eventually placed drinks in front of all of them, though a few didn’t touch their glass at first.

“What’s with the tattoos listing measurement?” Jack wondered.

“Ah, that’s a new game we invented. What happens is I get on all fours and the girls get to fuck me three times. Each time as they were about to cum, they pull out and shoot onto my back, trying to shoot as far as possible. We add up the totals and the winner gets to have me for an entire day.” Wrex burst into laughter. I don’t think Grunt understood, but he joined in. Jack looked impressed. “We keep a scoreboard and everything. Aryna is the current champion and holds the record for longest shot.”

Alenko just put his head in his hands. Tali didn’t know what to do while Garrus just stared at me. “How often?” Kelly wondered.

“Every Friday. We use the earth calendar here. It helps me keep track of time, not that it really matters.”

“Are you always naked?” Traynor asked.

“I’ve worn clothes twice since we arrived here. I have no idea how long ago that was.” I looked at all of them before adding, “Look, why don’t we just sit on the couches and have a good chat. If you’re here because you’re worried, because you care, because you think I’m off the deep end, then we should talk about it. I have nothing to hide.” I looked down, adding, “Obviously.”

That was the signal for Aryna and Tevos to disappear. I could see the other asari were distracting, considering they were all naked. Miranda, Jack and Kelly immediately went to Samara, asking her a million questions. She batted them off with ease, stating she had given centuries to the cause and that she was now enjoying retirement.

Liara undid the chain and ordered me to move. We were putting it all on, obviously, simply for our own amusement, and all eyes were on me when I appeared in my nakedness. The human girls certainly had a good look, even Traynor. “Keelah,” Tali whispered, so I knew she’d seen as well.

“Our house, our rules, even when we have guests,” Liara stated.

Before I had chance to sit down, Aryna and Ariana appeared, wearing dominatrix gear they’d bought long ago. We never actually used it, but the corsets made their breasts appear bigger, both taller with the long heels, and their cocks stood out, swinging as they strode towards me. Both were holding a riding crop, Aryna pointing it at me. “Kneel!” she ordered.

I did do immediately. We’d talked about this before their arrival. We were going to have fun at their expense. “Shepard, would you suck my cock in front of your friends if I ordered you too?” Tevos asked.

“Yes, Mistress.” More laughter from at least three of the human women.

“Would you bend over and let me fuck you in front of your friends?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Would you take my cock and Mistress Aryna’s at the same time?”

“God yes, absolutely, Mistress.”

“Holy shit, that’s really turning him on,” Jack muttered. I could feel pre-cum leaking from my cock, so she was right. Just thinking about it turned me on. Aryna stood next to Tevos and both slapped their cocks into my face. “Suck them off!” Jack blurted out.

“Jack!” Miranda yelled.

“Fuck off. Live show!”

“Would you have them fuck you in front of us?” Kelly wondered, and she sounded… interested.

“Probably.”

“Hands up who hasn’t seen at least some of his videos?” Jack asked, and I guess that was the important question.

Alenko and Garrus raised their hands. When Wrex didn’t raise his and all eyes fell on him, he shrugged and said, “Hey, I was curious. And I’ll be honest, I was impressed. Man can take a dick.”

“Thanks, Wrex.”

“No problem, Shepard. Live your life how you want.”

Then all eyes fell on Tali. Even Garrus looked at her in surprise. She wilted under their gaze. She finally sighed. “Fine, I bought at last five of them. Totally. Fucking. Awesome.” She got on her knees and hugged me. “I’m so glad you’re happy, Shepard. You deserve it after everything. I won’t claim to understand this at all, but I don’t have to.” She leaned back and I could see her eyes behind the face plate. “But you look completely different to our time on the Normandy. You must be smiling a lot more.”

“Every day, Tali. And thank you.”

“Up!” Tevos ordered, getting to my feet, and she led me towards the single chair. “Sit!” she ordered, and I sat down. She then removed the collar, kissing me cheek, as did Aryna, before the pair disappeared.

“Why the videos, Shepard?” Alenko wondered, “It’s tattered your reputation.”

Shrugging, I said, “I’ve never cared about it. I did what was required. No-one can take away what I did. As for why, because we’ve enjoyed everything we’ve done. We love filming what we do and figured we should share it with the galaxy. Plus, we’re getting paid for it and always producing more content.”

“But some of the things, Shepard. It’s not… normal.”

“What you consider normal might be different to me. What did you have a problem with?”

“What about that punishment video? That was insane.”

Jack bounded over, sitting on the arm of my chair. “Totally hot when Aria stuck her fist in you.”

“Watch it, did you?”

“God yes, I came really hard.”

“Jack!” Miranda yelled again.

“Did it hurt?” Tali asked.

“More than anything, but I was being punished and I couldn’t tap out. But I was given a lot of aftercare and medi-gel works wonders.”

“What about the title about a twenty-two cock salute?” Alenko asked, “God, just saying some of these titles is too much.”

“But you’ve never watched a video?” He shook his head. “Then how can you judge?”

“Because you’ve gone from galactic hero to extranet porn star. It’s not normal!”

I could only smile and shrug. “My life has never been normal. But now I’m doing what I want.” I looked at Garrus. “You’re quiet?”

“I’ll be honest, Shepard, I’m not really sure what to think. Part of me thinks that if you truly are happy, then we have no right to interfere. But there is a part of me thinking what the fuck is going on!”

“And I understand your confusion, old friend. But I can only assure you that I am happy. We live a great life here.”

“Having gangbangs,” Alenko said, “Where you’re… being fucked by… however many asari…”

“I watched one of them,” Kelly stated, “It was really good.” 

I glanced at Miranda. “Which ones have you watched?”

For once, Miranda blushed, clearing her throat. “I have two favourites, actually. Best of Commander Shepard: Double Penetration.”

“Good choice. We like to watch it ourselves.”

“Totally hot,” Tali whispered, which made me blink in surprise at her.

“And Commander Shepard: Nothing Less Than Ten. I mean, Shepard, what you manage to do. How do you take two ten-inch cocks at once, or even three if your mouth is included?”

“Practice and a good pain threshold.”

“Seriously?” Alenko asked. Garrus just shook his head. I think he was uncomfortable hearing details.

“Saw one of those scenes. Hard as nails, Shepard. Always thought you were a tough bastard,” Wrex stated. I wasn’t surprised by his open-mindedness.

“Look, you’re obviously here to find out something. Maybe one or two were hoping to talk me out of it. But I’m clearly here of my own free will, definitely happy, and I love what we do. I have a high sex drive. My girls have higher sex drives. Living on this planet gives us the isolation we want, and we can do whatever we want. Can you find anything actually wrong with any of what I just said?”

Alenko opened his mouth a couple of times before looking away. Garrus reached across to shake my hand. “Your life is your own, Shepard. Like Tali, I don’t understand, but I don’t have to. Your happiness is most important.”

I looked at Alenko, meeting his eyes. “Alenko? I think the rest have made their opinions clear.”

He looked around and I think any support he might have had evaporated. I wouldn’t say he admitted defeat because that wasn’t the point, but he nodded. “I guess I can’t argue about one’s own happiness. It’s just really fucking weird, Shepard, knowing my old commander is now on the extranet, famous for getting fucked in the arse.”

“And I love it.”

“Now that we’ve discussed it, and I’m sure it will be discussed again, why don’t we have dinner and catch up?” Liara suggested.

We eventually gathered around the dinner table, joking that it had been cleaned thoroughly since the last gangbang. The girls put on quite the feast, though I noticed none of them drank, nor did I. Garrus and Alenko were still clearly uncomfortable, and it was little surprise they wanted to head to their bedrooms earlier than the others. We’d set up the spare rooms as guest quarters, both stating they’d just watch a little television, warning them not to select a certain couple of channels.

Heading back out to the lounge I was surprised Tali was still there, though she was already a little drunk. I sat between Shiala and Liara, both their hands running up and down my body. I was feeling quite horny and I knew my girls were too. They wanted to put on a live show, it would just depend if our guests would have the courage to ask.

In the end, they didn’t, at least not that first night, though I think they quickly adapted to our nudity. I showed them to their rooms, Tali giving me another tight hug, calling me her favourite film star, which was nice. Traynor would always be awkward considering her sexuality, but after a couple of hours, I think she barely noticed. Kelly, Miranda and Jack were sharing a room, as it was large enough to fit three double beds. They were happy to share but closed the door before I could leave.

“I’m not fucking you, girls,” I joked, “Don’t get me wrong, I like pussy but…”

“Not that, Shepard,” Miranda said, before glancing at her friends. “The other guys don’t know but… um… The three of us have our own secret.”

“You and Jack are fucking?”

“Ha! She wishes.”

“You and Kelly are fucking?”

“No, Shepard,” Kelly stated with a smile.

Miranda just sighed and started to undo her trousers. I raised my eyebrows but wasn’t going to stop her. A free show is still a free show. After dropping her trousers, she took off her blouse, standing before me in her underwear. She had a banging body, drinking it in as she took off her bra, unveiling a pair of obvious but wonderful fake tits. She then lowered her underwear, spreading her legs slightly…

For a nine-inch cock to appear.

“What the fuck? How? When?”

“An operation, Shepard. The asari offer them to women who want to be futanari. It’s not recent either. I had this done once I realised you love them, but I just couldn’t get time to tell you about it. Now that I’m here…” She pleaded with eyes when she asked, “Can you touch me? Please?”

I wrapped a hand around her shaft, hearing her take a deep breath. She started leaking pre-cum quickly, running my hand down her shaft to her balls. “It’s just like an asari. Everything in working order, Shepard.”

“And you did this for me?” She nodded. “I had no idea. But why? I was with Liara.”

“I always had an inkling you would end up somewhere like this. Everyone knew about the gangbang on the Citadel.”

“So you have this… Are you saying…”

“Do I want to stay here? No, I can’t. At least, not yet. But I would like to visit and have some fun.”

“Okay.” I glanced left and right. “And you two?”

I really should have known. Jack had her own nine-inch cock. Kelly had eight inches. “We went big, Shepard,” Jack stated, “As we asked how long the average futanari was. If I’d known you liked them so big, I’d have gone ten!”

“Do the others know? I mean Alenko and Garrus, I’m not worried about my girls.”

“No. This will be our secret.”

“Let me get Liara. She has to know about this.” I wandered to her room, asking her to follow me. To say she was shocked when we returned to their room would be an understatement, then I explained what the three likely wanted.

“I don’t have a problem with it,” Liara said, “And they can visit whenever they want, but they have to be transported by one of us.”

“I want to be in one of those gangbangs,” Jack stated.

“Oh, that’s easy enough to organise.” Miranda and Kelly added their enthusiastic agreement to Jack’s idea. “Do you want him tonight?”

“No, just telling him was a big deal. We were hoping for a live show though.”

She looked at me and I nodded. “Okay, what sort do you want?”

“DP and mouth filled,” Miranda stated, which didn’t surprise me, considering what movies of mine she liked.

“Can we stay until Friday and play the game?” Kelly wondered.

Liara looked at me, no doubt thinking of the others. “What you should do is take everyone home, but them bring these three back to stay for longer. Sounds like a good idea?”

The three nodded and we headed out. Walking down the hallway, Kelly stopped, put herself away and headed back to Tali’s room. We watched as the quarian appeared, and after a whispered conversation, Tali closed the door behind her and followed Kelly. She’d admitted to watching my videos so wanting to watch me live wasn’t a surprise.

They let me decide who, so I grabbed Aryna, Tevos and Falere, Miranda joking I just grabbed the biggest. “Yep,” I said. Liara pulled across a curtain that separated the hallway from the lounge and kitchen area, a sign saying cleaning was in progress, purposely having a couple of the little robots’ beep away as they cleaned the floor.

First was the revelation by the three human women in front of Tali, who simply shrugged, stating she didn’t care. Our three human futanari friends stripped off and sat down on the lounge, stating they would masturbate while watching. Liara had grabbed Shiala on the way, both carrying a camera, as they would record us.

“I’ve just thought of a title,” I said, eyes falling on me. I pointed at Aryna. “Eleven.” Ariana. “Ten point five.” Falere. “Ten. So, the title of this movie should be ‘Commander Shepard: Thirty-two Inches of Cock.”

“Definitely!” Liara stated.

“Any requests?” I asked, looking at the human woman. 

“Not right now. Just do what feels natural.”

I’d grabbed my kneepads and gloves, ready to be on all fours on the tiled floor, and I asked my three girls to eat me out first, getting me ready before lubing me up. I loved having my arse eaten. It didn’t happen too often, generally only when I asked, but they knew I loved it so never denied me. Once I wanted cock rather than tongue, I said Aryna should go first, then Falere, then Tevos, and they were to unload in me. And, most importantly, they were not to be gentle, adopting the aggressive position when fucking me.

Eleven inches of cock being driven into your arse would probably be too much for most people, but not this man. I dropped my head down onto my forearms, really opening myself up, as Aryna drove down again and again, taking her cock all the way out and sliding it back it. It felt wonderful, and I noticed our three new friends already jerking off. No surprise there. Aryna soon had me by the hips, not driving out as much but really giving it me everything, causing me to grunt constantly, begging her to give it to me and cum. She held on for as long as possible, but loved the feeling of her cock throbbing as she unloaded. Aryna wasn’t quiet either, figuring others probably heard us but we didn’t really care.

Soon as Aryna pulled out, Falere slammed her cock into me. Any nerves or caution had long since disappeared, and she would get into it as much as anyone else. “Keelah,” I heard Tali state.

“You okay?” I wondered, grunting as Falere fucked me stupid.

“Totally hot, Shepard. I had no idea before, but now I understand why.”

Falere was polite enough to eventually give me a reach around and I came within a couple of minutes, all over the floor. I stated my thanks before begging her to fuck me for longer. She lasted another five minutes before she had to cry enough and unload too.

Tevos was third and last, asking me to be on all fours properly, grabbing my hair and pulling me back as she slammed her cock into me. “Oh god,” I cried, not in pain. Pure ecstasy. I glanced to see the three human women were getting very excited, and I figured they’d probably cum soon. I had a feeling they’d want to join in. If they did, even better. Make it a last minute gangbang.

“This is so much better live,” Miranda muttered.

Dripping with sweat, I whimpered a little as I asked Tevos to keep going. Still holding my hair, she changed position to really drive into me, and I could feel myself wanting to cum again. I probably wouldn’t, but that’s how good it felt. Tevos couldn’t keep going forever, though, and she finally drove in a final time, feeling her release a torrent inside me. Once she pulled out, I collapsed to the floor, sucking in a series of deep breaths.

“Holy shit!” Jack exclaimed, before she laughed, “Total cockslut.”

“Tattoos around his arse are definitely correct,” Kelly added with a giggle.

“Cum yet?” I asked them. they all shook their head. “Get on your knees and cum on me then.”

“Oh, keelah!” Tali cried.

“What’s wrong?” Liara asked.

She shuddered. “Something in… in my suit…. Called nerve-stim pro… Helps me masturbate.”

Our three new futanari got on their knees and jerked themselves off, and I found myself coated in a lot of cum a few minutes later. They added that, because they went to asari space for the operation, their cum would taste just like an asari. I nearly offered them a room each right away. Happy to have cum, they all sat back on the couch, and as they hadn’t taken a pill, I noticed their cocks start to deflate.

My three girls gave me ten minutes’ relaxation before we got ready. Liara got in nice and close with the camera. “This is the well fucked arse of Commander Shepard. And, for your pleasure, he is about to take over thirty inches of cock.” She moved the camera to me. “Will you tap out, Shepard?”

“They’ll cum easily before I even think about it.”

Liara giggled, as she knew I was right. Still hadn’t tapped out. As always, Aryna and Ariana would get my arse. They loved fucking me together. Falere was happy to have my mouth. Aryna and Ariana decided between themselves who would be the top, Aryna delighted to win. After grabbing some pillowed, Tevos lay down, offering her cock for me to sit on. Carefully sliding it in me, Falere stood in front of me, taking her length in my mouth. I started sucking her as I felt Aryna gently slide her cock in me. I knew that wouldn’t last.

“Fuck him!” Miranda cried.

Hands on shoulders meant I was about to be fucked. Asking Aryna to wait a moment, I looked down. “You too, Mistress.”

“Are you sure?”

“Give me everything.”

Falere slid her cock back in my mouth as my two lovers started to fuck me. I came within two minutes. I was dripping with sweat within five. I moaned like… I moaned constantly. Sure, it bloody hurt, but the pleasure I felt was toe-curling. I near enough cried from the pleasure, not the pain. I heard murmurs from the three human women, as seeing it live was no doubt different to watching on video. The videos were edited. They were getting totally unfiltered fucking.

As all three had cum, they lasted a long time. Surprisingly, Aryna called out enough and wanted to swap with Falere. We quickly swapped positions, Falere underneath me, Tevos the top and Aryna in my mouth. “Arse to mouth,” Jack stated in wonderment.

“He takes pills to keep himself sparkling clean. Never had a problem in all the time we’ve fucked,” Shiala explained, “Modern medicine is a marvel.”

We fucked like that again for a little while before I asked to swap myself. Falere stayed in position as I turned over into reverse cowboy (not cowgirl), resting back on my elbows so I didn’t squash Falere, as Tevos slid back inside me, Aryna repositioning so I could continue blowing her.

“Okay, I don’t see this too often,” Miranda stated.

“It’s awkward for Shepard, as although he’s strong, getting fucked by a couple of girls would strain even the strongest man, but I assume he’s putting on a show.”

Aryna came first, coating my face in her cum, though she then licked it up and kissed me. Tevos and Falere managed to fuck me for a little longer, Falere cumming first, though leaving her cock inside me until Tevos finally came as well. As soon as she finished, I moved my body so I could collapse onto the floor, feeling cum leak out of me as always.

It took a few minutes for the utter bliss to wear off, feeling giddy as always as the endorphins released did their work. I glanced at the three women, who looked back at me with a mixture of admiration, lust and desire. “We are totally coming back,” Miranda stated quietly.

“Like, all the time,” Jack added.

That was me done for the night, Liara and Shiala helping me to my feet. I kissed all my girls, looking at our three visitors. All three rose to their feet to kiss me, giving my cock a grope at the same time. Wishing everyone goodnight, I headed to the bathroom first, lying back with my two closest lovers before we headed to bed.

Wrex knew immediately we’d been fucking the next morning, laughing away as I winced when taking a seat. Alenko didn’t want to hear details nor did Garrus, so we respect their wishes and talked about other things. After breakfast, I dressed in shirt and shorts, asking Alenko to walk with me to the beach. Once by the shore, I explained everything from my first night with Liara, through the war, all the way to the modern day. I said, sure, there would be one or two surprising decisions, but I gave my life once for the cause, nearly a second time too. That’s why I just up and disappeared. The whole video thing wasn’t planned, but we all got a kick out of it, and had no regrets.

I did the same thing with Garrus, walking to one of the nearby cliffs, gazing out over our new home. I pretty much said the same, word for word. In the end, I think they understood a little better. Whether they actually accepted it, I’m not sure, though both mentioned that they may visit once again. When asking if I’d leave, I said it would be unlikely. My return would probably cause a few personal problems. I liked being isolated.

For dinner that night, I finally had a real chance to use the barbeque Liara had installed for me. I’d used it once or twice, but it was usually far too hot to cook, but Liara had ordered in plenty of food that we could cook that way, the girls hanging out by the pool as the men chatted shit as meat sizzled. I was wearing clothes again, as cooking required some protection, but my girls remained nude, and it hadn’t taken long for it to be ignored.

Everyone behaved that night, primarily as we’d all been drinking, though no-one got too drunk, and I went to bed alone in the end. The visit of our old friends was only fleeting, but their departure was much better than their arrival, warm handshakes with the men, hugs with the women, though I knew three would be returning with Liara, leaving in time that they would all return by Friday.

While they were gone, the girls got the fucking they’d kept on hold while we had guests out of their system. Aria ruined me for an entire day, loving every minute of it. I joined Samara and Falere for my weekly threesome. Shiala just wanted some alone time and gentle lovemaking, while Aryna and Tevos took turns with me, and I felt a little relief at that. The day before Liara’s return was for rest, Thursday usually being a rest day before game day on Friday.

Liara returned early on Friday morning, the three human girls very excited about what would happen later. Though they would not remain permanently, at least for the moment, but they were now considered part of my harem. “Would we be part of this if we only had pussies?” Miranda wondered.

“Nope, girls with cocks only,” I stated honestly. Miranda laughed, thanking me for putting it straight. As there were now ten girls, Liara suggested we spread the game out over the day. Two in the afternoon with the final round in the early evening. That sounded fine to me, though I wouldn’t have minded either way.

Before the game began, Liara said the three could get a practice go. Getting on my hands and knees, my other girls lubed me up ready for the three new girls. Now that it was happening, I could feel their nerves. No wonder, considering they were about to fuck their old commander. Glancing back, I asked, “Have you three actually fucked someone before?” To my slight surprise, they all said they hadn’t. “You might cum rather quickly then. Trust me, I’ll be fine. Just enjoy yourselves.”

Jack went first, feeling she was slightly awkward, lining up her cock. Sliding it in felt rather nice, and I felt her new balls eventually touch mine. Glancing back, her face lit up in a smile. “Damn, this feels awesome.”

“Feels great for me too. Now, just get used to maintaining a rhythm. And if you cum too fast, don’t worry. You can cum in me if you want, but you can pull out and have a go at length too. Whatever you want.”

She lasted three minutes and got far too excited, unable to pull out in time before she unloaded. She was giddy as fuck afterwards, talking excitedly with all the girls watching as Kelly lined up for her go. She lasted the same length of time, though managed to pull out in time, though most of her cum ended up on the floor. Miranda was last, looking confident as she got behind me, and her cock was certainly the thickest, feeling her stretch me as she slid it in.

“Damn, that feels wonderful, Miranda.”

“You really like it?” she asked sweetly.

Glancing back, I said, “Now you’re perfect!”

That made her laugh, and I kept looking back, watching those wonderful tits jiggle. She lasted a little longer, but made no attempt to pull out. “I’m cumming in your arse, Shepard.”

“No complaints from me.”

After she finished, Liara gave me a few minutes to relax as she explained the rules of the game, bringing up one of our videos and showing her an entire round. I noticed all the girls getting very excited while watching it, so I knew I was in for some good fucking once the game started. Liara had invented a new way of organising, a randomly generated list appearing on the screen, with their high score and the current score from today. I’d suggested increasing it from three to five rounds, Liara retorting I just wanted to be fucked for longer, and to enjoy more cum. She was absolutely right on both counts, so it would be decided later.

Once the order was decided, I was on hands and knees again, ready for ten cocks in a row. Liara had a glass nearby, explaining that the cum on my back would be scooped off so I could drink it. Jack thought that was hilarious. Aria just called me a cumjunkie to the amusement of the rest.

The next hour or so was a lot of fun, for the girls and definitely for me. All the girls would fuck me hard for around five minutes or so before pulled to unload on me. Well, most of them did. Jack barely pulled out on time, and came on my crack, while Kelly didn’t pull out in time. That led to a lot of laughs, while I told Kelly I loved feeling girls cum in me. As usual, the longer girls were out in front, though it was a surprise that Falere took the lead. Truth be told, she fucked me the hardest. Even Aryna was impressed with her.

Liara offered me the glass between rounds, but I suggested she wait until after the second round. It wasn’t a strange request to her, so she put it to the side and had the computer generate a new list. This time, the new girls focused on rhythm, and I quickly learned when they were about to cum, calling for them to pull out in time. They all got very excited when leaving pools of cum on my back. They didn’t shoot very far but they’d get better with time. Falere continued to lead, winning again, though records weren’t being broken. Aryna had fucked me as hard as she could, but still couldn’t beat her, while Tevos wasn’t feeling it apparently. Surprisingly, Samara was in second place, so it would be between mother and daughter as to who would win. We might have a new champion if Aryna didn’t shoot long enough.

Cleaning me off again, I took the glass from Liara and sat between my girls, sipping at the glass. “Anyone want a taste?” I offered.

“No, you earned it, Shepard. You drink it,” Shiala replied with a smile.

I sculled the rest, smacking my lips and moaning with pleasure. Aria called me a cumjunkie again but admitted watching me do that was hot. Considering some of the stuff we got up to, I figured doing that wasn’t so bad. Jack did whisper to me later that she might join me in doing that another time.

Given a little time to relax before the final round, I spent a little time in the jacuzzi outside with some of the girls. The three human girls had been told about the no clothes rule and had happily stripped off. Miranda received numerous compliments regarding her body, while everyone was intrigued about Jack and her tattoos. Now at peace with herself, she would explain what most of them meant. As for Kelly, her body was toned and fit, explaining that hiding from Cerberus for months as a farmer had helped define her body. The new girls in my harem would fit in perfectly.     

After the eleven of us enjoyed dinner, we assembled in the lounge room again. Liara announced that I would be on my back for this round, and that there were particular rules for when girls pulled and shot their wad. A camera would watch them and if they leaned forward too far, they would be disqualified. Their cock could not go past the bottom of mine. A fair rule, I thought.

However, there was also a special prize. Anyone who managed to get their cum in my mouth, even a little bit, would decide the next activity once the game was over. I had a good idea what some would choose.

I was rarely on my back for the game, and it was no surprise there were a few disqualifications. Aryna was mightily pissed off when she leaned too far forward, as she also got as far as my chin. Tevos nearly broke the record, but not enough to win. The new girls got better with each round, while the likes of Shiala and Liara rarely stood a chance, but just enjoyed fucking me. It was eventually a head to head between Falere and Samara, the latter going first. She pounded me as hard as possible and she got a good distance. Not record-breaking but near her personal best. The pressure was on Falere, and I had to be neutral, otherwise I’d have calmed her nerves.

She hit her personal best and won, immediately very excited, falling on and cuddling me, forgetting I was coated in cum. At that moment, though, she didn’t care, loudly exclaiming she was going to enjoy the next day with me. Samara was nothing but sweet in her defeat, though assured me that she would win one day. There was plenty of laughter as Falere and I headed to the shower to clean the cum off us both, joining the other girls in the lounge as they cracked open some wine, chatting and giggling amongst themselves. I didn’t drink, chatting and laughing away with them, though I knew that was my night over, sexually at least.

Falere enjoyed me the next day. Up until mid-afternoon, we enjoyed time alone, with mutual blowjobs, mutual arse eating, before we got down to some nice, hard fucking. Her bed bounced quite a bit as she had me bent back, legs back and wide, driving her ten inches into me. It would be streamed around the house, so no doubt some of the girls would be watching.

After lunch, she invited her mother to join us, and I was double penetrated all night, Samara allowing her daughter to be the top, though that didn’t stop her fucking me hard as well. We stopped around midnight, and it was when I was lying back, a girl in each arm, that Samara asked, “You really enjoy it nowadays, don’t you?”

“I remember the first few times, while enjoyable, I did wonder how anyone managed to do it constantly. But now? You’re right, I do love it. The day we remember as DP day, with all twenty-two? One of the best days of my life. Don’t get me wrong, nothing will replace the intimacy of sex with one girl, though when Liara and Shiala double me, it’s a reflection of the love the three of us share.”

“Helps they are both only eight inches too,” Falere stated. 

“Oh, I love it when Aryna and Tevos lay waste to me. The endorphin rush is unreal.” I saw the sheet move by Samara’s crotch, so the talk was obviously exciting her. The pill would have worn off. “I’ll stop talking.” 

“No, it’s fine. I’m too tired for anything else, but I love talking to you about our lives together. We’ll have to get our new friends involved in all of it though. Gangbangs. Doubles. Triples. I mean one in your mouth there. None of us are Aria.”

“She told me she probably wouldn’t try that again. Triple means two down there, one in here.”

“Do they know about the dungeon?” Falere asked.

“They do, but it’s not like we use it very often.”

“Not in our normal lives, Shepard. The next gangbang though…” Samara trailed off, though her face said everything. Looks like they had plans.

Samara eventually fell asleep and I chatted quietly with Falere, organising another afternoon with Shiala, as she’d enjoyed that afternoon we’d shared a while back. I said it was a damn good idea, and that perhaps we should invite Liara along. She said it was something to think about before she snuggled into me, saying for the very first time that she loved me.

Glancing at Samara, she opened her eyes and smiled, obviously hearing what her daughter said, before snuggling closer to me too. Life was pretty damn good.


	10. The Confession of Aria T'Loak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'The Pirate Queen' starts to show a softer side with Shepard...

Our old but new friends eventually stayed with us for a couple of weeks, long enough for another two more games on a Friday. True to her word, the next week, Jack sat back and we shared a glass of the girls hot and sweet cum, and she admitted it was very tasty, so no wonder I loved it. All the asari were well aware of how nice they tasted, while Kelly eventually gave into temptation and asked for a taste too. 

While they lived with us, the three were given their own rooms, and were told they would also get an opportunity for some alone time with me. There was no schedule set in stone, but Liara was in control, and there were general agreements. The game on Friday discounted anyone from having me personally. Saturday was the winner of the game. Falere and Samara generally asked to have me on a Wednesday night, though it could be postponed. Other than that, I was free to anyone. 

My first time with Miranda, I was surprised at how nervous she was. Lying back, I beckoned her forward and tried to relax her, kissing her softly while running my hands over her body. Pressing her lubed up cock to me, I whispered for her to enter me, both of us grunting when she did. “So thick,” I told her. 

“Good surgeon,” she said with a smile. 

Once her balls bumped into my body, she sighed with relief and started to fuck me. I’m sure it was a little weird for her, to be fucking her former commander in such a way. But I was incredibly touched by the fact she’d undergone such an operation in the hope she could be with like this. There were no expressions of love, but the mutual attraction was intense, the fucking hot and passionate as we made out as her thrusting increasing in intensity. 

When she came, it must have been good, as she collapsed onto my chest, feeling her chest rise and fall, nipples that could cut glass poking into me. She eventually sat up and I followed her, wrapping my legs around her, doing nothing else than continuing to make out. Then she rested her head against my chest, admitting she was in two minds whether to return permanently or not. I would put no pressure on her as it was a big commitment, particularly as it would mean leaving her sister behind.

Jack admitted to nerves so Kelly was the next girl to have me. The one thing that girl had was stamina. A fit, absolutely banging body, she quickly showed a surprising dominant side, wanting me on my hands and knees, though forcing my head down to lift my arse and then… Well, I received what I wanted. I was still shocked she’d gone through it, remembering what she was like during the Collector mission, and I had next to no idea she’d wanted me at all. I was probably blind to it, worried as I was about finding Liara, and once our relationship resumed, I just wouldn’t have paid attention. 

But she was with me now and absolutely loving her new toy, confessing that, ever since surgery and being told she could play with it, she masturbated daily, as they had been given drugs to increase their sex drives to asari levels. We had a great time together, but she admitted that she could not return permanently as she had numerous other commitments, but would definitely come for visits, particularly for gangbangs.

Jack was full of shit, of course. There were no nerves at all. Once she had everything figured out, she let her personality shine through. I’d never tell the other two, but she was easily the best fuck of the new girls. I watched a little video of us afterwards, and she loved taking her entire length out and driving it in, hearing me grunt or groan each time. “You know what I’m like, fucker,” she said, giving me a playful shove. 

Trust me, I wasn’t complaining as it wasn’t a surprise. But, like Kelly, she was disappointed in that she really wanted to remain permanently, but she was still looking after her kids at the Academy. However, given resources were still iffy in places, there wasn’t a new influx of kids. She suggested another five years and she might be able to remain. Like Kelly, she would definitely return for certain events. 

The three had to leave the Sunday after their third Friday with us. Liara wouldn’t fly them this time, Shiala offering to take them so Liara didn’t always feel the stress of transportation. I gave each of them a hug and a very long kiss before they boarded the shuttle, and I had that same feeling of sadness whenever old or new friends departed. 

During breakfast the next morning, Aria told me she had agreed with the rest that she would have me to herself all day and that I should prepare myself. Glancing at Liara, she nodded, so I looked back at her. "I'm ready for whatever you give me, Aria," I stated with a smile. 

Once the rest of the girls disappeared into the lounge or bedrooms, Aria took me by the hand and led me to her bedroom, noticing she left the door wide open. No doubt she wanted everyone else to watch what was going to happen. The room was a reflection of her personality, her sex toys proudly on display. I'd watched her pleasure herself more than once, often walking in after she'd cum to clean her up. She would never say it, but I knew she loved it when I did that. I’d generally stay to suck her cock and get a second helping as well. 

The first thing she did was grab a collar and place that around my neck. Attached to the collar was a chain. "No, I'm not expecting you on all fours, Shepard. But this is just to remind you that I'm in control today." 

"Yes, Boss." 

The smile she returned... She stepped forward to kiss me, another surprisingly soft one. She definitely had a soft side that she did her best to keep hidden.

Pulling me towards the bed, she ordered me down on all fours before grabbing pillows to rest my head on, asking for my hands, which she handcuffed behind my back. Looking back, she applied some lube to my arse and her cock before she got up on the bed, pointing her cock down towards my hole. "I expect this is what is to come, Boss?"

She answered by driving her cock straight into me, causing me to cry out and clench at the same time. Thankfully she did give me a moment to recover herself. Once I gave her a nod, she got into position, almost a crouch over my body, the best to drive her cock into me, then she started.

Fucking hell, it was perfect. Aria had a great time and she used me like a fuck-toy. I was rock hard and couldn't touch myself, and she made no move to touch me either. She would change her position slightly every soften often, but never relented in her pounding of my arse. Within ten minutes she was crying out, and I felt her warm cum erupt inside me. We'd taken pills at breakfast, so after she'd cum, she just kept on going.

"Fuck my arse, Boss," I cried.

"Yeah, you love my cock, don't you, slut?" 

"Like you wouldn't believe. I've loved it since that first time, Boss."

She repositioned again, for at least her comfort, but she kept right on fucking me. I had a feeling this would be my day and night. I didn't mind at all. If it got too much, I'd use the word I hadn't used so far. I'm not sure how long she fucked me for, but I stayed in the same position, Aria changing every so often, finding new ways of driving her cock into me. We had the occasional visitor as others wanted to watch, stroking themselves as Aria practically assaulted my arse, but they would soon disappear. I honestly thought she’d double me, but made no suggestion she wanted anyone else to have me. After her third orgasm, where I was starting to feel quite sore, and my arse rather full, she finally pulled out, allowing me to lie down and relax. I'd cum hard when she came in me the second time, so I laid down in the pool of cum I'd shot out.

Feeling her undo the handcuffs, I gave my wrists a good shake though it only been a little uncomfortable, not painful. “Shepard, do you remember the punishment that day?” she asked carefully.

“Yes.”

“Would you…” She paused, no doubt worried about my response. “Would you mind if I tried again? I won’t be as much of a bitch this time.”

I remained silent for a while. Most of me wanted to say no immediately. But… There was still this part of me that thought if she’d at least let me cum, I probably wouldn’t have disliked it as I did. “May I request a few things before agreeing?”

“Sure.”

“One, we do it in the dungeon, in the swing. That would be most comfortable. And, two, you definitely allow me to cum this time.”

“Definitely. This won’t be punishment this time. It’s for both our enjoyment. Anything else?”

“Everyone else watches. It’s probably best that Shiala isn’t here. She was very upset last time.”

“Are you sure?”

“Liara was very upset last time too. I believe if you tell her, and explain that I’ve agreed, she will relent. If you truly mean it this time, that you will be as gentle as possible, then while I won’t do this often at all, and I mean that, you have me the entire day and you are in control. I would use the word or tap out if I didn’t really want to do it.”

She leapt on top of me and gave me a hug, feeling her cock press into my stomach. “Thank you, Shepard,” she said, and I could hear the excitement in her tone. Such an unusual side to Aria T’Loak.

Walking into the dungeon, she got the swing in place, making sure I was comfortable, giving me a couple of pillows, before she disappeared. I wouldn’t be bound, gagged or anything this time. I could hear raised voices from outside, though they lessened eventually and Liara came striding in. “Shepard, are you sure?” she asked.

“I am. We’ve agreed to it together this time. Maybe it won’t be so bad. Maybe it will. But I’m willing to try.”

She remained silent, no doubt her thoughts clouded and emotions high. “If it’s too much, I want you to tap out immediately or use the word. Don’t hurt yourself just for her benefit.”

“I won’t.”

The rest of the girls walked in with chairs, sitting around the swing as Aria walked in. She was a beautiful asari, and the smile on her face when her eyes met mine was a real surprise. I had a feeling she’d thought about this for quite some time and finally had the nerve to ask me.

To show this was about me as much as her, I was surprised when she knelt down and started to eat my arse. Most of the girls were in shock but I loved it, moaning loudly at what she could do with her tongue. None of the other girls moved, obviously Aria telling them not to get involved, so they were obviously stroking themselves as they watched.

After eating me out for what felt like quite a while, she stood up and, after lubing herself up, slid her cock inside me. Surprising me further, she didn’t just fuck me senseless like every other time. It wasn’t gentle, but it was, again, enjoyable for both of us. She went so far as to jerk me off at the same time. When she leaned forward to kiss me, burying herself in my arse, I groaned loudly into her mouth but she didn’t pull back, short, hard thrusts into me, letting me know she was going to cum soon.

Feeling her unload in me always felt good, but there was a further surprise when she grabbed a toy, explaining why. This was further proof to ensure that it would be enjoyable for me as she inserted it, feeling me stretch out. It felt pretty damned good, using it for a few minutes before announcing I would be as ready as I’d ever be.

“Are you ready?” she asked.

“Yes, Boss.”

She started with two fingers, gently thrusting with them, taking her time, making sure I enjoyed it. Three fingers wasn’t so bad but four fingers is when it started to stretch… But it felt good. She stayed doing that for around five minutes before giving me a look. I met her eyes and nodded. 

Using her right hand to jerk me off, she inserted her left hand. “My god,” I cried.

“Take it out?” I shook my head. “I’ll be gentle. And I’ll touch the right place, I promise.”

That’s the first time I heard Aria T’Loak promise anything. I must be making her very happy. But she kept her word. She was gentle, and she soon touched the fun spot inside me. Jerking me off as she was, the orgasm was… intense would be the right word. I definitely roared with pleasure, and the volume of cum exploding out of me was something else.

And as soon as she started, it stopped. I gave her a look and she gave me a sheepish grin. “I owed you that, Shepard. I know on the day a lot of stuff went down, but I think we’re now even.”

“It was never a problem, Aria.”

“Because that’s who you still are, a decent man. I had to do this, make it right. I won’t ask again.”

The sea of surprised faces suggested they had never seen Aria T’Loak sound so contrite, and once helped out of the swing, I gave her a hug, making her laugh as the cum on my chest and belly pressed into her.

Grabbing my hand, she led me out of the dungeon and back to her bedroom, into to her private bathroom. Closing the door, she then asked me to get on my knees. I couldn’t help smile as I had a feeling what for. Again, she was making things right in her mind. "Want to use the word?"

"No, I now understand."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It’s fine, Aria. Do what you want."

"Then close your eyes and mouth."

I waited a few seconds before I felt warm liquid splash against my face. There was no real smell, as our diets were quite good. Lots of filtered water helped. I heard her laugh. "Well, never thought you'd willingly agree to this." I didn't reply, keeping my mouth shut, as the liquid moved from my face to my chest, back to my face before disappearing. Asking me to open my eyes, she then offered her cock, which I happily accepted now that she'd finished. I blew her for a little while before she suggested we have a shower.

Under the hot water, Aria was surprisingly tender as she cleaned my face and body before she actually wanted me to hug her again. It was then she made a confession. "I love you," she said quietly, "I'm sure you already know that, but I really do. You're the first person I've felt anything for in... centuries."

"What's brought this on?" I wondered.

She leaned back. "You just let me do that, Shepard. You could have said no after what happened before but... You did it, for me. But it's not just that, not at all. I know you love my cock and what it does for you, but you've been nothing but courteous, even gentle in return. And you've always been and continue to be a thoroughly decent man. Helps you're a fantastic fuck. Incomparable really." She paused a moment. "I'll never say anything in front of them. The facade must remain. But in here, this little room, I can tell you how I feel."

I kissed her as we embraced, feeling our erections press into each other, though they were ignored for the time being. Breaking the kiss, resting her forehead against mine, she said, "Part of me would like to feel you... inside me..."

"Really?" I asked, unable to hide the surprise. She’d been adamant it would never happen, but the nod she returned was resolute. "Where?"

"I can't remember the last time someone fucked my pussy. I get wet as much as I get hard, but... If we do, it must remain our secret."

"Shut and lock the door then, switch off the cameras too. But did you hear about Shiala?" She nodded. "Do you have anything to help me?"

She smirked. "I have plenty, Shepard. Trust me, you will cum."

Seeing Aria T'Loak lying back on her bed, her rock hard cock resting on her belly, legs spread ready for me, was a sight I honestly never thought I'd see. She beckoned me forward, crawling over her until our eyes were level, the kiss was shared passionate and meaningful, now that the truth was known. Breaking the kiss, we both looked down as my cock searched for her entrance, that tight little pussy that I'd admit I had wanted to fuck from time to time.

"Easy, Shepard, it's been a long time," she said quietly.

Feeling her lips part to accept my cock, she bit her lip, her eyes only for mine as I slowly slid my cock inside her, fingers pressed into my back. Once all the way in, she cried out, head rolling back, her legs immediately wrapping around mine, one of her feet pressing on the toy already in my arse.

What happened next is that the former Commander Shepard and Aria T'Loak made love. I'd never have believed I would enjoy as tender a time with her as those few minutes. The kisses remained passionate. There was little cursing, but plenty of heaving breathing, caressing of my face, back and arms, and she definitely loved my cock inside her, wondering if she'd give into temptation again.

She would use one of her feet to press onto the sex toy at the same time, knowing it would help me too, but I wanted this to last, and the smile on her face suggested she wanted it too, though one her hands disappeared between us so she could stroke her cock.

"Keep going," she breathed.

"Your pussy is wonderful, Boss."

"Tight?"

"Tightest I've ever had."

A slight lie. Shiala was tighter, but it made her smile before she kissed me again, tongue searching my mouth, causing me to increase my thrusts a little. Her foot was now prodding the sex toy more and I could feel my own climax building, watching her shoulder movement increase as she was now stroking herself faster.

I couldn't help the smile that formed when I informed her that I was about to cum. Maybe it was the toy. Maybe it was just her pussy. But the smile she returned was loving and heart-warming, and when I did cum, she near came at the same time. Spent as we were, neither of us moved, simply sucking in deep breaths before our eyes locked and we kissed again. "Okay, you win, Shepard. We'll do this again, just not too often. I much prefer you in another position."

"It's your choice, Boss. You're in control."

"Once I open that door, it's back to how things are, Aria the Bitch. And I'm going to enjoy using you the rest of the day." She paused before adding, "But this has been... nice."

She wasn't lying about the door, though I did find it amusing that she didn't bother wiping the cum off her belly. Taking the chain, she led me down the hallway until we were outside Samara's room. Asking her to join us, we were led back to Aria's room where she laid down again, though this time I straddled her, taking her cock inside me easily. I couldn't help smile when, upon looking back, Samara was already lubed up and ready to fuck me too.

"We're doing this a lot today," Aria stated, "Expect to have a full mouth at different times too."

"I can't wait, Boss."

Alternating their thrusts, they were both soon fucking me very well. I loved it, my body now used to the feeling, and despite how brutal it might look, there was a surprising intimacy, particularly when Samara leaned forward, hands on my shoulders, letting me know how good my arse felt with Aria's cock also inside me.

Leaning forward, palms to either side of Aria, I could only grunt, groan and occasionally swear as they fucked me together. I was more than used to it by now, but it was still slightly painful at times. Aria had already cum a few times, but Samara was getting excited, letting me know she was getting close.

It wasn’t a particular surprise when she pulled out and unloaded on my back, feeling her cum pool on my lower back. With nothing more than a kiss on my cheek, she then disappeared, leaving Aria inside me. “You love two cocks nowadays, don’t you?”

“Between you and me, it does hurt from time to time, particularly with the biggest girls, but fuck me, it feels brilliant.”

I sat up, feeling Samara’s cum drip down my back and over my arse, as Aria allowed me to just bounce slightly on her cock, and she was kind enough to give me a stroke at the same time. She eventually told me to stop and, grabbing the chain, led me out of the room and onto the balcony. Liara and Shiala were in the pool below us as I placed both hands on the railing, Aria lining up behind me. With both hands on my shoulders, I felt her prod at my arse, lining me up, before she rammed it in, causing me to grunt.

“Aria fucking you, Shepard?” Liara called out.

“Yes!” She certainly was, crying out in excitement as she pushed me down slightly so she could properly ram her cock into me. I eventually just lowered my head, watching my cock swing from the thrusts of Aria, more pre-cum dripping onto the ground, figuring I might cum hands-free. I did that a lot nowadays.

The viewpoint from the balcony was sure beautiful as I lifted my head. If I wasn’t being fucked, as it did happen on the balcony occasionally, I would relax against the railing with a coffee and just take it in. Liara had chosen perfectly and, to my amusement, has sent out fake warnings about the planet being toxic and uninhabitable. It was doubtful anyone would head this way, considering the galaxy was being rebuilt, but we wanted complete privacy.

Aria was still fucking me, and I could feel sweat stream off my body, as it was warm outside. I heard her take a deep breath. “This is hard work out here, Shepard.”

“Want to head back inside, Boss?”

“One second.” She pulled and stood beside me. “You two want to join us?”

I don’t think I ever saw either move so fast as Aria and I headed back to the bedroom. On the way, Aria collected the others, suggesting they would want to come watch. Once back in Aria’s room with Liara and Shiala, Aria took control, asking Shiala to lie down and for me to straddle her. Sliding down her lubed cock, she then asked Liara to slide her cock inside me too. Aria then placed her cock at my mouth. “This has just been in your arse, Shepard. Do you want to suck it?” I answered that by leaning forward and swallowing it. “Good boy. Now, you are not move at all. Leave everything to us.”

I felt very full as I had three cocks soon pumping into me. And I did as I was told, not moving from my position. Shiala was busy thrusting up into my arse, almost at the same time as Liara was pounding me too, her arms tight on my shoulders, feeling her breath on my neck and near my ear. Aria was fucking my face at the same time, my nose bumping into her as I swallowed her entire length as always.

“Oh god,” I managed to cry despite her cock being in my mouth.

“Okay, Shepard?” Liara asked.

“Fuck yes. This is so good,” I said, Aria removing her cock for a moment so I could answer, though she quickly rammed it back in, her hands grabbing a handful of hair each.

Of course, I knew this would be recorded and no doubt it would be played around the house on the vid-screens. We’d probably put this up on the website, though I couldn’t exactly figure out a title, full of cock as I was.

Aria couldn’t take it forever having fucked me for so long and not cum, and I was soon rewarded with another mouthful of cum, making sure she left my cock in her mouth for a while until I could barely breath. I swallowed everything down before she finally took it out, causing me to cough a little.

Liara and Shiala were still fucking me. “Can I move, Boss?” I asked. Aria nodded, and I could finally lean down, resting forearms beside Shiala. It changed the angle of both, but it felt even better, feeling Liara move her position, glancing back to see she was driving her cock into me, stating she would cum soon.

Once she did, Shiala remained inside me as Aria called out, “Who’s next?”

“Jesus wept,” I stated.

“Too much?” she asked. It wasn’t sarcastic, she was genuinely concerned. She wanted to fuck me stupid, but didn’t want me in too much pain, nor incapable of actually being fucked.

“Honestly, yes. Can Shiala finish in me then we can take a break, Boss?”

“Of course, Shepard.”

Shiala flipped me over, realising I was a little sore, so she was gentle as she fucked me before finishing. Sensing I was a little tender, the six then escorted me to one of the large bathrooms, Liara running a bath for me before I was lowered into it, Liara and Aria joining me in the water.

“I’m sorry, Shepard,” Aria said, sounding unbelievably contrite.

“What are you sorry for? I loved it, Aria. I just needed to stop as I’m feeling a little tired. Even I have a limit.” To prove my point, I leaned forward to kiss her before whispering in her ear that I loved her. Not quietly enough as Liara heard, leaning forward, feeling her breast in my back.

“Well, never thought I’d hear you say that, Shepard.”

“She’ll never say it back,” remembering what she’d told me, “But I have no problem telling her how I feel. She knows I love everything we share.”

Liara eventually got out, leaving me to relax with Aria in the bath, the rest all giving me a kiss before leaving, making sure the door was closer so we head privacy. Aria turned and leaning back against me, taking one of my hands so I could stroke her cock. “I love you too, Shepard.” I heard the smile in her tone, and she turned back to show me before we kissed.

We lay back and relaxed for quite a while, my hand gently stroking Aria, and she actually asked for nothing more. “Have you enjoyed everything since we arrived, Shepard?” she wondered.

“Of course, Boss.”

“Not Boss. We’re not there at the moment.”

“Then I’ll say absolutely, Aria. I’ve rarely been happier. I have seven beautiful asari to share my life with.”

“Do we ever take it too far? Be honest.”

“Apart from punishment day, I can honestly say never, because if you had, I would have used the word. Gangbangs. Orgies. Group sex. It doesn’t bother me. It’s a lot of fun.”

We waited until the water grew cold before getting out, taking time to dry each other off, and it was surprisingly intimate, making her laugh when I tickled her. Then she hugged me tightly, holding her naked as the towels were dropped to the ground. I’m not sure how long we stayed like that, but by the time she was ready to leave, I felt better. “Just me and you the rest of the night, Shepard.”

“Are you sure, Boss? You know I don’t mind.”

“Oh, I’m not going to go easy on you, Shepard. But…” She looked at me and smiled. “Just me and you.”

She wasn’t lying as she closed the door to her bedroom upon our return. She was right, she didn’t go easy, fucking me for hours without pause, unloading at least half a dozen times inside me. When I left her room the next morning, I was very tender, barely able to sit down at the table when joining the others for breakfast, with parts of my body covered in cum, either hers or mine. The other six had a giggle, as although I was tender, they knew I’d have loved every minute. Aria followed me out a couple of minutes later, a giant beaming smile on her face.

“Shepard is the best fuck I’ve ever had and a total slut.”

She wasn’t wrong on either count.


	11. Shepard Keeps His Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard had promised two of his lovers he would consider fucking them both. Now it’s time to keep that word.

I hugged and kissed each asari as they passed by as they walked to the shuttle. Some got in a last grope of my cock or arse, all of them stating they would return when they could. Once all thirteen were on the shuttle, Aria made sure the door was shut before heading to the pilot’s chair, watching the machine ascend into the clouds and disappearing from view. 

I sagged into the railing, utterly drained after a very long weekend. Since arriving on Friday morning, I had been non-stop fucked by twenty asari, barely getting any sleep on either Friday or Saturday night.

The usual Friday game was a lot of fun. Twenty asari in three rounds is a lot to take. I loved every second, well and truly fucked by an assortment of cocks, none smaller than eight inches. At the end of each round, I was utterly drenched in their cum. I told Liara we should do all three rounds in a row, so that at the end of a the third, I had a large glass of sweet asari cum to sit back with and drink. Our new friends thought it was hilarious, making sure I drank it nice and slow.

It had turned into quite the competition, so that by the third round, I was being properly fucked by those with the larger cocks. Aryna faced competition in the length states, as at least two had the same length of eleven inches, with one girl even thicker. I liked her immediately. At least a couple more were between ten, ten and a half, similar to Tevos. Six girls fought it out, the battleground; the arse of Shepard. Falere didn’t have a look in this time, nor did Samara.

We had a new champion at the end though, one of visiting asari, and we asked for her name at least. She called herself Lyana. No records broken in length, and as the game was taking place during a gangbang weekend, I wasn’t a prize. Instead, she was given an immediate invite back to the next event, which was meant to be a week-long next time. She was very excited at the prospect.

Saturday was when the true gangbang started. I was given three choices for the morning session; kitchen table, lounge room floor, or the swing in the dungeon. I chose the swing, of course, though I did enjoy a good fuck in the kitchen. For the afternoon session, the girls would have their choice of what they wanted. I would only find out just beforehand. Depending on how I felt after that, there would be an evening session. All three sessions would last three hours, and would absolutely be recorded and distributed on our extranet site.

Once I was comfortable in the swing, the girls all gathered around and did what they wanted. They had apparently agreed one thing. That I was not to be empty longer than a couple of seconds. I would be fucked hard, the girl would cum or not, and as soon as one cock disappeared, the next slid inside me immediately, barely a second between each.

They all came more than once, and I happily jerked off at least twice as they fucked me. I was sometimes plugged at both ends as some girls wanted to be blown as well, moaning around the cocks while being fucked. Others would run their hands over my body while I was fucked, complimenting me on my physique and my cock, despite the fact all of them were larger, though mine was quite thick.

The larger girls always took delight in fucking me hard. To be honest, they all did, but the larger girls are always more memorable. They learned quickly that I loved it, so they gave as much as they could give. I’d earn plenty of compliments for that too, knowing they organised themselves so I’d take the long and thick cocks all in a row. I wasn’t even close to tapping out but it wasn’t always completely enjoyable.

I saw out the three hours, not easily, but I’d enjoyed myself as much as they obviously did. I was utterly dripping with cum, as nearly all of them unloaded inside me, though I’d taken a couple of tasty mouthfuls as well. Lowered out of the swing, I had a quick shower and clean up before joining them all for lunch. 

Their request for the afternoon session wasn’t a surprise. A mattress was brought out and placed on the lounge room floor, on which I would be placed on my knees, arse raised in the air, while I would rest my head on some pillows, wrists handcuffed and hidden there. No blindfold or gag, as none of them were particularly interested in that.

More than one girl ate me out first, which I thoroughly enjoyed, many of them equipped with rather talented tongues, hearing comments about how I moaned quite a lot when they did it. Eventually tongues were replaced with cock, all of them taking the now well-known aggressive position, constantly watching them drive their cocks down into me.

Plenty of cum ended up on rather than in me during the afternoon session, surprised that I wasn’t doubled at least once. Normally Aria, Samara or Aryna would get someone involved, or one of the visitors would suggest it, but at the moment, they liked everything how it was. It was an endless stream of cocks again, not quite like the swing, but once of the girls was finished, she would lift herself out of the way, quickly replaced by another. About halfway through, they even gave me five minutes’ break, Liara bringing me a glass of water, asking if I was okay. Stating I was fine, she smiled before being the first to have a go.

The girls were all very impressed by the end, waxing lyrical about the fact I took them all so well, generally with a smile on my face, often asking for more, more, more. “We’ve never met a human like you,” they would say.

“That’s because I’m Commander Shepard,” I’d retort. Sure, my reputation might be in slight tatters, but as I’d told Alenko, I didn’t care. I now had a new reputation, and while that didn’t worry me either, I certainly enjoyed all the sex.

Liara and Shiala joined me for a shower, washing me down completely before asking if I was up for an evening session. I wondered what else they’d want. I had a few ideas myself, but it wasn’t my choice. I said I was because I loved being fucked.

In the end, it was quite a simple task. All twenty girls would line up on the lounges, eight inches to eleven inches. All I had to do was go down the line, riding each of them until they came in me, then move to the next one. I’d done that before, though I hadn’t done it after a day of fucking already, so I knew this would be tough on me, and a certain part of my body.

The eight and nine-inch girls I managed to bring to orgasm quite quickly, fucking them as fast as possible, as I knew the longer girls would be more difficult. By the time I reached the ten-inch girls, I was feeling the strain, Tevos whispering her concern as I grimaced when bottoming out on her. I assured her I was fine as I’d certainly been through worse.

Aryna was a real struggle, though her gentle kisses certainly made me feel better, very excited when I rode her entire length. It started to hurt but she said I felt wonderful and that she was definitely going to cum. I felt relief when she did, but I still had two more. I hadn’t said the word yet and never tapped out. I wasn’t going to start now.

The last girl was the winner of the game, Lyana. I cried out when bottoming out on her, and she knew I was struggling. She fucked me gently as I could only lean forward and take it. Bringing my head down next to hers, she said, “If I fuck you hard and fast, I’ll cum quicker.”

“Do it,” I said.

I gritted my teeth and waited for the onslaught. Good thing I liked her because once she was done, I couldn’t move, simply resting on her lap as I recovered some semblance of normality. Liara wandered in with some medi-gel spray, so once I got off Lyana’s lap, I immediately lay down on the ground and felt her use the spray. It was all worth it, of course, but sometimes I did push to and beyond the envelope.

Not moving for a while, I simply rolled over onto my back and waited for a little while, eventually getting up and heading to the bathroom, where I was joined by Shiala. It was now a ritual after a gangbang, taking a hot bath and joined by either Shiala or Liara, generally to ensure I was okay.

Feeling tender the next morning, I did wonder what I was in for before the girls departed. I was expecting to be doubled all morning, but they asked for something I’d never actually had before. All twenty would jerk off and cum on my face. It meant I had to do no work, as they didn’t even want blowjobs, so a certain part of my body was given a rest.

Liara ensured this was definitely recorded, figuring it would be a popular video. Each girl went one at a time, and I couldn’t help laugh after only a few girls as my face was coated in their thick cum. I was allowed to lick anything around my mouth but much of it stayed where it landed. Futanari cum a lot more than human men, so after twenty, I had Liara take a photo. When she showed me, I absolutely cracked up, as did most of the girls. To my surprise, each girl then came and had a lick of my face before kissing me. Not as intimate as kissing while fucking, but it was a fun way to end the weekend.

“You look exhausted, Shepard,” Liara stated as we walked back into house after the shuttle disappeared.

“Saturday was a very long day. I’m paying for it today.”

“Are you really in pain?”

“Muscle pain more than anything. My arse is fine. I am intrigued, though.”

“Oh?”

“No doubles all weekend. I’m not disappointed, more surprised.”

“It was subtly suggested that doubles were not on offer during short weekends. If you want to double Commander Shepard, you come for a week or more.”

“I’m not a commander anymore. You can call me John.”

Liara laughed. “That just sounds really weird, Shepard. No, to us girls, you’ll always be Commander Shepard.”

We spent the rest of the day relaxing around the pool or jacuzzi, assured nothing else was expected of me that day. I admitted to relief about that, eventually heading to my room for a bit of solitude, zoning out in front of the vid-screen. Liara and Shiala eventually came to join me to sleep, wanting nothing more than what Liara once called ‘Commander Cuddles’, using that term in front of Shiala, who burst into laughter but found it endearing all the same.

The next afternoon, Shiala and I were alone on one of the balconies, a little private time together, taking those moments whenever they were available. Cuddling into me, she broached a subject we had discussed from time to time. “Shepard, you know our relationship is… It’s not one-way, but…”

“I receive more.”

“Yes. Would it bother you if it changed a bit?”

I kissed her forehead. “I remember talking about this. No, it wouldn’t bother me at all.”

“I’ve talked about it with Liara and all the girls agreed. The old rule will be written out. From now on, our lovemaking will be fifty-fifty or thereabouts. More importantly, you don’t need to be fucked if you are making love to me.”

“To be honest, I do it so rarely nowadays, I have to admit I look forward to it.”

“How about now?” she asked, meeting my eyes, quiet desperation visible.

I grabbed her hand and walked her to my room, ensuring the door was closed and cameras turned off. If we were doing this, it would happen in privacy. We generally made love in private if Shiala did top me, as what we shared was for no-one else’s eyes except our own.

As we were already naked and hard, having taken the standard pill, we could have just leapt into it, but I put on a little music and showed her my lack of dancing skills as I held her in my arms, simply swaying to the music, feeling her hands run up and down my back. Leaning down to kiss her, she whimpered quite quickly, admitting she was very turned on.

I wasn’t going to rush it though, gently stroking her cock as we made out. She wanted to return the favour but I moved her hand away, assuring her it would be absolutely fine. Telling me she was going to cum, I stopped and moved us together towards the bed, eventually ending up at the right end. I focused on her entire body except her cock, pussy or arse, driving her nuts. It led to the exclamation of, “My pussy is throbbing, Shepard. That never happens.”

That could only be good news, though I ignored that for now as I focused on her cock, giving her a quick blowjob, ensuring she ejaculated so she could relax a little more. Once I’d taken a mouthful, I moved her balls out of the way to see her pussy was wet and leaking, rewarded with a loud moan when I ran my tongue along her slit. Wrapping a hand around each thigh, I wasn’t going to use anything except my tongue on her, but she was so turned on, I had her moaning again within five minutes, and squirming as her orgasm hit in another five.

She cried. It was no surprise as she rarely if ever came that way. I wanted to hold her but she insisted we make love, so I gently slid my cock inside her, resting once I’d slid my entire length, kissing all over her face, which caused her to laugh.

“I love you, Shepard,” she said softly, running her fingertips across my cheek, “Now make love to me.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

That made her laugh again, feeling her wrap legs around me, as I gently thrust into her. She loved every minute, and making love to her, she made all the same noises, gave all the same queues, as when she made love to me in return. She complimented me constantly, letting me know how good I felt, how thick I felt, how much she wanted me. She was so tight; I didn’t have to pick up the pace at all. My orgasm was guaranteed. I let her know as she ran her hands down my body, grabbing my butt and pulling me into her deeper.

“Cum in me, Shepard. Give me a baby.”

That should have brought everything to a shuddering halt, but although I heard the words, I didn’t really contemplate what they meant until afterwards. I kissed her hard as I finally started to thrust a little harder, but it was nothing like what I received in return. Her hands moved up my back to my neck, keeping my head in place to keep kissing her, moaning as I felt my orgasm approach.

“Gonna cum,” I whispered.

She just smiled as I groaned loudly, feeling me unload what felt like more cum than I’d ever fired before. Shiala just wrapped her arms around me, holding me close as I was barely coherent for a few seconds, though I probably had a big dumb grin on my face after what was one hell of a powerful climax. Lifting myself up on my forearms, her legs still around me, I asked, “Give me a baby?”

Looking away, I could see her blush, so I put a finger to her chin so she met my eyes. “I’ve thought about it a lot, Shepard. You would make the perfect father.”

I couldn’t help chuckle. “Seriously? Shepard, the extranet porn star?”

She shook her head. “No, Shepard, the Saviour of the Galaxy. No-one can take that away. And that is what we would tell our child. We would obviously keep our other life hidden while she grew up.”

“She?”

“If we had a child, it would be an asari. It would probably be futanari. My mother was futanari, so the gene would be strong. Would it bother you if she was?”

“Not at all.”

Pulling out, I rolled off to the side, Shiala turning towards me, her hand again running up and down my body. “I would like to be a mother eventually, Shepard. Ever since I arrived here with you, I have wondered about it. I’d have to talk to the other girls, though. Introducing a child to this lifestyle will make things a little awkward at times.”

Though I don’t think she’d get pregnant at the first time of asking, after I headed to the kitchen and grabbed us a drink, she quickly straddled my lap and slid my cock into her again. Watching her slowly ride me was one of the sexiest things I’d seen. She stroked her cock at the same time, no surprise she came all over me, needing to stop riding me for a moment as she was far too excited to carry on. I did reach across to grab a camera, asking if I could take a photo. She pulled a pose as I snapped, immediately transferring it to a picture frame next to the bed, and also making it a wallpaper on the vid-screen. That might make Liara jealous, but she knew of the level of affection and love Shiala had for me.

Leaning forward and resting her hands on my chest, she started to ride me again, moaning loudly, suggesting she was definitely going to have another orgasm. I would probably last a little longer, though she said she would keep going until I came in her again. “Baby,” she said, no doubt looking for a reaction. I just smiled, leaned up to kiss her, and let her keep control.

She came hard again, falling onto my chest, feeling her shudder over and over again, feeling incredibly sensitive that she asked me not to touch her for a minute or so. Lifting herself up, she took a deep breath then continued on, riding me until I felt capable of another cumshot. When I let her know, she bottomed out, just like I did, gyrating as I tensed up and came again. “Ooh, that feels like a lot,” she said as I could only relax back on the bed, feeling very content with life but absolutely knackered.

“Okay, that’s me done,” I admitted, Shiala giggling away as she rolled onto the bed and cuddled into my side. I think we both feel asleep straight away.

It was back to normal the next day, Shiala giggling away after breakfast when Samara grabbed me by the end, letting me know I was about to take nine very hard inches. I’d have been hard without the pill hearing that. I’m sure she would have liked to throw me on the bed, but I still got down on all fours, wiggling my arse in her direction. The girls had discovered a love for eating my arse, Samara enjoying it for a little while before lubing herself up, getting her cock nice and slick, before sliding her cock inside me. 

“Are you ready, Shepard?”

“Give me what you got, Samara.”

Resting down on my forearms, her hands on my hips, she certainly did, though once she got into her aggressive position, I really copped it nice and hard. Falere wandered in a little later, asking if she could join in. Samara asked to have me alone first, so Falere sat on a chair to watch her mother fuck me. She gave me one load and kept right on fucking, having me switch so I could ride her, making sure I bounced as she thrust up into me. I came all over her chest doing that, and once she gave me a second cumshot, she asked her daughter to double me.

“Yes!” I exclaimed excitedly.

“It’s been a few days, Shepard.”

“It has.”

Falere was careful when giving me her ten inches, commenting on the fact I was already full of her mother’s cum. Samara kept her word, though, as both were soon fucking me hard, enough that I had to get comfortable leaning forward, Falere doing the same thing so she could drive her cock into me. I rarely kissed Samara, as we simply enjoyed good, hard fucking, but I felt I had to this time. She returned the kiss with a smile, still driving her cock into me as well.

Falere came in me rather quickly and called it quits, Samara continuing to fuck me. I was wondering if she was going to call someone else in, but she was happy having me to herself until lunchtime. By the time I rolled off her, I was very full and very happy. Samara rolled onto her side, large cock flopping down, and I rolled her onto her back and cleaned her up. “Oh, you are a good boy, Shepard,” she said.

Having worked up an appetite, we headed out to grab some lunch, not even bothering to clean myself up, the little robot cleaner would eventually get to it. The rest knew I’d been properly fucked as I looked content while Samara looked very pleased with herself. Of course, it had also been on the vid-screen, as Liara had since organised it so it would flip between rooms, and if action was going on, it would halt.

I spent most of that night with Aryna, mixing up some fucking with conversation, as although we knew each other quite well, she loved to her stories of my time on the _Normandy_. She found it hard to believe some of the things I did, thinking I was probably exaggerating. Whenever she asked Liara, she would confirm every word. It was rather amusing, watching her chin drop.

I was given a good twenty-minute pounding by Tevos the next day, but apart from that, my day was quiet on a sexual front, spending plenty of time in the gym or on the beach working out, getting a good sweat on. Liara had bought me a large boxing bag, and the girls liked to see me put on some gloves and hit something. I couldn’t remember the last time I got angry, so had to imagine people like the Illusive Man to really get fired up. Whoever was watching me usually got very excited, generally invited to their room later, if not just fucked on the gym floor.

After dinner that night, Liara whispered for me to join her in a room, though in an hour’s time. I relaxed with the others in the lounge room, wondering what she wanted. If she wanted sex, she didn’t even have to ask. She could fuck me anywhere, anytime.

Walking into her room an hour later, it wasn’t the fact she was lying back on her bed naked, eight-inch cock resting on her belly, legs spread showing a hint of her pussy. It was the smile on her face which left me wondering what she wanted. Asking me to close the door, I did so then joined her on the bed, still wondering what she wanted. She answered my unasked question.

“I want you, Shepard. I want to make love.”

“Well, why didn’t you say so!” I said, leaning over to grab the lube.

She grabbed my shoulder and turned me back over. “No, not like that. Remember talking a little while ago, about how I am always the top nowadays? I’m not complaining, not at all, but I do remember what it felt like to have you inside me. And… I will admit, I am a little jealous of Shiala, as she doesn’t mean to do it, but she’s so excited talking about it that I need to have it myself.” She grabbed both my hands. “I know you love what we do, but would you mind…”

“Not at all. We can make it a regular thing.”

She smiled. “Once a fortnight, that’s all I would like. Once a week… probably too much. I can’t give up what I do to you, no matter how much I’d like you in me in return.”

“Has Shiala mentioned what she also wants?”

“Yes, she has. I want one too.” She laughed at the broad grin. Despite the relationship we’d had for a long time, I’d often thought about having a child with Liara. “So you like that idea?”

“I love it, but when do you want to try?”

“Not now. We have a lot more fun to have yet.”

“Shiala said her child would likely be futanari. Would ours?”

“Definitely. Benezia was futanari…” Her face fell for a moment. “You would have loved her, Shepard. Ten inches and very thick.” I couldn’t help chuckle, though I had no idea. “Her mother was also futanari. I’m not sure what became of her. But I’m third generation at least, so it’s guaranteed our child will be too.”

“So we might have a couple of little futa-girls in the house?”

“We’ll try not to change too much. Nudity will remain. There is nothing offensive about our bodies. But we might have to be more sensible regarding some things we do. That’s why I suggest we wait. You have a very long life ahead of you, Shepard, so there is no rush for any of us.”

“One question. They will obviously have your level of sex drive. Um… How old are you when becoming sexually active?”

“Like humans. Around eighteen. The reason I’m considered ‘a child’ is because, at around one hundred or so, I’m only around one-tenth of my life. Eighteen for a human can be one-fifth. But an eighteen-year-old asari is like an eighteen-year-old human, the same trials and tribulations.” She paused before adding, “As the only man around, you might be in trouble. You could end up in the same situation as Samara.”

“Not sure I can do that!”

“And I wouldn’t expect you too. Just suggesting the possibility that your daughters will find themselves drawn to their father sexually.”

“Well, we’ll cross that bridge when it comes. Now, you suggested something about wanting to make love.”

She didn’t want to be distracted by her cock, so I blew her first to empty her balls. She thanked me for that, as she hadn’t taken a pill, so her cock deflated as she sat on my face, lifting her cock and balls out of the way so I had access to her very unused pussy. She was already soaking when I dipped my tongue into her, and all the skills I’d learned years ago, plus what I did with Shiala, helped me bring her off quite quickly, though even I had to admit it was because she was so turned on. She slid herself down my body, a streak of wetness from her cunt until she straddled my groin.

Taking a deep breath, she lifted herself up, grabbed the base of my cock, and slid it into her. My eyes practically rolled back in my head, moaning loudly as she sank down. “There is a god!” I exclaimed to her giggles. Dragging myself backwards so I was in a seated position, I spent most of my time with my mouth on her breasts as she rode my cock. I was ready to cum in five minutes, and pleaded with her to let me wait. But she wanted me to cum, assuring me this wasn’t it for the night, so I let go of the invisible valve and erupted inside her.

Liara leaned down to rest on my chest, both of us feeling a little tired, though she whispered that was just the beginning. Giving me no more than ten minutes to recover, she rolled off and spread her legs, an obvious signal what she wanted. Sliding back inside her again, she asked for it a little harder, though smiled, almost blushed, when she said not as hard I received. I laugh, assuring her that was absolutely fine.

I lasted a lot longer second time around, Liara wrapping her arms and legs around me, crying out as I fucked her. “I’ve missed this,” she hissed. I had to admit, so did I. I loved being the bottom for my girls, but just occasionally, I wouldn’t mind this. But I wasn’t going to make a big deal of it. If Shiala and Liara wanted it and the rest didn’t, that would be fine.

“Shepard, your cock feels wonderful inside me.” I couldn’t help smile at the compliment. “But absence makes the heart grow fonder. I think my idea of every couple of weeks would be best. I’ll really appreciate it when we do this.”

I leaned down to whisper in my ear. “You can pound me the other thirteen days then.”

“Oh, that’s an agreement I can sign up for.”

I came hard a second time and called time again. Liara would have liked a third round, but I hadn’t done all that much fucking since arriving, so it was all a bit much for my cock. It came a lot but generally without being touched nowadays. But Liara was pleased to have been on the receiving end, and she snuggled into me quite happily. Before wishing me goodnight, her last words were that it wasn’t recorded. I expected that, the website was dedicated to the girls fucking me.

The next morning, we gathered around the table as Liara opened the rule book to make subtle changes. Again, there was a five-minute window for the girls to say if they wanted me to fuck them. I expected Falere to perhaps say something, but she didn’t, and I didn’t expect Aria, in all honesty. No way Samara, Aryna or Tevos wanted it. I knew my place with them. So news rules were established. Shiala could have whatever she wanted without penalty. Liara would have me once a fortnight or thereabouts. Anymore, and it would be a penalty, that I would be fucked while fucking her. With certain other tweaks, nothing that changed my position, the new rules were saved and the electronic sign on the wall changed.

“So what’s the plan for today then?” I wondered. The last few days had been a little quiet. Sure, I’d had sex, but it had been calm compared to some recent events, though I’m sure my body appreciated the break.

Aria looked around the table. “Been a while since we had a gangbang in the kitchen.”

Everyone agreed to that idea, and I looked forward to it. Half an hour later, I was lying back on the table in my usual position, all my girls lubed up, ready to go. “Ready, Shepard?” Aryna asked as she placed her cock at my tight little hole.

“Give me everything you got, all of you.”

They certainly did. I went to bed that night a well fucked, very sore but euphoric man.


	12. The Five Day Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you need any further proof that this is not serious work at all, this is it! Sure, it’s full of sex but it’s completely bloody ridiculous at the same time. However, it’s also one hell of a long chapter. I saw the word count ticking over and thought ‘Damn, that’s a whole lot of sex…’

Sales of our videos went from strength to strength, and the eight of us were constantly fucking to provide plenty of new content, though some of the original videos continued to be the most popular. ‘Commander Shepard: Double Dick Duty’ and ‘Best of Commander Shepard: Double Penetration’ were constant best sellers. I guess people loved seeing me take two dicks at once. One of the newer videos, ‘Commander Shepard: Twenty-Two Inches of Cock’ rocketed up the charts of most downloaded the day after it was released. ‘Commander Shepard: Nothing Butt Anal’ was always popular, bought by anal aficionados… probably, or maybe it was just the fact it was four hours of anal sex. The fifth most popular was ‘Commander Shepard: Nothing Less than Ten’, and Liara was able to pinpoint that it was mostly bought by fellow futanari. 

Liara was trying to think of an event for the next gangbang. We were always trying to think of new ideas, though we admitted that, as long as there was a lot of fucking, it didn’t really matter. I was thinking of the Friday game and how it could evolve. It hadn’t taken a lot of convincing the girls to change the game from three rounds to five, as we both got something out of it: they got to fuck me more, and I got fucked a hell of a lot more. So, thinking of the game, I approached Liara a couple of days later. 

“Put an advert on our website. Five-day game.” 

“How will it work?” 

“First three days are like regular Fridays. The top however many then go through to the fourth day for the semi-finals. The last is the final.” 

“Can you handle that?” 

“Yeah, not a problem.” 

“Let me work out the numbers and I’ll see what I can do. If there are too many, we’re going to need more space.” 

“I’ve been thinking about that too. The geth owe us plenty of favours, correct?” 

“Shepard, they have said they would do anything for us… within reason.” 

I walked to her window and pointed out. “See that plateau there? We could easily build some sort of hotel for our guests. Make it large enough for the numbers we might have in the future, as no doubt these things will get bigger.” 

“Let me send a message to the geth over encrypted channels and see what they say.” 

They replied within half an hour, and after Liara explained what we wanted, they sent back their ideas, which we approved of immediately, and suggested they would arrive with everything they would need within three days. Thing is, geth can’t lie, and they did arrive within three days, enormous ships landing on the nearby beach, and they promptly got to work. I popped down to say hello. They all knew me by sight, and I was still Shepard-Commander, even after all this time. I would have helped them, but frankly, I’d have got in the way, as they could work all day without rest. However, with free will, that’s because they chose to do it, not because they were programmed or forced to. 

It took them five days to build what we wanted. One hundred room hotel, which was probably far too large but at last we had rooms for any visitor now. I thanked every single geth unit that had come in, and they understood the meaning of my handshake, having learned all human customs from Legion. All they said is that if we ever wanted anything else, to simply message them, and they would come. I could only thank them again, waving as their three ships too off. They would be cloaked, and we knew they would never divulge our location. One geth unit said they would rather die than give up the secret of the man who’d given them life. I appreciated the sentiment, even after all this time. 

With a path from the hotel to our mansion, flanked by trees, gardens and water features, the inside of the hotel was exquisite, and our guests would never want for anything while there. “Got to hand it to the geth, they know what they’re doing,” Aria stated as we wandered around. The geth had left a bunch of little robots which would keep the place clean, and VI robots that would help guests with anything they needed. 

Liara was still thinking of numbers, so sat me down and we discussed it. 

“Okay, think of it like this, Shepard. Five rounds with us is five times seven. That’s thirty-five. That’s how many times you are fucked during a game.” 

“Thought it was a lot.” 

“What do you think you can take?” 

“Being sensible, why don’t we say a final of ten.” 

She smirked. “Shepard being sensible, what is the galaxy coming to.” She cleared her throat. “What that does mean, though, is that the previous days will be a hell of a lot more. Can you handle that?” 

“Liara, trust me, I’m looking forward to it, that’s why I mentioned it.” 

“Okay, so the Saturday can have two sessions of ten, so the top five from each group goes into the final on Sunday. So from Wednesday to Friday, we have…. Shepard, the numbers will be…” 

“Make the qualifiers three rounds. Be a little sensible.” 

“Three groups each day? That’s nine groups. Top two from each group is eighteen, with the two best third-place scores.” 

“Works for me.” 

“Shepard, that’s… a lot of dick.” 

“Make each group five girls. Fifteen times three is forty-five. So you need thirty-eight other girls.” 

She laughed. “Trust me, that won’t be a problem.” 

“Another thing. I would make sure our girls here, including you, are almost grouped together so our guests get a chance at glory.” She nodded her agreement. “One more thing. Live stream, pay-per-view. Five-day fuck-fest. Really sell it.” 

She laughed again. “Had no idea you had such a mind for business, Shepard.” 

“I want more girls to visit. I’ve sat back and thought, wondering how many different cocks I’ve had in me. No idea how many, but it must be what? Over fifty? Maybe one hundred?” 

“At least. We’ve had at least three gangbangs by now, at least fifteen guests each, though I could be off with the estimate.” 

“This is going to sound awful, but I want over a thousand.” 

Her jaw dropped for a moment though her cock noticeably throbbed. “To a normal person, they’d be disgusted by that. I find that incredibly hot, Shepard. Get on your knees.” Liara sat back in her chair as I kneeled between her legs and blew her. “Goddess, the thought of you being fucked by so many girls, Shepard,” she breathed, “So many gangbangs…” 

“Think of all the doubles and triples I could have,” I said before gobbling her cock again. 

“Goddess, so much cum. But you would be so sore too…” 

“Totally worth it to make the thousand.” 

“Oh goddess…” she cried. It was far too much for her, and her orgasm arrived very quickly. Once I’d swallowed her sweet seed, I wiped my mouth and sat back in my chair. 

“So, anyway, back to the game…” 

Liara wasn’t quite with it for a few minutes, I think taken aback by such a number to achieve. “I’ll keep a tally, Shepard. I’ll give you a true number by the end of today.” 

Including my seven girls, the number was seventy-one. As Aria called me often, slut! I was thinking of a better term. Manwhore. Commander Shepard, Manwhore, Extranet Porn Sensation. Best Arse in the Galaxy. Not a bad tagline. 

Liara put an ad on our site the next day and within a day, the response was overwhelming. The rest of my girls had been informed of my idea, which they thought was hilarious but also a lot of fun. Anonymity would be lost because of the live stream, but by now, none of them cared. I have no idea how long it had been since we’d moved into the mansion. Easily more than a year or two, but we were all now content with the situation. If people we knew recognised us, good for them. 

The selection criteria was easy. Arrive at the meeting point by the agreed time. Agree to transportation with anything electronic switched off for the duration. Must have an eight-inch or longer cock. That was it. All seven girls gathered around Liara’s terminal to select the thirty-eight girls needed, asking that they sent a naked photo of themselves, with their cock fully erect, holding a sign with their name, date and cock size. Nearly all of them replied within a couple of hours. 

It took a couple of days but the girls eventually selected a list of contestants. Liara would leave the next day to collect them, and we were all so damn excited and turned on about what we would be doing, we celebrated with a night of double penetration, as we hadn’t done it much later, and they only agreed because I got on my knees and pleaded for it. They happily relented. 

Aryna and Tevos got first go as always, and over twenty inches of cock in my arse had me cumming within minutes. They fucked me for a good half an hour, cumming in me at least twice, before they gave the others a go. I had two nines next, as Aria and Samara had me bent over, Samara topping with Aria behind her, pulling me back so she could get inside me too, and from what Samara was saying, Aria ate her arse at the same time. I found their positions really worked, felt fantastic, and they both slammed me to another orgasm. Aria and Samara swapped positions at least three times, and by the time they were done, I collapsed to the floor laughing. I was going to pay for it the next day, so figured, ‘Fuck it’. 

All of us were now beyond horny, and would probably do things we might regret. I had Shiala sit on the couch, sitting on her lap with her cock up me, with Liara in the usual aggressive position. I was so turned on, I had Falere enter me as a third, making sure her cock was nice and lubed to slide in between Liara and Shiala. Liara worried as she knew it hurt, but I didn’t care. Of course, it hurt like hell, but Aria had a camera out quickly as the three fucked me. 

“Fuck!” I yelled out, as it was painful, “Don’t stop!” I added, because it felt fucking awesome too. 

I wouldn’t ask them to do this again anytime soon, but even Liara was soon carried away, Shiala had her hand wrapped around my cock, jerking me off. Aryna walked to the other side of the couch and offered her cock. I happily raised my arms in triumph as I now had four cocks inside me. “Holy shit,” Aria exclaimed, “This is definitely going on the site as a short video. ‘Special Edition: Commander Shepard Takes Four.’ And Shepard, you are doing this with me at least one other time.” 

I was so giddy, I agreed immediately. Liara was the first to cum, and I’ll admit to relief when she pulled out. That just made things more comfortable for Falere, who took the usual top position, but thankfully she fucked me gently in unison with Shiala, and after they both came in me, I stood up and felt a torrent of cum flow out of me. Medi-gel was required but it was so fucking worth it. 

Then I went to bed to recover. 

The next day was cancelled in the sense I did nothing. Liara left early in the morning after checking up on me. Medi-gel had worked wonders as always, as I used that every time nowadays… Well, I’ll put it simply, it made me tight again, like the first day Liara fucked me on Illium after my return. But I would still feel sore and I was paying for my desires. Shiala wandered in early in the morning to lie with me, slightly worried, though I assured her I was fine, and I’d definitely be ready in four days, suggesting we keep things calmer until then. She thought that was a bloody good idea. 

We all had a little sex between the next day and the return of Liara, but I limited myself to one partner a day, Aryna and Tevos suggesting they not fuck me again until the day, though that didn’t stop me providing blowjobs. The pair called me in one night to put on a show, both of them jerking off, both using two hands, which looked hot after they’d lubed themselves up. I suggested I film it and we could upload it as a special feature on our site, which they agreed too. I cleaned them up after they’d both cum, licking it up off their bellies before I cleaned both their cocks for them. 

Aryna then had me bend over and she ate my arse while Tevos blew me. Aryna was incredibly talented, sending shivers up my spine as she probed me with her tongue, as was Tevos as she swallowed my length, and I barely lasted five minutes before leaving a load in Ariana’s mouth. The two asari then swapped the mouthful cum, complimenting me on my taste. 

Liara finally returned with a shuttle full of asari, waiting by the landing pad, naked as always. Aria had spent the previous day reapplying some of the temporary tattoos I had on me when our old friends had visited, the two on my back stating ‘Insert Cock Here’ with arrows pointing down, and ‘Always Open’ across my cheeks. 

They were all beautiful, and I led them to the new hotel, where the robot servants handled everything for us. There was a meeting room where we had them all gather where Liara explained the rules and posted a list of the groupings. I didn’t know them yet but would find out back at the mansion. Our guests were all very excited. They were all about to be rather famous, as those technically gifted of us had been setting up everything in the lounge room. While only five would be fucking me at once, the rest would be invited to spectate if they wished, but the only noise would come from me and the girls. 

Heading back to the house, Liara suggested I spend my time resting, as the next five days were going to be very long and even someone as fit as myself would find it exhausting. I was so excited that night, I had Shiala sleep with me and kept poking her all night. At least it made her laugh the entire time. 

DAY ONE – GROUP STAGE ONE

After a hearty breakfast and my usual pills, I wandered into the lounge room. My gloves and kneepads were ready for me to put on and that would be it. It was a tiled floor so could be cleaned up easily, I’m sure Liara thought of that when having the house built. Liara knew I was going to cum a lot as well, disregarding the amount of cum that would be on my back. She handed me the first list.

Group 1/A

Lyria – nine inches

Elana – eight point five inches

Cyria – nine inches

Rala – ten inches

Moyna – ten inches

My money was on Rala and Moyna to proceed, but I’d been proven wrong before. At the agreed time, everyone walked into the lounge room where I would introduce myself to the five girls who’d be fucking me. They were all beautiful, of course, and I was thoroughly looking forward to having them fuck me. 

I got down on all fours as Liara flicked on the cameras and I looked up at the three vid-screens now on the wall. The top one was the current scoreboard for each group. The second and third were of the live-stream that would be going out, galaxy-wide, in just a few seconds. 

Liara made the introductions, first introducing the five girls by first name and length of their cock before explaining the object of the game. “Nine groups of five girls get three turns at fucking Commander Shepard. Once they need to climax, they must pull out and ejaculate onto his back.” A camera hovered over my back. “As you can see, the score can easily be judged as his back is thirty inches long. Anything over thirty and it is considered thirty-five immediately. So far, no-one has ever broken the thirty-inch barrier.” The camera moved down. “And, of course, Shepard is just desperate for more asari cock. Please insert you cock in the designated area, and remember, his arse is always ready for more.” The camera disappeared as she continued. “Each round will last a maximum of one hour so you can take your time fucking him, girls. Best two scores from each group go straight through, and the best two third-place scores will advance. And, as no-one has been informed yet, the prize you are playing for. If you win the whole event, you will receive an entire weekend with one Commander Shepard, for you to do anything you want with him.” That caused a loud reaction of cheering and applause. “Are you ready, girls?” 

“Yeah!” the five yelled. 

“Then Let’s. Get. The Fuck. On!” 

It started with ten inches straight away. I couldn’t help laugh as she drove into me, thinking ‘If this is what it’s going to be like, then god help the floor below me.’ The first round took a good forty-five minutes as each girl took their time fucking me, no doubt enjoying the fact they were fucking Commander Shepard, Saviour of the Galaxy and now extranet porn star phenomenon. 

After a short break, round two went in the reverse order, starting with nine inches and ending with two tens back to back. They were all a little more excited this time, and the fucking only lasted half an hour or so, the first ten-incher assisting with my first cumshot of the day. I kept an ear out for the scores, no surprise to hear the two ten-inchers were out in the lead, but the eight point five was in with a shout. I noticed the glass nearby, full of tasty cum for me to drink when it was over. 

Liara asked if I was fine, and I had to admit it was only the first group, so rather easy for now. Group three was going to be the difficult one after a long day of dick. 

Round three was a randomly generated order. One of the ten-inches went first and pounded me hard, desperate for length. The two nine-inches did their best, but I’m sure they didn’t win, so made sure they fucked me for as long as possible, one of them deciding to cum in me, which I adored. The second ten-inch then fucked me hard, leaving Elana a target. 

I’ll give her credit, she fucked me hard, getting close to climax a number of time, no doubt building up as much as possible. But she failed by only an inch. Once I was cleaned, I had a quick word, letting her know that she was a wonderful fuck and she might get another chance if her score was good enough. 

The camera then focused on me as I sat back in my armchair with my glass of cum, raising it in a toast before I sipped at it. 

Liara announced there would be a short break before the second group began. She handed me the second list as I enjoyed a few minutes’ relaxation before I was pounded again. 

Winner – Rala – ten inches

Runner-up – Moyna – ten inches 

Group 1/B 

Arria – nine point five inches

Daesia – eight inches

Aleria – nine inches

Elsmeni – eleven inches

Selvos – eight inches 

Elsmeni was going to win, I had no doubt there. Second place was a lottery. 

After introductions, with plenty of whispers in agreement that Elsmeni had it won easy, I was on hands and knees again, eager to take more cock. Eight inches was an easy start, happily taking that for as long as she wanted, followed by another eight inches. The next two were similar, with the eleven inches last. That hurt a little as I hadn’t been fucking by my big girls for a few days. She knew and it spurred her on. What made her happier is that she equalled the record, still held by Aryna at twenty-seven inches. 

After a quick break for a drink of water and time for the girls to recover, I had the eleven inches immediately, and again she pounded me hard. I enjoyed it again, looking back and urging her on to fuck me harder. She liked that, and soon enough had me grunting. I would have lifted my arse and lowered my head at any other time, letting her change into the aggressive position, but she couldn’t. I did cum hard though, the second of the day. The rest of the group was quite easy compared to that. Don’t get me wrong, they still felt awesome, and I loved being fucked, but compared to the eleven, there was a difference. 

Another break and then round three began. The other four went first, all pounding me as hard as possible, trying to shoot as far as they could, before Elsmeni fucked me last. Knowing she was going to win easily, she took her time fucking me, and I broke the rule, sitting up as she rested her head on my shoulder. “You’re a good fuck, Shepard,” she said in a soft voice. 

“Your cock is magnificent, Elsmeni. Consider yourself invited back anytime.” 

“I’d like that, Shepard.” 

I got down on all fours just in time to save all the cum on my back, and Elsmeni pulled out and won three out of three, and I came a third time for good measure as well. Taking a seat on my armchair with my glass of cum, I invited Elsmeni to sit with me for a little while, getting to know her a little better. No offer to move in, not that soon, but I definitely wanted another big girl in the house. 

Liara handed me the third list and I could only throb in anticipation. 

Winner – Elsmeni – eleven inches

Runner-up – Aleria – nine inches 

Group 1/C (Super Group) 

Tevos – ten point five inches

Aryna – eleven inches

Lyana – eleven inches

Moria – ten inches

Lylia – eleven inches 

“Holy shit,” I muttered. 

“There are three groups like that, Shepard. One each day. Thought you’d like it. I’ve called them ‘Super Groups’.” 

“Oh, don’t get me wrong, I absolutely love it. I’ll admit I’m glad they are going last though. Not sure I could start off like that.” 

“That’s why I’ve organised it like that.” 

Liara introduced the girls and I could hear the whispers from the assembled audience. “You can do it, Shepard!” Shiala shouted, leading to plenty of applause. I couldn’t help chuckle. Felt like a sporting event. Considering the amount of sweat and energy I was expending, I think we had a new event on our hands. Maybe we could introduce it to the galactic Olympics? 

Aryna was first up and after sliding inside me, she leaned forward and whispered, “We will go easy this round, Shepard. Harder in round two, then pound you mercilessly in round three. We thought it would help you.” 

“Thanks,” I whispered. It was nice to know they cared. 

I came twice during the first round as I was pounded by cocks over ten-inches, but Aryna wasn’t lying. They were all taking it easy, no doubt enjoying fucking me, and I thoroughly enjoyed all of them. I think Liara got slightly annoyed as it was obvious the first round wasn’t being taken too seriously, but they all shot over twenty inches anyway. The next two rounds were the big events. 

Fucked. Hard. That is how I would describe round two. Tevos was first and set the tone, the next three girls sliding inside me as soon as the other was done, waiting until the score was taken before fucking me hard. I liked it a lot as I was never empty. Aryna kept her word again, going last this time, and she pounded me harder than anyone, I came a third time, and she was rewarded with a new record of twenty-eight inches. When she pulled out and my back cleaned, I did need a few minutes to recover, though waved away any concerns. 

I needed to take a couple of deep breaths and prepare myself for round three. It was going to hurt. A good sort of hurt, as I loved girls with long, thick cocks, but five in a row would be difficult. The scores were incredibly close, and when Tevos slammed her cock into me, causing me to cry out, I knew I was in for it. 

“Fuck me,” I cried. I meant _fuck_ me. Use me. Pound me. 

So that’s what they did. Each girl only lasted around five to ten minutes at most, but they were shooting good lengths by the time they pulled out. With only a couple of inches between first and fourth, Aryna went last again. My arms almost gave out from the assault on my arse. It was wonderful. Absolutely fucking wonderful. I came a fourth time, thanking any god I could think of for those wonderful pills we took, but my god, was I glad when she pulled out and came. She equalled her brand new record and, after I was cleaned, hugged me tightly as she’d won. 

That was the end of the live steam for the day, Liara announcing who had won each group. Those who didn’t progress would remain with us, I’m sure many hoping they’ll get a chance to fuck me again. They might, who knows. Tevos took down the details of the other girls, keeping in mind what we’d discussed before. 

Winner – Aryna – eleven inches

Runner-up – Lylia – eleven inches 

DAY TWO – GROUP STAGE TWO

“How are you feeling, Shepard?” Liara asked as I sat down at the table. 

“Medi-gel I applied last night worked its wonders as always. I use it more often than not now, even when I don’t need to.” 

“It’s a good idea, Shepard. Keeps you nice and tight.” She said that with such a smirk, I couldn’t help burst into laughter. “One thing, Shepard. Of the six girls who went through to the semi-finals yesterday, only one was under ten inches.” 

“And that’s not good because…?” 

It was her turn to laugh. “Okay, if you can handle it, then it’ll be fine. Ready to go?” 

“Absolutely.” I reached across for her hand. “Thank you for this, Liara. This is so much fun.”

Group 2/A 

Agenia – nine inches

Aglia – nine inches

Ryria – ten inches

Faenia – eight inches

Trazia – nine point five inches 

Liara introduced day two as the same as day one, explaining the rules before a nice close up of the tattoo on my back and of my tight little arse. I’m allowed to say that about my arse, as are my girls. I had no idea who would win out of this group after Liara made introduced the girls, but I got down on all fours and wiggled my butt at the first girl, nine point five inches, nicely lubed up, ready to fuck me. 

The girls were not subtle. They were there to fuck me and cum. I loved it. The first round was awesome. All of them giving me everything they had, firing as far as their bodies would allow. The nine point five finished top in a close first round, and after Liara checked I was okay, round two began straight away. 

The ten-incher fucked me last first round and first the second, making me cum for the first time of the day during her second time. I glanced back when she was done, seeing a smile returned, and I asked Liara to come over as I wanted her to return another time. She knew how to fuck. Seeing how well she fucked me, the other four really gave it to me again. I came hard when the nine point five had her second go. It was such a good orgasm I could barely hold myself up, lasting until she finished, I was cleaned, and pillows placed near me so I could rest for a moment. It was the orgasm that killed me, not the girls. I would invite her back too. Anyone that could make me cum that hard would definitely return. 

After a good drink of water, I got myself ready for round three. There were a few cheers as I got down on all fours as the girls were really getting into it now, though they were quiet during the actual fucking, Liara only wanting the sounds of me being fucked through the microphones. It was a battle between all of them, as the scores close, and there was a surprise by the end as the ten-incher failed to win, the nine point five and one of the nine-inch girls going through. 

Sitting back once it was done with my usual glass, Liara handed me the next list, noticing three of my girls’ names, and I knew they’d be desperate to go through. Liara barely had a top five to her name from all our previous games, though she usually just played along so she could fuck me. She had nothing to prove. I noticed Tevos talk to the ten-inch girl again. 

Winner – Trazia – nine point five inches

Runner-up – Agenia – nine inches 

Group 2/B 

Samara – nine inches

Aria – nine inches

Liara – eight inches

Ryla – nine inches

Trala – eight inches 

After announcing the contestants, she handed the microphone to Shiala to take over hosting as she got in line with the other girls. Knowing Samara and Aria, they would do anything to try and win and figured it would be between those two, but I had a good look over Ryla, and she had a lovely thick cock, and I knew she’d definitely be a good fuck anyway. She met my eyes and smiled, noticing I was looking her over, blowing me a kiss in return. 

She went first, running her hands up and down my back before starting. “I’ve wanted to do this for years, Shepard,” she stated after sliding her cock in. 

“Really?” 

“Oh yes. I had posters of you on my wall at home. I’d masturbate to your image every day.” 

“Want an invite back? I’ll happily fuck a fan.” 

“I’d love it.” 

Samara and Aria went back to back, and of course they wasted no time pounding me immediately, Aria calling me every name she could think of. When I said I was a ‘manwhore’, she actually stopped and burst into laughter. “Yes, that is definitely you.” As for Samara, she just built a rhythm, slamming her cock into me like clockwork before pulling out. To be honest, the two eight-inch girls didn’t stand a chance. Liara didn’t give up, but spent more time just making love to me before pulling out. 

The next round was much like the first, the three nine-inch girls competing hard, doing everything they could to ensure they came hard and far. Ryla was last this time and, in addition to taking her time, she made me cum, which excited her immensely. “I can’t believe I made you cum!” she cried out. She got so excited, she nearly forgot to pull out of me, and that’s when I definitely made up my mind to invite her back and explore the possibility of moving in. She could cum in me any time. 

The final round was a head to head between Samara and Aria. Liara just made love to me and didn’t bother pulling out, getting into her top position, whispering dirty words into my ear before cumming in me. She wasn’t going to win because of that, but I don’t think she really cared. Ryla had her third and final go, but she would finish third overall. Aria was fourth and tried every trick in the book to get herself to fire as far as possible. She still stalked away despite being guaranteed runner-up. Samara was last and eventually proved too much, winning by an inch from Aria. 

Sitting down afterwards with my glass, I waved Ryla over and had a chat with her. As we were chatting, Liara handed me the list for the third group. I almost spat cum all over Ryla in shock and a little concern. 

Winner – Samara – nine inches

Runner-up – Aria – nine inches 

Group 2/C (Super Group) 

Falere – ten inches

Ralis – twelve inches

Selenia – eleven inches

Liesia – eleven inches

Lylis – thirteen inches 

“That can’t be right?” I asked quietly, standing away from everyone though the cameras were still rolling. 

“Measured it myself, Shepard.” 

“I’ve never had twelve or thirteen. That’s…” 

“I thought you wanted big?” 

“Oh, I do but… Is that normal?” 

“No. Futanari have bigger cocks, as you know, but even twelve is far above the average. Aryna with eleven is the upper spectrum.” She paused before asking, “You sound concerned. Should I have split them up?” 

“No. It’s fine. But it’s going to hurt.” 

Liara made introductions and the reaction from the audience told me everything I wanted to know. They were expecting the safe word or me to tap out. There was encouraging applause as I got into position, making sure my arse was well and truly lubed up in preparation. 

Thirteen went first. I gritted my teeth as I felt her press against me. Her cock slid in easy enough but, fuck me, she was thick. I grunted the more she put in. I have no idea if she got her whole length inside me, but she was soon pleasing both of us at the same time. She didn’t say a lot, glancing back and she returned an embarrassed smile. “I can’t believe it’s really you,” she whispered. 

“I can’t believe your cock is so big!” I whispered back. 

“You’re taking most of it too,” she whispered excitedly. 

She was so sweet, and definitely very young, I’m talking around Liara’s age, I searched out Tevos in the crowd and gave her a knowing look. She gave a small nod, knowing what I wanted. Falere went next and make me cum within a couple of minutes. She released a powerful cumshot of her own, matching her own personal best, whispering into my ear afterwards that she was desperate to make the final. Twelve inches went next. God, it felt great, her cock thick and unbelievably hard. I was often told that guys had trouble keeping their large cocks completely stiff. Futanari had no such problem, and she came in buckets on my back. I then enjoyed back to back eleven inches, both of them pounding me hard, probably told to by Falere. 

I needed a longer break than normal to prepare for the next round. Immediate back to back elevens again was better than I thought it would be, the second one making me cum particularly hard, and that left me feeling a little exhausted with three to go. Twelve inches was next, giving it to me a little bit harder. I grunted a lot more that time, and moaned like a bitch on heat it was so good. I searched out Tevos again. She had to cover a chuckle but nodded. Falere was next, equalling her personal best with a good hard fuck, before the incredibly sweet thirteen-inch girl was last. She fucked me a little harder and it was almost too much, relieved when she finally came on me. 

Another long break and Liara whipped up the crowd for the final round of the day. I didn’t even want to think of how many times I’d been fucked so far, not because I would be horrified by the number, I was enjoying myself, but I was feeling the strain. I would sleep well that night. 

I think Falere was disappointed to go first for the final round, so made her last time as long as possible before she simply had to pull out and cum. Eleven, twelve then eleven were up next, all of them fucking me hard as they could, wanting the length to make the next round. Thirteen was actually out of the running, which was a surprise, though it was because her first cumshot flew diagonally, missing most of my back. So I whispered, if she wanted too, that she could cum in me. That excited her quite a lot, so that’s what she did. 

Sipping my glass later, I invited both Lylis and Ralis to sit with me, leaving an open invitation for them both to return. Lylis admitted she heard I offered girls to move in, and she let it be known she was open to that idea. I said we could talk about that before she departed. 

Winner – Ralis – twelve inches

Runner-up – Selenia – eleven inches 

DAY THREE – GROUP STAGE THREE

I had an early night at the end of day two as I was certainly feeling it. Sex takes a lot of energy out of a person, and I came numerous times, more than any of the girls. It left me walking on cloud nine, almost in a daze, but after dinner, I headed to bed and crashed. Liara must have let me sleep in a little longer, as by the time I headed out for breakfast, most of the girls were already in the lounge. All the girls applauded and there were numerous compliments about me. That gave me energy for day three.

Group 3/A 

Shiala – eight inches

Elyna – eight inches

Niessa – eight inches

Dayna – eight inches

Neyna – eight inches 

I leaned over and kissed Liara on the cheek after reading the list. “Thank you. She might get through because of that.” 

“I did it for you, Shepard. And I know she’ll do everything to get through to the next round.” 

With padded gloves and kneepads on, Liara helped lube me up before I got down on all fours, ready for another long day of hot fucking. She made the same introductions as the previous day, though it was a little different this time, feeling her slide her cock inside me, glancing to see she was filming close up, watching her cock disappear and reappear. “As you can see, Shepard has a lovely tight arse and every girl here should be honoured to fuck him. I know I sure am. Are you ready, Shepard?” 

“Definitely.” 

There were plenty of whispers as five girls, all the same length, lined up to get ready. It was a nice way to start the day as I was used to such a length inside me. One of the girls was quite thick too, and I loved it when she fucked me, while Shiala did it properly. Hard. Fast. Held back her climax, and when she pulled out, she definitely took the lead. 

She got to fuck me again at the start of the second round, and I think she almost came inside me, as excited as she was, stopping with her cock buried inside me as she leaned against me. “You’re too much sometimes, Shepard,” she whispered. 

“Almost cum?” 

She started to giggle. “I think a little leaked out!” 

She took a few minutes before starting to fuck me again, hard and fast, pulling out just in time, moaning loudly as she increased her distance, breaking twenty inches for the first time. If she didn’t win now… The other four tried to match her, the girl with the thick one making me cum hard when she fucked me, which excited her to no end. Every girl who made me cum loved it. 

I was feeling pretty damned good, so didn’t bother having a break before the final round. Liara did have a laugh as she could see I was thoroughly enjoying myself. The list was randomly generated as always, thick girl and Shiala going last in a head to head. The first three girls still had a chance, but I think they just took their time to enjoy fucking me, two of them choosing to cum in me instead. I loved that, looking back each time to thank them. 

The thick girl, Dayna, was fourth, adopting an aggressive position to start off with. It felt really fucking good, hearing her warned she must be in the right position when firing. She did get into positon in time but didn’t beat her previous best. Shiala was last and knew she was probably going to win but still fucked me as hard as she could, for as long as possible, before she pulled out and won. 

Sitting back with my usual glass, she sat on my lap and cuddled into me, calling over Dayna and asking if she would like to return. She got very excited, leaning down to kiss my cheek and thanking me for the invite. 

Winner – Shiala – eight inches

Runner-up – Dayna – eight inches 

Group 3/B 

Ralyna – ten inches

Lylyna – nine point five inches

Arlyna – nine inches

Ryana – eight point five inches

Ella – nine inches 

“What are viewing figures like?” I asked Liara. 

“We’re talking tens of millions, Shepard. And we’re looking at even more as people are subscribing for the final.” 

Glancing over the last, I added, “Nice group. Plenty of length. I assume the next group is bigger.” 

She had a little giggle. “No-one with thirteen, Shepard. Though I could see you liked the girl. She’s incredibly sweet. Girls with her length are usually very aggressive in their demeanour.” 

After the five girls were introduced, hearing whispers of who they thought was going to win, I gave my arms and legs a shake before getting into position, thankful I’d bought gloves and kneepads as they never hurt anymore. After taking only eight inches the first round, taking ten felt wonderful, and she made me cum hard within five minutes. That over-excited her, barely pulling out in time, so her score was poor, though she hugged me tightly because she’d made me cum. She was beautiful, so would speak to her later. The other four gave it to me nice and hard, all of them getting nice distance. Liara asked if I needed a break between rounds, suggesting I could do round two immediately then break. 

Ella, the second girl with nine inches, had a beautiful cock that had me cumming again, the right sort of thickness that made me moan loudly, begging her to fuck me harder. She got some good length, though Ralyna, with ten, had to make up for a poor first round, and my poor little arse did start to feel a little sore before she pulled out and put herself into contention. 

I did have a good break before the final round, drinking a little water down, before getting back into position. Ella was first and started out slow, picking up her tempo, just the sort of thing I loved, building to a crescendo, pulling out and firing as far as Ralyna. After two more girls gave me their best, Ralyna was fourth and, with a good enough shot, would at least make the next day. I helped her as much as I could, squeezing my arse and urging her on to fuck me. She responded, feeling her hands grip tightly at my hips, pounding me relentlessly, and I knew it was going to be good. The fifth girl didn’t stand a chance, letting her know she could cum in me if she wanted. She loved the invitation, burying herself and giving me her sweet seed. 

Winner – Ella – nine inches

Runner-up – Ralyna – ten inches 

Group 3/C (Super Group) 

Agana – eleven inches

Trayna – eleven point five inches

Elesia – ten point five inches

Molia – twelve inches

Daria – ten inches 

Liara whipped up the crowd before the ninth and last group. She dubbed it as ‘The Group’s Gonna Hurt’, particularly after introducing the girls, all ten and over. I did something a little different, greeting each girl personally and judging them by hand first. Agana was very thick while Molia, with twelve, I just knew was going to hurt after a while. They all kissed my cheek, wished me luck, and hoped I wouldn’t tap out. I assured them that, after the third group on day two, I should be fine. 

Let’s be honest, I was well and truly fucked all three rounds. I came at least six times. Without the pills, that would never have been possible. With those wonderful pills we all took, we could all cum often, and I left an absolute mess on the floor below me. I knew Molia was going to hurt, but it felt wonderful at the same time, and she really knew how to fuck me while making it comfortable. Daria, who was the smallest at ten, was a gorgeous asari, but I had a feeling she was one of the oldest there. I would never try and guess at a girls’ age, but most of the girls that visited were young, usually around the age of Liara to Shiala. 

Round two was more difficult, even after taking a longer break, feeling myself stretched out even more, and they all fucked me harder than the first round. Mollia made me cum during round one, and again during round two, and once she’d cum on me, whispered in my ear, hoping she’d get three out of three. That gave me a good chuckle. Trayna, with eleven point five, adopted an aggressive position, feeling soft hands on my shoulders. I reminded her to pull out, whispering into my ear that she didn’t really care as she was fucking Commander Shepard. God, it was the sort of fuck that put an enormous smile on my face, and she kept her word, burying herself in me and filling me up. She left herself buried and I immediately invited her back. 

I needed a long break again before the final round, the girls all applauding as I got back in position, knowing I was feeling tired and a little sore. The pool of cum on the ground was enormous, feeling sorry for that poor little robot cleaner. All the girls gave me everything that had, Trayna was clearly not worried about the game as she came in me again, much to the amusement of Liara, who later stated she was surprised more girls hadn’t come just to fuck and cum in me like a normal gangbang. Molia made me cum, making it three out of three, and she was made doubly delighted as she was a clear winner. 

Winner – Molia – twelve inches

Runner-up – Daria – ten inches 

We now had nine group winners and runners-up and it was now time for Liara to announce the best third place finishes. Elana, the girl I remembered from the very first group, was one of the best third place finishes, squealing with delight and hugging me before joining the other girls. Lyana, another eleven-inch girl and a previous guest, was the second third place finisher, hugging and whispering into my ear that I was going to get another good fuck the next day. 

Our guests all returned to the hotel as I went and had a long soak in the bath, joined by Liara and Shiala. Liara sat behind me and scrubbed my back before asking me to stand, giving my arse a good clean as well. She then moved so I could lie back, the two girls leaning back against me. 

“Have you had fun, Shepard?” Shiala asked. 

“Definitely. Sure, it’s a lot of sex. I mean… a lot! But, I’ll be honest, I’m already thinking of other things we could do. This won’t be the first time we do this.” 

“Anything you care to mention?” 

“Not right now, they’re only ideas. Let’s wait until this is over first.” 

I was a bit naughty that night. Once everyone had gone to bed, I headed out to the hotel, asking the robot behind the counter for the room of Lylis, the girl with thirteen inches. I was told the room and headed upstairs, lightly tapping on her door. She opened it and nearly squealed, putting a finger to my lips and asking gesturing for her to follow me. 

The top two floors were empty so I picked a room and escorted her in. As soon as the door was closed, we started to make out, my hands going to her cock. Breaking the kiss, she said, “I was hoping you would come see me, Shepard.” 

“I just had to, Lylis. I had to have this again.” 

“I really don’t want to go either.” 

We ended up the bed quickly, and my mouth went to her body, attention on her breasts first before moving down towards her cock. There was absolutely no way I could swallow it all, but she loved the fact I was blowing her, far too excited to last long at all. She had some of the largest balls I’d seen on any futanari, and they were certainly full, as when she came, I had to let some spill out of my mouth. 

Making out as she recovered, we spent a lot of time lubing myself up before doing the same to her before I straddled her lap. “I can’t believe you’re about to ride me, Shepard,” she whispered. 

She moaned as her head popped inside me. I groaned, as it was so very thick, and I had to really take my time as I slid down her length. If I bottomed her completely, I’d consider that a win, but I just bounced up and down with what I could without a problem. She loved it, and was happy to jerk me off at the same time, no surprise that I exploded all over her. 

I’m still not sure how, and it hurt like anything, but when her entire length disappeared, we could only hug each other, and I invited her to live with us. I think she nearly cried at that. “I’d love to more than anything,” she said softly, “But I have commitments at the moment. But I’ll return anytime I can. I promise.” 

She wanted to take a little control, so I lay down on my back, happily spreading my legs and watching as her cock inched its way inside me. The kissing was incredibly passionate, and I could see she in two minds about not even bothering to leave at all. The fucking was never too hard, knowing what I would be doing tomorrow, but we both understood why I was there. I really liked her and she really liked me, despite not really knowing each other at all. 

I left after spending at least an hour with her, a giant smile on my face, leaving her to sleep. Heading back into the house, Liara was leaning against the wall next to my bedroom door. She was smiling as she asked, “Who?” 

“Lylis.”

“Ah, thirteen, Shepard. Aria is right, you are a size king.” She paused before adding, “Did you invite her to stay?” 

“I did, but she’s not sure. She’s so sweet though. Just like you and Shiala. Not sure I could do a double with her though.” 

Kissing my cheek and giving me a hug, she said I should really go to bed. I had a big day the next day. 

DAY FOUR – SEMI-FINALS 

I woke refreshed and recharged the next morning, given a little time to sleep in, and as there were two groups of ten, Liara suggested we would do an afternoon and evening session. That gave me the morning to spend getting to know all the girls, sitting in my armchair as girls would come sit with me. Since I knew their names, I asked them a few questions about their lives. They didn’t have to ask me any. My life was already the subject of plenty of books, magazine articles and documentaries. In addition to chatting, some did want me to give them a stroke, a few politely asked for a blowjob, and I couldn’t refuse any of them. Fucking was off-limits though, despite the fact I wouldn’t have minded. I was under orders from Liara, backed by words from the Boss and my two Mistresses. “No funny business, Shepard!” they’d warned me. 

I had a good lunch, the sort of food to give me energy, before knocking back an energy drink, keeping a few spare as I was going to need more than water today. Once the twenty girls were in place, Liara started the machine that split them randomly into two groups. 

Group One 

Rala – ten inches

Aryna – eleven inches

Lylia – eleven inches

Samara – nine inches

Ralis – twelve inches

Shiala – eight inches

Ella – nine inches

Ralyna – ten inches

Daria – ten inches

Lyana – eleven inches 

There were plenty of whispers once the groups were generated. Group One was certainly going to be more difficult for me with seven of ten girls of ten inches or more. Group Two would be a little easier size wise, but I was still going to get fucked hard regardless. 

Liara let me know that the numbers watching was even more than the first three days. Our website was also inundated with requests from even more girls wanting to visit for anonymous sex or gangbangs, or a version of the game if we did it again. By now, Liara just put out an automated response, asking for a picture to be sent with their name, date and cock size, and we would let them know. 

Getting into position, Liara had set up a vid-screen so I could watch what was going on while being fucked. Each girl was also being given a camera to wear to give up close coverage of their cock sliding into me. After Liara introduced the game again and the ten contestants, Shiala got into position behind me, speaking highly of my tight arse as she gave me a gentle fuck, and it was amusing watching it on the vid-screen in front of me. 

“Are you ready, Shepard?” Liara asked once Shiala pulled out. 

“I can’t wait!” I stated enthusiastically. I wasn’t lying. This was going to be a long day but a hell of a lot of fun. With ten girls over three rounds, with another ten later, I was certainly proven right, each round lasting longer than an hour, and I needed a good break between each. 

Staring with eleven inches was a sign of things to come, but my arse was properly lubed and I’d done a couple of other things to helped, and all the girls had coated their cocks in lube too. It stretched me as always, but it felt wonderful, my cock throbbing as it hit all the right spots. I knew I would cumming a lot today. I wouldn’t say the first round was gentle, I was getting fucked, but I had a feeling they all held back slightly, particularly Ralis and her twelve inches, though she made me cum hard when burying herself over and over again. 

Watching the vid-screen was something else entirely, all the girls wearing a camera on their heads, and it was probably the hottest thing I’d ever seen, their long, thick cocks disappearing inside me in real time. It meant I didn’t have to turn around too often but could still urge them on to fuck me harder and the usual other things I’d yell. 

Aryna had me moaning loudly when she had her first go, the last one of round one. She loved it, knowing I was thoroughly enjoying myself. I asked Liara if someone was allowed to jerk me off the same time and she said that would be allowed. Shiala wanted to, but as she was a contestant, she had Lylis provide a hand to give me relief. My orgasm, when it arrived, nearly made Aryna climax inside me as I squeezed her cock like a vice. I felt exhausted after that, but still felt empty when Aryna pulled out and finished on me. 

I stood up and walked around for fifteen minutes as the girls took time to recover as well, sipping at an energy drink and chewing on an energy bar. I was dripping with sweat, Liara handing me a towel to wipe myself down. She didn’t have to ask if I was okay, saying I had a near permanent smile on my face. 

Round two was just as much fun though left me a little tender by the end as the girls fucked me harder. Aryna was first this time as it ran in reverse order, fucking aggressively to begin with before being in the right position to pull out and release. She was definitely going to make the final unless she messed up in the final round. Shiala was taking part, but I think knew she didn’t have much chance compared to some girls, so had cum in me during the first round, and did exactly the same thing in the second round. More than one girl said we made love rather than played the game, particularly when I sat up, feeling her rest on my shoulder so we could kiss, her hand wrapping around to stroke me off at the same time. When we both climaxed, there was warm applause and I think we both almost forgot we had an audience. 

The last five girls were nothing under ten, grunting my way through each one as they pounded me. That’s when it did start to hurt slightly, just a dull ache, my cock throbbing as they fucked me as I was tremendously excited by it all at the same time. The last girl, Lylia, fucked me far longer than anyone else, eleven inches slamming into me over and over again. Watching it on screen, she pulled her entire length out before driving it into me, and even I was cheering her on to keep going. Sure, I’d pay for it later, but it felt awesome, and it was exciting to watch. I’d suggest to Liara it be something we do even when we only play the game. 

I took a longer break before the final round, knowing what I was going to be in for. Shiala, who hadn’t scored anything the first two rounds, asked if I could go on my back for her turn. Liara agreed, as long as my back was clean of cum, as I needed my drink of triumph at the end, so Shiala would go last no matter what. 

Samara was out of the running, going first in the final round and aggressively fucking me, not bothering to pull out, though she whispered some lovely words in my ear when she was done, giving me a gentle kiss as she pulled out. I swear Liara must have organised it so the smaller girls went first, as all seven girls over ten went last, with Shiala waiting for her turn at the end. I won’t lie, after the third girl, Lylia, had fucked me, I nearly asked for a short break, but I gritted my teeth and urged them on. Aryna was second last and she fucked me what felt like harder than ever, a proper power fuck. Probably not, as it was just the amount of cock I’d taken, but once she’d pulled out and cum, she did come around to my front to give me one hell of a kiss, calling me the best fuck she’d ever had. So I’d bloody hope so! 

After the last girl, my back was cleaned, as was the floor, as an enormous pool of cum lay there, before I lay on my back and Shiala slid between my legs, and in front of the audience at the mansion, and millions around the galaxy, we made love. And I mean passionate, forgetting about all of them, the cameras, everyone and everything, sort of love. When we swapped words of love, I swear I even heard a sniffle of two, wrapping my legs around Shiala and whispering for her to finish inside me. She stroked me off at the same time, trying to time our orgasm. It would never sync correctly but we came within a minute of each other. 

“That was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Liara said. Shiala and I blinked and looked around, remembering where we were. Despite everything we’d done, she started to blush, resting her head on my chest as I held her. I’m sure many wondered why we did what we did when it was obvious we loved each other, but it had been explained futanari were not monogamous people, not with their higher sex drives. 

Liara gave me a long break, so I headed to my bedroom, taking Shiala with me so we could take a nap together. I think she wanted me to return the favour, but knew I needed all the energy I had in store for group two, though making love with her had certainly made me feel brilliant. 

Through to the final

Aryna – eleven inches

Lylia – eleven inches

Ella – nine inches

Ralyna – ten inches

Lyana – eleven inches 

Group Two 

Moyna – ten inches

Elsmeni – eleven inches

Aleria – nine inches

Trazia – nine point five inches

Agenia – nine inches

Aria – nine inches

Selenia – eleven inches

Dayna – eight inches

Molia – twelve inches

Elana – eight point five inches 

Looking at the list for the evening session, I immediately noticed less girls over ten inches. Considering one under ten had made the final so far, I’ll admit I did hope a couple of nine inch girls made the final, as a final of mostly over ten inches would feel wonderful most of the time, but would wear me and my arsehole out. 

Liara made the standard introduction again, and I found myself fucked by her before the game commenced. “See how well he can take my cock,” she said, “Girls of the galaxy, this could be yours if you visit our website. More and more video content is also being placed online at the same time. At Casa de Shepard, we have at least one gangbang every month, ranging from a long weekend to an entire week. Sign up to our website, follow the instructions, and you too could see this view.” 

I glanced back to her. “I think you missed a career in sales, Liara.” 

I can admit to slight relief that I had twelve inches to start with, Molia gently sliding her cock inside me, because after taking her first, nothing else would feel as large… probably. She didn’t make me cum this time, though hoped she’d have better luck next time after spilling her cum on my back. She equalled the record of twenty-eight inches of Aryna. Elsmeni, who I already remember fondly, fucked me halfway through the group, and she was so excited to fuck me again, she forgot to pull out. While disappointed, she was so excited to cum inside me, and even more excited when I let her know I’d cum, she was ready to not play the game and just cum in me the next two times. I said she could do whatever she wanted, but she wouldn’t get another chance the next day. Aria was last and put on a show, which I knew she’d do. I loved it when Aria fucked me, as she fucked like she lived life. And she did quite well in the first round, giving my arse a good slap when she was done, suggesting she was going to make the final. 

Taking a twenty-minute break, I had a quiet word with Liara, mentioning what Elsmeni had stated. “She really likes you,” she whispered back, “Do you think she’ll want what Shiala had yesterday? It goes against the whole point of the game, but I think Lylis would want it too. That girl has looked at you with eyes of lust and love all day.” 

“I’ll ask her.” Returning a couple of minutes later, I could only chuckle as I said she got so excited, she almost peed herself. Liara thought that was hilarious, but made sure the system would make it so. 

Aria always loved fucking me back to back, and again she put on a show. “Bitch, take this cock!” she yelled, slamming it into me. That got quite a few of the girls yelling enthusiastically, and she played up to the crowd as I watched it on the vidscreen. Despite the fact it felt really good, I couldn’t help laughing at the same time. That made her start to laugh too, and we eventually had to stop, the pair of us unable to continue. I turned around and gave her a quick hug. 

“You’re a damned fool sometimes, Boss.” 

She eventually finished, another good shot, and I was confident she would make the final. All the girls had a great time during their second round. Some were nice enough to give me a reach around at the same time, and I came twice along the way. Elsmeni didn’t bother pulling out again, fucking me nice and slow for quite a long time, and there were murmurs from the crowd that she was obviously besotted with me. Watching her long, thick cock slide into my arse on the vid-screen, those feelings were returned. Molia was last, a long, thick, twelve-inch cock to end the round. She had been rather gentle during the first round. She was not during the second round. She made me cum really hard, Liara moving a camera to show the pool of cum now underneath me, amazed at how much I’d shoot nowadays. As I said, thank god and science for those pills. Molia pulled out and shot her seed over my back, equalling her first round score. Her victory was near assured. 

Like the first group, my second break was longer, walking around and working the muscles that tense up from remaining in position so long, though my knees and hands felt absolutely fine. As for my arse, it felt fine. Sore, but fine. 

Getting into position for the final round, Liara and Shiala both whipped up the crowd as this would be the decider. After taking a couple of nine-inch girls, I then had Selania, at eleven, and Molia, at twelve, back to back. Molia had me cumming hard again as she power fucked me, moaning my way through my own orgasm before hearing her groan loudly as she came all over me. She nearly collapsed on my back, setting the same score all three rounds. 

No-one had a chance of catching her but I was still fucked hard as girls could still make the final. Take another couple of nine inch girls were a relief, though they still gave me a good fuck, before Aria had her third go. Watching the vid-screen, she fucked me with her hands behind her head before giving my cheeks a series of hard slaps. I’ll admit, that was a little bit of a turn on, and when she pulled out, I realised she didn’t jerk herself off, timing it absolutely right so when she rested her cock on me, it fired straight and true. 

She made the final.

Elsmeni was last, and after my back was cleaned, I turned over, with someone providing a few pillows for my head and lower back. Elsmeni wasted no time sliding her cock into me, leaning down to kiss me at the same time. “Best day of my life,” she whispered. 

“You can stay here as long as you want,” I said softly, cupping her cheek before kissing her again. 

Our lovemaking was gentle but passionate to start with, but she eventually needed to fuck me a little harder, needing to cum inside me a third time. She stroked me at the same time, and I finished first, shooting high up my chest, Elsmeni giggling that I’d set quite a good score. Wrapping my legs around her, she kept going until she finally filled me with her cum, before relaxing against me. 

When she pulled out, I could fill cum flow out of me, which always gave me a chuckle, having a quick clean up before sitting on my chair, usual glass of tasty sweet cum in hand, as Liara announced the five finalists. 

Through to the final

Moyna – ten inches

Aria – nine inches

Selenia – eleven inches

Molia – twelve inches

Trazia – nine point five inches 

I had another bath with Shiala and Liara to wash myself down, covered in sweat and cum like usual. Sitting down for dinner afterwards, Aria wouldn’t shut up about making the final, despite Aryna also making it as well. Liara mentioned that seven of the ten girls were ten inches or over, a little concerning that the final would be five rounds. I said I’d be fine after a good sleep, and added I wouldn’t go looking for Lylis or anyone else that night. 

My two lovers did sleep with me that night, joking more than once that they should double me. While I think they definitely wanted to, they knew I was just teasing, and I fell asleep on my back, and arm around each of them as they cuddled into me. Despite the life we sometimes led, there is no doubt the three of us loved each other deeply. 

DAY FIVE – THE FINAL 

Waking up next to the pair of them, I was surprised when they both started to blow me. Looking at them wide-eyed, I had to ask what that was for. “Shepard, you’ve spent the past four days being endlessly fucked with absolutely nothing in return,” Liara replied, “So we wanted to give you a little something before the final. It will be the longest day of the week.” 

So I lay back and enjoyed both their mouths and tongue, eventually lifted up slightly so one of them could eat my arse at the same time. It was a nice way to start the morning, Samara and Falere appeared once I’d cum, obviously listening from outside, to give me breakfast in bed. “You need your energy, Shepard,” Samara stated, “But I have been impressed with your fortitude. You have shown the same courage being endlessly fucked like you did in battle against the Reapers. No pain, no gain.”

“Samara, I think that’s one of the nicest things you’ve ever said to me.” 

That made her laugh, both of mother and daughter leaning down to kiss me, wished me good luck, before they left me to eat. 

After a quick shower, I finally headed out to the lounge room, the applause even louder than the day before, many of the girls rising to give me a hug and a kiss, wishing me good luck, or wishing they were in the final. I greeted each of the ten finalists with a kiss on each cheek before lubing up their cocks for them, sitting down as Liara introduced the final. She went through how the day would work, with round one and two in the morning, three and four in the afternoon, with the final session in the evening. She explained the rules as always, though stipulated that cumming inside me today would lead to disqualification from the event. The ten finalists agreed, as they were all fucking to win. 

Getting into position, I sat down on my knees first, working my shoulders around before leaning down, Liara doing the same thing as the day before, giving me a quick fuck, again explaining how nice I felt and listing all the ways that girls around the galaxy could join in with the fun. According to her earliest data, over one hundred million people were tuned into the final. I’m not sure how many people now lived across the galaxy, but that’s a lot of people watching one man get fucked by a lot of asari. Bet they were all jerking off or jilling on too. 

She then introduced the ten finalists by name and cock size. As we’d stated, they would now be known across the galaxy, but they were all pleased to be there. 

Aryna – eleven inches

Lylia – eleven inches

Ella – nine inches

Ralyna – ten inches

Lyana – eleven inches

Moyna – ten inches

Aria – nine inches

Selenia – eleven inches

Molia – twelve inches

Trazia – nine point five inches 

Round One 

Liara had organised that each round would be through random selection. Ella was first with nine-inches, a nice way for me to start, though that meant one less small cock for later, not that it mattered. She picked up her pace rather quickly and pulled out, putting down a decent marker though I knew it would be beaten. Selenia was next with eleven, and I grunted when she slid inside me. She felt really good though, having fucked me quite well during the group and semi-final stage. I felt on the verge of cumming myself when she pulled out. 

Aryna was next with her eleven inches. Hard. Fast. Hot. That’s how I would describe it, and Aryna always shot a good distance. Trazia was next, and she whispered disappointment that she couldn’t cum in me, believing she didn’t stand a chance of victory, but disqualification meant no more fucking, so she said she might cum in me in the final round. I chuckled, suggesting a few girls would do the same thing. 

I then had back to back eleven with Lylia and Lyana, and that’s when I enjoyed my first orgasm of the morning, asking Lyana to stop as my arms turned to jelly. She was excited that she’d given me such a powerful orgasm, and her own was bloody good, matching Aryna. They were followed by Molia, and she had me moaning loudly within a couple of minutes. I loved every second of it, watching her slide her entire length into me on the vid-screen, and when she came, the entire crowd applauded. 

“Thirty inches!” Liara announced excitedly. Molia was ecstatic, giving me an awkward hug, as I couldn’t move yet. To be honest, none of the others stood a chance after that, though their distances were nothing to be embarrassed about, only two of the ten shooting under twenty. 

Top 5

Molia

Lyana

Aryna

Ralyna

Selenia 

Round Two 

Given a half hour break, I spent the time chatting with some of the girls not in the final, appreciating all their naked bodies. Asari came in numerous shades of blue and purple and it was obvious nearly all the girls were quite young, firm breasts, flat stomachs, toned legs and lovely arses. Some did ask if I’d ever be willing to return the favour, and they did chuckle when I had to admit that I loved being pleasured by so many futanari. 

Round two started with the biggest, and the fact I came so quickly helped in some way, left me a quivering wreck the next. Molia was just delighted to have made me cum, I think for a fourth time just by her, and there was no doubt she would be invited back again, if not offered a chance to remain permanently. Aria called me a bitch. I had a thought of ‘I’d totally be her bitch.’ 

Aria was second, this time simply focusing on fucking me as hard as possible and shooting as far as she could manage. She groaned loudly when she did, feeling her rest against me once she did, actually complimenting me for once as she admitted it had been quite the orgasm. I hadn’t actually done anything but it was nice to hear. 

Then I had eleven inches, three in a row. That left me sore, breathless, empty again as I came when Lylia was inside me this time, Selenia the third girl to fuck me and she was gentle to start with, noticing I was tiring already. I felt okay after that, as the girls were smaller, and not as much stress, ending with Ralyna with ten, who felt wonderful as she slid into me nice and slowly, building up her momentum over time, before Aryna was last. I was ready for her, knowing what she was like, looking back and meeting her eyes. 

“Give me everything. Absolutely everything.” 

After she came and my back was cleaned, I rolled onto the floor, avoiding the pool of cum underneath me. Aryna was immediately concerned, running a hand up my arm, asking if I was okay. I said I was absolutely fine, the endorphins doing their job. I’m sure it was different to a normal human body, but since I was half-cybernetic, Cerberus probably built me differently. I’d always been able to withstand even the worst of pain. 

Top 5

Molia

Selenia

Lyana

Ralyna

Aryna 

Round Three 

We all gathered outside to have lunch, my girls working the barbeque as the rest of us either had a dip in the pool or rested in the jacuzzi. I was centre of attention as always, though they all knew I wasn’t to be fucked, and none even asked for as much as a blowjob. Sitting back in the jacuzzi later, surrounded by beautiful asari, I had to say that I felt like the luckiest man in the galaxy, as I was pretty sure no other man had the same. 

Liara suggested I go for a quick nap before the afternoon session, taking Shiala with me for company. She wanted me to make love to her but knew that would take energy, and I said we could do that as often as she wanted once the game was over. I went so far as to make it a promise. 

Woken up a little later, I felt a little refreshed as I headed straight to the lounge room, ready to get through another two sessions. After the standard introduction, Liara giving me her cock for a minute, before the introducing the girls again, the game restarted. 

I swear her computer hated me, as I started out with all four eleven inch girls in a row. I’m not complaining, every single one made me feel great, but it was a hard way, pun intended, for the game to start. And I came hard and early with Lyana, who was only the second one inside me. After Selenia came on me as the fourth girl, anything after that I could handle with ease until Molia. Even Moyna with her ten inches, which I would occasionally grit my teeth with, I thoroughly enjoyed without pain, and she properly fucked me too. 

As for Molia, if I could have sat back and rode her dick, kissing her at the same time as she stroked me off, I’d had done so. I’m not sure how she felt about me, but I was definitely liking her a lot. Probably because of the big dick, but she was beautiful, like they all were. She must have sensed it too, as she adopted the aggressive position for a while, leaning down to my ear. “Think I’ll have to be a regular,” she whispered, “Or I could move in, if you want.” 

“Anything,” I moaned. Seeing what she doing on the vid-screen, and feeling it at the same time, I’d have agreed to invading Russia in wintertime if she’d asked. The last girl, Ella, was a beautiful young asari with a lovely thick cock, and our fuck was a nice way to end the round. She wasn’t going to win, and whispered that she would probably cum in me in the last round. I had a chuckle, suggesting at least half of them probably would. 

Top 5

Molia

Selenia

Aryna

Lyana

Ralyna 

Round Four 

Given another half hour break, it was another energy drink and bar as I stretched out the muscles as always. I probably looked a little weird, completely naked with only gloves and kneepads. Anyone who walked would have thought, “Well, someone is either about to or is getting fucked. And a lot if he’s wearing those.” 

I had a quick word with Liara about viewing figures and other things to do with the live stream, such as comments from people. The viewing figures kept growing, nearly two hundred million, so I joked there were a lot of kinky people out there. As for comments, it was one of a few things; people putting bets on who would win; comments about how good I looked being fucked; comments from futanari who wanted to fuck me; and, of course, plenty of abuse at the same time, with many derogatory comments aimed at me. Liara thought they would upset me, but they were anonymous people who meant nothing to me. The only words I didn’t want to be called was a traitor or a coward. 

Back on hand and knees for round four, Liara said there would be a longer break until the last round, as she figured out when it would be prime-time for the largest markets in the galaxy. “Got to pump those numbers up, Shepard!” she stated to the amusement of everyone. 

Settling in for another good session of fucking, I assured Liara I was looking forward to it, already lubed up and ready to go. The only thing I still wished I could do was lower my head onto some pillows to properly relax, really offering my arse. That helped the angle into me, which felt even better at times. 

I’m sure Liara fixed the computer while I was away, as the bigger girls were spaced out this time. Molia was one of the first, and she admitted disappointment not to get me later after I’d been thoroughly fucked, though said she liked getting my arse nice and fresh too. Second inside me, she gave me a nice, slow fuck to start, really taking her time giving me her length. As she slowly built up her tempo, I was moaning loudly, and it was no surprise to either of us that I came all over the floor. “You really are my bitch,” she said. I could only moan my agreement. Liara gave me a look afterwards, knowing Molia would be moving in permanently eventually. 

The girls not really in the running just focused on both of us having a good time, not really worrying about shooting length, most pulling out enough that they’d come on my arse instead of in me. Liara knew what they were doing, but they were not breaking the rules, they just got very low or no scores. One or two buried their faces to clean up their own cum if it landed on my arse, and I was rather tempted to stroke myself but resisted the urge, figuring I was going to cum again regardless. 

The top five girls all gave me a good fuck, Lyana and Selenia both making me cum when they fucked me. Those five had streaked clear of the rest by now, and pounded me really fucking hard, eager to get all the distance they could once they pulled out. Their moans as they came over me were very exciting, as was the noise of their lubed up cocks slamming into my arse. That’s why Liara wanted silence, as people loved the sound of fucking. 

Aria was last, and surprised me by gently sliding her cock into me. I knew she was up to something though, and I know I smiled when I felt her adopt an aggressive position. I steadied myself, ready for the onslaught. “Bitch,” she whispered into my ear, driving her cock into me. “What are you, Shepard?” 

“I’m your bitch, Boss,” I said. I’d play her game because, let’s be fair, it was a lot of fun. 

“Aria T’Loak has her cock buried in the arse of Commander Shepard. What do you think the people out there think?” she asked, pulling all the way out and driving her cock back in. 

“I honestly don’t care. I’m a porn star now!” 

That made her laugh, feeling her kiss my cheek. “I’m going to ruin your arse now, Shepard. Hold on,” she whispered into my ear. 

Aria T’Loak was a liar, but she didn’t lie about that. I think the only thing she was missing was the thrill of a second cock ready to fuck me at the same time. As she approached climax, Liara warned her to get in the right position otherwise be disqualified. She swore loudly but, wanting to fuck me one last time, she did as requested and pulled out, firing into my back. She must have been excited as I felt it land quite high up my back. “Hot damn, I think that’s a high score.” 

The fourth round over, Liara announced the fifth and final round would be later that evening. 

Top 5

Molia

Selenia

Aryna

Lyana

Ralyna 

Fifth Round 

I would have had a shower, but considering I had one round to go, I didn’t bother, though did head out to the pool for a quick swim. The girls all had the same idea, and knowing I was always to please, Liara said I was allowed to blow any girl who wanted one. I soon had a lot of offers of cock, and for once, I was sensible, only taking those with eight or nine inches at most. 

I took a lot of mouthfuls of sweet cum over the next couple of hours, in addition to eating dinner. I could hear the girls giggling outside, the lot of them walking in with a glass. I could see what it was full of but had to ask, “How many of you?” 

“Twenty of us,” Molia replied. 

“Damn. Thanks for the gift.” 

“No, we all thank you, Shepard. We’ve all had a great time,” she replied. 

I amused them by moving away the glass of water, putting the glass of cum in its place, eating my healthy dinner while taking a sip of it every so often. A few of them watched and found it either amusing or very erotic. Aria just called out with her usual name for me. I just retorted, saying she was right. 

After dinner and my tasty glass of cum, I headed to bed for a nap, joined by Shiala and Falere. She mentioned wanting another double soon, and knowing Liara also wanted one, I let her know that it would be possible once the game was over and I’d had a day or two to recuperate. I had a feeling I was going to be doubled a lot once our guests had left, and I looked forward to it. 

We waited until the sun had gone before starting the final round. Liara said the order would go from last to first, announcing the list as follows: first was Trazia, followed by Moyna, Ella, Aria, Lylia, Ralyna, Lyana, Aryna, Selenia, and finally Molia. 

My introduction for the final round was one of a star, Liara building up the crowd, bursting into applause before I made my appearance, the girls all standing and cheering. I couldn’t help laugh as I greeted the ten girls, wishing them all luck. I knew Molia was going to win, she had a healthy lead, but I was going to be fucked hard as at least four would want to try and catch her. 

Liara explained the rules a final time, again giving me her dick, watching the vid-screen as she filmed her cock disappearing inside me. I had a feeling she would have liked to keep going and cum, so I suggested she do just that, the crowd urging her on. So she put down the microphone and, after getting into the aggressive position I over, proceeded to absolutely pound me, making me cum before she filled my arse too. The kiss we shared was passionate as fuck, whispers of love before she got back to work. 

The crowd cheered as Trazia got into position behind me, sliding in her nine point five inch cock. I knew she would cum in me, so lowered myself down and let her really fuck me. Her cock felt wonderful, stroking myself as she fucked me, and she cried out as she exploded quite quickly, falling forward to rest on me as she caught her breath. As it was the final round, Liara just classed her score as nil. Moyna with her ten inches was next, and she asked for a different position, kneeling back and asking me to the same. A different position, but it felt fantastic, Moyna driving her ten inches all the way into me, giving me a reach around at the same time. I came hard a second time, cum firing across the floor, hitting the vid-screen set up for me, as she unloaded in me a few minutes later. 

Ella and Aria both asked me to put my arse up before fucking me. Liara couldn’t help but laugh as I did as they asked, getting fucked hard by both, left with an arse full of cum by the time they were done. There was a real surprise after, though, as Shiala popped out the audience and ate my arse, using the excuse that she was just cleaning me up. I heard plenty of comments about how kinky that was, and Shiala was definitely complimented for doing something so kinky. Hell, I’ve been getting arse fucked by over thirty asari. I think there are very few kinks we haven’t explored. 

“Okay, Lylia, are you actually going to play the game?” Liara asked as Lylia got in position behind me. 

“I’m going for victory, Liara. I want my prize.” 

Lylia gently slid her entire length in before I sensed her getting comfortable. I looked back and smiled. I was about to be fucked hard. Within five minutes, she had me grunting as there was no holding back now, the girls were going for victory and my arsehole was going to cop it hard. Still not as bad as being doubled by two ten-inch cocks but close enough. Lylia lasted for as long as she could before feeling the need to pull out and cum. Liara didn’t announce the score as the top three would be announced at the end. 

Ralyna with her ten inches was next, and I appreciated her length, as it was only bigger after that. She gave me a good go, but even I could feel it wasn’t long enough, though she was sweet enough to move around to give me a kiss, thanking me for such a fun five days. 

Lyana was next. She had me cumming within a couple of minutes and I have no idea how long she fucked me for. Long enough that I felt the need to cum again, and when she pulled out and came, I think she did well, at least a personal best. Aryna matched her ferocity, my poor little arse starting to feel the strain, but I could keep going until the end, with no talk of me tapping out now. Aryna really enjoyed herself, joking about how sweaty she was. I could feel it streaming off me. That was the only thing about living on the planet. We had air-conditioning but we also liked the breeze off the ocean, though it could still be very humid. After she pulled out, she definitely matched Lyana, but I had no idea if was enough. 

Selania was ninth to fuck me. After she slid inside me, I glanced back and wished her good luck, before getting comfortable, feeling her do the same thing. There was not a moment of her being gentle, immediately fucking me in such a way I could only describe it as a power fuck. Watching it on the vid-screen, even I was mesmerised by her long, thick cock pounding me. Sexy as hell, as she’d already been added to the list Tevos was keeping of girls over ten inches. They would always be invited back for gangbangs and other events. Feeling her leave her seed on my back, she definitely hit a good score, so I knew she was in with a chance. 

Finally, there was Molia. She moved around to kiss my cheek first before whispering into my ear, “You’re mine for a weekend, Shepard.” 

She leaned down, offering her ear. “To be honest, I hope so,” I whispered back, before she kissed my cheek and got into position. 

Twelve inches of thick, hot, well lubed asari cock was soon pounding into me. I moaned, and moaned, and moaned again. I came hard, and I knew whenever Molia fucked me, I’d more than likely cum. Something about her cock, the way it felt inside me, it just did the job. As for her, there was no doubt she enjoyed every second, squealing with delight as she slammed her cock into me. The sound of our skin slapping together echoed around the mansion. The sound of her lubed up cock slamming my arsehole must have made some people wince, thinking it hurt. Sure, it did a little bit, but my entire body tingled with delight. I put it down to Cerberus knowing my kinks so designing my body that way. 

I think she wanted to fuck me all night, but if she came inside me, she wouldn’t win, so eventually had to pull out. She hit thirty inches again, even I felt it, so I knew she would be the winner. Once she pulled out, I felt disappointingly empty, so asked her to keep fucking me. Liara didn’t mind, as my back was cleaned first, the crowd watching on as I flipped myself around, lying in all the cum I’d left on the floor, and let Molia keep fucking me. We kept going until Liara asked us to finally stop, both of us groaning with disappointment but I guess we had to finally stop. Molia gave me one hell of a passionate kiss before pulling out, and I had a feeling our house might have a few more people very soon. 

My back cleaned again, I sat down in my armchair as the ten girls listened to their scores. The bottom four were as expected, considering they’d all finished inside me, so their scores didn’t really count. The next three were then announced, surprised to hear that Lyana and Aryna had swapped places. To say that Aryna was disappointed would be an understatement. I thought she was going to cry for a moment, desperate as she was to win. 

To no-one’s surprise, Molia was announced as the winner of the first edition of the five-day game. We still hadn’t thought of a proper name for it, I suggested ‘The Hole is the Goal’, while Shiala suggested ‘Shooting for Gold’, while Aria jokingly suggested ‘Super Sexy Anal Fun Time’, which to be honest, was probably the most accurate, but we had already agreed it would happen again, and soon. Molia was absolutely delighted as she gave me a hug, her cock poking into me though her head barely reached my chin, amazed at how these asari, a good four or five inches shorter than me, had enormous cocks. But that’s futanari for you. 

The game now over, I think everyone relaxed. I sure did, sagging back into my armchair, Liara handing me a glass of liquor, a look suggesting the reason being so I could relax, unwind, and recover. Many of the girls did come and sit with me though, certainly those who had gone out in the group stages, who hoped to be invited back again. I assured them that Liara would keep their details, but with so many girls showing an interest, it couldn’t be all the time. 

Despite being well and truly fucked that entire day, I went to bed still feeling horny as anything, remembering how good Molia felt inside me. So I snuck out of the mansion again, heading for the hotel, thinking of something so shamelessly smutty, I set my mind to it. I first collected Molia, who was excited to see me, before I headed to collect Lylis, taking us to the top floor again for privacy. 

Taking them upstairs, I explained what I wanted them to do. “You’re serious?” Molia asked. 

“Absolutely. If I have to, I’ll tap out.” 

The pair were ready to go, so we spent some time lubing them up before they got me as prepared as they could. Lylis still looked surprised as I sat on her lap, eventually sitting up so I could slide her cock inside me. Molia waited patiently as I adapted to Lylis, taking at least ten inches before I stopped. She felt absolutely wonderful, so very thick, but I wanted Molia too. After a hot day of fucking, I couldn’t think of a better way to end the day. 

Molia got into position and prodded her cock at me. I winced more than once as she did so, but eventually felt her cock pop inside me. I groaned as she did so, my cock as hard as steel, so thoroughly turned on, I could feel my heart pounding in my chest from excitement. Slowly but surely, Molia slid her cock inside me, until I had at least ten inches from both. 

“Are you okay?” Molia asked quietly, her hot breath on my neck. 

“God yes,” I moaned. 

“Should… Should I move?” Lylis asked, no more than a whisper, I think slightly overwhelmed. 

I looked down at her and smiled. “Oh yes, sweetie. Very much so. I want both your lengths inside me. Twenty-five inches.” 

Is it possible for a man to fall in love with two women at precisely the same time? Maybe it was just their cocks, but I was utterly attracted to both of them. Knowing what I wanted, neither fucked me as hard as they could, otherwise I would tap out. Molia fucked me as gently as she had ever done, an arm around my chest as she kissed my back and shoulders. Lylis gently thrusted into me, stroking my cock at the same time. 

“You’re both moving in. That’s an order,” I moaned before I exploded in such an orgasm, I had an all over body shudder and collapsed forward onto Lylis, barely holding myself up. Feeling Molia lay a hand on my back, I whispered, “You can keep going, Molia. Your twelve inches are wonderful.” Moving to kiss Lylis, I added, “You too. All thirteen are in me now.” 

“I can’t believe this, Shepard. It’s so… erotic and kinky. How?” 

“The body adapts.” 

Would you be surprised that Liara found me with them? Of course not, because each room had a camera, and she eventually found the video of us fucking. She thought I was insane after the fucking I’d taken that day, but knew of the immediate affection I had for both girls, so with them both gently fucking me, offered them the terms of condition to move in. 

I couldn’t help smile when they both agreed with no hesitation. Liara kissed my cheek, wished the three of us goodnight, and left us to it. I eventually called time on the doubling, instead enjoying a spitroast from both of them at either end, before the three of us feel asleep together. I woke up feeling very sore the next morning, but the two girls were now besotted with me, and stated they would leave with the rest but return as soon as possible, knowing they could continue their work at their new home. 

I now had nine girls living in the house when they returned. I aimed to fill each bedroom in the mansion and every room in the hotel before I was done.


	13. Shepard Taps Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tevos had only one plan for the next video. Shepard must tap out. He readily agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gets pretty hardcore through the chapter but ends on a nice note at least.

I had two days to myself after the five-day game was finished and I’d enjoyed being doubly penetrated, albeit gently, by Molia and Lylis, and only at my request. Waking up next to them the next morning, we enjoyed a long conversation, getting to know each other. Lylis was just all round sugar and sweetness, so unbelievably adorable, I just wanted to hug her all the time. As for Molia, she was actually rather sweet, admitting that it was only in the bedroom that she was incredibly assertive and dominant, enjoying the contrast to her normal life. 

Returning to the mansion, hobbling a little bit, the girls took one look at me and laughed, and they guessed correctly quite quickly who I’d been with, though were amazed I’d managed it. I admitted both had been incredibly gentle with me. Shiala disappeared to run me a bath, while Liara took absolute control, ordering me not to have sex for two days. No blowjobs. No handjobs. And definitely and absolutely no anal sex. And I would not fuck anyone either, not that it happened often. 

After a soak in the bath with Shiala, where I might not have had sex but we made out for a long time, I relaxed on my bed and watched the new videos Liara had been uploading. Five in total, covering each day the five-day game. I’m sure they would become some of our highest sellers, particularly the video covering the final day. The first three days were only highlights, or best of, with day four having extended highlights, but the final day covered every minute of each round. Hours of content. I’d probably watch it quite often. 

Having so many beautiful asari around was a distraction, but they kept themselves amused. Many of them admitted to only being tops, so the few that admitted to being bottoms found themselves being fucked. Liara relented slightly, stating I could watch them and jerk off, while she set up cameras to record it all. It basically turned into a two day futanari orgy, though many were waiting for me to be let off the leash, many disappointed they would only have one day with me before they would depart. 

Tevos came into my bedroom on my second night of rest, sitting beside me and handing me a datapad. She handed me a list of names as follows: 

Elsmeni - eleven inches

Lyana - eleven inches

Ryria - ten inches

Moria - ten inches

Ryria - ten inches

Lylis - thirteen inches

Ralis - twelve inches

Selenia - eleven inches

Liesia - eleven inches

Ralyna - ten inches

Trayna - eleven point five inches

Molia - twelve inches

Daria - ten inches

Agana - eleven inches

Elesia - ten point five inches 

“I haven’t included myself, Falere or Aryna, but including us, that is eighteen asari with ten or more inches. I think that will be enough to have a day where we finally make you tap out.” 

“What’s your plan?” 

“Double penetration power fucking. I mean, we fuck you hard anyway, but this will be something else. You will tap out, Shepard. We won’t stop until you do. Interested?” 

“I guess every man has his breaking point. Time to find out mine, I guess.” 

“I’ll speak with Liara and see what she says. I know she’ll worry, as will Shiala. And, to be honest, this is not something taken on lightly, Shepard. I would give this serious thought. You don’t have to do it, but I know you enjoy the rough and tumble. But, regarding this, the only way you can make us stop is by tapping out. No safe word. No asking us to stop, slow down, take it gently. Nothing will make us stop but tapping. You will have to agree to those terms, otherwise it won’t happen.” 

“So this is serious?” I asked, not actually joking for once. 

“I don’t want to see you actually hurt, Shepard. And we all know what you’re like.” She grabbed my hand and kissed it. “You have nothing to prove to any of us regarding our life. We love it as much as you do. That’s the most important thing.” 

“I’m guessing it will be recorded?” 

She chuckled. “We’ve already got a title and tag. Commander Shepard: Painal. This time, he WILL tap out! We’re tempted to live stream it too. I’m sure there are those who will get off on it. Sell it as a one-time only thing, first time it’s ever happened.” 

“You do realise you and Aryna already double me?” 

“But do you really think we get absolutely brutal on you, or we just go enough for us all to enjoy it?” Thinking about it, she had a good point. “That’s what I mean, Shepard. Sure, we all enjoy some hard sex at times, but I think there’s the hard sex we enjoy and then… Well, I think there is another level one can go to. The sort where it’s supposed to hurt, and that we’re intending to hurt you as much as possible, that it’s not just a by-product of some hard sex. You experience pain from time to time. This event will be about doing it absolutely, one hundred percent on purpose.” 

I think she was suggesting I do seriously give it some thought, and I made her happy when I agreed. She laid down with me to watch some of the game, waxing lyrical about my performance, but also complimenting many of the girls who participated. “Liara mentioned you have some ideas, Shepard?” 

“Oh, I have plenty in mind, most involving me being fucked, of course.” 

“Anything you can share?” 

“Different versions of the game for one. One hundred and twenty-eight girls go head to head to start, narrow down to sixty-four, where there is a group stage, then a finals series. Can go for over a week.” 

Tevos just laugh. “By the goddess, Shepard!” 

“I know, even I thought it was a bit nuts when I started thinking about it, but,” I shrugged, “I’ll probably love every second of it too.” 

“Any others?” 

“A double edition. Not sure how many girls, but I’ll be double penetrated by them. Say there’s ten girls in a group, both fuck me twice, once as the bottom, once as the top, the top is the one who scores points.” 

“Think you could handle that?” 

“To be honest, I’m not entirely sure. Might have to restrict it to girls under ten inches so I can see it through, so I’ll have to give that one some thought. I have one more idea though.” 

“Oh?” 

“Commander Shepard: Family Fuckfest. We get futanari families, mothers, daughters, sisters, aunts, to fuck me together. Double penetration or a nice spitroast if only two, or they can triple me with two down there and one in the mouth if we can get three.” 

“Not quite incest, so I can see a market for it.” 

“Incest goes on in the house, Ariana.” 

She giggled. “Oh, everyone knows, Shepard. And we know you’re usually in there one night a week joining in. I’ll be honest, never would have expected it from a former Justicar.” 

“I think it’s more Falere than her mother, but that fact Samara so readily does it, and really enjoys it, is a surprise. I’ve asked them about it and they’ve already said they’ll join in.”

We sat back and discussed our past, admitting again that I’d had no idea she’d ever looked at me since such a manner. “Did you ever think I was attractive?” 

“I love your voice, Ariana.” That made her blush. “And, yes, I always thought you were attractive. When you were in my apartment that first time, I inwardly thought ‘Yes!’ When you revealed you were futanari? I had to pinch myself. I remember that night fondly.” 

“We all do, Shepard. That’s what started it all.” 

With our guests soon to depart, Liara discussed a last event that would involve them before they were taken home. In bed the night before, I asked Liara not to tell me until the start of the actual event, as I wouldn’t mind being surprised. I didn’t expect anything too taxing, as most of the girls were a real delight and certainly wouldn’t want me to struggle. Liara said that my girls, though not including those who would return, wouldn’t participate. 

Waking up with her the next morning, as she wouldn’t participate, I gave her a very long blowjob, stating that, as she hadn’t taken a pill, she would cum then would walk around flaccid most of the day. Shiala knocked on the door and walked in as I blowing her. I offered her one too, so she shut the door and joined me on the bed, watching me bring Liara to orgasm before moving on to her. Shiala loved every second as always, gently thrusting into my mouth, Liara now watching with a slowly shrinking cock. Shiala eventually gave me her sweet seed as well, not spilling a drop, and Liara said neither would take a pill as they would simply observe. 

Heading out to the kitchen, I noticed pillows, towels, lube and the leg holders, so that told me everything. “Kitchen Table Gangbang, Vol. 4,” Liara explained. 

“When was volume 3?” 

“When we had that long weekend gangbang a while ago. The weekend you wondered why there was no double penetration.” 

I chuckled. “Honestly, we have so much sex, it’s difficult to remember at times. So, kitchen table? I always enjoy that.” 

“The girls will remain in their rooms until our guests are ready to leave, then they’ll come out to say goodbye. Shiala and I will be here to watch and make sure everything is done correctly, but otherwise, the guests will have you.” Looking at the wall, she said, “It will start at nine and end at one. Four hours in total. Knowing you never say the word or tap out, it will depend on them if they use all the time.” 

After taking my usual pills and a breakfast focused on energy, the girls flooded in, all very excited about what would happen next. Many hadn’t had an opportunity to fuck me since the first three days of the game, so no doubt they would be eager to fuck me and definitely last as long as possible. I asked the girls to even the out the bigger and smaller of them and try not to group too many big girls together, though it was only a request. They could do what they wanted. 

Lying back on the table, I relaxed against the pillows, legs in their holders, my arse just hanging off the table enough for the girls to really get into me at the right angle. A few of the girls helped get me ready, taking time to get give my arse some attention with their tongue, others opening a bottle of oil and pouring it on me, massaging my chest, arms and legs, while one or two cheeky ones stroked my cock. Fingers then lubed up my cock before I suggested I was ready to go. 

Thirty-eight girls. All had been told they can cum only once. Four hours. I’d probably done far worse. 

The first cock is sometimes always the best. After a couple of days rest, I was raring to go and be fucked once again. I moaned when Ella entered me, and she stopped for a few seconds as I wriggled to get comfortable. I wouldn’t remember all their names but I remembered her, giving her a nod once I was ready. 

The girls really mixed it up. Some were rather sweet and gentle, just enjoying the sex, knowing they would cum eventually and get what they wanted. Some were more as I expected, a little bit harder and faster, and that’s when I got vocal myself, telling them to really give it to me. “Give me that eleven!” I’d perhaps yell, earning a smile and deeper thrust in return. 

Then there were girls like Molia. Ultra-aggressive, a real power fucker when she wanted to be. Once she’d slid her twelve inches into me, she had me sit up, wrapping her arms around the back of my neck, and she proceeded to assault my arse. It. Was. Awesome. Sure, it hurt. It damn well made me cry out. But when she kissed me, I erupted all over myself, which caused her so much excitement, share barely lasted another couple of minutes. I collapsed back on the table, giggling away. She rounded the table and offered her cock for me to clean up. I couldn’t refuse her. 

Lyana, who was turning into a real regular, and I knew was thinking about moving in, wasn’t as hard as Molia, but still gave me a good, hard fuck, filling me up even more. With my arse hanging over the edge of the table, I knew there’d be a pool of cum building up. Elsmeni, who I knew was on the verge of agreeing to move in, was surprisingly gentle, suggesting that she’d have plenty more time to give me a good, hard fuck. 

The girls all enjoyed themselves, a mix of sizes and thickness. There wasn’t any stopping and swapping. Each fucked me until they came in me, then they headed to the lounge, where I assumed they were either watching live video or watching one of the numerous others we’d filmed. 

I knew the girls definitely organised it when Lylis was the last girl. Glancing at the clock, she had plenty of time, so I suggested we get into a different position. I slid back so she had space to climb onto the table with me, using a pillow to lift my arse. Feeling her cock at my little hole, sliding in wouldn’t be a problem considering thirty-seven others had been there already, but she still stretched me out good and proper with that thick thirteen inches she had. 

“I can’t wait to have you all the time,” she whispered. 

Caressing her face, I could only return that sentiment. “And I can feel I’m getting used to it. Taking you without a few beforehand will be different though.” 

She remained gentle the entire time. To be honest, from what I remembered, she’d always been gentle compared to some of those who fucked me. Knowing I was taking all thirteen inches made me very happy, though I did think of where it all went inside me. Not worth thinking about in the long run, but it did leave me scratching my head. 

I knew she was getting close when she kissed me, running my hands down the soft skin of her back, whispering how good she felt and how much I wanted her to cum inside me. That made her smile as she did fuck me a little harder as her climax approached. It was always going to make me wince a little, but it was worth it, particularly when she kissed me to cover her moans as I felt her cock throb, unleashing a torrent of cum inside me. I’m surprised it didn’t come out my nose. Then she was gone, and relaxed on my chest, grazing her back again with my fingers. Liara left her there with me until she needed to get up. 

As the girls departed to get dressed, pack and go, I saw Tevos talking with a number of the girls, no doubt organising what we’d discussed before. She glanced my way and I gave her a single nod, as she would know what I meant by that. Soon as I did that, she went to find Liara, who knew what Tevos was organising, but it would involve many of the girls who would be departing, so a message would have to be sent. I also thought that one or two girls, definitely Lylis, would not want to take part. 

As the girls were away, I sat down with Liara and Tevos. “Are you sure, Shepard? Because if you are, some of these girls might as well just stay here.” 

“I am.” 

“Okay, I’ll take those girls who won’t be involved or don’t want to be involved. Otherwise, I’ll take Shiala with me, as I don’t think she’ll want to be around to watch this. Aria knows how to use all the technology.” 

“You’re not worried?” 

“I am, but it’s your choice, and Ariana assures me that it’ll be fine.” 

“For now, it’s a one-time thing.” 

“Though who knows, right, Shepard?” Tevos wondered. No surprise she might want to try it again. 

Obviously a lot of communication took place over the next couple of hours as I just returned to my bedroom, putting on a bit of porn to watch. Getting into the idea, I flicked on ‘Commander Shepard: Make It Hurt’, and watched myself get fucked hard by numerous futanari. It was incredibly thrilling to watch and I wanted to jerk off, remembering I wasn’t allowed. I turned up the noise though, eventually attracted attention from Samara. Sensing I needed release, she gave me a handjob, for which I thanked her profusely once I’d cum. 

Liara and Shiala left with every girl under ten-inches, and only Lylis didn’t want to stay. Liara stated that they would return with Lylis, who would only need to return home to collect her belongings, anticipating they would return in around a week. That gave us plenty of time to get ready for the next big event. 

That night, Molia walked in my room, wondering if I wanted practice for what Tevos wanted. I thought it was a marvellous idea, suggested she close my door, as I lubed myself up and got on all fours. Molia lubed herself up at the same time, pushed my head down onto the bed, and got behind me in the aggressive position many girls liked to adopt. 

God, it was good. The noises my body made with hers would have made most others wince. It was a powerful, relentless fuck. Twelve inches of pure futanari cock powering into my arse. I came… I came a lot. So did she, and with the pill in her system, she remained rock hard the entire time. The only time we stopped was to have a drink. I didn’t change position, only she changed, finding different ways to drive her cock into me. At one point, she almost had me folded up, my arse high in the air, as she almost jumped before driving her cock down. That had me grunting, though I wasn’t going to tap out that soon. 

When she came for whatever number time it was, she finally called time on our fucking, startled that I’d managed to stay with her. “Every other person I’ve ever fucked would have cried enough,” she stated. 

“Oh, trust me, I’ll feel it tomorrow. Feel it now. But it was also really fucking good.” 

“Can I stay the night with you?” 

It was always amusing after taking such a hard fuck that the same girl would want to be the little spoon as I held them in my arms to go to sleep. Though that was only after we’d taken a shower together, as we both stank of sweat and sex. 

Feeling a little tender the next day, Tevos and Aryna unsurprised as they’d watched Molia fuck me, they suggested I do a little fucking before we do the ‘tap out’ even the next day. I thought that was a good idea, so went looking for some asari with long, thick cocks. Trayna at eleven point five was one girl I ended up having fuck me. Knowing I would be on all fours the next day, that’s the position I adopted with her. She was even more aggressive than Molia, really powering into me. When she had me folded over, my arse in the air with my feet almost beside my head, head looking up as my cock pointed down at me, I almost tapped out as she plunged my depths, taking her cock out, then driving it back in. “Training for tomorrow,” she insisted, “Because you will tap out, Shepard.” 

I was surprised Elsmeni had stayed as she hadn’t been too hard with me during the five-day event, but she admitted to curiosity at what would happen, and might end up just watching rather than joining in. She admitted there were quite a few girls who wanted to see me tap out. Ralis, with another twelve inches, offered to give me another fuck, so I took her into my bedroom, on all fours again, though I was soon in various other positions. Like Molia, she was aggressive in the bedroom, having me kneel against my bed as she crouched over my arse, driving down onto me. Felt good, I came on my floor at least twice, before she gave me arse to mouth at the end, before she slept with me for the night, rather amused that she had twelve inches between her legs but must have been six inches shorter than me. 

The girls left me alone that night, insisting I spend the next twelve or so hours doing my own things as the event would happen tomorrow afternoon. Some of the girls were very excited. They didn’t really want to hurt me, but admittedly like myself, wondered what my limit was. I’d had Molia and Lylis together, but they had both been wonderfully gentle. No-one would be gentle the next day. 

The next morning after breakfast, I had a good workout and swim, really getting the adrenaline flowing through my body, some boxing with my bag, a run along the beach, anything physical that got me properly pumped up. Wandering into the lounge room around lunchtime, Aria was setting up cameras for the live stream, while she told me that the film would be on our extranet site by the next day. 

“How popular is the live stream?” 

“No official figures yet, but we’re looking at good numbers. Apparently a lot of people want to see it hurt, Shepard. Some of the comments, though. Even I think ‘Weirdo’.” 

“I hesitate to ask, but what?”

“A few want to see you bleed. Some want to see… you know what. Nearly all of them want to see you break, though. I doubt you’ll have anyone on your side for this one." 

“What about you?" 

“Honestly, I think you’re fucking nuts. I mean, I know I fuck you hard, but I know you get just as much pleasure. It’s pleasure with pain, and I know it’s not a lot of the latter, right?” I nodded, as she was. And Aria knew I loved the sort of sex we shared. It matched her personality. “What’s going on here today? I’d tap out within two minutes. I can admit that freely and walk with head held high.” 

“You’re worried?” 

She glanced around before walking towards me. “Please tap out before you do yourself an injury, Shepard,” she said softly, almost pleading with me, “I really don’t want any of this to end. And I’m not over-reacting. It could really get out of hand.” 

I pulled her close as her worry sounded genuine. “Now I know that Aria T’Loak really does care about Commander Shepard.” 

“Just don’t tell anyone. It’ll ruin my reputation.” 

I ate a lunch rich in energy, knocking back an energy drink as well, doing anything to keep me pumped, shadow boxing in my room, sit-ups, press-ups, just anything that kept the heart rate going. Not sure why I thought it would work, I could be completely wrong, causing me to tap out in five minutes, but it was just an idea. 

At around two o’clock, there was a knock on my door as I was completing more press-ups, having worked up a real sweat. Tevos gave me an approving look before announcing, “We’re ready for you, Shepard.” 

“Have you got medi-gel on standby? I’m going to need it anyway, but just in case, you know…” 

“More than enough, Shepard. Everything we’ll need, just in case, as you said.” 

Following her out into the lounge room, the seventeen girls who might be involved watched me stony-faced. No smiles this time. I sat down on my armchair as Aria announced the event. 

“Ladies, futanari and gentleman of the galaxy, welcome to a special event streamed live to your terminals across the galaxy. This is Commander Shepard: Painal. A special one-time only event with only one objective in mind. To make Commander Shepard tap out for the first time. 

Across from me here are seventeen beautiful asari, all ready to give it their best to make the saviour tap out. All the girls here have cocks of ten inches or more, and all of them are ready to be the first one to make Shepard tap his hand and cry enough.” 

The camera moved to me. I didn’t smile. 

“And here is Commander Shepard. Looking rather confident, I would say.” I bloody well wasn’t. “Commander, what do you think are the chances of you making it through the designated two hours?” 

“Well, it’s nothing like fighting the Reapers, but then again, they weren’t trying to brutally fuck my arse.” I paused before adding, clicking my fingers, “No, just the arse of the entire galaxy!” A few of the girls couldn’t help but laugh at my little joke. “It’s true I’ve never tapped. That’s not to say I haven’t come very close. But the gauntlet has been thrown down. I’m willing to meet the challenge.” Aria was ready to turn away. “One more thing, Aria.” 

“Yes, Commander?” 

“The one girl, pair of girls or, gods forbidding, more who manage to make me tap out get me for an entire day. Not tomorrow or the day after. I doubt I’ll be up to it. And hopefully not to do this to me again, but they’ll certainly have my respect for doing it.” I didn’t want to mention more than two. I don’t think Tevos would stoop to that, but it was worth mentioning. I hoped Tevos would at least play fair. 

Aria asked me to get into position. Putting on my kneepads and gloves, I was to be face down, arse up. The girls lubed me up well, so while they wanted me to tap, they still cared enough to worry about things like that. I could see them all lubing up themselves too as the counter dropped slowly to zero. From there, they had two hours to make me tap out. There were no limits on how many times they came, if I came. I could not call them out to stop. The safe word did not apply. I wasn’t to be gagged. The only thing to end it would be to tap. After an hour if I still hadn’t tapped, Tevos said I might be moved onto the couch to try a new position to make me tap out. I’ll be honest, I didn’t think I’d make the hour. 

Tevos did kneel beside me with a blindfold. “Would you believe wearing this is fair?” 

“So I don’t know who is coming next?” She nodded. “I think that’s fair. I can usually prepare myself mentally for certain people. Though this does put the odds of you winning more in your favour.” 

She kissed my cheek after I put on the blindfold, wishing me luck and warning me to be safe. 

The girls counted down from ten, sensing someone was in position behind me. Once I heard zero, a cock slammed into me straight away. That made me grunt, no idea who it was, fucking me for barely a minute before pulling out, immediately replaced by someone else. I immediately smiled to myself, though hopefully kept my face blank, as this would only loosen me up, so I figured that was a mistake. That went on for at least ten minutes. At least slightly pleasurable, as I could handle one cock at a time, and I guessed Molia immediately, as she wasn’t particularly subtle. 

Things changed up a gear at eleven minutes as they immediately went for double penetration, and with all the girls over ten, not knowing who was inside me, it wasn’t easy. The girls remained relatively quiet except for their own grunts and murmurs they usually made while fucking. The first pair who fucked me were brutal, but while it hurt, it wasn’t enough to make me tap out. Both of them came inside me and pulled out. 

“Fifteen minutes,” Aria announced. Sure didn’t feel like it. 

I felt free for a second before one cock then another was rammed into me. They both felt long and thick, trying to guess who they were but I had no idea. I cried out more than once, swearing my head off, and I could already feel myself sweating profusely. I was hard as a rock having taken my pill, and felt the urge to cum, but there was absolutely no focus on my pleasure. 

“Tap out,” I heard a voice state. 

“Not yet,” I retorted through gritted teeth. 

I felt one cock disappear, another slammed into me instead. That made me cry out immediately, swearing to god, Jesus and all the other deities I could think of. My body was just being used, and I was already thinking I should really just tap out and end it. But there was a part of me that flipped them an invisible bird. I won’t say ‘I’m no quitter’, because that just makes you look stupid when you do. But I don’t give in easily. Some would call me stubborn. 

I took a couple of loads within all the fucking, not that I enjoyed it as much as I usually did. There was plenty of taunting while I was fucked. Usually it was done in a joking manner but not today. No, the girls were serious today. This was proper hardcore fucking. They wanted me to surrender to them. Some of them probably wanted tears, to see me broken completely. I knew Tevos would look after me as soon as it was over, as mentally, I’d probably need it. 

“Thirty minutes,” Aria announced. 

To be honest, I didn’t think I’d make that at all. But it still meant another ninety minutes to go, which I knew I wouldn’t make. I was in agony and I knew I wouldn’t make forty-five. It was a case of how long I would last. 

I heard someone whisper ‘Right, fuck this’ and some whispers. I couldn’t pick out who it was over the two currently fucking me, but neither of them came in me as they pulled out. I felt a cock driven in me so hard, I yelped. A second cock joined it, both of them so thick and long, I had a fair idea who it was. Someone grabbed my hair and lifted my ear. “You will tap out, Shepard, or god help us, we will ruin you,” Molia warned, running her tongue along my cheek. 

If Molia was inside me, then I reckon she had Ralis with her. This was their trump card. The one I expected. The one I knew that would break me. Two twelve inch relentless cocks. 

But then they pulled out, wondering what they were doing. I heard a request for me to be moved, to which Aria agreed. The whole point was to make me tap out. I’m sure I ended up bent over the side of a lounge or chair, I’m not sure. But it left me completely exposed, and I felt the pair of them drive into me. 

Once they were obviously comfortable, Molia warned me one last time to tap out now. I gritted my teeth but said nothing. I knew I was going to in the end, but I wanted to see how long I could last. 

It was a brutal power fuck. There was nothing subtle about what they did. It was done simply to make me tap out. I didn’t even grunt or groan. I’m fairly sure I yelled and maybe even screamed. I could hear Aria over the microphone pleading with me to tap out. I’m sure everyone watching was doing the same thing. God knows what it looked like to the outside world, but I was in tears behind the blindfold. All the other girls were pleading with me to tap out. If I didn’t tap out, I’d never be capable of fucking again, and that would be the worst thing in the world. I didn’t want it all to end due to my stubbornness and ego. 

I tapped out. 

The pair of them stopped immediately, carefully withdrawing their cocks and I felt something cool and soft applied, maybe it was a towel or something, as I felt my body picked up by at least six people though probably more, considering I was rather heavy, carefully and gently lifted and then placed on the cool floor. My blindfold was left on as I felt the application of medi-gel, whether as a precaution or for something worse, I’m not sure and didn’t really want to know. 

Aria tried to speak but words failed her for a moment, hearing a cleared throat. “Commander Shepard has tapped out at thirty-six minutes and twenty-three seconds.” 

Those six minutes and twenty-three seconds were the longest of my life! 

And I’d never heard Aria’s voice quiver as much as it did when she announced it. “The two girls who made Aria tap out are Molia and Ralis. You have won an entire day with Commander Shepard to do as you please… Eventually…” 

Aria then signed off the broadcast, thanking everyone for watching, announcing we would have more events at a later time. I sensed the presence of plenty of bodies and I felt my body being massaged, the smell of oil in my nostrils and soft hands on my skin. “You fucking idiot,” Aria hissed from nearby. 

“Are you okay, Shepard?” Tevos asked, concern in her tone. 

“Not really. Feel pretty sick, to be honest.” 

“The medi-gel is working. You don’t want to know, but you’ll need some more before you should move.” 

I felt a hand run through my hair before someone kissed me softly on the check, with another hand going in the opposite direction and another kiss. I assumed it was probably Molia and Ralis. “We’ll give you a few days before claiming our prize, Shepard,” Molia stated, “That’s two days I’m owed now,” she whispered, “But I’ll go easy for both after this.” 

“And we definitely won’t do that again,” Ralis added quietly. 

“No, there was nothing sexy or erotic about it. I know I won’t watch it back,” Molia added. I heard murmurs of agreement from most of the girls. 

“One thing, girls, and I mean all of you. Don’t feel guilty and never apologise.” 

I felt more kisses on my cheek, probably from all of the girls over the next few minutes. The tiles were cool under my body as I slowly felt my body relax. I’m fairly sure it was Aria, of all people, who cuddled into me, as I recognised her natural scent having been with her often enough. Tevos was definitely on the other side of me, no doubt feeling guilty because it was her idea. Sure, I hurt now, but it was a one-time thing. Lesson definitely learned. But the human body was resilient, and I had a vastly improved human body. 

I’m fairly sure I fell asleep, only woken by the application of a cool salve to my arse again later. I winced when I woke up, hearing Tevos say it was okay, and that things were looking much better now. Taking off the blindfold, I blinked rapidly as it was dark outside, the lights of the mansion switched on. She kneeled beside me. “Do you feel capable of standing?” 

“Let me roll over and a couple of you can help me up.” 

Tevos grabbed a few girls as I rolled over, and after a couple of attempts, they managed to get me up. I winced a couple of times, giving myself an all over body shake, as my muscles were feeling tight, more from all the exercise earlier rather than during the event itself. My first few steps were slower than an old man, but the pain had subsided at least. I stood rather than sat at the kitchen bar as a couple of girls prepared me something to eat, as I was famished, needing a jug of water at the same time. While I waited, Molia and Ralis both came to give me long hugs, asking more than once if I was okay. I assured them I was fine, and would feel right as rain after a couple of days. 

“Viewing figures?” I wondered. 

“Not as high as any days from the five-day game, but strong enough,” Aria replied. 

“Is the video up yet?” 

“Yeah, the computer does it all straight away. Downloads are fairly slow. I think watching it live was enough for some people. There will be some who’ll enjoy it but I don’t think it will be a top seller.” 

“Wasn’t meant to be,” Tevos said, “It wasn’t really meant for anyone but ourselves. It will appeal to a niche market.” She met my eyes. “In no way should Liara or Shiala ever watch it, primarily because I believe they will kill me for it.” 

After a bite to eat and a lot of water, I headed to my bathroom for a shower, inviting Molia to join me, as she would be moving in later on. She spent a lot of time washing me down before she hugged me again. She wasn’t upset, I think wanting reassurance I wasn’t angry or something. Why would I be? That was the point of everything. 

Tevos came in with Aria and they changed the sheets on my bed, stating I would have breakfast in bed the next morning, and that I would be left alone until Liara and Shiala returned. It probably wasn’t a bad idea but I said if I was up to it, I’d let them know. Ralis knocked on the door, wondering if I would like her company too, and I patted the bed, inviting her to join me. I switched off the vid-screen and we lay back in darkness, chatting away about anything other than sex. Everyone was old enough to have fought in the war in some capacity, so we ended up speaking about that in the end. Feeling exhausted, I eventually needed sleep, the two girls cuddling into me, Molia mentioning hope that this would happen from time to time, the cuddling, not what happened earlier. 

It was a nice way to end the day.


	14. Shepard the Prize

"You're a fucking idiot, Shepard." 

Liara was very cute when she was angry. She knew I thought that, and when she was angry, it made her even angrier, because she knew I was thinking she was cute. Which then made her even cuter and I had to stop trying to laugh. Not at all, but because she was just so damned cute. Which then made her furious. 

It usually led to some hot, sweaty, angry sex afterwards. 

Though not this time. She was angry but there was no doubting she was also incredibly upset. I understood why. She hadn't seen the video herself, not yet, but had obviously heard all about it. Apparently a lot of people thought I was now well and truly off the deep-end. 

"Are you okay now though?" Shiala asked. 

"I'm fine. Been fine since a couple of days after, but Tevos ordered them all to leave me alone as I should be given time to heal completely. I think she meant more mentally than physically." I shrugged. “I know what happened. If anyone is to blame, it’s me.” 

Both knew I'd be feeling rather antsy after a couple of days without someone inside me. To help me a little, Tevos said I didn't have to take the pill for around four days after what was now called 'Tap Out Day'. It will surely live long in the memory of everyone there and those who were watching. What was amusing is that, despite having next to no sex, I hadn't gone to bed alone. Two girls every night, but all they wanted to do was cuddle me. I called it collective guilt, despite telling them they shouldn't feel any. 

Still angry, Liara punished me by not having sex with me that night. I didn't make many advances anyway, as I was not in control, but she made it clear that she, nor Shiala, would fuck me either. But she made me take a pill so I would be hard and uncomfortable all night. Still, a nicer punishment than others I remember. 

The next morning, Liara sat us all down, even the guests, and inserted a new first rule. Like what I jokingly called 'the poo rule', this would be a second rule never to be broken. "The purpose of any sexual acts is NOT for the objective of making Commander Shepard use the word or tap out. Sex is for the pleasure of all participants, and most certainly for Shepard, for who we are all here to be with, and any residual pain will only ever be a side-effect of any consensual act." 

"We were not planning on doing it again," Tevos said softly. 

Liara wasn't angry at her as I could have easily said no. "I know, Ariana. And I know why you all chose to participate. But I am putting my foot down here." I near enough leapt on her there and then. Angry and in control Liara was sexy as fuck. Then she looked at me. "And don't be so damned stubborn. We know you love us to fuck you, as much as we certainly love to fuck you, but know your damn limits." 

"I can see why you love her, Shepard," Molia joked. 

Liara looked at her. "And don't you or Ralis ever feel guilty about what happened. Everyone holds equal responsibility, even myself for not stepping in before and stating it was a bad idea. I won't say stupid, because I could understand, but I think we all know better now." She took a deep breath and calmed down a little bit. "I understand most of you are now hesitating with Shepard?" She looked around. Some nodded. Some didn't meet her eyes. "He assures me that he is fine and I believe him. He is not some delicate wallflower. He's survived death once and near death a second time. A brutal arse fuck left him rather sore, yes, but..." 

"Have you seen the video?" Tevos asked. 

"No. And I don't think Shiala..." 

"I originally said you shouldn’t but I think you should so you might understand why we’re now so hesitant." 

"If Shiala and I do it, then we all do. I can only assume none of you have?" 

"Most of us there to witness saw it happen. We don't particularly want to see it again," Aria said softly. Liara looked at her in surprise at the tone. This was an asari who would happily fuck me hard, but there was a big difference between what Aria and I do and what happened on 'Tap Out Day'. 

Shiala and Lylis definitely didn't want to watch, and a few others would have joined in by not doing so, but Liara insisted everyone was to. The more controlling she was, the hotter under the collar I was getting, and she knew, the look in her eyes suggesting that we'd finally be having fun later. And if she was still feeling a little angry, it would be one of those fucks we'd both really enjoy. Hopefully Shiala would be willing to join in too. 

Liara asked Aria to control the video as she was there. Skipping through the introductions, she stopped it and explained it was about to begin. Liara and Shiala both nodded they were ready. To be honest, the first ten minutes I remembered clearly and it certainly wasn't as bad as what followed. But you could easily see they were trying to bring pain. Their faces said it all. Determination to inflict pain to make me tap out. 

Aria stopped it at ten minutes. "That wasn't so bad, right?" 

"It was a lot harder than usual and it was clear Shepard wasn't really enjoying it." 

"No. Some of the girls were clearly having second thoughts too. Others did get into it, and I don't blame them. It was the whole reason, after all. For the next twenty minutes, it's... not easy... Trust me, I was watching every second. I wanted him to tap within five minutes." 

Let me be honest, when the girls double penetrate me, it's done for all our enjoyment. Sure, it can get a bit hard at times, pun intended, but the girls do know my limits. They all know I'd never tap when I'm with one of them alone unless they did something I simply didn't expect, but taking two cocks was always a lot more difficult. So there was a marked difference between what I normally experience with the girls and what appeared on video. Liara winced more than once. Shiala could barely watch. Tevos looked away. Aria actually looked quite upset. Samara was stoic, but her eyes said it all. Molia and Ralis both looked guilty, knowing what was to come. 

Aria stopped it at the thirty-minute mark. "Pretty bad, right?" 

Liara looked at me with daggers though her eyes brimmed with tears. "Why didn't you tap out, you foolish man?" 

"Stubbornness and ego. I have faults, Liara. I'm not perfect." 

"Sure you want to watch it to the end?" Aria asked. Liara set her face and nodded. 

Not knowing what Molia and Ralis had done to me, seeing it actually happen helped me understand why I'd so quickly tapped out. It wasn't just the brutality, it was the position they used on me, designed for maximum pain, forcing me without a doubt to tap out. Even I had to look away and I was the one on screen taking it. Shiala broke down in tears within a couple of minutes, hugging me tightly. Liara had to wipe her cheeks too. Lylis ran out of the room. A few girls simply walked out as they couldn't watch it again. 

It was a very long six minutes and twenty-three seconds before I tapped out. The sense of relief from everyone around me was palpable once it finally stopped. A few had been holding their breath as they watched it play out a second time. As soon as it was over, Aria turned off the screen and we all sat in silence for a few minutes. 

"Delete the video off the site," Tevos suggested, "If people have downloaded it, so be it, but otherwise we remove any trace of it, at least for us." 

"Agreed. It happened, that's all we need to know," Liara stated. 

"One other thing," Molia added, "Ralis and I have agreed that there were no 'winners' that day. I know I certainly didn't feel like anything except a sack of shit once it was over." 

"Molia..." 

She shook her head. "No, Shepard, we made you tap out, that's it. But we both felt awful afterwards even though that was the whole point. Either of us claiming our 'prize' will just be a reminder." 

"You still need to claim me for winning the five-day game." 

That made her smile as that was a good memory. "And I'll do that soon. And we'll both enjoy it like we should." 

"Mmmm. Twelve inches of Molia. I can't wait." 

"Size king," Aria exclaimed. 

Every girl lined up to give me a hug after that, the girls organising with Liara about transport home. Aria offered to take them the next morning. Although I think most of them felt better after the chat, there was no real offer from any of them about doing anything, so we spent the rest of the day lazing around the pool, all of us naked as always, so I enjoyed the view, at least. 

Heading to bed tonight, feeling slightly more frustrated, Liara and Shiala followed me, not expecting anything than cuddles. Hearing the door closed, I turned to be smacked into by Liara, and I mean in a good way as her mouth searched for mine, her kisses rather eager. I hugged her tightly for a moment, feeling Shiala press into us, turning to kiss her too. "So..." 

"I think you've waited more than long enough, Shepard," Liara stated, "Do you feel capable of a double tonight?" 

"Definitely." 

"We'll start out slow though, just in case." 

"And the cameras?" 

"Have been left on, just to show the girls you are absolutely fine." 

Dropping to my knees, I was greeted by a pair of eight inch cocks, hard and ready to go, already dripping with pre-cum. Shiala giggled, stating, "We won't last long, either of us." 

I felt an overwhelming sense of relief, and rather giddy, as I swallowed Liara's length. Her hands immediately ran through my hair as my head bobbed up and down. Shiala was waiting for her to finish, slowly stroking herself, Liara warning her not to cum before I could get to her. It was obvious Liara was turned on having not fucked me for a few days, as she was gently thrusting into my mouth within a couple of minutes. I used all the tricks I had learned with my mouth and tongue, knowing I was driving her nuts the way she breathed my name. Running my hands up the back of her legs, I grabbed her arse as really started to pick up pace, almost forcing her to cum. 

I groaned loudly when she finally erupted in my mouth, tasting her hot, sweet cum for the first time in a number of days, refusing to stop until I had tasted every drop. It was good for her too, as she could barely remain standing, needing to use my head to lean against. "Goddess, Shepard," she moaned. 

"Ever wondered how many times you've cum in my mouth by now?" I wondered. She gave me a look and burst into laughter. "Must be in the hundreds by now." 

"And I guess we have to count your arse as well?" 

"Thousands, Liara! Thousands!" An exaggeration but we'd fucked a lot. 

Shiala lasted barely five minutes once I swallowed her length, I assume watching me blow Liara too much of a turn on. She loved running her hands through my hair, moaning by name constantly, I think putting on a little show for the audience watching on screen. Liara sat down on the bed to watch, stroking herself as she started to lube herself up. Once Shiala came in my mouth as well, she immediately dropped to her knees to kiss me. No surprise as she loved kissing me straight after she came. 

As Shiala grabbed a bottle of lube, Liara shuffled back on the bed and beckoned me with a finger. Resting back, she held her cock up straight for me as I straddled her lap, pressing it against me. I groaned loudly as I felt it enter me, feeling tingles all over my body as I slowly lowered myself down. Her eyes rolled back in her head at the same time, so I knew she was feeling the same. Bottoming out, I didn't move for a couple of minutes, just enjoying the feeling of eight-inches inside me once again. Glancing to my side, Shiala was laying back too, stroking her lubed up cock, no doubt ready for me when Liara was done. 

"You have control, Shepard. Ride as slow or as fast as you want." 

As it had been a few days, I took it slow to start with, though no matter what I did, I was always bound to cum hard and quickly, lasting barely five minutes before unloading all over her belly and chest. I felt much better after that, and could focus on how good it felt to have her inside me once again. Having already cum, Liara was going to last a while so I could just slowly ride her, increasing the tempo slowly as I continued to jerk my cock as well. 

It was when I leaned down that Liara knew what I wanted, placing a forearm to either side of her before laying a gentle kiss on her lips. Feeling her hands trail my back, she rested them on my arse and began to thrust into me. "Fuck yes," I moaned quietly. 

"Been a few days for all of us," she whispered before kissing me again. 

It wasn't long before she was giving it to me harder, though I could sense her holding back slightly. I didn't blame her and I wasn't going to make an issue. She would cum in me regardless, and I always loved her inside me no matter what. Leaning down to kiss her again, I moved my lips to her ear. "Little bit harder. I want to feel you cum." 

Something in my tone must have assured her as she did as I asked, feeling her fuck me like I wanted as I sat back up and stroked myself some more. I know it sounds like I love big cocks, and it's not a lie to say I fucking adore them, but the eight-inches of Liara and Shiala are perfect when looking at it logically. Next to no pain during or after, nice and thick when fucking me, and they cum aplenty when done. Eventually leaning down, palms by either side of Liara, I soon felt her erupt deep inside me, moaning my name as I kissed her. 

As soon as I felt her stop, I gave her a quick peck on the cheek and immediately shuffled over to Shiala. Liara just started to laugh as I slowly lowered myself down on Shiala. Leaning down to kiss her, and knowing she was only ever gentle, I let her know I'd ride her hard. She smiled when I let her know, replying that she was looking forward to me enjoy her cock. 

I certainly did, leaning back slightly to get the perfect angle as she took over stroking my cock. Liara watched with interest as I was soon pounding myself, Shiala not having to move at all but thoroughly enjoying my tight arse. I eventually had to change again, placing my feet down and bouncing up and down, which was hard going on my knees but felt sensational with her cock sliding up and down into me. 

It was far too much for her as we hadn't had sex in a few days, bottoming myself when she cried out she was about to cum. Putting my knees down again, I waited until she was done before leaning forward to kiss her. It must have been a rather good orgasm as she started to giggle quite a bit, making out a bit before gesturing for Liara to move over, leaning across so I could kiss her too. 

"Want to cum again?" Shiala asked. 

"No. Later, when you double me." 

Laying in between them, both cuddled into me as we took a moment to recuperate, all of us sweating and catching our breath. They kept slowly stroking themselves, not that they needed to as the pills we took would last a lot longer yet, and I eventually had to blow Liara again, not to make her cum, I just wanted her cock in my mouth again. Shiala shuffled over, and I alternated between the pair of them for at last fifteen minutes, both of them eventually asking me to stop as they didn't want to climax so soon again. 

The pair decided on who would top when doubled, Shiala happily agreeing to Liara doing it. No surprise, as although Shiala loved me on fours, even then she would rarely give me a proper hard fucking. I'm not complaining at all, what we shared was different to everyone else. Liara loved it both ways and generally would do what I asked for... generally when she had me moaning loudly from whatever she was doing to me. 

There were no more questions of if I was sure once I settled on Shiala once again. They wanted it. I wanted it. No doubt the girls outside watching, and I knew they all would be, wanted it too. Sliding Shiala inside me was easy, bending forward slightly so Liara get could in position. She was still on her knees behind me so I looked back. "Top me properly... please..." 

She smiled as she changed position, pressing her cock to my already filled hole. I met her eyes and gave a smile, and she slowly slid it in. I felt tight and I know she felt it too. "Goddess," she moaned. I took a couple of deep breaths as it had been a few days but it felt fantastic. 

Once I felt her inside me completely too, I leaned down to kiss Shiala, leaned back to kiss Liara, placed my hands on the bed, and let them have their way with me. I knew Liara held herself back at least a little bit, while Shiala matched whatever Liara was doing. I loved every second, Shiala stroking my cock at times, Liara at others, feeling her breasts on my back as she leaned forward on top of me, feeling her cock slide into me. 

After so many days without it, I knew I wasn't going to last long, and I didn't, unloading plenty of cum all over Shiala below me. She loved it as always, immediately using a finger to put some into her mouth, doing the same, feeding it to Liara who lowered her head to take her finger. Resting on my forearms, I asked them both to fuck me a little harder. Hesitant at first, I assured them I felt absolutely fine. In fact, it felt fantastic. "16 inches of the best cock in the galaxy," I added, "And make sure you both cum in me." 

They both started fucking more, alternating their thrusts, driving me wild, wondering if I could cum again really quickly. I doubted it, but I know Liara was getting very excited above me, hearing her breathing change, the soft hands on my shoulders telling me she was getting ready. I looked at Shiala, and her face suggested she was also feeling it and would probably cum soon as well. 

So I thought I'd help them out by joining in, moving down to meet their thrusts. My god, it felt even better, and they absolutely loved it. Their cocks certainly did, as Liara lasted another couple of minutes at most before she cried out into my ear, thrust in one final time and I felt her unload. Collapsing onto my back, I leaned down and urged Shiala to give it to me. With Liara urging her on to cum in me too, she really got into it as I met her thrusts, stroking myself in the hope I might just cum again. If I didn't, it wouldn't matter, what mattered was her orgasm. 

She moaned loudly as she came, grabbing me by the shoulders and dragging me towards her, Liara coming with me as she basically hugged us both, her cock still thrusting into me as she unloaded. When she stopped and the three of lay squashed together, I'm not sure who started laughing first, but what I do know is that we all felt pretty bloody good with life. 

"So, Shepard can still double easily," Liara said quietly. 

"You know I love it, particularly with the pair of you." 

"I have to admit I quite like it too," Shiala confessed, which was a little surprising, but then again, she and Falere would double me together as well. 

"So has this helped reassure you both? I can be fucked hard and doubled, and I will love it. What happened won't be forgotten, but trust me, I can handle the big girls when we're all after one thing. Mutual pleasure." 

Shiala smiled and kissed my cheek, Liara leaning forward to kiss my other one. Both of them still hard inside me, I did feel rather empty after they pulled out, and it was suggested we should probably have a shower to get rid of the sweat. I think we surprised ourselves by not fucking in the shower, as it was certainly big enough, eventually getting into bed, ignoring the wet stains that always remained, and we drifted off to sleep. 

The girls had definitely watched what happened last night. Firstly, as there were pools of cum all over the lounge room, the little robot cleaner not having cleaned up yet. No-one cared about cum as there was so much around the house, we knew it would be cleaned eventually. Many of the girls were in the kitchen, and they must have been much happier, receiving plenty of kisses, many expressing regret that they had to leave. Most of them couldn’t stay, they did have lives to get on with. All of them said our love-making last night was beautiful, which explained the mess in the lounge room. Part of me was tempted to go lick it all up. So much cum is a waste… 

Lylis, Molia and Ralis wouldn’t be leaving, the former two as they were moving in, while Ralis just wanted to stay for a little longer. I loved that idea, as Molia could claim her prize, and I’d been thinking of an idea for later. 

Purposely sitting at the kitchen bar with my arse hanging off, it’s little surprise that I saw some girls lubing themselves up, which is just what I wanted. I could take their size, I could take two with care. We’d just have to not reach the… heights, if you can call it that, of what happened otherwise. Not every girl came to have a go, and none fucked me long enough to cum. But I felt a few slide into me after Molia had lubed me up nice and proper. I thought she would like a go, but whispered into my ear, “I aim to claim my prize.” 

I kissed her cheek and whispered back, “I can’t wait.” 

After a few girls gave me a gentle fuck while I ate breakfast, Shiala and Liara laughing away next to me, Aria announced that the rest were getting ready to go. I wandered outside, giving every single one a kiss and a hug, hoping they would return soon. Most said they would, hoping we would play another version of the game, or there would be some other sort of gangbang. I assured them that would happen and to just keep in contact with the extranet site. 

Once Aria and all the other girls were gone, I found my day quite busy, full of cock and cum. As Shiala and Liara had me the night before, they were happy to let me go. Molia requested she have me the next day, which everyone happily agreed to. She then escorted me to my room with Ralis, and asked if I’d be fine with Ralis joining us. The big dumb grin on my face suggested that would be just fine. “And I promise we’ll…” 

I put a finger to her lips before she finished. “Trust me, I’m fine. But why don’t we just go with the flow tomorrow?” She nodded. “If we do attempt that, this time I’ll know so can prepare myself, and I’m sure you two will be at least a little gentler, right?” Both of them did find the humour in my question. “So we’ll see what happens. 

Most of the other girls wanted me to themselves, and I think they came to some sort of agreement. Samara had me first, made sure I was definitely okay, then bent me over and gave me a good fucking. Once she was done, Falere wandered in and did precisely the same thing as her mother. That took me through to lunchtime, carrying around an arse full of cum, plenty of it leaking out otherwise, but Liara said I walked around with an enormous smile, and things were mostly back to normal. 

After lunchtime, Aryna gave me her eleven inches for the first time in a few days. Did I struggle? Did I fuck. I rode that thing like it was the last time I would fuck in my life. She loved it, so did I, and she left three loads in me. Still dripping cum, I was summoned to be with Tevos, who was still nervous about wanting to fuck me, so I said she can do whatever she wanted. We eventually had rather gentle sex, laying back as she hovered just above me, sliding in her entire length every time but I think it was her mental hurdles rather than my own. I kissed her as much as I could and continually reassured her, but she had all the time in the world. 

We all ate dinner together after I went for a swim in the pool, and my last girl of the night was Lylis. I closed the door to my bedroom once she joined me, so anyone else might watch, but it would only be us two. We lay back on my bed for a while first, still learning things about each other, though I mostly learned about her. Apparently she had read quite a few books about me, so wondered if the words matched the man himself. “None were written by myself or my friends,” I explained, “If they knew me, they would certainly have known Liara was futanari, for starters. None make any mention of that whatsoever.” 

“Would you ever consider writing your life story?” 

“Not for a few years yet. I’d have to write it in two parts. Before and through the Reaper War. And then what I do now.” 

“Ah, you mean Commander Shepard, the most popular porn star in the galaxy?” 

“Something like that.” 

She cuddled into me, running her hand from just above my crotch up my chest. “So did you invite me in here just to talk or did you want to fuck?” 

To be honest, hearing her say fuck was almost amusing because of how sweet she was. But I still had to say, “I like talking but I’d love to fuck.” 

She looked up and met my eyes. “Well, I think my cock needs some lips around them. And if you do that, maybe I can return the favour… while getting you ready for me…” 

I don’t often sixty-nine with my girls because I’m quite happy blowing them and receiving my sweet reward. But I’m not dumb enough to turn down a blowjob when offered, so happily swung around, feeling Lylis start to suck my cock while also apply some lube to my arse while I started to lick thirteen inches of sweet asari cock. I can swallow some lengths but Lylis was far too big for me. She knew that, so asked me to just focus on the most sensitive bits. She was also dripping pre-cum, plenty of it to be honest, groaning as I tasted it. She had a giggle while swallowing my length. 

She blew me long enough to make me cum. She was a very talented cocksucker, then surprised me by eating my arse. I glanced back to see her smile. “I was told you enjoy having your arse eaten before you’re fucked.” 

“Oh, I’m definitely glad you’ve moved in, sweetie.” A broad grin formed when I called her that. Lylis now had a pet name. 

I blew Lylis until she erupted in my mouth. She came hard and in a large volume, so much I simply couldn’t swallow it all down. Whatever I didn’t get I made sure I dribbled onto her body so I could lick that up later, Lylis now with a couple of fingers inside me, no doubt getting me ready for her. 

Wanting a few minutes to recover, I swung around so we could make out, and we could taste cum in each other’s mouth, not that it bothered either of us. “When are we playing the game again?” 

“It’s usually every Friday, but because of everything that happened, and the fact Aria isn’t here, I guess we won’t be playing until next week now. That’s fine.” 

“I want to win so I get a whole day with you.” 

“I’d like that too.” 

Once she was ready to go, I was asked to get on my hands and knees, the position we’d definitely most enjoy. She teased me for a while, running the head of her cock against my tight hole, and I pushed back more than once, wanting her to push it in. She finally did, and I groaned loudly, feeling a hand on my hip as she gently pulled me back as she slowly pushed forward. It. Was. Awesome. 

I’m not how much she eventually put inside me, but she started to thrust into me, not too hard, no doubt still affected by what happened, but it was more than enough to get us both off in the end. She was so thick, and hitting on the right spots, my orgasm was a dead set guarantee. Looking back, she gently fucked me with an enormous grin on her face, so I thought I’d do something I didn’t do often, sitting up on my knees, completely changing the angle. Asking her to hold, I slowly, ever so slowly, inserted whatever was remaining into me. She groaned loudly as I felt incredibly full. 

“The whole thing,” she whispered. 

I turned to kiss her, our kiss hot and passionate, and I was on the verge of orgasm. Slowly bouncing on her cock, I lasted all of two minutes before I came everywhere as she started to gently thrust into me again, wrapping both arms around me chest as she pumped slightly faster. 

“God yes,” I moaned, “Just like that.” 

“You’re so tight, Shepard.” 

I suggested another idea which she agreed with, getting back on my hands and knees, taking Lylis with me, who was light and smaller than myself. She continued to thrust into me, causing me to grunt every so often, feeling her changed position, feet back on the bed, hands around my rib area, as she started to fuck me. Not like the others earlier in the day, but it was enough to really get her going. 

“Shepard,” she moaned. 

“Cum in me, sweetie. Nowhere but inside.” 

She started to moan quite a bit and very loudly, knowing she was very close to climax. In the last minute or so, she did start to properly fuck me as she needed to cum. I knew it would be coming, gritted my teeth and handled it far better than I thought I would. It felt awesome. There are probably many other words to describe it. The best way to put it is tingles. All over body tingles from just feeling so damned good. 

“Oh, Shepard,” she moaned before I felt her unload another cumshot deep inside me. I loved that feeling whenever one my girls came in me, but hers was rather powerful, giving me the shivers. 

Then we relaxed, both of us feeling quite tired. She waited quite a while before pulling out and I felt very empty, surprising her by turning around and licking her cock clean. “Can’t have your cum go to waste, sweetie.” 

She smirked. “What about what’s inside your arse?” 

“It’ll come out eventually but it is where it should be for now. One or two girls will eat my arse after they’ve come in it.” 

“Kinky,” she said with a giggle. 

“I’ve done kinkier. It feels good, but don’t think you have to do it.” 

We headed to my private bathroom for a shower. We were still hard, and would be for a while thanks to the pill, but she didn’t want any more sex for now. So we settled under the sheet and flicked on the vid-screen, where we avoided watching anything we’d recorded, settling for an old human movie. She eventually fell asleep in my arms and I couldn’t help watching her sleep for a little while. She woke up and noticed, kissing me softly before I settled down next to her. 

Waking up the next morning, she eventually woke with an enormous smile, trying to thank me for the previous night though I insisted she didn’t have to. It was for both our pleasure. Knowing I would be with Molia all day, we spent as long as we could just kissing and cuddling before the bedroom door opened, Liara and Shiala suggesting I head out for breakfast as Molia would have me from nine o’clock. 

After a hearty breakfast, Molia and Ralis grabbed a hand of mine each and escorted me to the former’s new bedroom. The door was closed though I was assured everything would be recorded as always. The girls bent me over the bed and took turns eating my arse so that told me what was happening. I would either blow them afterwards or it would be straight to fucking. When they started to lube me up while lubing themselves, that told me everything I needed to know. Just straight up, all day fucking. 

Asked to get on the enormous bed, they suggested I only have a pillow ready to hold up my arse. Lying back, waiting for whatever they wanted, Ralis eventually sat near my head as Molia grabbed my legs and spread them wide, her hands running up from my arse to under my knees, bending my body back a little so my arse was higher, lining up her cock. 

She pressed it against my little hole and slid the head of her cock into me. I groaned as she slid more in, being far more gentle than I could remember her being. After around eight inches, I moaned again, feeling incredibly full but absolutely wonderful, knowing I was on the verge of one hell of a good fuck. Once she had her entire length buried inside me, I felt her shuffle as she got herself comfortable. 

Then she started to fuck me rather gently. Don’t get me wrong, it felt fantastic, my orgasm would be assured, as would hers, but we both knew she was holding back. “Molia?” She met my eyes. “You can fuck me.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“You’ve got me into this position to fuck me. I know you’re assertive, dominant and a power fucker. Maybe not quite like what we did the other day before ‘Tap Out Day’ but even that wasn’t so bad. So, give it to me hard.” 

She pushed my legs back just a little bit more, starting to thrust into me gently but quickly picking up the tempo. Within a couple of minutes, she was properly fucking me, just like I remembered. “Oh yeah!” I cried, the bed squeaking below me. 

“Good?” 

“Oh, fuck me. Your dick feels great, Molia.” 

“So does your arse.”

Ralis still sat beside me, so I gestured her closer and started to swallow her cock too. I can’t swallow twelve inches, but I can swallow most of it, and I soon had two twelve inch cocks thrusting in both ends. “He sucks cock quite well,” Ralis stated. 

“He does, but I much prefer his arse,” she grunted, still pounding me hard. 

“Oh fuck yeah…” I moaned around Ralis’ cock as her cock felt fabulous, “Oh fuck yeah…” 

“I think he’s enjoying it,” Ralis stated with amusement. 

“Just fuck me. Fuck my tight hole. Give me all twelve inches!” 

That urged Molia on, and any hesitation she had disappeared, really driving her cock into me. I came hard after about five minutes, Molia chuckling away as I coated myself in my own seed. Ralis changed position so she almost sat on my chest, grabbing a few pillows to lift my head, so I could keep sucking her cock. “Cum on face,” I suggested. 

“By the goddess, we’ll never tire of him,” Molia groaned. 

I tried swallowing as much of Ralis as possible but with Molia fucking me hard, it was hard to concentrate. Ralis helped me out by simply stroking herself in front of my face. “Yeah, stroke that hard cock. Cum all over me.” 

“God, you’re driving me nuts, Shepard,” Molia groaned, and I figured she was probably getting close. 

“Cum in my arse!” 

I heard her grunt a few times, but before Molia came, Ralis started to moan and I watched as cum sprayed from her twelve inches. I shut my eyes just in time as I found myself coated in her sweet cum, feeling her sit on my chest though lean forward to keep most of the weight off. As for Molia, she was now pounding me, causing me to moan loudly over and over again, wanting her, needing her to cum in me. 

“Oh fuck!” she cried out, burying herself one last time and I felt her warm seed erupt inside me. “Oh fuck yes, Shepard.” 

Once she was done, the only sound in the room was of heavy breathing, Molia still buried in my arse. She did remove her hands, and I wrapped my legs around her, holding her in place. That caused her to laugh. Ralis did eventually move, feeling her tongue run up my cheek. “I taste nice, Shepard.” Using a couple of fingers, I eventually cleaned most of my face and had to agree. She tasted very nice indeed. Molia leaned forward to kiss me, causing me to moan into her mouth as she pressed forward. 

“So, like the fact I’ve moved in?” 

“Love it. Absolutely fucking love it. I have you. Lylis. Elsmeni.” I glanced at Ralis, adding, “And you if you do eventually move in.” 

“You just love big futanari cocks, Shepard,” Ralis stated with a grin. 

“The truth is spoken. Lyana said she might come live here, with her eleven, and Trayna with her eleven point five was also keen. And she’s dominant too.”

Molia eventually moved my legs to pull out, and I saw her take a quick peek at me, a smile to suggest that everything appeared normal. Well fucked but normal. Flopping down onto the bed next to me, she cuddled into me and kissed my cheek. “Does Ralis get a turn now?” she wondered. 

I spread my legs and gestured for her to get in place. She lubed herself up first before doing exactly the same as Molia, pushing my legs back and getting my arse at a good angle. After sliding herself all the way in, she met my eyes, the unspoken question. Considering Molia had just given me one hell of a good pounding, I smiled and nodded. 

She made me cum within five minutes too, Molia leaning across to lick it off my chest. As Ralis had already cum, she lasted for quite a while. “Fuck yes!” I cried out as she kept going. 

“Oh, this is enough of a reason to move in. How is your arse so tight, Shepard?” 

“I was born this way. Born to take long asari dick.” 

She leaned forward, taking the bottom of my body with her, pounding me but sensibly. We had all day, after all. Her kiss was a surprise, quite soft thought the moan she made suggested she was definitely enjoying herself. Planting hands to either side of me, I kept my legs wide so she could keep giving it to me. 

“Give me that big dick,” I groaned. I’m sure she was pulling out near ten inches each time. “Go on, really drive it in.” She did that a few times, and I just had to exclaim, “Oh fuck yeah.” 

Molia grabbed my cheek, turning my head to kiss her, grabbing one of my hands and wrapping it around her cock. I wasn’t a leftie, so I said I could get rhythm, so she lubed up her cock and fucked my hand. Ralis groaned again and I knew she wasn’t going to last much longer, telling her to give me her cum. She did after another couple of minutes, feeling her unload before she collapsed on my chest. “By the goddess, that was too good,” she muttered. 

Molia moved, getting onto her knees, grabbed my head, and came on my face, licking up whatever came near my mouth, using my free hand to clean up the rest. Then she lay back down next to me. Ralis slipping out of my arse while Molia cuddled into me. I just lay there, feeling completely satisfied with life. 

A knock on the door was a surprise, Molia asking whoever it was to enter. Liara popped her head in. “Hey guys, just so you know, that was totally fucking hot.” 

“Thank you, Liara,” Molia replied. 

She walked in, shut the door and leaned back against it. “Just one question. Will you be doubling him?” 

“I’m not sure. I’ll leave it up to him.” 

“Can I ask a favour? If you do, take it easy. Most of the girls…” 

“I can promise that, if we do, we certainly won’t be doing that. Sure, it might be hard, but we used positions and angles that we wouldn’t use otherwise. If we double him, it will be for our and his please.” 

That made Liara smile. “Thank you, both of you. And have fun.” She looked down and had a good look. “And Shepard looks well fucked, just like he should.” 

Once she left, closing the door, I asked Molia to switch off the cameras for a minute. Ralis got off my body as the three of us sat back. “Do you remember that night with Lylis?” I asked, 

“I do.” 

“She’s thirteen inches. You’re twelve. And I managed to take you both, perhaps not whole lengths, but enough that we definitely all enjoyed it. So, if you and Ralis want to double me, I’m all for it. I’m not going to let what happened change who I am and what I want. I love big, long cocks. And I love two big long cocks inside my arse at once.” 

Ralis and Molia obviously shared a glance before they both agreed, though it would be for later. After enjoying a drink and half an hour to recuperate, getting to know each other better, I was asked to get on all fours, well, technically face down, arse up, the girls again eating my arse, no doubt tasting a bit of cum they’d left in me, before lubing me up and themselves again. 

Ralis went first this time, and there was no delay in fucking me hard this time. They were kind enough not to just ram their cock into me, taking time to insert their entire length, but once they had, and I felt them shuffle to get comfortable, Ralis gave me everything she had, holding nothing back. It was fantastic, I came hard a third time that morning and she must have fucked me for a good twenty minutes or so before she finally came in me. 

She pulled out and Molia immediately replaced her, giving me all twelve inches immediately. “Fuck yeah,” I groaned. Getting into her aggressive position, I looked back and smiled. “Fuck me, Molia. Give me everything.” 

I was moaning constantly very quickly from what she did to me. I bent my body so I could watch her cock slide in and out of me, feeling lips wrap around my cock as Ralis decided she would blow me at the same time. That was far too much for me, cumming in her mouth with minutes, though Molia showed she had stamina, as did I. Both of us dripping with sweat, I’d urge her on as she’d rain down compliments about my arse. “Best arse I’ve ever fucked, Shepard.” 

“Too right. That’s saviour of the galaxy arse you’re currently in.” 

“I can’t wait to double you tonight.” 

“I’m going to love every second of it this time.” 

Ralis was stroking her cock again, so I suggested if she need to cum, just to cum all over me. Instead she lay down and figured I could suck her again, so for the second time that morning, I had twelve inches in each end. Not a bad way for a morning to finish. 

“Cum in him, Molia,” Ralis called. 

“You going to finish again too?” 

“Give me five minutes and he’s getting a mouthful.” I definitely groaned at that. 

Molia didn’t last five minutes, feeling her moan loudly before actually shrieking as she gave me another flood of cum deep in me. I groaned at the same time, smiling around Ralis’ cock, who was now just thrusting into my mouth, wanting to cum. I received a mouthful a couple of minutes after Molia, swallowing most of it down immediately. 

One Molia flopped onto the bed next to me and I collapsed onto my stomach, she suggested we pause things until the afternoon. Part of me could have easily kept on fucking all day. The other part thought that was a sensible idea, and I should be sensible. 

The three of us headed to the shower for a clean-up, as I was covered in a mix of sweat and cum, as were my two lovers. The two had a giggle as I leaned back against the wall, feeling a little tired. Being pounded by two twelve-inch cocks can be exhausting, even for someone as fit as myself. 

Heading out to the kitchen for a late lunch, most of the girls were in the lounge room, and more cum on the floor and themselves suggested a lot of masturbating had taken place. I saw the look of a couple that suggested they wanted to fuck me, but unless they asked and Molia agreed, it wouldn’t happen. 

Samara was the first to give in, asking Molia if that would be okay. She was happy to let me go for a couple of hours, suggesting we would pick up later in the day. I was handed my kneepads and gloves and assumed my usual position on the floor. Samara was her typical aggressive self, lasting barely ten minutes before unloading in me. As soon as she pulled out, Falere drove her cock into me, another hard, fast ten-minute fuck before she pulled out and came over my back, exclaiming, “Twenty-two!” Liara then mounted me as Shiala offered her cock to my mouth, and I was happily spit roasted by the pair of them, taking a load in each end around fifteen minutes later. 

Three girls remained, Aryna, Elsmeni and Tevos, but none of them made a move. “This does look like its turning into a gangbang,” I suggested. 

“We don’t want to wear you out for Ralis and Molia later,” Elsmeni stated. 

“Oh, how so?” 

“Trust me, when you have me alone, you’ll understand, Shepard.” The look in her eyes suggested that I would be power fucked like Molia did. I looked forward to it. 

Glancing at the other two, they stated they were perfectly happy watching. Staying in place, Molia brought me a plate of food to eat, actually sitting cross-legged and feeding it to me, before Samara and Falere returned for a second go, both pulling out this time and testing their scores. Liara and Shiala did the same thing, even Shiala getting into the idea of a quick, hard fuck, and I was rewarded with a glass of cum afterwards, as Aryna, Elsemeni and Tevos helped fill that up too. I sat back in my armchair and relaxed with the glass, Shiala sitting on my lap, wanting to share it with me. Making an appreciative sound, she said, “Well, we do taste nice, Shepard. I understand why you like to do this.” 

“Oh, people would think I’m fucking weird doing it, trust me.” 

“Okay, no-one else is to fuck him until later,” Molia stated, “I don’t want him worn out.” 

To be honest, that sounded like a good idea. I had a dull ache, certainly not enough to stop me, but it had been a number of days since I’d been fucked so often, and a subtle reminder of Liara’s warning not to be stubborn and listen to my body. The girls suggested we head out to the pool and jacuzzi, which sounded like a bloody good idea, most of us actually relaxing back in the jacuzzi before I wanted a hot bath to soak and unwind. That was time for Shiala to join me alone, as although Liara was invited, she said my green-skinned lover could have me alone for an hour or so. 

After dinner, Molia, Ralis and I wished everyone good night as we headed to my room. Suggesting they wanted me relaxed as possible, they had me lie down on the bed, where Molia gave me her first blowjob while Ralis ate my arse at the same time. It drove me absolutely nuts, trying desperately to hold back my orgasm, but it was near impossible, giving Molia a nice load within five minutes. Ralis kept eating my arse as Molia lubed me up at the same time, feeling her fingers enter and gently stretch me out. 

They definitely kept doing that for quite a while, feeling rather relaxed, before they stopped focusing on my arse and focused on lubing up their cocks. Molia suggested a different position, believing it might be pleasurable for all of us, and if it wasn’t, we’ll try something else. Ralis lay back, her twelve inches standing proud as she held it up by the base. It was suggested I get on reverse cowboy, and I could see Molia’s thinking behind it. I took my time sliding down Ralis’ cock, on my knees first so it was comfortable before switching. Once I had Ralis all the way inside me, I bounced a few times, adjusting to her size before I leaned back at a slight angle, resting one of my forearms on the bed, feeling Ralis kiss my shoulder and run her hands down my chest. 

Molia got into position. “Are you sure, Shepard?” 

I smiled at her. “I trust you, Molia. If it’s too much, I tap out. But this isn’t like the other week.” 

She did manoeuvre me slightly so she had the best access to me, and though it may prove tiring after a while, I had plenty of stamina. I gasped when the head of her cock pressed into me, and she stopped immediately. I took a deep breath, shuffled slightly, and nodded for her to continue. She took her time sliding her cock in, and Ralis didn’t even move, her hands continuing to run up and down my body, no doubt to keep me relaxed. “You’re doing very well, Shepard. How does it feel?” Molia asked. 

“Honestly, fucking marvellous. Oh, you’re stretching me out good and proper, but this is what double penetration is all about. Two big cocks in my tight hole, making me feel really good.” 

She smiled at that, and continued to slide a bit more in. Inch by inch, taking her time. I’m not sure if Ralis was all the way inside me, maybe I had ten of hers, but Molia would be aiming for all twelve, and I let her know I wanted all twelve. I tried to spread my legs even further, giving her even better access to me, and it helped as she slid nearly all the way in. “Oh fuck!” I groaned. 

“Okay?” she asked, a little concerned. 

I couldn’t help chuckle. “Oh, I’m going to cum so hard.” 

There was a knock at the door again a couple of minutes later. Molia looked at me and gestured with her eyes. “Who is it?” I called out. 

“All of us. Can we come in and watch?” 

Looking at Molia again, she smiled and nodded. “Yeah, come on in.” 

All the other girls in the house wandered in. Some sat on the bed nearby. Others sat on chairs they brought in. Most of them starting stroking themselves. I looked back at Molia. “Okay, let’s go, Molia.” 

Ralis barely moved as only Molia gently thrust into me. “Oh fuck yes,” I cried out within about thirty seconds. If the girls doubted how good it was before, they knew now. 

Molia leaned forward a little, resting a hand on the bed, using her other to stroke me off. I felt so sensitive, I nearly came when she touched me. She noticed and laughed, still gently sliding her cock in and out, not the whole length, but a good six to eight inches. Ralis started to move, but not by much, adding to the sensations. Molia leaned down to kiss me, and I made sure I kissed her with plenty of passion, surprising her at first, before she met my tongue and that made her fuck me a little harder. 

I came all over myself, an absolute load that covered my belly and chest. “Keep going, definitely keep going,” I groaned. 

“Enjoying it?” 

“Tap out day is forgotten, Molia. When we do this again, and we will do this again, we do it like this. My god…” 

“Aryna, looks like doubling Shepard is definitely back on the menu,” Tevos stated, hearing the rest of my girls giggling away. 

“I just won’t be stupid anymore,” I grunted, “Are you close?” I asked Molia. 

“Definitely. This is so hot, Shepard. And definitely better than… you know…” 

“Ralis?” 

“Once Molia finishes, I’ll give you a load too, Shepard.” 

Molia gave it to me a little harder, letting me know with her eyes that she was close. Just before she came, she leaned down and kissed me again, both of us moaning as I felt her erupt inside me. Then she rested for a while, none of us moving, before I kissed her again. “Thank you,” I whispered. 

The smile she returned was so very sweet. “No, thank you for allowing me to do that properly, Shepard.” She glanced past me. “Your turn, Ralis.” 

“Need me to move?” I wondered. 

“Just lift yourself up slightly.” 

Doing what she asked, which was a slight strain on the old muscles, Molia stayed still but completely buried inside me as Ralis started to fuck me. Again, not too hard, just enough that I loved it, so did she, and an orgasm was guaranteed. I was near delirious with pleasure, and while it hurt a little bit, compared to the other time, it was blissful. Glancing across, I could see at least half my girls had orgasmed, their bodies coated in their cum, so they were having a good time as well. 

Having been buried inside me while Molia fucked me, Ralis was never going to last too long, hearing her groan as I felt her bury even more cum in my arse. Once I felt her relax, I sat back down on her cock and relaxed myself. Molia was the first one to pull out ever so gently, leaning forward once she was out to give me another soft kiss, before I lifted myself up off Ralis. I then immediately got down and sucked her for a little bit, surprising her before she realised why, doing the same to Molia later. 

Then I lay down on my stomach and relaxed for a little while. I felt a hand on my arse to check me, Liara stating all was okay, but just in case, she had brought medi-gel. I said I would no longer be an idiot or stubborn, so she could do what she thought was best. 

“Doubles are definitely back on,” I said. 

“Even me?” Lylis wondered. 

“Even you, sweetie. We’ve done it before. We just do it like that again. But what I suggest is that it’s not a daily thing unless it’s one of these special events we like to organise.” 

“But you will fuck someone each day right?” Falere asked. 

She sounded worried, so I assured her, “I’ll be fucking a few of you every day. Trust me, we have many, many more years to go yet.” 

Our audience eventually left, Molia, Ralis and I heading for another shower. It was rather late once we’d finished washing each other down, so after a change of sheets, as they were absolutely covered in cum, I lay down to find myself snuggled by the pair of them, the pills having worn off by now. Molia was hung even flaccid, but Ralis was a lot smaller. She noticed me look and smirked. “I often surprised my former lovers. Quite amusing when they see twelve hard inches between my legs.” 

That gave the three of us a laugh before I was snuggled into and we drifted off to sleep.


	15. Valentine's Day Double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard, Liara and Shiala decide to have some fun on Valentine's Day...

I was blindfolded and my wrists were bound by straps to each side of the bed. I could smell something rather lovely, and my cock twitched every so often in anticipation. Feeling movement on the bed, I felt at least two bodies approaching, one to either side of me. I knew who it was, their perfume a dead give-away, and they were the two that had blindfolded then strapped me to the bed. 

A kiss on each cheek. 

“I love you, Shepard,” a soft voice stated. Liara. 

“I love you, Shepard,” a second soft voice added. Shiala. 

Movement away before fingers grabbed the base of my cock and two tongues ran up and down my shaft. I know I moaned as I heard them giggle, both of them teasing me, one of their tongues circling the head of my cock, another licking the area around my balls, before one of their mouths engulfed my cock. If I had to hazard a guess, it was Liara. And it was definitely her, as I felt a tongue move down to start licking my arse, and that would certainly be Shiala. She knew I loved it, she loved doing it, and would certainly offer to do that, knowing how talented Liara was at sucking my cock. 

They knew I was never going to last long with this sort of attention. 

“Oh god,” I cried, unloading into the mouth of whoever was blowing me. As I said, Liara, but I could be wrong. She kept right on sucking though, and the tongue at my arse kept on going too. “I’ve died and gone to heaven.” Whoever was blowing me couldn’t help but laugh, and that led to a pair of giggles, and that stopped what they were doing for the moment. I felt two pairs of lips kiss up my chest before one kissed me then the other. 

“Okay, I love you both like… I’m not sure what I can compare it to…” I paused and went with, “I love you, Liara, and I love you, Shiala. Keep it simple.” That earned a kiss from them both, Liara first, then Shiala. I recognised their kisses easily as each used their tongue in a different way. 

Then they disappeared and I heard whispering before there was more movement. My cock was still hard from the pill, feeling fingers wrap around the bottom of the shaft, and then I felt the tip prod at some pussy. No idea who it was just yet, didn’t really care. I just knew that for the first time in a while, I was going to do the fucking. 

As I felt pussy lowered down on my cock, I could smell pussy near my face, probing with my tongue and just about touching someone’s lips. Now that they could judge distance to my face, they lowered themselves down. “Shiala?” I muffled into her cunt. I heard her giggle, so it was definitely her. 

Liara slowly started to ride my cock, knowing I would last a while having just cum, while I pleasured Shiala with my tongue, feeling her ride my face just a little, trying not to just focus on her clit, probing her depths instead. She loved it, feeling both her hands run through my hair. “Shepard,” she breathed in a way that suggested she was definitely loving it. 

As for Liara, it didn’t take long before she needed to ride faster, feeling a hand on my belly as she was now grinding away, probably stroking herself at the same time. My theory was answered a little later as I heard her groan then the warm feeling of cum splatting all over my chest. “Okay, that was pretty damned good,” she stated breathlessly, “Now it’s your turn, Shepard.” 

I wasn’t ready just yet, but I was definitely going to cum. I felt her change position, the way the bed moved suggesting she’d put her feet flat, so was now properly bouncing up and down, and I could feel my cock plunging her depths. That turned me on, and I could barely focus on Shiala, though she was getting off on just riding my face, feeling it smeared with her juices. 

I’m not sure how much longer it was but I eventually muffled into Shiala’s cunt that I was going to cum, Liara bouncing until she felt the first spurt into her, bottoming out so she captured it all. Shiala stopped moving as I erupted, and once I was spent, I could focus on her completely. She was definitely turned on my everything as I felt her shudder over my face, crying out something unintelligible before she cried out, “I’m cumming,” and that was from a pussy based orgasm, not her cock. I sometimes think futanari were very lucky to have two types of orgasm. 

Despite my face being smeared with her pussy juice, Shiala still moved down to kiss me, licking up some of her juices as the same time. Liara would have laid down on me but my chest was covered in her cum, so I felt her body to my other side. “Ten minutes, Shepard, then we’ll swap. Do you want me to clean myself out?” 

“Nah. Let’s be honest, I’ve probably done a hell of a lot worse, and I still need to make you cum with my face.” That made her laugh, at least, feeling Shiala lay her head on my other shoulder. “Not sure what I’ve done to deserve this, you know?” 

“It’s Valentine’s Day, Shepard.” I remained silent, immediately feeling guilty, glad I couldn’t meet their eyes because of the blindfold, before both of them laughed. “Shepard, you’ve missed about five or more already, what with dying once, then nearly dying again. And, as for here, you barely know what day it is anymore. And, as I said when this first started, you are a kept man. We look after you completely. And, to be honest, none of us care because you show us love every day. What were you going to do otherwise? Order in flowers?”

“I could cook dinner. Maybe pick some wild flowers. I don’t know, at least a little something.” 

“There is something you can do for us, and we can discuss it later.” 

I thought for a minute. “Babies?” 

“No, not yet, Shepard, despite how much Shiala wants one.” Shiala must have given her a look, as she said, “Just teasing, and you know it.” 

“I know. I’m too young to really be having one yet. Got to fuck this hunk a lot more first.” 

“Hunk?” I asked, unable to stop the chuckle. 

“You’ve really looked after yourself lately, Shepard. Is it to impress us all a bit more?” 

“I just like keeping fit and active. Sure, constant sex does help, but I like to build up sweat in other ways.” 

“Just don’t become a Vega…” She trailed off, remembering. “Shit, that’s so fucking callous… Sorry.” 

“No, I’m sure he’d find the joke funny. Man had to turn sideways to walk through doorways he was so wide. Hell of a soldier though. And he went down the way he would have wanted.” I cleared my throat. “Anyway, give me an idea about this something.” 

“It will involve us three and cameras.” 

“Well that’s not much to go with, considering it’s usually what happens when the three of us are together.” 

“Double penetration?” 

“That happens regularly enough too.” 

“I’m not saying anymore for now. But I think you’ll like our idea.” 

After they both kissed me again, I felt shuffling, my cock once again lifted by its base, sliding slowly inside Shiala. At the same time, Liara lowered her pussy to my face, and while there was a lingering taste of cum, I think she’d cleaned herself out before offering it to me. 

“Race you to an orgasm, Shiala?” 

“Oh, you are one. Strap yourself in, Shepard.” 

“And me?” 

“If you cum, you cum. You’ll stay hard anyway. Thank the goddess for those pills. I’ll drop a load on your chest like Liara, too.” My dick twitched at that, which she felt. “And, of course, Shepard loves the idea of being covered in our cum.” 

I felt Shiala get comfortable and she rode me hard and fast, crying out rather quickly how good it was. Liara rode my face, and I tried to keep up with what she was doing, before she positioned herself so I could just focus on her clit. Soon both were moaning loudly, no doubt trying to outdo the other, and if it wasn’t for the fact it was a complete turn on, and I was focusing on Liara, I’d have laughed. 

Is it wrong to admit that I liked the fact Shiala came first? I say that because I used my cock so rarely for fucking, it was nice it still provided so much pleasure. I knew my mouth was talented, though that was usually giving blowjobs. It was still close, though, as Liara came only a couple of minutes later, quite a powerful one as her legs squeezed my head. 

They each took a moment to recover before Liara moved, taking off my blindfold. The lights had been turned down low so I wasn’t blinded, as both then helped unstrap my wrists, cuddling into either side of me so I could hug them. “Did you like it?” Liara asked. 

“Loved it. Don’t think I’ve ever had you both at once like that.” 

“It won’t happen too often. You know what happens when you have three of us. And you love it.” 

“Certainly do. Don’t ask me to compare though. Both are great for different reasons.” 

Heading to the shower, I could see Liara was eager to return the favour once we were under the hot water. She asked Shiala if it was okay, and of course she was fine with it, so I bent over, planting my feet, and felt her eight-inches slide into me. She was obviously still very horny, as it was a hard, fast fuck, spilling her seed inside me within five minutes. Of course, Shiala couldn’t watch that and not be involved, so I stayed in position as she gave me her eight-inches too. She lasted just as long as Liara, but both of them were delighted to have fill me as I’d filled them. 

Then we went to bed, all of us very content with life. 

The next morning after waking up, Liara mentioned her idea. “We’ll make a Valentine’s Day video. I’m not talking overly romantic, but it was an idea I thought you might humours. Yourself, Shiala and I will film five scenes and I’ve based three of them on things from your own history. What you call ‘spoof’ films.” 

“Ah, those can be popular comedies if done right. And the other two?” 

“One will be based on our time on the Normandy, the other will be the three of us making love in your room. Proper amateur stuff.” 

I glanced at Shiala. “You’re up for it?” 

“We’ve been discussing it for a while, Shepard.” 

“We’ll start filming after the game on Friday,” Liara added, “So you’ve got a couple of days to enjoy before then.” 

I spent most of that day exercising and relaxing, first heading into the gym for some weight work before going for a long run along the beach. Heading back to the house for lunch, I was stopped by Elsmeni, who took me by the hand, pushed me down onto all fours on her bedroom floor, and dominated me with her thick eleven inches, fucking me long and hard for a good half an hour, giving me a nice load at the end after I left a load on her hardwood floor. She made me lick that up too. As I’ve described her, she was absolutely beautiful, and quite a petite little thing, but she had me wrapped around her finger very quickly. 

Grabbing lunch after that, I decided to have a little fun, putting on my kneepads and gloves, moving the coffee table out of the way, lubed myself up, and got down on my hands and knees, waiting for whoever wandered in. It was probably only a couple of minutes until someone strolled in. “Well, well, well, what do we have here?” 

“A hole for anyone to use,” I replied. 

Aria was in position very quickly, sliding her cock in rather gently, for her at least, until it was buried. Then she pounded me. She lasted a good fifteen minutes, her thick nine inches providing plenty of enjoyment for me, and she always loved fucking my tight arse. Once she came hard inside me, she pulled out, gave my arse a slap, and wandered off without another word. 

Remaining on my hands could be difficult, so I rested my head on my arms, hoping to provide a more tempting offer. I heard footsteps approach ten minutes later, Aryna sliding her eleven inches into me. “Oh, thank you, Mistress.” 

“You’re a very good boy to offer Mistress such a tempting hole to fuck, Shepard. You will be rewarded with my cum.” 

“Nothing will make me happier, Mistress.” 

She gripped my hips and gave me a nice, hard fuck. I’ll be honest, she had me moaning like a bitch within five minutes, and I dropped a load all over the tiled floor a few minutes later. She left her own load in me not long after that, leaving her cock in for a few minutes after that, leaning forward to pat my head, before she pulled out and disappeared. 

Samara and Falere walked in next and both started to laugh. “We’ll be taking you later, Shepard. We’ll give the others a chance now.” 

Lylis and Molia were next to walk in. I suggested double penetration probably wasn’t the best idea at the moment, so they played paper, rock, scissors to see who got me first. Molia won, got into the usual aggressive position behind me, and after gently sliding her cock into me, noticing most girls did that nowadays, gave me what can only be described as a powerfuck. I grunted and groaned the entire way through it. It hurt a little bit, though it dimmed the longer she fucked me. I was dripping even more pre-cum and knew I’d fire another load soon. Molia dropped another huge load inside me and staggered over to the couch to watch Lylis have her turn. 

My sweet little thing was very careful sliding a thick thirteen-inch cock into the tightest hole in the house, or that’s what Aria had called me. Considering I was the one fucked the most, I’m not sure that would be right. If she buried the whole thing, I’m couldn’t be sure without looking back, but she fucked me hard, for her at least, as what we shared alone was similar to what I shared with Shiala. She wanted me to switch positions, but I declined for the moment, promising we would do that the next day. That pleased her, at least, and she happily dropped her usual enormous load inside me as I dropped another load on the floor. I sat up once she was done and felt it really drip out of my rear. 

“Done, Shepard?” Molia asked. 

I couldn’t help chuckle. “I think I should call it time for the moment. Eleven, twelve then thirteen is a nice run of thick, long cock.” 

“You know anyone bigger, Lylis?” Molia asked. 

She looked thoughtful for a moment. “Not personally, no. I was also much bigger than my friends. Most of them were only average size.” 

I chucked again. “Yeah, your average being around eight or nine inches. Definitely not complaining, but compare that to human men…” 

“Yours is very nice, Shepard,” Molia stated, giving me a beautiful smile. What was true was that every girl in the house was larger than me, and most were also thicker. I didn’t mind one bit, as futanari were a marvellous natural wonder. 

“I’ve read of one girl who has fifteen inches though. Even for a futanari, that’s a one in a million size. Very unusual. She’s quite young too. No older than Liara, from the little I know, and she’s the youngest here.” 

“Fucking hell,” I muttered. 

“Apparently has no problem getting completely hard. Like a steel bar, I’ve heard.” Lylis looked at me. “Would you be interested?” 

“Honestly, you’re more than enough for me. Part of me would give it a good go, though.” 

“I might mention it to Liara, see if she can track her down, but more importantly, if she’d be interested.” 

“Fifteen. That’s bound to hurt,” I said quietly to myself. 

Feeling rather sweaty and full of cum, but surprisingly not sore at all, I headed for a bath. Shiala heard the water running and arrived before it was even halfway full, so we took a bath together. She asked who I’d been fucking, as I only ever had a bath after that, and let her know how and why. That made her crack up in laughter. “Not a bad idea, though. Call it ‘Surprise Cock’.” She paused before turning, “That could be a new game. Not like the one we play, but every so often, just get on all fours somewhere and see how many times you end up getting fucked in an hour.” 

“Now that sounds like a lot of fun! We could even keep a scoreboard for that. I’ll talk to Liara and we’ll make rules.” 

She leaned back into me again, holding her hands in mine, keeping them away from her cock. “I don’t think I’ll ever win the game,” she said quietly. 

“Does it really matter? You get me whenever you want.” 

“I’d just like to win,” she admitted, “Having you would be the bonus.” 

“Have you tried things to help you shoot further?” 

“I have but it comes naturally to some of the girls to shoot long.” She paused before adding, turning back with a giggle, “To be fair, I do just cum in you half the time anyway.” 

“Exactly. You fuck me for longer and get what we both want. So in a way, you’re already a winner.” 

She liked that, turning back and leaning against me, relaxing together in comfortably silence. 

After dinner that night, it was time for the semi-regular night with Samara and Falere. We had originally agreed to once a week, but with everything else that went on, it was agreed with everyone that the only regular thing would be the Friday game. Otherwise, the girls would have to agree who got me when. As most of them didn’t fuck each other, they spent a lot of time watching me be fucking and masturbating, admitting they didn’t mind as long as they got to watch me be fucked. 

Placed on all fours on their bed, I was lubed up before they lubed themselves, and I was quickly spitroasted, Samara behind, Falere in front. It was fantastic, Samara fucking me hard and Falere nearly sliding all ten inches down my throat, as I was learning how to properly deepthroat as I wanted to do that for Molia and Lylis. I wasn’t sure I could but I’d give it a bloody good go. Moaning with Falere’s cock in my mouth gave her a good giggle, feeling Samara get into her usual top position to really fuck me. Any hesitation to get back to how things were before ‘Tap Out Day’ had long since disappeared. They knew I’d tap out if I wasn’t feeling it. 

After pulling out and coming on my back, I waited for Falere to send a load down my throat before immediately swinging around. Samara knew I loved arse to mouth nowadays, grunting as Falere slid her cock into me as I swallowed Samara’s length. I was well and truly fucked again, Falere adopting the same position as her mother, hammering her cock into me. Samara loved my blowjobs, stating more than once that she had never met such a talented cocksucker, which many of my girls said. Falere eventually pulled out to and came on my back before Samara unloaded in my mouth as well. Mother and daughter then licked up and down my back. 

For once, Samara allowed Falere to top me once we got around to double penetration as it was something we did every single time nowadays. They loved it, I loved it. After sliding down Samara’s newly lubed up cock, Falere got into position behind me, gently sliding her cock into me, giving me time to adjust. I nearly came once her ten-inches was inside me, and once she started to slowly fuck me, I came all over Samara. Both started to thrust, alternating their movements so it remained comfortable for me, and both were going to cum quickly. Falere came first against, collapsed onto my back, sucking in deep breaths, as Samara continued until she could hold back no longer too. I dropped down, only using my forearms, Samara giving me a soft kiss as Falere continued to rest against me. 

“It has been some time since we’ve done that, Shepard. It was a good reminder of how enjoyable it was.” 

“Uh-huh,” Falere added.

“Would you like to remain to watch me fuck Falere?” 

“I’ll always watch a free show.” 

They had a spare chair in the room for whenever I visited. Falere lay down in the middle of the back, spreading her legs very wide as Samara grabbed a couple of pillows to lift up her arse. Samara slid into her arse, got into position, and pounded her daughter. I couldn’t help but stroke myself as I watched, Samara noticing and nodding it was fine. I was not alone so I could take care of myself. 

Samara fucked her for a good ten minutes in that position before flipping her over, Falere flat on her stomach, as Samara slammed her cock into her and continued. Falere cried out as she came all over the bed, Samara dripping with sweat for her head, watching it slide down her back and arms, as she held on for as long as possible before she needed to cum inside her. This time it was Samara who collapsed, Falere just about managing to turn over so the two could make out. 

“I’ll go,” I said quietly. The pair looked my way, wished me goodnight, before continuing their kiss. I had no doubt they’d be fucking all night. I was fairly sure Samara was never a bottom, but I had a feeling Falere didn’t want to top her mother either. 

Heading to my bedroom, Shiala and Liara were waiting for me. “I’m done in,” I admitted, making both of them laugh. 

“Good time, Shepard?” 

“They both like to fuck me hard. God, it’s good though.” 

The couple of days until Friday was filled with relaxation and sex. Every girl had at least one good fuck with me. Some got more than one if they desired, I wasn’t going to say no. Molia continued to be sugar and spice, sweet outside the bedroom, a demon in the bedroom. But when she slammed that twelve inches she had into me, I didn’t care about anything else except that thick cock plunging my depths. She’d get me into positions good for us both, and I spilled so much cum from being fucked, I was staggered my body didn’t shrivel up. And the films of her fucking me were popular with the other girls. Liara suggested we could make a special film of just Molia and myself, thinking plenty would enjoy it. 

Thursday was always quiet before game day, knowing I’d have a long day of dick on a Friday, but that didn’t stop Aria asking me into her room, where she put me on all fours and slammed me long enough to cum three times. For once, she didn’t just order me out, actually wanting my company afterwards. She made sure the door was closed and camera was off before she cuddled into me. 

Friday was always good fun. We had agreed to the five rounds now, as with ten girls, it meant I only got fucked fifty times. Only fifty times? I’m sure most people would find that fucking bizarre, but Liara had decided on one or two more rules. Each girl only got five minutes to fuck me and cum, otherwise their round was forfeit. Cumming in me meant the next round had to be missed. During larger competitions, cumming in me would mean disqualification. To be fair, that still meant at least an hour of fucking for each round, not that I was complaining. 

The likes of Shiala and Lylis just liked fucking me and were not too worried about winning, though Lylis could shoot long ropes regardless. She soaked my back in cum, to be honest. Elsmeni forgot that she needed to pull out and cum the first two times, much to my amusement, so just fucked me harder for the final round, and finished in me a third time. 

It was a real battle between Molia, Aryna and Falere through all five rounds. Lylis was fourth, and could win with a record breaker. In the end, though, it was Aryna and Molia head to head, with Aryna reclaiming her crown by only an inch from Molia. Liara had to explain that she would have to wait to claim her prize as she had organised filming with me for a few days, and Saturday would be a rest day for me because of it. Aryna didn’t complain, as she knew she would get me for one day in the end. 

After a restful Saturday, which I spent with all my girls but, apart from perhaps a few blowjobs, it was rather quiet as a few of us spent time on the beach. Asari didn’t particularly tan, their skin different to mine, but I could certainly get a different colour, and my skin had certainly bronzed since my arrival. We spent most of the afternoon around the pool, and once booze was consumed, sex was at an end. I didn’t drink much more than a couple of beers, though Liara always made sure there was enough booze I’d enjoy if I really wanted to unwind. But most of the girls had never seen me drunk. 

Waking the next morning, Liara and Shiala were both very excited. Liara had been working on scripts, yes scripts, for each scene, while Shiala was just excited about having me to herself, or at least only with Liara, for at least five days. Liara said we weren’t going to be silly, and that we’d spend a day on a scene each. She didn’t want the other girls getting too upset if they took up all my time. 

It turned out to be a hell of a lot of fun. 

Six days later, the day before the usual Friday game, Liara had all of us sit in the lounge to watch what we had produced. Most of the girls were rather excited about what we’d done, though Aria still had to say, “This had better be fucking worth it, Liara. My cock has been craving some arse.” 

“If you’re not careful, I’ll fuck you instead,” Lylis said. Everyone looked at her in surprise. Aria just looked at her and burst into laughter. 

“I like her. She’s got balls. I know she had big ones but respect. And, let’s be honest, there’s only one person in here who could handle you.” She held up both hands. “Fair enough, you got me.” 

Liara just sighed and started the video. 

SCENE ONE 

I’m sitting back on a bed in a hotel room. We used the nearby hotel for filming the scene. Reading a book, which is real, I have a drink on the table beside me and I’m waiting for a call from my contact. I was in Russia to obtain microfilm about the Soviet nuclear program. It currently rested under the bed in a specially designed holder. I now needed extraction. 

A knock at the door isn’t too concerning. It would probably be room service. Looking through the hole, I instead see two beautiful women. I immediately think ‘Honeytrap’, but not opening the door would be rude. 

Opening the door, I drink in the two women, their cleavage on display, slits in their long dresses giving a hint of leg, as I ask, “Yes?” 

“Mr Shepard?” Liara asks, in an awful Russian accent. I barely keep my face straight. 

“Who’s asking?” 

“I am Liara. And this is my friend, Shiala. With compliments of the hotel manager.” 

So, escorts probably. Definitely a honeytrap, but I still let them in. “Come on in, ladies.” 

Of course, I’m thinking with my dick, not with the head, so after closing the door, I am greeted by two women holding a pistol each. Aimed straight at me. “Let me clarify, Mr. Shepard. I am Liara Lovanalova.” I barely keep my face straight at her name. “And this is my colleague in the KGB, Shiala Wilfukuova.” She gestures with the pistol. “Sit on the bed please, Mr Shepard.” 

I sit down and the women frisk me, finding nothing on me. Liara makes sure she gropes my crotch. “A hidden weapon, Mr Shepard?” I barely make it through the ‘no’ I reply without laughing. 

“Where is the microfilm, Mr Shepard?” Shiala asks. She pronounced it ‘meecrofilm’. That does me in. You can tell there was an edit where I cracked up laughing. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Do not fool us, Mr Shepard. You are here to get the microfilm from your contract. He confessed everything.” 

“Confess, Mr Shepard. Otherwise, we have ways of making you talk,” Liara added threateningly. 

The pair of them were so damned cute the way they were acting; I was having trouble staying in character. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m here on business.” 

“Very well. We will find other ways then.” 

The two women strip, one at a time, the other covering me with a gun. Standing before me in the birthday suits, I am surprised to see they have giant erections between their legs. “Have you never heard of futanari, Mr Shepard?” 

“No,” I whisper. 

“On your knees, Mr Shepard.” 

I comply as the two women come closer. “You will bring us to orgasm with your mouth, Mr Shepard, and you will swallow what we give you. Maybe that will make you talk.” 

I’ll admit, I act fairly well over the next few minutes, making it look like I was hesitating wanting to blow them, when in fact I loved every second. “You are very talented, Mr Shepard,” Shiala whispers, “Anyone would think you have done this before. What would your wife say?” 

I nearly forgot my line as I was thoroughly enjoying blowing her. “Um… How did you know I was married?” 

“We know everything about your life, _Commander_ Shepard,” Liara states. 

“MI5 Secret Agent. On Her Majesty’s Secret Service.” 

I didn’t sound British, of course, but the pair of them had watched every Bond film and taken every single stereotype from them, particularly from the earlier movies. I was just missing some sort of toy from Q-Branch. 

I brought them both to orgasm eventually, putting on a fake cough each time I swallowed them, grimacing as I looked up at them. “There, I just gave you each an orgasm. But I still don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“You will still not co-operate with us, Mr Shepard?” Liara asked, sounding frustrated, “Do you wish to test our patience?” 

I shrug helplessly. Shiala gestures with her pistol. “Strip then on the bed.” I take of all my clothes though leave my underwear on. “I said strip, Mr Shepard. Everything off.” Once I was nude, she ordered me on all fours. Noticing Liara walk around the bed, pistol still aimed, I feel something at my arse, glancing back to see Shiala eating my arse. “Oh, this is not for your benefit, Mr Shepard,” she says. 

She ate my arse for perhaps five minutes before lube is found in the bedside drawer. “Planning on some fun, Mr Shepard?” Liara asked, “Maybe some alone time?” 

She throws the bottle at Shiala, who lubes up her cock. “Last chance, Mr Shepard,” she stated, pressing her cock at my tight hole. I shake my head and she slide her cock into me. 

It was a solid fuck. I thoroughly enjoyed it, eventually lowering my head to the bed while jerking myself off. Liara eventually get on her knees in front of me and I suck her cock again. I’m soon making plenty of noise, as is Shiala, who gives my arse the occasional slap. “You have a very nice arse, Mr Shepard.” 

I stop sucking Liara to say, “Thanks.” The pair nearly burst into laughter at my tone. 

Shiala can’t last forever and eventually leaves a load inside me, falling forward to lie on my back. I stop sucking Liara. “Will you talk yet, Mr Shepard?” 

“I have nothing to say.” 

The pair swap position, Liara lubing her cock up as Shiala kneels in front of me. She makes mention of the fact it was just in my arse but I gobble it down as Liara slide into my arse. And the same thing happens again. Liara adopts the aggressive position, really giving it to me, which we both love. Shiala is doing her best to stay in character, but the way she caresses my hair and face suggests she’s loving what I’m doing. She won’t cum again so soon but I loved sucking her cock. 

Liara gave me another load, and if anyone was paying attention, neither of them held guns anymore. We were now totally into fucking, barely concentrating on what the story. “Um… Will you confess, Shepard?” Liara mumbles, her cock still inside me as she rested on my back. 

“Er, um, no.” I’m sure the script was something else. None of us cared by that point. 

“We have ways of making you talk,” Shiala stated. 

“You’ve already said that,” I whispered. 

“Fuck it, let’s just double him,” Liara states. 

After both lubing up again, Shiala lies down on the bed, where I straddle her and lower myself down on her cock. I had to resist kissing her, barely staying in character. She looked desperate for me to kiss her. Fucking and kissing with either of them was hand in hand. Liara then mounted me from behind, the same position as before, the only difference a second cock was inside me. 

Alternating their thrusts, they started to make love to me, that’s the only way it can be described. Acting was completely forgotten as I made out with Shiala first before leaning back so I could make out with Liara too. Shiala started to stroke me off and lasted a few minutes at most before exploding, Shiala screaming as I shot as far as her face. 

“So good,” I moaned. 

“Goddess,” Liara whispered into my ear. 

“You may stay in Mother Russia any time, Mr Shepard,” Shiala stated, actually remembering the script. 

“Huh?” I thought and added, “Oh, right. Um… Oh fuck it,” I said and leaned down to kiss her again, leaving both of them in giggles. 

They both lasted much longer doubling me and it drove me nuts. I nearly came a second time before Liara finally came inside me, and that set Shiala off, who came no more than a minute or two later. We collapsed into a heap, deep breathing and sweating heavily. 

“Prepared… to talk… Mr Shepard,” Liara muttered. 

“I think you’ll find I just got what I wanted, Liara Lovanalova.” 

With that, I slide off the bed, grab the microfilm from underneath it, and stroll out of the bedroom, leaving the pair of them half-asleep on the bed. 

SCENE TWO 

I know it’s green screen, but there’s a small screen showing me standing on the bridge of the _Normandy_. Around me are CGI characters and it looks so lifelike, anyone watching would believe it. 

“The Reaper is closing, Shepard. We need to do something!” Joker exclaims. 

“Are weapons online, EDI?” 

“They are, Shepard. But we cannot take on a Reaper alone.” 

I pull up the galaxy map. There are few avenues of retreat. A planet on the other side of the system has a minefield around it. Maybe we could draw the Reaper into it?” 

“Captain!” Joker calls. 

“Head for the Dalarian minefield, Joker.” 

“What?” 

“We’ll lose it in there.” 

“But we’ll be destroyed!” 

“You got us to the Collector base, Joker. You can get through a bloody minefield.” 

I walk away from the galaxy map and down towards the cockpit. “This is a bit nuts, even for you, Commander.” 

I look at Liara and smile. “Never had you as a doubter, Lieutenant.” 

“Never.” 

“What’s the plan?” Shiala asks. 

“Use the mines somehow. I’m figuring it out as I go along, Sergeant.” I looked up. “Engineering?” 

“ _Yes, Commander?”_  

“Give me everything you got, Donnelly.” 

 _“I’m giving it all she’s got, Commander. I cannae give you any more!”_  

“One hundred and ten percent, Donnelly.” 

Joker got us through the minefield unscathed, where we waited on the other side to see what the Reaper would do. It hesitated and slowed, just what I wanted it to do. I’d learned of a weak point on Rannoch. Time to use it. Walking forward to stand behind Joker, I gave him my idea. He thought I was crazy. EDI loved it. “I remember this from a movie, Shepard. And it worked then so it should work now.” 

“Close as possible, Lieutenant Moreau. The Reaper will be a sitting duck.” 

Did my plan work? Of course it did, because I’m Captain Ki… I mean, I’m Commander Shepard. The Reaper was blown to smithereens. The whole ship cheered. Liara and Shiala both kissed me. A reporter appeared out of nowhere. “So how will you celebrate now that the Reapers are dead and the galaxy is saved, Commander?” 

“I’m going to Disneyland!” 

Wrapping an arm each around Shiala and Liara, I escort them to the elevator. Up in my cabin, we enjoy a hot shower together, where my two subordinates are shown to be futanari. Under the water, I fall to my knees to please my two girls. “Very good, Commander,” Liara states as I alternate between the pair. 

“Yes, I think you deserve a reward for such a display of heroism.” 

“But first, you should blow us to completion then we can continue on the bed.” 

I took a load in the mouth from both of them, which pleased the three of us immensely. Drying each other down, we collapse onto the bed, making out with the pair of them before Liara asks, “How would you like to celebrate your victory, Commander?” 

“Sex.” 

“And what sort of sex would that be?” 

“My two subordinates doubling their commanding officer. Do I have to make it an order?” 

“Of course not, Commander. Do you have a problem with that order, Sergeant Shiala?” 

“Not at all, Lieutenant Liara. I am always here to please my commander. 

Getting on all fours, there was no real delay in getting to the point, though it was slightly different as Shiala ate my arse while Liara blew me. She didn’t do it all that often, so whenever she did, I got very excited and usually came very quickly. I did then too, lasting no more than five minutes. She swallowed my load before getting behind me, allowing Shiala a few more minutes enjoying my arse, as I was certainly making a lot of appreciative noises (that is, moaning constantly) before they finally lubed me up, ready to go. 

We tried a different position this time as it was being filmed. Liara lay down first and I straddled her reverse cowboy, sliding her cock into me before shifting my legs and leaning back at an angle so I didn’t squash Liara below me. Shiala got into position between my legs and gently slid her cock into me too. 

“Are you ready, Commander?” Shiala asked. 

“You have a go.” 

Again, they did it a little different this time, thrusting into me at the same time. It hit all the right spot inside me, and I was soon groaning appreciatively once again. “You have a very nice arse, Commander,” Liara stated below me. 

“And my two girls have fantastic cocks,” I stated. 

Shiala leaned forward to kiss me, moving my legs further back, really exposing my arse and surprising me further by fucking me a little harder. “Oh, fuck yeah,” I cried. Shiala smiled as she continued to kiss me. “Oh fuck, harder if you want. You too, Liara.” 

I could handle both of them fucking me hard when doubling me. If I could handle ten or eleven doing it, I could definitely handle them, and I knew they’d want to do it too. Straining my arms, I lifted myself enough so Liara could really thrust into me too, and soon both girls were really fucking me. “Goddess,” Shiala cried, “I’m so close already.” 

Liara giggled below me. “So am I. Oh my…” 

“You can cum in me then go again.” 

Shiala was far too excited and came in me first. It was a good orgasm, and I think part of her wanted to collapse, but after a few deep breaths, she kept going. Liara really started to pound me and I heard her cry out and felt her cum in me as well. She did have to stop, barely moving for a little while. 

“Want to swap positions?” she asked. 

To be honest, I did, so Shiala pulled out so I could turn around, sitting on Liara before Shiala inserted herself once again, and the two continued to fuck me. “One more,” Liara whispered, “Then we’ll wrap it up.” 

I leaned down to kiss her, feeling her arms wrap around me as Shiala ran her arms up and down my back, eventually leaning back to kiss her as well. Liara stroked my cock at the same time and I enjoyed a second cumshot of the day, leaving most of it over her tits and upper chest. She didn’t hesitate using her fingers to clean herself up, moaning as she slid cum covered fingers into her mouth. 

I’m not sure how long they fucked me for, but while there was the usual dull ache, I felt fantastic the entire time and I know they loved every single second. Eventually leaning forward again, resting my forearms to either side of Liara, I felt Shiala change position, her soft hands on my shoulders, and I knew I’d be in for a good one. Glancing back, I asked, “Really?” as it was unusual. 

“I really need to cum again, Shepard.” 

“Okay. Give it to me good then.” 

She lasted all of five minutes before she squealed she was cumming again. God, I love those pills. So many cumshots. As Shiala collapsed on top of me, Liara fucked me too. She lasted a bit longer, wanting it to last as long as possible, but she couldn’t keep holding it back, kissing me hard as I felt her cock throb inside me, another load deposited. We lay together in a heap as we recovered. 

“Well, there we go, Saviour. Not a bad way to bring in the new age,” Liara whispered. 

She was definitely right about that. 

SCENE THREE 

I looked around. It looked like your standard police interrogation room. It felt a little cold. With my hands cuffed behind me, I gave my shoulders a shake, trying to stop my muscles hurting. I know why they’d arrested me. They think I did it. 

The silence is broken when two detectives burst through the door. They both look like something out of an old human detective movie. Long coats and trilby’s on their head. The lead had a file in her hand as they formed up on the other side of the table, the file thrown down on the table. “We’ve got you bang to rights, Shepard. You’re going down for what you did.” 

“I have no idea why I was even arrested. Who are you?” 

“I’m Detective Liara, this is Detective Shiala. Citadel Detective Agency.” 

“Then I don’t know why I’m here. I’m innocent of any crime you accuse me of.” 

“Bullshit!” Liara shouted, loud enough to see Shiala jump slightly. Liara was really selling it, opening the file and throwing photos at me. “Look at those and tell me what you see.” 

I’ll admit, my breath caught at the photos of Lylis covered in blood as they looked so authentic. Throat apparently slit. Stab wounds over her body. Blood everywhere. I honestly thought they real, and when I looked at Liara, I think she nearly broke character, just to tell me they were fake. She cleared her throat as Shiala picked up. “You were the last man seen with her at a bar last night. Your ejaculate was still inside her. Your fingerprints were all over her and her room.” 

“My hands are clean,” I whispered. The photos were unnerving, so I put them down. 

“Do you deny being with her last night?” 

“No." 

“Do you deny having sex with her last night?” 

“No.” 

“Where were you between the hours of midnight and eight o’clock this morning?” 

“At home. 

“Can anyone support your alibi?” 

“No.” 

“Then confess to the crime.” 

“I didn’t do it.” 

“Very well, if you wish to play it that way, we have ways of extracting a confession,” Liara warned, walking to the door and locking it before turning back, undoing the tie of her shirt. I looked at Shiala, who did the same thing. “There’s no-one watching this room, Shepard. We can do whatever is required.” 

“Slap me around a little bit, that it?” 

Liara smirked. “Not exactly.” 

Put their hands under my arms, they lifted me to my feet and immediately fumbled at my belt and trousers, dropping those to the floor before removing my shoes and socks. With my hands still cuffed, I couldn’t do anything. Shiala then ripped my shirt off, practically tearing at the material, so I was standing naked before them. 

“Up on the table, Shiala. We’ll get him talking in a few minutes.” 

We made it look like they threw me onto the table, but I basically climbed onto it, put on my knees, my face pressed into the table because of where my hands were. As always, Shiala ate my arse while I think even Liara got involved. Of course, that just got me moaning. “We’ll make this bitch talk in ten minutes,” Shiala stated. She almost made me crack up laughing when she called me a bitch. That’s what Aria calls me! 

I then felt lube applies to me but I couldn’t turn too far, otherwise I’d fall off the table. I figured they were lubing themselves up next, as the table them moved as someone stepped on, feeling a cock placed at my hole. “Sure you won’t confess?” Shiala asked. 

“I’m innocent. And this isn’t…” She shut me up by sliding her cock inside me. Instead of completing my sentence, I moaned. 

The table moved and groaned a bit more as I felt a second cock prod at me above Shiala’s, so the pair were trying something new. “Your arse is really in my face,” I heard Shiala whisper, and I think we all nearly broke into fits of giggles. 

“Well, you love eating arse, eat mine too,” Liara whispered back. Nothing happened for a couple of minutes before Liara moaned, “Oh, you’re really good.” 

Liara slid her cock inside me too and I couldn’t help moan again. We normally didn’t go straight to doubling, but we had fucked before the scene, so I was ready for it. Liara grabbed the handcuffs though didn’t pull too hard, and once they were both comfortable, they started to fuck me. I lasted five minutes before I came all over the table. “God yes,” I moaned quietly. 

“He’ll confess in five minutes,” Liara grunted 

“He’s really tight, Liara. Maybe we can put him in the cells for a few days, really use him up first.” 

“Not a bad idea. Been a few months since we had someone this tight readily available. What do you think, Shepard?” 

“I’m innocent.” 

Liara laughed. “Sounds like a yes to me. Well, Shiala, if we don’t get a confession, I think he’s ours for a while.” 

Both were really into it now and I was making a lot of noise myself. I think there was more to the script, but we all forgot as the two girls were getting very hot and ready to orgasm. I just loved having both of them inside me. “Keep going,” I moaned. 

“Goddess, you feel good, Shepard,” Liara groaned. 

Script definitely forgotten. 

The fucking lasted another ten minutes, barely anything said, just the sounds of fucking. Liara eventually groaned, announced she was going to cum, then did just that inside me. She collapsed onto my back as Shiala managed another couple of minutes before she needed to unload inside me too, feeling her bump into Liara, who giggled as Shiala rested against her arse. 

“Umm… So… um….” 

“Er, confession I think,” Shiala mumbled. 

“What?” I asked. 

“Oh fuck it. Call scene,” Liara stated. 

SCENE FOUR 

I push open the doors, hearing them creak as they swing behind me. The entire saloon falls silent, only the click of my heels on the wooden floor. All eyes are on me as I make my way to the bar. Ensuring I don’t put my back to the room, I lean back against the bar. “Whiskey,” I growl. 

The hand of the bartender shakes as he pours, carefully sliding it across to me. I grab the glass and neck the whiskey. It’s actually juice but its convincing enough. I glance at the men nearest me. “Looking for someone. Two people actually.” 

“Who you looking for, stranger?” 

“Go by the name of Liara and Shiala. Know ‘em?” 

“Can’t say I do, stranger.” The man necks his glass and leaves, noticing numerous others finish their drinks and depart. 

“Barkeep, do you know those two names?” 

“Heard of ‘em before. Why do you ask?” 

“I have a bone to pick with them.” 

“We’re up here, Shepard.” I look upstairs to see the pair of them dressed in dresses that girls of the old west would wear. They don’t appear armed, and I carefully take the pistol from my left holster, doing it slowly and out of view. “Come up so we can talk.” 

“Do I look stupid to you?” 

“No. But it would be better for everyone down there if we did.” 

Turning as I walk, never offering my back for more than a couple of seconds, I watch Liara like a hawk as I head upstairs. She never offers a target, as Shiala entered the room first, and I gesture to Liara with my pistol for her to enter first. Walking into the room, I close the door behind me and walk into the room. Both of them break into enormous smiles as I holster my pistol as they run towards me. “How are my girls?” 

“We did it, Shepard. It’s ours. All of it’s ours.” 

“Everything? You mean everything?” 

“We can leave this shithole behind tomorrow.” 

“Why not now?” 

Both kissed a cheek. “Because tonight is a cause for celebration.” 

Clothes were taken off incredibly fast, well my clothes were at least. Their costumes were quite a bit more difficult, amazed that Liara had managed to locate them so quickly and get them delivered even quicker. I think favours were called in. Once we were all naked, I dropped to my knees immediately, alternating blowing Liara and Shiala, as they ran their hands through my head when I pleasured them. 

“Our whole future lies in that chest, Shepard,” Liara said. 

“The three of us could buy an entire state if we wanted,” Shiala added. 

I just moaned around Shiala’s cock, stroking Liara at the same time, then doing the opposite a couple of minutes later. While I pleasured them, I also stroked my own cock. Liara suggested I focus on her for the moment, so that’s what I did, taking a mouthful of cum within five minutes. Shiala then grabbed my hands, laying her down on the bed first before I swung around, lowering my mouth to her cock, and she swallowed mine. That’s when I felt Liara start to eat my arse. “What?” I asked in surprise, “Since…” 

“If Shiala loves it, then I can certainly do it.” 

She fucking well did show she will grow to love it, rather distracted as I tried to blow Shiala. Liara licking my arse and Shiala blowing me brought to a shuddering orgasm, but once I was empty, I could focus on bringing Shiala to orgasm, taking a second load in my mouth. Lying down together on the bed, the pair snuggled into me, running their hands up and down my chest. “Long ride, Shepard?” Liara asked. 

“Couple of days at most.” 

“Capable of taking both of us?” 

“Oh, I can always take both my girls.” 

A bottle of lube was grabbed, and once everything required was lubed up, I straddled Shiala’s lap, slowly sliding down her cock, leaning forward to kiss her. While I made out with her, Liara got in her now usual position and slid her cock into me too. Once both were inside me, they alternated their thrusts, driving me nuts. And knowing we’d all just cum, this would last quite a while. 

Liara placed her hands on my shoulders and really started to fuck me. “You were gone too long, Shepard.” 

“I had to get him,” I grunted, “Everything is laid to rest.” 

“Revenge,” Shiala stated, “He had to pay.” 

Both really stated to fuck me and I met their thrusts, causing both of them to moan in appreciation. My cock now felt like steel, as did their inside me. If I wasn’t leaning forward to kiss Shiala, Liara would lean forward to try and kiss me too, though she was giving me a reach around at the same time. 

“Fuck!” I moaned. 

“This is the best yet,” Shiala added quietly. 

I was sweating. Liara felt wet above me, no doubt sweating heavily herself. Shiala’s face glistened. It was rather warm in the hotel room we were using as a ‘studio’. It was no surprise that I eventually came first, just from the bliss of what they were doing to me. The male body can only take so much before it needs to release. 

“Race you to orgasm, Shiala.” 

“You’re on!” 

They both started to fuck me harder still. It made me groan quite a bit, as it did start to hurt, but they were both racing to orgasm now, so figuring a few minutes of proper hard fucking would be worth feeling them cum inside me. I placed my forearms down on the bed, feeling Liara really drive her cock into me. “Okay?” she whispered. 

“Keep going. It’s fine.” 

“I love you, Shepard,” Shiala whispered. The script had been well and truly forgotten. 

Liara came first and it was a bloody good one, moaning loudly, exclaiming her love for me, before she collapsed onto my back, feeling her breasts squish into me. Shiala was the second to cum again, and once she left her load inside me, I let Liara know so she could roll off me. The girls were half-asleep so I rolled off the bed and quietly got dressed. Heading to the chest, I opened it to find what I really wanted. Glancing at the girls, I grabbed the small package, closed the chest, and walked out of the bedroom. 

SCENE FIVE 

It wasn’t the one we recorded. When the scene finished, I glanced at Liara next to me. “What happened to the one we filmed?” 

“It just didn’t come across as genuine, Shepard, so I chose one that shows how much in love the three of us. Tell me that didn’t show that?” 

“It was beautiful, Liara,” Tevos stated. 

“Hell, even I was thinking I’d like something like that,” Aria added. 

“Holy shit, if Aria is convinced, you made a good choice,” I stated. 

“The other four scenes were just that, scenes. The last one was meant to show genuine lovemaking between the three of us, not caring if the camera was there. I just don’t think we sold it enough when we filmed it the other day.” 

“I think you made the right choice, Liara,” Shiala stated, “I can’t say I exactly remember that night, but it certainly came across as romantic and genuine. And we definitely enjoyed ourselves there.” 

“Are you putting that online, Liara?” Molia asked. 

“Of course. I think it’ll sell really well.” 

“You have a sure fire winner. A lot of hot sex but some humour involved too,” Lylis added, before she giggled, “Though it was obvious that you gave up on the story most of the time.” 

“Too difficult to concentrate with a couple of cocks in my arse,” I joked. 

“Are we playing the game tomorrow?” Aria asked. 

“Yes, but that means no sex for Shepard. He needs a rest.” Liara looked at me. “And that’s an order, Shepard. Remember who is in control here. After the game tomorrow, Aryna may have her prize from the last game on Saturday, and the winner of the game tomorrow may have him all day Sunday.” 

Sounded like music to my ears.


	16. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having been isolated for so long, and after so many many requests, Commander Shepard finally agrees to an interview regarding both his lives...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus wept, this nearly topped 19,000 words. Never written such a long chapter before!

Wearing only boxing gloves and boots for grip on the floor, I pounded the large bag, my body dripping with sweat. Lylis and Molia were holding the bag for me, and I was near enough knocking them onto their arse with each hit. Even after all this time, I still had all the power in my arms that I had when serving. 

"You really don't have to do that," I said, another swing smacking into the bag, "I don't mind a moving target." 

"We want to help. And definitely like to watch," Molia replied, an eagerness to her tone that suggested some more exercise of a different kind might be after. Lylis didn't have to say a word. Her eyes said everything. Absolute lust, but I knew she was completely in love with me too. She was living the dream of being intimate with her hero. Quite a few of the girls that visited for gangbangs were just like her, but I was equally as smitten with her. And while I loved all my girls in one way or another, it was impossible not to, I generally only said those words to Liara and Shiala. Probably sounds cruel, but when in the throes of passion with any of them, I'd generally say the words to whoever I was with as soon as those were said me. 

After another twenty minutes, I was feeling pretty good but also tired. The girls offered to take off my gloves and boots, and hands started to wander. But before fun could really begin, the two girls once again deciding who got me first, Liara walked into the gym and ordered me to follow her. "Maybe later then," Lylis whispered, kissing my cheek, before she walked out hand in hand with Molia. They wouldn't be doing anything, but they'd struck up a friendship. Not so strange, as both were very sweet outside of the bedroom, but complete opposites inside. 

Following Liara into her bedroom, she suggested I have a shower first. She didn't join me, so I had a quick wash before joining her at her desk. "Something wrong?" I asked. 

I must have sounded cautious as the smile she returned melted me immediately. "No, not really. I just needed your undivided attention as I could those two were getting ready to have some fun." 

"Sounds important. What is it?" 

"Over the past few months, our site had been receiving requests for an interview, primarily with you. I haven't mentioned it, as I immediately sent the conditions before we'd even begin to discuss other details. However, ANN, the Alliance News Network, have finally agreed to the conditions. The important question is; would you be interested in the interview?" 

Shrugging, I said, "Well, I can already guess what they want to know. What do you think?" 

The smirk suggested I would enjoy what was to come. "I suggest we agree to it, as long as they meet our conditions. Then we invite them for the week of the 'Only Eight Gangbang' we have planned. That would be an eye-opener for sure." 

"I doubt I will come out of the interview looking any worse. I say I don't care about my reputation, and I generally don't, but I can imagine what's said about me." 

She smiled again, leaning forward to grab my hand. "After the initial shock, most simply don't give a shit, and that's being completely honest. Most are open-minded enough to say, after what you did for the galaxy, you can do whatever the hell you want, and what we are doing isn't illegal and looks like a lot of fun to most." 

"Who's the journalist that will meet our conditions?" 

"Angela Wong. Heard of her?" I shook my head. "Apparently she makes Khalisah al-Jilani look like a poodle, but she's also a hell of a lot fairer. She'll ask provocative questions but will also want to hear your side of the story and should report the unbiased truth." 

"So when is this all organised for? The gangbang and the journalist?" 

"Two weeks. I'll pick them all up together." 

"Okay, you're in charge here, but I guess the rest should be informed and we can get ourselves ready for it." 

* * *

Sitting in the waiting bay, I guess I shouldn't be so surprised that Ms. T'Soni asked me to meet her on Illium. Considering the reputation, I'm slightly surprised they didn't just make their home here, though I guess they wouldn't have much privacy. I'm not alone, as there is a large group of asari nearby, many talking excitedly amongst themselves. If I didn't know any better, they were waiting for her too. If they are, then I can only guess what I'll be walking into when we arrive. 

A ship docked half an hour later, and an asari walked through the docking bay doors a couple of minutes after that. Rising to my feet, she makes a beeline straight for me first. "Angela Wong?" 

"Yes," I asked, grasping the outstretched hand, "And you must be Ms. T'Soni?" 

The smile is immediate and warm. No sign of the fearsome reputation I had heard about. "Please, while you are a guest of ours, call me Liara. We are all on a first name basis. Well, except Commander Shepard. He's just... Shepard. Most of the girls probably don't even know his first name." 

Gesturing with my head, I asked, "Are they coming with us too?" 

"Yes, they will be guests at the same time. We can discuss it all when we arrive, but you no doubt are aware of the lifestyle we lead. While you will have time to interview us all, we will be continuing to enjoy the things we always do." 

"That was one of the conditions, Liara. It's fine." 

"Let me organise the rabble, then we can go." 

As she walked away, I knew Liara was barely one hundred and fifteen years old, give or take a year or two. Looking over 'the rabble' as she called it, I would have guessed most were between one-fifty to two hundred, with a few maybe up to three or four hundred. Certainly no-one older than five hundred, though I couldn't always just asari accurately. 

Getting the group quiet, I listened in as she went over the conditions again. I made sure I wouldn't break them, warned in harsh terms that if I broke the conditions, Liara would simply make me disappear. And knowing her reputation, the threat wouldn't remain unfulfilled. That's why it was just me with a suitcase. Nothing else whatsoever. Everything I would need to interview would be provided, we would then edit everything together, it would be encrypted then sent to my office terminal, with absolutely no chance of tracking it. One would have called it verging on paranoia, Liara insisted they only wanted privacy. 

The one thing I would use to describe the rest of the girls during our two-day journey is excitable and rather horny. I speak with many of them on the way. For some, this was their first trip. For others, they'd been twice or more. Those who had been previously spoke only positive things about Shepard, his harem, and what they do there. All of them know they will be recorded and show next to no concern. As for Liara, she converses politely but I believe is holding back until we sit down for an interview. 

Liara explains we'll be landing early afternoon and that they use an earth calendar and clock as there are enough similarities for it to work. Pulling into land, the girls are now very excited, the previous visitors having explained it all to the 'virgins', as first-timers were called. I will be last off with Liara, as the rest will be greeted by the others girls who live with Shepard, the Commander greeting me personally. 

Walking off the shuttle with Liara once the rabble disappeared, I am greeted by a sunny, warm and slightly humid planet. In the distance is an enormous mansion while off to the right is what looks like a hotel. I'd been told they have many visitors but to have a hotel suggested the numbers must be staggering. 

Then my eyes fall on Commander Shepard. I know my breath catches and I start to blush. I'd been warned about nudity. The only thing covering him are flip-flops on his feet. I can't help but look at his crotch, seven-inches thick and hard. I know that as Liara told me before. But the man is an Adonis. Clearly looks after himself, he's not just pure muscle, but there is definition to his entire body. The real surprise is that he barely looks a day older than the last time he was seen in public. He strides forward, his blue eyes alive with humour and curiosity, and the smirk suggests he's provoked the reaction he wanted. "Delighted to meet you, Ms. Wong." 

I take his hand, a firm but polite handshake. "Please, call me Angela, Commander Shepard." 

"You be Angela, I'll be Shepard. Please, if you'll come with us, we'll show you around." 

Shepard falls silent as Liara falls in alongside, starting to go over why they chose this planet, when they arrived and subtle suggestions at things that occurred. Walking through the main doors, I was greeted by a beautiful, open room, an enormous lounge room off to the left, with what looked a bar in the far corner, a kitchen to the right, a large dining table, which I already knew was centre of a few of their videos, escorted down a long hallway where I was shown to one of the many guest bedrooms. Doors were closed, and I'd seen none of the other girls, so I can only assume I was being shown around first before they appeared. 

Tastefully decorated as the rest of the house, Liara stated, "The room has been cleaned top to bottom, not that anything happens in here. You have a private bathroom to use. The terminal on the desk does connect to the extranet, but anything you send out will be encrypted and won't be traced. The vid-screen is switched off at the moment and certain channels have been blocked unless you wish to view them. For now, settle in and rest. I'll come collect you when we have dinner." 

"If I may ask, what will you be doing now?" 

Shepard couldn't help burst into laughter as my insinuation was clear. "Not that, Angela. We have to make sure all the girls are settled into the hotel first. Nothing much happens the first day, though we might have a little fun tonight." 

Liara then asked, I guess for reassurance, "Are you sure you can handle watching everything?" 

"If it gets too much, I can always head back here." 

The pair wish me good luck and depart. Closing the door, I unpack my things, and I'll admit I did bring along a sex toy of my own to use. One, as I have my own needs, and two, I've watched a couple of their videos, and from a personal point of view, I found them very enjoyable. I would probably end up watching the vid-screen before going to sleep. The most important point is that I separate my personal enjoyment compared to the impact it has made considering the reputation of Commander Shepard. 

I am given privacy as I do wander the house. The rest of the girls have since opened their doors and I see things that would certainly shock most people. I guess I'll have to get used to asari openly masturbating. One of the girls, who introduces herself as Molia, is... She has a very long erection. I know I am looking all the time, which simply makes her giggle. She's a sweet girl though, letting me know that I will meet a variety of personalities during my stay. The one constant is Shepard. "He is always happy," she says, and you could hear devotion in her tone, "I've never even seen the man frown, let alone raise his voice." 

I join Shepard and his harem for dinner, Shepard joking that the table has been washed down since the last gangbang. The fact he so readily admits to what happens is refreshing, though hard to deny considering the four videos called 'Commander Shepard: Kitchen Table Gangbang'. Liara explains further that the visitors would eat at the hotel before joining us that evening. "Will there be sex?" I wonder. 

"Yes. Though nothing extravagant," Liara replies. Shepard looks at her and smiles, and I know he's looking forward to whatever is going to happen. The rest of dinner takes place with an air of open conversation. Nothing is taboo. There are no secrets. I am aware of who most of the asari are and I know my interviews with a couple will certainly prove interesting. 

Liara suggests I wait in my bedroom while the other guests are summoned. No more than ten minutes later, and already used to her nudity, she escorts me to the lounge room, where there are... more naked asari than I can count. Every girl on the shuttle is definitely there, all naked, all with erections. To my untrained eye, they all appear of similar size. Glancing across at Shepard, he's sitting in an armchair, the green asari I know as Shiala sitting across his lap. He whispers something into her ear that makes her giggle, but it’s the look in her eyes that suggest she is deeply in love with him. His are full of love too. It is something I didn't really expect. I saw the same look from Liara at dinner, so while this might be a harem, deeper feelings of love must be involved, at least for some of the girls. It is something I will question them about later. 

Offered another armchair, I relax back as Liara approached, handing over a personal camera. She explains that it will follow me around and record anything I wish, particularly during interviews. She offers a bodycam at the same time, but I don't see the value, so I decline. 

The one word I would use to describe everything is organised. All the girls who live in the house know what they are doing, and it is obvious Liara is in control. Shepard continues to sit back, completely relaxed with Shiala still in his lap, as Liara explains in greater detail what will happen during the week. It will include a version of 'the game' I've seen during my investigation. 

"Okay, now which of you girls is a first-timer here?" Liara asked. About a dozen raise their hands. Gesturing, she adds, "If you would like to take a seat on the lounge over there, Shepard will introduce himself properly. You each get two minutes with him. Try not to cum too fast otherwise you won't last long during the week." 

So something involving sex will occur. No great surprise. Shepard rises to his feet, Shiala getting behind him, and I know my eyes widen as she starts to eat his arse, hearing chuckles, no doubt at my reaction. She then lubes him up, seeing the smile on Shepard's face, no doubt finding pleasure at her tongue and fingers. 

Liara walks across to me and sit on the side of the chair as I watched Shepard mount the first girl. They share a few words before I watch him insert her cock inside. "We used to do this completely anonymously," Liara explains, "No names, just a number. But Shepard realised he would at least like to know their names so he could moan it if he really liked them. So now we ask for their names. Some will give their age if they wish, though it's not necessary. And all girls must provide their cock size."

"So this event is?" 

"Oh, right now? This is what usually happens. Any new girl will get a first taste of him. Some will cum fast due to the excitement. It's Commander Shepard, after all. As for this week, we've called this the 'Only Eight Gangbang'. All girls this week will only have eight inches between their legs, as a reminder to Shepard of myself and Shiala. The other girls who live here will get their chance with Shepard, depending on how he's feeling." 

"So this is a week of sex games?" 

Liara met my eyes and smiled. "In a way, yes. Some of it is just pure sex, nothing but the urge to fuck and cum. Some of it is games though because it makes it a lot of fun. Laughter and sex can easily go hand in hand, as well as more intimate things. What you see here and at times this week will be very different to what Shiala and Shepard or what Shepard and I share in private." 

As she's speaking, I watched Shepard slowly move along the line. The girls are all very excited at the prospect, hearing numerous giggles as Shepard obviously puts their minds at ease. More than one girl cums inside him, hearing Liara chuckle next to me. "He certainly won't mind. He loves the feeling. If he was a woman, he would have been pregnant the entire time we were here... Um, if he had the right biology." 

Once he'd spent two minutes with all twelve, he was handed a towel to clean up and sat back down with Shiala. Liara then mentions what events would take place. There would be a gangbang, where Shepard would be serviced by all forty girls, including Shiala and Liara, who would be participating in the week-long event. There would be a version of their Friday game, apparently spread out over a few days due to the numbers. After that, the girls would be allowed to make suggestions that, she admitted, Shepard would likely quite happily agree to. 

Liara walked over to speak with Shepard and whispers in his ear, handing him a datapad. I think he's selecting girls, as when the rest are escorted back to their hotel, half a dozen remained seated. "He remembers them from previous visits," I hear someone say, turning to see an asari I recognise as Aria T'Loak, "So he's going to let them fuck him." 

"And yourself? Will you... fuck him this week?" 

Aria hears my hesitation and laughs. "Lady, you'd better get used to vulgar language, lots of sex, and pools of cum on the floor and definitely on Shepard. Trust me, the clean up after a week-long gangbang is epic. And yes, I'll get my turn. He loves my nine-inches giving it to him hard." 

"Does it get... you know, disgusting?" 

"If you mean because of the anal, then no. Shepard takes a daily pill that keeps him clean and we've never had a problem. Plus, we have two main rules. No poo or pain on purpose." 

"Is that because of the one movie that's been removed from your site?" 

She grimaces. It is clearly not a fond memory. "Correct. As for the other rule, we haven't had an accident yet." I pull a face, which makes her laugh. "Hey, we've been lucky. The term ‘shit happens’ must have originated from somewhere." 

"And the constant erections?" 

"We all take pills that keep us hard for at least eight hours and help us cum constantly." 

I glance to see Shepard is now on the floor, wearing kneepads and gloves, one of the girls inside him. The look on his face is one of complete bliss, and the noises certainly suggest he's enjoying it. Thinking I might as well get used to it, I sit back down on the armchair and observe. Each girl lasts between five to ten minutes and all of them cum. Liara and Shiala then get their turn, noticing the other girls looking on with slight envy, I would say. 

"Do we get a go?" one of them asks. From the file I'd been given, her name was Elsmeni. 

"Shepard?" Liara wonders. 

He looks at me. "Do you want to watch this?" 

"I'm here to observe everything, Shepard." 

He nods his understanding and glances to the others. "Okay, choose between all of you three. I don't want to wear myself out too soon. We have a long week ahead." 

The three girls eventually decide and I know they are trying to shock me as Molia, Lylis and Elsmeni are agreed. Elsmeni goes first and to call her dominant would be an understatement. Shepard loves every second of it, groaning and grunting his way through while urging her on at the same time. When it's Molia's turn, she puts him on his back, lifts his arse and what can only be described as driving her cock into him occurs. She notices my astonished look. "Trust me, he loves it." 

Shepard turns his head. "God yes. So thick and hard." Any semblance of control he had earlier is gone. He is delirious with pleasure. Molia gives it to him hard and fast, both of them loving every second, yet after she's cum, as did Shepard during, the kissing and caressing afterward is tender and there is genuine affection between them. 

Lylis has the biggest cock I've ever seen. I wonder how Shepard could possibly take it, but if I thought there was affection between Molia and Shepard, then this girl is completely besotted with him. I can only say what happens between them should be called lovemaking. It's... honestly quite beautiful to watch. I glance around at many of the other girls to see they have stopped masturbating and are simply watching, the smiles and whispers suggesting this wasn't the first time. It is simply not something I would expect. Liara glanced my way and smiles approvingly. 

When both are finished, they continue to kiss and cuddle for quite a while before Liara finally clears her throat. Lylis looks a little embarrassed, apologising. "No need, Lylis, but Shepard does need his rest. And we do have company too." She blushes even hotter when her eyes fall on me. She'd completely forgotten I existed. 

I have a feeling that things were probably tamer than usual, but even what I've seen so far tonight is a real eye-opener. Shepard gets to his feet and Aria's warning about cum on the floor rings true. Shepard looks... Satisfied probably isn't a strong enough word. The three girls who'd just been inside him crowd around, and it's obvious the affection they all have for another. The other girls join in, and it is concrete who they are all here for. He might be on the receiving end, but they are here to please him above all. 

Liara escorts me back to my room and she's not surprised when I ask for the true channel list. She turns on the vid-screen, explaining 'one-o-one' is Shepard's room and so on, while there are five channels that play all their movies. "I assume you brought a sex toy?" she asks. I admit that I did. "Shame. Although these girls are here for Shepard, I think one or two might have given you a good fuck." Hearing it stated so bluntly causes me to blush, or so it feels. "Enjoy your first evening here, Angela. I'm sure you'll have a fun week in addition to learning all you need." 

Stripping off, it feels rather freeing being naked in a house full of nudity, and I flick through the channels. Shepard is in bed with Shiala with Liara soon appearing. Nothing untoward happens, the pair snuggling into him and it's obvious this is a usual arrangement. I flick through some more channels, finding Tevos masturbating with a toy inside her, same with Aria, whose toy is enormous compared to mine. Other girls are lying back watching their own vid-screens, though not all seem to be watching porn. I eventually flick through to the movies. I'm not sure which one it is, but it's very much a turn on, and I use my toy for ten minutes before I orgasm and fall asleep. 

Joining them for breakfast the next morning, I'm wearing clothes but already feel out of place. Mentioning that fact, there are a few sniggers around the table. "I'll be honest; we've never had a naked woman around here. All I can say is that you do what you want. There are very few rules here," Liara stated, before pointing to a sign on the wall, "Those are the few rules we have." 

"I'll think about it. I'll definitely be dressed for the interviews but... I'll see." 

"No pressure either way. We know why you're here. I have been thinking about interviews, though. Would interviewing former Councillor Tevos first be okay?" 

"Perfect way to start." 

"Great. It can be in any order you want except that the big one, Shepard, will be last. I figured you'd want at least a few hours, but he will speak to you informally whenever you want. As will most of us, to be honest. The guests might find it slightly off-putting, though they were warned about your presence, but those of us who live here accept that you will see everything." 

After breakfast, Shepard disappears, stating he would be spending an hour in the gym before anything else, while the girls mostly head outside to the pool or balcony area. One thing I'll say is that they are beautiful. Shepard either has great taste in companions or he's just a very lucky man. Tevos finds me a few minutes later and escorts me to her bedroom. As tasteful as one would expect of a former Citadel councillor, she offers me a seat then a refreshment before we get down to the interview. I'm already used to nudity though her rather long erection is slightly distracting. She notices but her face gives nothing away. There's the usual back and forth about her time on the Council, her role in the Reaper War, before we get to the main issue. 

"When were you first intimate with Commander Shepard?" 

"That would be the night on the Citadel which has since been released as a movie. Commander Shepard's First Gangbang." 

"You agreed your first time would be, one, filmed, and two, a gangbang?" 

"I wanted to be intimate with Shepard. I would have done anything for that to happen." 

"Why?" 

"He gave everything for the cause, and for my people. He might have been defeated on Thessia, but his words afterwards were uplifting, giving us all hope. He certainly helped me and our relationship was closer during that time. And, I will admit, I had found him attractive for some time. His attraction was returned, but it took Liara to bring us together. Overall, he saved all of us. I knew, then and there, that I would be with him... if Liara allowed it, of course..." 

"Is that why you quit the Council and disappeared?" 

"Yes. The Council needed new leadership and fresh ideas. And, to be honest, I was exhausted. I'd seen far too many friends perish. I had no family left either. There is no-one left behind. I needed to do something for myself." 

"But what about your reputation? You are now more known as one of Shepard's film companions than anything before?" 

She shrugged. "My name is in the archives. In a thousand years, it will still be there. No-one can take away any of our achievements." 

"Do you like living here, so isolated from the galaxy?" 

"I love it. It's freeing. And, most important, I am happy here. There is nowhere else I'd rather be." 

"What is your relationship like with the other girls?" 

"We are as close as can be. The one thing we are generally not is intimate with each other." 

"Really? I find that surprising?" 

"I'm not saying it doesn't happen. Sexual relationships have developed between certain people, but all are secondary to Shepard." 

"What about your personal relationship with Shepard?" 

"I love him. As, I'm in love with him."

"Does he return those affections?" 

"In a way. He loves me, much like he loves all his girls. But I know his heart belongs to two, though maybe three nowadays. Lylis is a newer girl living here, but she has sure won his heart." 

"I'll admit, I thought jealousy would be a real problem between you all." 

Tevos laughs for a moment. "Liara stamps that out very quickly." 

"Sounds like she's very much in charge?" 

"No-one fucks with Liara T'Soni. Except Shepard on occasion, as he can get away with it. The man has no control whatsoever, freely giving it to us, but he has us all wrapped around his finger. We would do anything for him, though he rarely asks for anything." 

"Finally, what do you say to those who criticise yourself, your lifestyle, or this entire life you have all built here?" 

"Absolutely nothing. If people wish to judge us, so be it. But we are here in an isolated part of the galaxy, have made a home for ourselves in a mansion full of love. We have a hell of a lot of fun together and plan on many decades more. Honestly, I think people are jealous of our lives. We are free and happy. Isn't that what everyone wants?" 

"Ariana Tevos, thanks for your time," I state, the pair of us shaking hands, the light of the camera behind me switching off. 

We walk back into the kitchen and it appeared that a new volume of 'Kitchen Table Gangbang' was underway. My presence is near ignored, though I stand back and observe, as forty asari line up to fuck Commander Shepard. And it appears he is loving every second, his face lit up with a grin as another cock enters him. He moans. He swears. He urges the girl on. It is obvious they are all very excited, many lasting five minutes at most before cumming inside him. He sits up each time, giving them a kiss, before lying back down for the next one. It is slightly mechanical, but it is clear they are all having a lot of fun. 

And I feel my panties getting rather wet. I must look rather flustered as Shiala sidles up beside me. "There's no harm in being turned on," she says softly. 

"I'm here for work," I whisper back. 

"True, but trust me, you can't deny yourself the entire time here. I'm not saying be intimate with anyone but you shouldn't be the only one in here not having an orgasm." 

I was learning very quickly that these girls were delightful company, unfailingly honest and genuinely nice people. Maybe it was a facade, but I was already left thinking it wasn't. They were just having a good time and enjoying life without giving a single care what anyone thought. No wonder they all feel so liberated. 

I don't take her advice but, after about twenty, I need to stop watching, heading outside to where his other girls are, all of them sitting around the jacuzzi, noticing a few bottles of wine. They all look at me approach. "Want to join us?" Tevos asks. 

I gesture back. "I'll get my bikini." 

"Lady, just get naked. You have tits and a cunt. So do we. The only addition is we have a cock. Get naked and get the fuck in," Aria states. 

It's hard to argue so, somewhat shyly, I start to disrobe. Once I'm naked, I feel slightly embarrassed as I turn around, feeling a number of eyes drink me in. I eventually move my hands covering my private bits and lower myself down. Aria reaches across, hands me a glass of wine. "I'm still working." 

"You can enjoy a glass and work. We know everything is being recorded." 

I sit back and relax, and there's no doubt my pussy is throbbing with excitement, thankful the warm water will cover up the fact I'm turned on. I should be sitting there feeling unprofessional, disgusted, wanting to fire off a report calling the place Sodom and Gomorrah. But... It isn't. Not really. Sure, there's a lot of sex, but everyone is happy and wants to participate. And it’s clear that a lot of the girls are in love with him, so this is the best chance for them to be with him. 

"How often does that happen? Shepard lying back or kneeling over and just... getting endlessly fucked?" I wonder. 

"Around once a month or so," Tevos replies. 

"Always new girls?" 

"It's been going on long enough that we have regular visitors. Shepard will pick those he likes most for an open invitation to return whenever they want. Only a select few are made permanent guests." 

"I was the first," Aryna states proudly. 

"Why was that?" 

Aryna stands up and points at her erection. "Because of that. Shepard loves my big cock." I can't help but chuckle as she sits down. "Molia, Elsmeni and Lylis are the other three girls to remain permanently. And there is a real theme with the four of us." 

"He likes them big?" 

"I think he went through a phase of 'bigger means better'," Molia admits, "He's calmed down a bit now. It explains why this week it's only eight-inches. Plus, it means easier doubles for him." 

"Doubles?  You mean double penetration?" 

"Yes. Taking two eights is much more comfortable than two tens or bigger. He'll still do that and enjoy it, but if you've seen Liara and Shiala with him, you certainly see the difference." 

“He’s done a double twelve,” Molia added, sounding proud of both herself and him, “There is an offer for the other girl to return too.” 

“I’m sure you’ve seen Valentine’s Day Double?” Lylis asks, “They had so much fun making that, but the last scene was one hundred percent genuine lovemaking.” 

'Valentine's Day Double' was an immediate hot-seller and made stars out of Liara and Shiala. The mix of humour and sex hit the right buttons, and the film rocketed to the top of the adult film charts, and even made the regular film charts, based on download sales. It still outsold the next three adult films combined, and two of them were theirs. 'Shepard & T’Soni Films' had already won numerous awards though the prizes always remained unclaimed, Liara sending messages on their behalf, thanking everyone for voting, though asking any financial reward to be allocated to charities focused on the continuing rebuild and rehoming of children. Another reason why so many were turning a blind-eye to their activities. 

"So no women here?" I asked. 

Aria bursts into laughter. "They wouldn't stand a chance against us. Not when it comes to Shepard and his desires." 

"But he does make love to Liara and Shiala?" 

"It's an agreement the three share," Samara explains. I'm looking forward to her interview. 

"None of you wish to be..." 

"Fucked?" Aria asks. 

I nod. "Very well. None of you wish to be fucked by Shepard?" 

"To be honest, he has no real desire to do that. He likes to be fucked by us," Samara admits, "But most of us don't wish to be fucked. Futanari wish to use their cocks far more than their pussies. It is to do with our natural sex drives. Some of us barely give our pussies a thought. If we do get fucked, we'll generally do anal anyway, though not from Shepard." 

"Do you get fucked at all, Samara?" 

The smile she returns is sincere though slightly sad. "No, Angela. I haven't been fucked since..." She paused, an obvious painful memory. "It's been a very long time. Centuries, to be honest. I prefer it this way." 

"When did Shepard last fuck a female? Without a cock, I mean?" 

"You'd have to ask Liara," Tevos replies, "Shepard doesn't talk much about his sex life before Liara because it doesn't really matter to us. We do know she wasn't his first futanari though." 

All the talk is making me feel even more turned on and the girls notice. “You can masturbate if you want,” Aria stated bluntly, “I’m sure you’ve already learned it happens openly.” 

“That’s a bit of a step for me. I can’t get involved in all this…” 

Aria turns to Tevos. “Bet you by the end of this week she’s got some futanari dick in her.” 

“I reckon Shepard,” Samara states, before she looks me in the eyes, “Because she’ll ask for him.” 

The thought of being fucked by the saviour is thrilling, though I’d never admit it. The fact he’d had endless sex with futanari wasn’t a real problem as I had no doubt they were all safe, and genuine STDs were mainly in the past. You’d have to do something properly fucked up to get one nowadays. The girls look at me as my silence continues. They have been unfailingly honest. Perhaps I can return it. “Being fucked by the man known as ‘The Saviour’? I’d probably lose my job but… It’s him, isn’t it?” 

“So much for being a ball-breaker,” Tevos states. 

“I haven’t really got started yet. And I think I asked you a few tough questions.” 

I stay with them another ten minutes before heading back in, wrapping a towel around me, to much laughter from the rest. The main gangbang appears to be over, as Shepard is now lying completely on the table, with Shiala between his legs. It is obvious they are making love, as no-one else is really watching except Liara, who is sitting near his head, leaning over to kiss him. Feeling I’m intruding, I wander back to my room, where I don’t want to get dressed but feel I should blend in, so I do go with my bikini. Walking back into the kitchen, Shiala and Shepard and lying side by side on the table, all three including Liara looking at me. 

“Wow,” Liara states. 

“Watch out, Angela, otherwise you’re going to get pestered all week,” Shiala adds. They sound genuine enough and I can’t help both smile and blush. “But we know you are here for work. We’ll keep the likes of… Who do you think, Liara?” 

“Aria. Aria will fuck anyone.” 

Shepard burst into laughter. “Yeah, but only if she’s not trying to fuck me.” 

Asking who I might get to interview next, Liara said that herself, Samara, Shiala, Aria and Shepard were all prepared to be interviewed, and as agreed, Shepard would go last. Anyone would be willing to talk to her but not in a one-to-one interview. “And you can print whatever we say,” Liara added, “Though I will sign off on the actual article before you leave. None of us mind if it’s hard-hitting and opinionated, but we won’t have lies…” 

“I don’t…” 

Liara held up a hand. “I read up on you before I agreed to you coming, Angela. And I know you don’t. But what I agree to will be what goes in. I won’t have your editor changing a thing.” 

“I will ensure I send it before I leave and I’ll pass on the same warning.” 

Liara smiled and nodded. For the first time, the smile didn’t reach the eyes. She was being completely serious, and I did wonder what she would do if someone did ruin what they had built for themselves. Shepard was sitting on the table by now with Shiala beside him. “Right, lunch then…” 

“You have a free afternoon, Shepard. Relax. Fuck. Workout. Whatever you want,” Liara suggested, “But the game does start the day after tomorrow, so if you’re eager to fuck a lot, do it today because tomorrow is blowjobs only.” 

He must see the look in my eyes as he smiled at me. “She keeps me in line.” 

Liara laughed. “Otherwise you’d never not have cock up your arse, Shepard.” 

Shepard shrugs. “I know what I like. I particularly love yours up me, Liara.” 

“What about me?” Shiala asks, her whine an obvious put on. 

“I love yours too, gorgeous. And do you know what’s best?” 

“What?” Liara asks, obviously humouring him, as the answer was likely obvious to them both. 

“Both at the same time.” 

Shiala leans into his ear. “Behave yourself and you’ll have it tonight,” she says just loud enough for me to hear. Then she looks my way. “Channel one-o-one, Angela.” 

I wander outside to where the girls are still in the jacuzzi, sitting down with them again. I spend the rest of the afternoon with them, most of them getting drunk, but they remain unfailingly honest. Aria started to flirt with me as the sun started to set. I’m not sure if she actually wanted to fuck me, or if she was just having fun, but I politely declined her offer. 

“Ever had twelve inches inside you?” Molia asked, her speech now slightly slurred. 

That’s when Tevos stood up. “Okay, that’s the sign you’ve all had too much to drink. You know the rule. Out of the jacuzzi now and to your rooms.” 

There’s plenty of pouting, Aria tried to argue, but they all complied eventually, Tevos gesturing for me to stay as the rest depart. When we’re alone, she sits down next to me. “I apologise for that. You are a guest here, and while the rest of us speak like to each other, you are here to do a job in the end.” 

“I assume the rule is about drinking?” 

“Liara said from day one drunken sex won’t be tolerated. Nothing to do with consent or anything, as we’d consent passed out, at least to Shepard. Passed out, dick hard, we’d still like him to enjoy us. But it can lead to other decisions which have consequences.” I’m not sure what she means and ask. “We may ask Shepard to fuck us and that might lead to pregnancy. We don’t want children here. Or, at least, not yet.” 

“Who wants children?” 

“Shiala is desperate for a baby. More, in fact, but they will wait until the time is right. Liara also wants a child. I think Lylis would do anything for Shepard.” 

“And you?” 

She shakes her head. “Know how I mentioned losing family during the interview?” It’s easy to know what she means. I rest a hand on her shoulder, tell her I’m sorry. “Thank you, but it’s been dealt with. Another reason why I chose to disappear with Shepard and the others. If others choose to have children, I’ll just be the fun aunt. Come on, we should head in. Now that most of the girls are drunk, Liara will call a halt to everything, and our guests will head back to the hotel.” 

I eventually spent the night in the lounge just chatting with Tevos, Liara, Shiala and Shepard, not too much about their lives now, but their time during the war and before. Liara and Shepard had plenty of stories, and it was obvious how much they relied on each other during the war. Both knew Shiala from various missions, though they saw each other rarely before arriving on this new world. 

Heading to bed that night, I wasn’t originally going to pry but curiosity got the best of me and I flicked the vid-screen to one-o-one. I have to admit, I was impressed watching Shepard take two cocks at a time, but it was obvious they didn’t care about the cameras, focused only on each other. Both the girls were giving it to him good, and Shepard was loving it. I even wondered if he’d cum, and then thought ‘I’ve already been here too long!’ I did eventually watch until they were clearly done, all three snuggling up together. If I needed any more proof… 

The next day was quiet in regards to watching Shepard have lots of sex. He disappeared most of the morning, told he would be working out in the gym and would then head to the beach for a run and swim. I wandered into the gym to watch him work and, I’ll admit, it even made me hot and bothered. The man was perfect, at least in regards to his physique. Then he looked at me and smiled, noticing me watch. The bastard made me blush though he immediately focused on the rowing machine he was working on. 

Some of my afternoon was spent interviewing Aria T’Loak. She wasn’t as friendly as Tevos, but she had agreed to it, so I guess that was something. If the bedroom of Tevos reflected her personality, Aria’s room was the perfect example. Of course, she tried to shock me, leaving an enormous sex toy in plain view, and she sat back with legs spread, erection resting against her belly. 

“So, Aria, before arriving here, how would you class your relationship with Commander Shepard?” 

“We helped each other out a few times, particularly when he was taking down the Collectors. Threw him a couple of bones, he assisted with a couple of problems I had on Omega.” 

“Were you intimate then?” 

The question made her laugh. “Intimate? With Shepard? Lady, what Shepard and I do isn’t intimate. We fuck. Or, to put it better, I fuck him. I fuck him hard and he loves every second.” 

“Okay, were you having sex at the time? Say when he was fighting the Collectors?” 

“No. He was… wary of me. And he wouldn’t have known I was futanari. It was a well-kept secret.” 

“What was life like on Omega?” 

“Good, because I was in charge. Everyone stayed in line. I had plenty of credits. My own nightclub and plenty of girls and guys.” 

“I’m aware you were… re-located onto the Citadel during the Reaper War, and its known Omega is no more. Can you explain what happened?” 

“Quite simple really. Cerberus arrived in numbers I couldn’t defend against so I retreated, looking for assistance from some old friends. The help never came, so I asked Shepard. He travelled to Omega with me. We almost had it back too. Almost… Still pissed off about losing that asteroid…” 

“What happened? There are numerous conflicting accounts?” 

“Cerberus blew the whole damn place to smithereens. We were only a couple of hundred metres from Afterlife, my nightclub, when they initiated a self-destruct sequence. It was either try and get to the main terminal and possibly stop it, or get off the asteroid.” 

“Who made the choice?” A grimace suggests that it was her decision. “What did Shepard say?” 

“While he would command his own forces, since it was my home, he agreed to my terms. I would retain overall control of the operation. Of course, he generally proved better at the whole thing. Bastard… Fucker could fight though. Had to keep adjusting myself as we fought as the man made me hard.” I couldn’t help laughing at her honesty. “I was this close,” she adds, making a gesture with her fingers, “To telling him what I was after we’d escaped. I’d have let him fuck me, or I fuck him, as thanks. He fought until the very end and bled more than once. Fucker had giant balls, literally and figuratively.” 

“Is that why you’re here now, as thanks?” 

She shrugs. “Partly. Nowhere else to go. Galaxy had gone to shit. Shepard was clearly interested in me, and I won’t lie, the man has this rugged masculinity that… Well, it explains our sex life. Hot, sweaty, aggressive. I know this is being recorded, but fuck it. If he were to throw me down and just fuck me, I wouldn’t complain. But we both like how it works now.” 

“Do you love him?” 

I can see the question throws her, the careful, laid-back demeanour completely collapsing for a few seconds. She looks unsure of how to answer. She eventually changes position, leaning forward with her arms on her knees, not looking at me for a few seconds. “Yes,” she says quietly before looking up to meet my eyes. The hate and anger, the fierceness of her gaze, all gone in an instant. Instead, she chuckles, an almost bitter sound. “How could I not? He’s a thoroughly decent man willing to tolerate more of my shit than anyone should have to put up with. Can’t remember the last time I had someone like him with me. And, I’ll be honest, it rubs off on you. Don’t get me wrong, I’ll still bust his balls, figuratively speaking, but I’ve… mellowed, I guess you could say.” 

“Do you think he loves you?” 

“In his own way. We’re definitely attracted to each other. And we’ve actually managed to spend a night together and not just spend the entire time fucking. We actually converse now!” 

“Do you want children?” 

That makes her laugh, reclining in her chain again. “Me? A mother? Goddess, no. That’s a terrible idea and I have no desire. If Shepard wants pussy, he can get it from others. I know at least two of them want children.” 

“Are you happy here?” 

She smirks. “I know what you’re trying to do, lady. Poke holes in our lives here.” 

“So are you?” 

Now she laughs, and it’s genuine. “Fuck yes. Never want for anything. Shepard is always up to fuck. I actually have people I would consider friends. But as I’ve mellowed, I’ve also learned to relax. I’ll happily spend all day by the pool, chatting shit, drinking, jerking off, or trying to fuck Shepard.” 

“And what about people who judge you for this lifestyle? You have appeared in a few of his movies.” 

“Fuck them. They’re just jealous. Bet you any woman who complains does it because they’d want to be the one for him. As for men, they’d just be jealous too. Man has more than enough cock to choose from. As for futanari, most are trying to fuck him anyway. Doubt you’d hear complaints from that minority.” 

“Last question. What do you hope for the future?” 

I can see that question surprises her for a moment. I’m guessing she is a woman that doesn’t think further ahead than a day or two, at least nowadays. “Honestly, I have a few centuries to go. But I will remain here until the day Shepard… you know…” 

“That saddens you? The thought of his death?” 

“We don’t think about it. It would ruin the mood.” 

That makes me laugh as I offer my hand. “Aria, you have my thanks.” 

As soon as the camera switches off, she continues to hold my hand and asks, “So, you’ve had a good look now. Want to fuck?” 

I can’t help but laugh. “Why don’t I get Shepard for you?” 

She lets go of my hand and sits back in a sulk. “I’m not allowed to fuck him today.” She sighs. “Fuck it, I’ll just jerk off.” She meets my eyes again. “Want to watch?” 

I rise to my feet, chuckling away. I’ll give her credit; she doesn’t give up easily. “Thank you for the interview, Aria. I’m learning a lot talking to you one on one.” 

“Wait until Shepard or Liara. That’ll be the real eye opener.” She says nothing more, flopping onto her bed, reaching across to grab her toy. I turn and exit before I end up staying, simply due to curiosity rather than a desire to be involved. She’s clearly very sexualised but still has a burning desire for… something, I’m not quite sure, but while she genuinely appears and states she’s mellow, it’s clear she misses Omega. Probably why she apparently fucks Shepard constantly. 

I head to my room, changing out of my clothes into my bikini, walking out into the kitchen to find some of his girls, and a few of his guests, all sat at the kitchen table but no sign of Shepard. Most are sitting, chatting away, but one girl looks rather flustered. Asking what’s going on, Liara explains they are playing a game. A dozen of them sit with erections under the table and Shepard will give one of them a surprise blowjob. At the moment, Aryna is being pleasured, and is apparently enjoying Shepard’s skill very much. “Nice to see you just in a bikini, Angela,” Liara added, “We’ll get you naked by the end of the week.” 

Aryna groans loudly and Shiala exclaims, “Told you! Five minutes!” 

“Fuck me, that was good,” Aryna moans, “If only I could fuck him now…” 

“Okay girls, get ready for the next one,” Liara states, then she looks at me, “Want to join us here? Might get your pussy licked?” 

I hear someone bang into the table, Shepard appearing a few seconds later, rubbing his head. “Fuck that hurt,” he shouts before looking up, “Shit, um…” 

“Shepard, she’s already seen plenty.” 

“I know, but you just asked…” 

I can’t help but chuckle at how flustered he suddenly is. “While it was a polite offer, I don’t think it’s a good idea that the man who I’ve been sent to interview eventually gives my pussy some treatment. I will keep my bikini bottoms on, and trust you not to do anything…” 

“I won’t. I’ll be honest, I much prefer female cock.” 

His brutal honesty makes me laugh and his term ‘female cock’ is correct as asari are female or futanari. There are no male asari. “Very well, I will join you.” 

It was actually a fun afternoon. The girls could be a lot of fun. And it was amusing watching each one react to being blown by Shepard. He had his own fun, running his hands up my thighs, hearing him laugh away as he did give me a fright. But I already felt completely relaxed in their company and, to my surprise, I was enjoying myself. 

Before dinner that night, Liara did have a quiet word with me in my room. “The game starts tomorrow. I assume you know what that is?” 

“I’ve seen a film or two.” 

“It’s one of the things all of us enjoy the most. And with more girls here, it’s a bigger deal. I doubt anything will surprise you but just fair warning that the next few days is just wall to wall sex. But I guess that’s what you are here to witness. Our lives, up close and personal.” She gets up and walks to the door before turning back. “How often have you masturbated?” 

Normally that sort of question would appal me. But, in this house, it’s perfectly natural. “Each night so far. Something about this house and, well, the nudity doesn’t help.” 

“I would like to say you get used to it, but Shepard loves it. We originally told him he had to be naked all the time, and I was planning for the rest of us to be dressed. But that lasted… a few hours.” She smiles at a memory before adding, “Have fun tonight and we’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Can you recommend a move for me to watch?” 

The question interests her so she walks and sits down next to me. “What would you like to watch? As in, what sort of sex?” 

“I watched you three last night. It was… It was so erotic.” 

“Then you have a choice of two. Either Commander Shepard. Double Dick Duty, or Best of Commander Shepard: Double Penetration. No scene is duplicated so you can watch both and see original scenes.” 

“Thanks. I’ll have a good night then.” 

“Enjoy yourself, Angela. Put that toy of yours to good use.” 

Fifteen minutes later, I was doing exactly that. The movies were amateur but the production value was excellent. There was obvious editing, but the sex was incredibly hot, and it was obvious everyone enjoyed themselves while fucking. There was no acting. Everything filmed was real. And Shepard? I almost wished he was interested in my pussy… 

The game went on for four days. I saw Shepard get fucked… I didn’t even bother counting. It was obvious he loved every minute of it. So did all the girls. Those girls not involved, anyone over eight inches, occupied themselves outside in the pool, jacuzzi, or on the beach. I realised they were all getting horny when I walked down the jacuzzi and they were all fucking. Tevos was what can only be described as balls deep in Aryna when I stopped, startled. “This doesn’t usually happen, but with Shepard busy, we need to find a release.” 

I was already used to it, so simply sat down in the jacuzzi as the girls fucked around me. One or two did make subtle suggestions about joining in, and the longer I was there, the more I thought ‘Maybe I could?’ But the cameras everywhere were a concern. I was sure there wasn’t one in my bedroom, and Liara told me there wasn’t. I trusted her already but I still thought a film of me masturbating could end up online. And with cameras everywhere else, I didn’t want to find myself in a compromising position. 

During the game, I did have a chance to interview Shiala. She was a sweet thing though admitted to being an acolyte of Matriarch Benezia. I find that a surprise, and question her about the relationship with Liara. Both know the truth, nothing is a secret as always. But what is obvious is her deep love for Shepard. 

“Would you like him to yourself?” 

“Yes,” she replies bluntly. It’s obvious that I’m caught by surprise. “Liara knows. Everyone knows. But I accept and understand this arrangement. The only girl of his who has him more is Liara.” 

“But if you could?” 

She laughs lightly. “I’d kidnap him and keep him to myself. He knows that too.” 

“Are you happy here?” 

The smile is heart-warming in its honesty. “I’ve never been happier.” 

“What about a family? Would you like children?” 

“Shepard and I both want children. We’ve agreed we won’t try just yet. We still want to have a lot more fun yet.” 

“And Liara?” 

“She wants children too. We both want to have his children. It’s been discussed.” That warm smile reappears. “I understand what you’re trying to do, poke holes in all this. The things that makes this all work is honesty and communication. And Liara stamps out any jealousy. It’s discussed and sorted out. We all live long enough lives to fall out with each other over petty squabbles.” 

My interview with her was slightly different as I knew less about her than the others. The only reason I knew anything about Samara was by talking with those who had served alongside her on the _Normandy_. Many of them didn’t particularly want to talk but I found out to believed I’d have a good interview. 

It goes about as well as can be expected considering she’s a former Justicar. Cards close to her chest, unfailingly polite and honest but also not willing to give too much away. I don’t bother asking too much about her life prior to meeting Shepard. I doubt she’d tell me much, though admits she’s a mother to three children, two unfortunately now dead. Her last child, Falere, lives in the house as a fellow lover of Shepard. I see a small opening. 

“Do you sleep with him together?” 

“Yes, he enjoys the mother-daughter aspect.” 

I ask a Hail Mary question. “Are you intimate with your daughter at the same time?” 

Samara’s face doesn’t change but the delay in her reply tells me everything. Now it’s a case of her being honest or going against her code and telling a lie. I knew all about her code. Since she’s no longer a Justicar, I guess she could abandon it, but someone like Samara wouldn’t turn her back on something that had meant everything for so long. “Yes, we are,” she admits. I should be shocked. I should sit there disgusted. To be honest, I am. Not completely, but enough that it reflects. I can accept most things going on in the house but incest is a step too far. “You look disgusted by that confession,” she adds. 

“You did just admit to being intimate with your daughter?” 

“We are reconnecting after centuries apart.” 

“By having sex?” 

“Yes. There is no greater expression of love.” 

“But what about…” 

“Laws? There are no laws here. This is our home. We will not have children. No-one is being hurt. We are consenting adults. What we do together is no-one’s business but ours.” 

“Does everyone else know?” 

“Of course. We have nothing to hide. I love my daughter. She loves me. We are intimate. We are not ashamed.” 

I’m honestly not sure where to go from there. She clearly doesn’t believe it is wrong. The reason most are against it is due to the possibility of children. So I ask, “How can you be sure no children will be conceived?” 

“My daughter cannot have children. Neither can I.” It is stated in a tone that I leave the issue there and don’t revisit it. 

“Is Shepard ever involved when…” 

“No. We both please Shepard before we please each other.” 

“Is he ever witness to it?” 

“No.” 

I think that’s a lie and that she is protecting Shepard. But I can’t prove it. I could argue with her but I doubt someone like her would break under my questioning. So I move it on to other aspects of the house and the relationships. While it’s clear there is love for Shepard, I believe it is a deep feeling of respect as to why she is living with them. I ask about Falere and why she is there. “My daughter loves Shepard very much. He is her hero and she gets the opportunity to live out her fantasy of being intimate with him on occasion.” 

I eventually thank Samara for the interview and walk out of the room slightly stunned. The one thing I hadn’t expected to hear about was incest. I immediately go looking for Liara, despite the late hour. The game is still going on, but she notices me and immediately hands control to Shiala. I barely even notice Shepard is in the middle of getting fucked by a different asari. 

Back in my room, I shut the door and can see curiosity in Liara’s face. I sit down next to her. “Samara admitted to being intimate with her daughter. I have to report that.” 

“Okay.” 

I know I blink at her in surprise. “I thought…” 

“You thought I would argue?” I can only nod. “I probably should, but I want an honest account of what goes on here. If you wish to add it to your report, then fair enough.” 

“Anything else like that I should know?” 

A light laugh suggested no, which Liara states with a word seconds later. “As I’ve said since the start, Angela, we accept everything that occurs on this world. The laws beyond this world matter little, though we do observe laws of the galaxy which match our… morals…” She paused before adding, “I guess morality is up to the person themselves. Or perhaps morality is fluid. I can’t answer that question.” 

Liara gets to her feet and walks to the door. “Thank you, Liara. I was expecting a fight.” 

She turns and shrugs her shoulders. “At the end of the day, Angela, what people think out there means nothing to us.” She pauses then adds, “You should get back in your bikini if you join us out there again. Shepard will be done shortly.” 

I contemplate whether I do it before thinking ‘What the hell’, strip off my clothes, and head out to the lounge room in the nude. I see quite a few eyes take me in. Liara looks at me in surprise for a few seconds before smiling. Shepard doesn’t realise until I’m sitting in his chair. My legs are crossed but when he looks at me, I open my legs. He stares for longer than I expected and I notice his cock throb. I… I was actually surprised. I didn’t think he’d show any interest. 

I watch him be fucked by two more asari before the round is over for that night. After he’s cleaned up and all the other girls disappear, he sits on the couch and gestures for me to join him. He watches me walk towards him and I can’t help strut a little sexily. Liara and Shiala sit to his other side as I sit next to Shepard. I’m supposed to be here to observe and interview, but as he’s sitting there, erection against his belly, I’m thinking of other things rather than work. 

“What do you think?” 

“Huh?” 

“About what you’ve seen so far?” he clarifies. 

“It’s been… interesting.” 

Before he can say anything else, Liara lowers her mouth to his cock and starts blowing him. He leans back and groans before looking at me. “You have a tight little body, Angela. C-cups?” I blush but nod. “Must work out with a stomach like that. Great legs. And I love a shaven pussy. Can’t remember the last time I was with a female who only had one of those and not an additional cock to play with.” 

“Well, you spent a year after Saren, then two years dead, then a year against the Collectors, then two years preparing and fighting Reapers. Six months between surviving and arriving here. And we’ve been here around five or so years now… I think…” Shiala states, “So that’s… Well, over ten years at least.” 

Part of me wants to have fun. “Are the cameras off?” Liara looks up and nods, so I turn back to the edge of the lounge, lifting my right leg up over the back of the seat and putting my left foot on the floor. “Well, what do you think, Shepard?” 

Liara starts to laugh as she’s blowing him, finally having to stop. “I think he’s excited. I think he nearly came, and it wasn’t just me this time.” 

Running a hand down my body, my pussy is already wet as I run a finger down my slit. Shepard is looking nowhere else except me. The intensity of his gaze sends a shiver up and down my spine. I’m contemplating doing things I should not do in my professional capacity as an investigative journalist. But I’m finding myself caught up in the lifestyle after barely a few days. “Would you like to watch me masturbate, Shepard?” 

“I want to do more than that,” he mutters. 

It takes all my self-control to say nothing to that, because a part of me wanted to say, ‘Do them all. Please do them all.’ I have no boyfriend or girlfriend waiting for me at home. Just an empty apartment, fridge and bed. And he’s just so damned… No wonder women fawned over him. The girls in my office, those who didn’t judge his lifestyle, still loved him even today, believing if he found a human woman he could love, he’d dump everything else for them. Fools. 

Before things get out of hand, I close my legs having had my fun, but Shepard’s gaze suggests he wants to take me there and then. It takes all the willpower in my bones to rise to my feet and wish them goodnight. By the time I turn back leaving the lounge room, Liara is blowing Shepard but his eyes are watching me. 

I have a feeling we might fuck before I leave. If we do, I’ll have to ask Liara for the video, to keep for my own personal use. 

There is no interview planned for the next day, as Liara is the day after and Shepard the day after that. Nothing is mentioned of the night before over breakfast, which I arrive in completely nude. No-one mentions it, receiving a number of compliments. I spend the day relaxing, as I don’t have to work the entire time I’m there. I do watch an entire round of the game and the sex is phenomenal, and having so many asari sitting around masturbating… I eventually have to give in, which Shepard notices, as I’m sitting in his chair. I’m not even doing it for his purpose, I’m just horny, but I guess there is a part of me that wants him to watch. 

After I orgasm, and I can see some of the other asari show an interest, I sit there silently as the game continues. Liara looks at me and smiles, while Shiala has a look in the eye that suggests interest. She made no mention of an interest in females, but I know futanari will sleep with males and females, though usually prefer men. 

Eventually feeling a little flustered, I make my excuses and head to my room, sitting on my bed. I put it down to everything happening in the room, and the fact I’m just finding myself caught up in the lifestyle. Shiala comes to my door eventually. “Are you okay, Angela?” 

“I just masturbated in front of I don’t know how many asari and Shepard.” 

“It was rather erotic, Angela. Did you enjoy your orgasm?” 

“I almost passed out.” 

Shiala sits down next to me on the bed. Before I can say anything, she kisses me. I guess I should have expected it. Kissing her back is only natural. Feeling her hand move down my body, my legs spread almost without thought as her fingers graze my pussy. Eventually I break the kiss. “This is nuts…” 

“Out of everyone here, who would you like to fuck you the most?” 

“Shepard,” I reply instantly. 

“That can be arranged.” 

“You won’t mind?” 

“Liara realised after a day that you would eventually want him. You just had to get over your hesitation and let your inhibitions go.” She paused before asking, “Have you ever been with a futanari before?” I shake my head. “If you want, I can close the door…” 

“What about Shepard?” 

She smiles. “He knows what I intended to do. He just told me to have fun.” 

I don’t even hesitate. I agree immediately. I’ll put it down as a research experiment. But I need dick in me now, and Shiala wants me in return. The answer is obvious. 

The next hour or so is fantastic and its some of the best sex of my life. Shiala has talents with her tongue that surprise me, believing she wouldn’t have much of a chance to pleasure a woman. She certainly focuses on my entire body, only sliding her cock into me once I’d had at least a couple of orgasms. She’s large, I know eight-inches, certainly the biggest I’ve had in me before. But she’s gentle and caring, and our kisses become increasingly hot and passionate, until I wrap my legs around her and beg her to fuck me. 

She cums hard after a good fifteen minutes. It’s not just relentless pounding. She puts thought into our positions, making sure I get just as much enjoyment out of it as she did. She doesn’t pull out straight away, remaining incredibly hard, and then I remember being told about the pills they took. Blowing hair out of my face, I ask hopefully, “Again?” 

I have two more orgasms before we’re done. We lie side by side on the bed and I can’t help but laugh. “If my editor could see me now. Hoping Shepard fucks me. Just been fucked by one of his lovers. So much for this story.” 

“What? Why?” 

“I’ll hardly be objective now.” 

“I’m sure you will be the same journalist upon your return as when you arrived. Consider me honoured to perhaps your first and maybe only futanari though.” 

“Honestly, if it’s always that good, I might have to go looking for one of my own.” 

“Wait until you have Shepard, if you do eventually give into temptation.” 

I glance in her direction. “Good?”

“Because he doesn’t get a chance to fuck very often, he puts more effort into it than any ordinary lover. Trust me, he will do everything to make you cum constantly before he even worries about his.” 

Shiala suggests we re-join the others. The day’s events are over by the time we walk into the kitchen where Shepard and a few of the girls are. They all turn as Shiala and I approach, and I know I start to blush. “Yeah, yeah, we know you two fucked,” Aria states, “It’s clear on your face, Angela, while Shiala just looks smug.” 

“Do you feel better now, Angela?” Liara asks. 

“I needed dick.” 

“Heard that before,” Shepard adds. 

“It’s because you say it all the fucking time, Shepard,” Aria exclaims. 

We all stay up rather late, eventually ending up sitting around the bar, enjoying a couple of drinks. I now feel completely at ease in their company, and by the end of the night, it is only myself, Liara and Shepard. Liara kisses him and heads off to bed, leaving me alone with Shepard. He looks my way and smirks. “So slept with one my lovers?” 

“There’s something about this place… There must be.” 

“It’s probably just all the nudity and the sex. What did you think of Shiala?” 

“She’s a sweet girl with a wonderful cock.” 

“She sure is and does.” 

“I understand you make love to her too?” He nods. “I’ve heard you’re quite bloody good yourself.” 

He looks at me and smirks. “I detect a hint of interest, Angela.” 

“More than an interest, Shepard.” 

He starts to chuckle. “That’s why they’ve left us here alone.” He chuckles some more. “Those girls sometimes.” When he leans across to kiss me, I’m ready for it, and can’t help but whimper within a couple of minutes, particularly when he pulls me into his body and my hands explore his body. He is just… masculinity personified. Part of me just wants him to bend me over the lounge and have his way. The other part wants me to have him pick me up, carry me to his room, and make love to me all night. “Not tonight,” he states, breaking the kiss, “I’ll organise with Liara. We’ll have our interview, and if you’re still interested, we’ll spend some time together then.” He pauses and smiles, “If you want any of my other girls though…” 

My interview with Liara is during an afternoon while the game is still going on, Shiala being left in charge. Unlike the other girls, she dresses before sitting down to be interviewed. Dressed in a flowing purple gown, she’s also put on a little make-up. She was beautiful before. She’s absolutely stunning now. I sit across from her and I start out with the usual questions, but it’s not long before we do get into the nitty-gritty. 

“You were at Shepard’s side for most of his war against the Reapers. When were you first intimate?” 

“The night before we arrived on Ilos. That is when he learned I was futanari.” 

“He didn’t know before?” 

“No. He was smitten with me from the day he met. I had not met many human men, but Shepard immediately drove me wild. But I was not aware of his interest in my kind, so I hesitated, almost for too long. That first night before Ilos…” She trailed off and smiles, “It was well worth the wait.” 

“From what I know, you were not at his side during his fight against the Collectors. Any chance you can tell me what you were doing?” 

“Sure. I abandoned my research into the protheans, as the Reaper threat was obvious, and became an information broker. I needed to find everything I could to prepare the galaxy for the Reapers. I did meet up with Shepard eventually while he worked alongside Cerberus.” 

“Was it love rekindled?” 

“Absolutely. I’d spent two years heartbroken. When he walked through the door of my office, I felt whole again. We… may have had sex rather quickly.” 

“Why did you not join him again?” 

“He helped me take down the previous Shadow Broker.” 

“But the Shadow Bro…” I trail off and can’t help stare. Liara looks at me blankly but her eyes tell me everything. She is waiting for the question. “Liara, are you the Shadow Broker?” 

She smooths down her dress. Sits what one would call properly. Looks at me in the eyes. “Yes. After eliminating the previous one, and with agreement from Shepard, I assumed the role of the Shadow Broker. Since then, I have assisted Shepard in his battle against the Reapers, and now assist governments in the rebuilding of their world.” 

“Does anyone else know?” 

“Well, apart from everyone in this house, certain members of the Alliance, Asari Republics and Turian Hierarchy. Before you say anything, yes, I know it will no longer be a secret, but that is fine. My anonymity is no longer required.” 

“If we may discuss that very first film… What made you want to film it?” 

“Originally it was only meant to be a bit of fun. Film it, keep it for ourselves. Shepard and I would occasionally watch it together. It was only later that we decided to release it.” 

“Aware of the obvious reaction?” 

Liara just shrugs. “People can think what they want.” 

“Moving further on. Shepard is victorious and injured. He is feted as a hero. Could probably live anywhere in the galaxy, revered as a hero. Yet he ends up here…” 

“You’ll have to ask him that question.” 

“Okay, what about yourself? Why did you choose to come here?” 

“Shepard put his heart, body and soul on the line against the Reapers. I saw that man bleed, even break at times. He gave everything for the cause. I stood by this side, but the weight of the galaxy rested on his shoulders alone. I, and the other girls, wanted to get him away from that. Away from everyone. Any reminder. I felt he deserved peace for the rest of his life.” 

“You quite happily left it all behind?” 

“There’s nothing back there for me to miss. My mother is dead. I have no other family. I learned during my time separate from him while working alone as the Shadow Broker than my place is by his side. And I will remain there until… the end.” 

I notice the pause, but won’t touch that subject yet. “What made you want to turn Commander Shepard into an adult film star?” 

“To be honest, amusement at first.” 

“Knowing the reaction and possible damage to his reputation?” 

“Nothing will change the fact Shepard saved the Citadel from Sovereign and the geth, then was the catalyst for the destruction of the Reaper threat. Far as I’m concerned, Shepard could bend over and be pleasured by a thousand futanari, live-streamed across the galaxy, on every vid-screen, that won’t change who he is at heart. A thoroughly decent, kind man, with the heart and soul of a warrior, who, when push comes to shove, will put his body before yours. To those closest to him, he’d die for you.” 

By the end, her words are heavy with emotion, no doubt reliving many battles in her mind. “Sounds like more than love?” 

She almost scoffs. “I love, respect, adore… how many words are there to describe the fact that Shepard is the man of my dreams and that I pinch myself most mornings at how lucky I am that he’s chosen me as one of his girls.” 

“So the movies?” 

“Simply put, we enjoy making them. If people want to judge us for it, so be it. We won’t stop doing what we’re doing. We get plenty of messages. You’ll be surprised many are supportive. There is a vocal minority, best ignored.” She’s not lying, having seen pages and pages of comments. The majority were supportive, many finding humour in the fact the one-time saviour was now a porn star. 

“What about those few who claim Shepard has been, in some way, indoctrinated by yourself and the others here, perhaps through the well-known asari method of melding?” 

I can see that question pisses her off, but she nods, respecting the question and understanding the reason. “Those people obviously know little about melding. I cannot meld with Shepard and influence his mind. That’s not how it works. In addition, we haven’t melded since his time fighting Reapers.” 

“Why not?” 

“I will admit; he doesn’t really like it. He doesn’t like ‘being inside his head’.” 

“He appears quite happy and carefree…” 

“I won’t say he suppresses memories, that’s not quite right. He doesn’t have nightmares, as far as I know. But he did have contact with prothean beacons and enough time around Reapers to be… affected. You’ll have to ask him but I believe he’s trained his mind not to think about that stuff.” 

“What do you hope for the future?” 

“Shepard and I would like children.” 

“Is this the sort of environment to raise them?” 

She smirks. The question does rile her. “We will raise them in a loving home. They will not be exposed to the more adult nature of our lives. This house is big enough to keep it separate.” 

“Do you believe you’ll make a good mother?” 

The smirk disappears. That question hurt. Again, another nod. She knew I would ask difficult questions. “Are you basing this on our lives here? The fact I‘m Shadow Broker? Or…” 

“Let’s say a little bit of everything. You are the daughter of Benezia, traitor to her own people, ally of Saren, traitor to everyone. You are the Shadow Broker, for better or worse. Then there is the… unique lifestyle you enjoy here. You share Shepard with numerous women. Some would think the sort of love you find here would be unsuitable to that given to your children.” 

She sighs, the first sign of frustration. I will push but… find I don’t want to ruin the comradery we’d built. “The one thing a mother must do for their child is love them unconditionally, much like a child will love their mother like that in return. I will protect my little girl, or girls, from the worst the galaxy can throw at them, and in a father like Shepard, they will have someone who would battle the gods themselves if required.” 

“Have you thought about when Shepard… is no longer here?” 

She lowers her head. It was an awful question, but I wanted to see the reaction. When she lifts her head, the tears are genuine and I feel as awful as the question. “I have already lost him once. I nearly lost him a second time. I know the next time will be permanent. I can only pray to the goddess that I have many decades left with him before then. All I know is that I will endeavour to enjoy every single day and will make sure that, as much as he protects me, I will protect him in return. As will all his girls. As much as he loves us, they, and most definitely I, love him even more in return. He is… perfect, in every single way.” 

“Liara, thank you for your time.” I offer my hand as the camera switches off. As soon as it does, I add, “I’m so sorry. I just…” 

Liara smiled while wiping her cheeks. “It’s fine. It just caught me by surprise, that’s all. I don’t like to think about that subject at all.” 

“And I’ve ruined your make-up. You look beautiful,” I stated, as we stand up. Before I know what I’m doing, I make the first move and kiss her. She responds immediately though I quickly realise what I’m doing and step back. “And I shouldn’t have done that.” 

Liara just smiles again. “I’m not complaining.” She looks down to where the tent in her dress is obvious. “Definitely not. But what brought that on?” 

“I’ll admit, I’ve been attracted for a little while, so I thought I’d try it.” 

“And?” 

“I’ve just busted your balls a bit. I’m not sure…” 

“I can shut the door, we take off our clothes, and we have some fun. No harm in that.” 

Ten minutes later, and with barely any foreplay, because I didn’t really want any, Liara had me on my back, her eight-inches deep inside me. I don’t know what was happening to me, but I can’t remember the last time I’d slept with two different people in two days. And I knew I’d sleep with Shepard the next day. I knew that was a dead set guarantee. My legs are wrapped around her as she gently thrusts into me. She is an excellent kisser while also paying attention to my other erogenous zones. Her skin is soft to the touch, a contrast to her hard personality. 

After at least a couple of orgasms, I feel Liara unload inside me. I should be worried but realise I can’t fall pregnant to asari. Something to do with the compound of asari cum compared to human men. Might explain their apparent sweet taste. Liara rests on her forearms as she looks at me. “Before you ask, I told Shepard this would probably happen.” 

“What did he say?” 

“Much like Shiala. Told me to have fun if it happened. Shepard doesn’t get jealous.” 

I can’t help laugh. “I’ve got this reputation as a hard-nosed journalist. Now I’m naked with one of the asari I’m investigating balls-deep inside me.” 

“You’re relaxing, enjoying yourself, while doing your job. You don’t have to work all the time. Something I had to learn during the Reaper War.” 

Liara rolls off me and I feel a little empty, getting up to pee and clean up. Back in the room, Liara is getting dressed and I feel… disappointed. She notices my look. “You can have one of the others girls tonight, if you’d like?” 

“Who would you recommend, out of your girls here?” 

“Think you can take someone longer than myself or Shiala?” 

“Honestly, I was feeling rather full with both of you.” 

She looks away, obviously thinking, before looking back. “Shepard has a couple of favourites from the girls we’ve invited. I’ll see if any are interested. If so, expect a knock on your door tonight.” 

Liara didn’t lie. I received a knock on the door and had company all night. The girl, Dayna, was a lot of fun, a cute thing that was clearly besotted by Shepard, as she spoke about him non-stop, but admitted to an interest in human women too, asking many questions, particularly about my heritage. Sleeping was weird, as neither of us knew who’d spoon who. I eventually found myself as the little one. It was nice… 

The next day over breakfast, naked once again, I’m now practically one of the group. All of them are friendly and I find myself sharing even more about my life, secrets I rarely even told friends back home. As for Shiala and Liara, neither mention what we’ve done, and neither try to make me uncomfortable. Even Aria doesn’t stoop to much except a subtle joke or two. 

After breakfast, Liara informs me that Shepard will be available after lunchtime as the game was over so he would just have a little fun with some girls. I’d completely forgotten about the game, as I’d spent more time with the other girls. Wondering what sort of fun Shepard would have, I sit in the lounge room and observe. He spends some talking with a few but it’s not long until things develop. The sex is hot. Very hot. He notices me watching and smile. So I masturbate for him again. I know it’s a dance and that it will climax shortly. Sooner than I realise. 

Whispering something to one of the girls, he wanders overs towards the chair, getting down in front of me. He does make any move to kiss me or anything, instead kissing my stomach. Knowing what he wants, I relaxed as he lifts my legs and spreads them, hooking them over the sides of the chairs, leaving me completely exposed. 

As an asari fucks him, he eats me out. My god, is he talented. What that man can do with his tongue defies belief. He makes me cum in ten minutes. He doesn’t stop and I look around, noticing we have quite the audience. Even the girls usually outside by the pool have wandered in, the girl who had been fucking him having stopped. It is only Shepard and I now. 

I leaned forward, running my hands through his hair. “Lick my pussy!” I exclaim. I feel him chuckle but he ups the tempo and I have to lie back, feeling him pull me even further into him, his tongue just devouring me. I cum again and I’m almost spent. “Shepard,” I whisper. 

He lifts his head. “Had enough?” I can only nod, barely capable of speech. He kisses up my body, through the valley between my breasts, before he kisses me. I can taste myself on his lips but don’t care, wrapping arms and legs around him, feeling his cock press at my entrance. Part of me wants him to enter me, but he moves so his cock rests above it. Breaking the kiss, he looks… I’m not sure. If anything, a little bashful. Never thought I’d see that look. “So, interview soon?” 

“Um, yeah…” 

He stands up and offers his hand, helping me up. “Go easy on me. It’s been a long time since I was interviewed.” 

“I’ll try not to be too hard,” I retort, emphasising the last word. That just makes him crack up laughing, hearing it echo as I wander out. I felt people following me, glancing to see Liara and Shiala follow me. I sit on my bed as Shiala and Liara close the door. “I can’t believe that just happened…” 

“And…?” Liara prods. 

I nod. “If the interview goes well, after that.” 

“You can have him the night. Not a bad way to spend your last night here.” 

“What? Has it…” 

They both giggle. “Time flies when you’re having fun, Angela,” Shiala suggests. She’s not wrong. It’s absolutely flown by. 

“You should dress and meet him in the lounge room. I think sitting on the couch would make it more relaxed.” 

An hour later, I’m sat on the couch, the entire room having been cleaned, with no evidence of any of the sex that has taken place recently. It even smells lovely. I relax back and wait, my breath taken away when asari appear from everywhere, every single one dressed in a gorgeous gown, faint make-up applied, looking as regal as any well-dressed asari usually does. Shepard’s harem takes a seat on the lounge nearby, his guests take the available seats around the room and near the bar. Then Shepard walks in, and I feel an immediate dampness in my panties, and I glance to see the girls covering erections. It is rather obvious. 

He strides in wearing the uniform we all remembered. Pressed trousers. Light blue shirt. Navy coat. He’s shaved. Head is topped by the regulation hat. His shoes have been polished so they sparkle. He is… sex personified. When rising to meet him, I can barely step towards him. This is the man I remembered. I’d masturbated more than once to news reports that showed him. Billions of women had probably. 

I offer my hand and he brushes his lips across the top of it. It almost makes me burst into giggles before he gestures to the couch. Once relaxed, I thank him for the time. I knew we had hours, so I started from the beginning, his early life as a child of an Alliance officer. I ask about his parents, knowing the truth but wondering what he would say. He is honest, both were killed in the final battle. He is proud of their service and remembers both fondly. Otherwise, he had no siblings, his brothers and sisters instead those who served alongside him. 

We could discuss his fight against Saren, but that has been so well documented, I won’t learn anything there. His time with Cerberus has been discussed no end, though was questioned again after certain revelations after the final battle. We could discuss the Reaper War, but I wonder what I would learn. So I ask, “Were you willing to sacrifice your life to beat them?” 

“Yes,” he states bluntly, “One life to save billions is a price worth paying.” 

I glance at his girls. They probably knew but to actually heart i, I can see one or two dab at their eyes with hankies. “How did you survive? We’ve all read of your injuries, but how did you actually survive?” 

“Dumb luck. I’ll be honest, my survival almost makes me believe in some sort of deity, as they were definitely looking after me that day.” 

“What was your worst day?” 

He makes an obvious glance towards the asari before returning his eyes to me. “Thessia. It was my first major defeat. I thought I’d let everyone down, including those I love. I’d seen other worlds burn but I wasn’t personally responsible. I had my arse kicked by a punk on Thessia. Granted, he had every advantage, but it still happened.” 

“What was your best day?” 

The glance is straight at Liara. “There was a night I shared with Liara. In preparation for our possible defeat, she wanted to prepare for those who came next. She described who we all were, what we had done, how we had been defeated. Then she wanted to describe me. She wondered if I should do it.” 

“Did you?” 

He smiles and shakes his head. “No, I asked her to do it. It was that moment I knew, absolutely knew, I would win. Because I would win for her.” 

I glance towards Liara. She’s already crying. Hard not to when the man you love basically states he would have die but win the war, just for you. 

“The war is over; you are a hero to the galaxy. You could have done what you want after the war. No doubt a promotion within the Alliance. An ambassador. I’m sure many thought a politician and a possible leadership role. But within six months of victory, you disappear. Why?” 

“I’d spent over three years fighting the Reapers, one way or another. I gave everything, and I mean everything. I promised myself, once it was over, I was done. My fighting days would end. If I survived…” 

“Did you anticipate dying?” 

“No-one went into that final battle believing they’d survive. You simply hoped you’d live to see the next minute. And the minute after that.” 

“So back to the original question; why disappear?” 

“Because I wanted to be left alone. I didn’t want to be revered, have statues built of me, and just have everyone fawn over me. I was just doing my job.” 

“But you did far more than ‘just your job’, Shepard.” 

“To you and all those out there, I appreciate that. But I knew if I remained anywhere I was known, I would never live a normal life. So disappearing was the best choice. Liara organised it, suggested it, and I agreed. It was the best choice for all of us.” 

“Has Liara always accepted you have more than one lover?” 

He smirks. “It was her suggestion. We were monogamous during our time fighting Reapers. It was only here that things changed.” 

“What about that night on the Citadel?” 

“Ah, that was meant to be a one-time only thing in the event we all died.” 

I pause before moving on, as I’m clearly going to focus on the now. He would know too. “Your lifestyle here would be considered unique.” 

“We live in isolation and privacy. We can do as we wish here.” 

“If we can discuss your videos, what made you want to turn from retired soldier to adult porn star?” 

He can’t help chuckle. “I’ll be honest, that wasn’t the original intention. Yes, we enjoyed filming our time together, and once we moved here, there was a camera in each room where we could film ourselves if we wished, and we enjoyed watching it later. It was only after so much content was filmed that we discussed actually uploading it.” 

“Who’s decision was it to upload it?” 

“Jointly Liara and myself. She’s much better regarding the technical aspects, so she did design the site, but she needed me to agree to actually make it work.” 

“Do you enjoy it?” 

He laughs loudly. “Of course I do! I have many beautiful girls that I enjoy every day with. Trust me, I know I’m a very lucky man.” 

“What about those who criticise you for being a representative of the Alliance to now an adult film star?” 

Shrugging, he replies, “Everyone is entitled to their opinion. I’m sure many don’t like the idea of ‘The Saviour’ performing on film, doing certain things. While I respect that opinion, it means nothing to me.” 

“What about your reputation?” 

“I’ve cared little about my reputation since day one. I was only ever about the job. If people wanted to pin medals on my chest or give me commendations, I would accept that with a smile and understanding. As for any legacy, I’m not bothered about it.” 

“Ever thought that was a little selfish? Think of all the men and women out there who still think of you as a beacon of hope. One lone man stood up…” 

He holds up a hand. “I’m going to stop you right there, Angela. I never did anything alone. On the Normandy, I fought alongside some of the bravest soldiers in the galaxy. During the Reaper War, billions took up arms and fought against an undefeated foe. I never did it alone.” He takes a deep breath, clearly getting worked up. “No, I do not believe I’m being selfish. What do I owe anyone? I believe I’ve bled more than enough for the galaxy. I did not leave the Alliance intending to become famous for a completely different reason.” 

“Do you regret it?” 

“Not at all and probably never.” 

“May we discuss certain films?” 

“Of course.” 

“What about that one movie that disappeared. ‘Commander Shepard: Painal’. Many watched that and were… disturbed by the contents. Many wondered what you were thinking?” 

“My girls and I enjoy a fulfilling sex life, and there are many different ways people can have sex. When I’m with my girls, sometimes it can soft and gentle, other times it’s sweaty, hot and hard. We also experience different extremes, and the whole point of that was for me to ‘tap out’, or basically give in, that it was too much. But we all agreed that it went too far.” He stops and shakes his head. “No, that’s not right. I went too far. I should have stopped it far earlier but I’m far too stubborn.” He looks at all his girls. “It was not their fault.” 

“Certain films relate to a certain sexual act regarding double penetration. Are you not worried about certain health issues?” 

“No. We take all precautions and, for a long time now, I use medi-gel afterwards to heal myself. Most of the time I don’t need it, but I’ve learned I should take precautions.” 

“What about ‘Commander Shepard is Punished’? Some of the acts in that were extreme, even for those who have harder tastes.” 

“Like ‘Commander Shepard: Painal’, that was a one-time only video, again testing extremes. Unlike the movie I just mentioned, I was not left… unwell by it.” 

“You were injured during that film?” 

“Painal?” I nod. “Yes. I know the basics. I didn’t want to know anymore. But I was fully healed.” 

“Do you know you are the galaxies most popular adult film star?” 

“Liara fills me in on the fact our films have won awards. As for my own popularity,” he shrugs, “It’s nice to be recognised, but like my reputation as a soldier, the only real opinion that matters is my own.” 

“How would you classify your sexuality?” 

I can see that question surprises him. “Strange question. Can you expand?” 

“Well, are you straight, homosexual…?” 

“I look around this room and I’m surrounded by women. The only difference is that, apart from yourself, Angela, they have two sexual organs. Can I put this simply with swearing?” 

“There is no censoring, Shepard.” 

“If people think being fucked by a woman with a cock makes them less of a man, because trust me, that’s what most of the abuse actually states, rather than my sexuality, then they must live very sheltered lives. As for my sexuality, I don’t put a label on it, so I’ll put it like this. I find human women attractive. I find asari attractive. I find futanari attractive. I have enjoyed sex with all three during my lifetime. And I love being fucked by futanari. Blunt enough for everyone?” The question is asked with a smile, and I have to stifle a laugh. A few of the girls behind do have a giggle. 

I feel I have to broach the following subject. “It has been revealed to me that incest occurs in this house. What is your opinion on that? Are you aware?” 

“I’m aware. It doesn’t bother me.” 

“It doesn’t?”

“No. Why would it? No-one is being hurt. We are all adults here. And I know the two people participating will not and cannot have children. So I don’t have a problem with it.”

“Do you think it’s wrong?” 

He doesn’t answer straight away. The first time he delayed to find the right words. “While the laws of the galaxy don’t really apply here, we do live by most of them. Regarding this subject, it’s always been more to do with genetics and the power dynamics of relationships, particularly when discussing mother and son, or father and daughter. Brother and sister was more about the possibility of children and defects that could result. As for the relationship in this house, no, I don’t think it’s wrong. Sex is one of the greatest statements of love between two and sometimes more people.” He smirks as he’s no doubt thinking of himself, Shiala and Liara. “However, I will clarify by saying that I am only talking of this relationship. I think each one should be judged on its merits.” 

“I have discussed children with others. Would you want to raise children in a house that tolerates incest?” 

I can see that question well and truly pisses him off, and I near wilt under the famous ‘Shepard glare’. “Any children born in this house would not be aware of that relationship. Do you think we would go out of way to expose them to it?” 

“Do you want children?” 

“Yes. And three of my girls have let me know they want them.” 

“Is this the right sort of environment…” 

“What do you mean by ‘environment’?” he asks sharply. 

“Well, I can list a few. The fact incest takes place. The fact adult films are made here, apparently constantly. The numerous gangbangs, orgies and group sex that take place. The fact many girls are shipping in monthly to take part in these gangbangs. Their father is a famous porn star nowadays. Most of the futanari who live here are famous in their own right. The isolation probably wouldn’t help the child either.” 

The glare remains. I can see I’m getting some hits, just like I wanted. He knew this would happen though. So while the glare remains, the body language remains relaxed, almost as if letting me know ‘I’m not happy but it’s okay. You’re just doing your job.’ “Any child born here would grow up in a house full of nothing but love. Their mother would love them. I would dote on any child like you wouldn’t believe. Ask my girls and they’ll tell you that I would do anything for them. A child would only be worse. I know they’d walk all over me.” 

“And the other aspects?” 

“We would keep that hidden from them until they were at an age old enough to understand what we did. I know we would limit their expose to the extranet to selected pages to stop them finding films of us, for example. We would also not have sex around the house as often as we do now.” 

“Would you ever consider returning to council space?” 

“No. I like the isolation here. No-one knows where we are. I can live my life in peace here.” 

“Do you have any words for your critics?” 

“Nope. They barely cross my mind. If I worried about my critics all day, I’d never get anything else done.” 

“What about your supporters?” 

“All I can say is thank you. And if you like my films, I’m sure there will be many more.” 

“Any personal plans apart from what we’ve discussed?” 

“At the moment, no. All I can say, Angela, is that after fighting for many years, I’ve now enjoyed a few years of peace. I’m happy, content, and any other word you can find in a dictionary to describe someone who has finally found peace, but more importantly, love. And I think the latter is what most people do look for during their lives.” 

“A positive way to end. Commander Shepard, thank you for speaking with me.” 

“A pleasure, Angela,” he replies, offering his hand. As soon as the camera switches off, we’re all over each other, and I’m pinned beneath him. “Good questions, Angela,” he growls, before he kisses me again. I can feel his erection through his trousers poking me. I’m already wishing we were naked. 

“Want to move it to the bedroom?” Liara asks. Shepard looks at me. I nod so fast; my head should fall off. “Want it filmed?” 

“Yes. I want a copy,” I state immediately. 

Within five minutes, I’m naked with Shepard on the bed. The door is closed, so no-one will interrupt. What he does over the next however many minutes… how I don’t fall in love with him, I don’t know. He hasn’t even touched me with his cock yet, but he’s left me wanting more, and I’m already not wanting to leave the next day. 

I eventually find myself on top so I can finally swallow his cock. I’m not sure if he enjoys what I do, though he’s gently thrusting up in a couple of minutes. I can barely concentrate, though, as he seems to know every millimetre of my pussy already, and it doesn’t take him long to bring about my first orgasm. He keeps pleasing me though backs off so I can concentrate on him. He’s polite enough to warn me when he’s about to cum, but I’m doing nothing but swallowing what he gives me. 

Once he orgasms, he focuses on me again, giving me two more before I have to cry enough for the moment, swinging around and resting on top of him. His eyes are alive with… I’m not sure. I think he has affection for me, though nothing deeper. “What did you think?” I wonder. 

“Of what?” 

“The interview.” 

“Hard but fair, as I expected.” 

“And what do you think of me?” 

“Intelligent and gorgeous. If you’re the last human female I’m ever with, then I’m a lucky man.” 

That makes me smile, and I kiss him hard, his tongue exploring my mouth. Not enough to go down my throat. He kisses me properly. Feeling his cock prodding me, I open my legs further, the invitation clear, moaning as I feel his thick cock enter me. Once he’s all the way in, I can’t help but smile as he’s kissing me. Wrapping my arms and legs around him, I was expecting hard and fast, but it’s completely the opposite, and I enjoy every second. Eventually he lifts himself up, and I run my hands down his thick arms, looking down his body to see his cock disappearing inside me. 

“Holy shit!” 

“What?” he asks, sounding surprise. 

“Sorry. It’s just… You’re actually fucking me!” 

“Hope I’m doing it well too!” 

“Oh, definitely.” 

He lasts longer than I expect, and I love every second until he finally cums inside me, thanking myself for being chipped so I couldn’t get pregnant. Most men I’d been with would cum, roll off, and fall asleep. Shepard keeps right on going, eventually pulling out, but only to pull me on top of him. My pussy is a magnet to his cock, immediately sliding down it. Once I’ve bottomed out, I know I’m going to orgasm, and it’s going to be big. Feeling his hands rest at my waist, he lets me take control. 

I ride with abandon until I can’t hold it back any longer. It’s like an all over body spasm, all the way from my toes to my fingers and back again. I cry out his name and other unintelligible nonsense before I collapse, only feeling his strong arms around me. No wonder they all fucking love him! 

That wasn’t it, though. The man was a stallion. By the time I cry enough, as I’m simply too worn out to go on, I’m fairly sure he could have kept on going if I had wanted. Instead, once I cry enough, we enjoy a shower together, where I still can’t stay off him anyway, before we end up back in bed, where I feel tiny against him when I spoon him. I know the last thought in my head before I sleep is ‘Don’t fall for him’ on repeat until I finally drift off. 

I woke up the next morning, feeling slightly awkward, but he put me immediately at ease, chatting away like we’d had sex the previous night, but we were two adults attracted to each other, and all we do now is move on with our lives. I eventually get up and sit at the terminal, finishing off the last bits before sending it to Liara for her to check. Shepard sits behind me, and just having him near me like that sends shivers up my spine. 

We have sex a final time before wandering out together for breakfast. 

“Someone looks like she was well fucked all night,” Aria states as I sit down next to Shepard. 

Liara smiles at me. “Did you enjoy your night, Angela?” 

I lean forward. “Best night ever,” I whisper. Liara and Shiala giggle. Shepard looks a little smug. “Are all the other girls coming with me?” 

“Yes. No offers to remain this time. We have been a little distracted, I guess.” 

“What did you think?” I wonder, looking at Liara. 

“Haven’t changed a thing. I promised unfiltered truth. That’s what you have reported. I’ll leave it to others to judge.” 

After breakfast, I returned to my room, pack my bag and get dressed. I look around and realise I’m probably going to miss this place, at least a little bit. I’ve had a very good time. Sure, it’s been eye opening in certain respects, but the girls, and Shepard, were welcoming, friendly and a lot of fun. 

It’s surprising they are all dressed when I meet them again outside, and they escort me out to the landing pad, where all the other guests are waiting to board the ship as well. I hug all the girls first, and I’m sure there’s an invite to return, and perhaps in a non-professional capacity. I’m not sure I’ll ever taken them up on it, but it’s appreciated. 

The last person I hug before boarding is Shepard. He hugs me tightly to him, and I feel foolish for feeling… emotional. I’ve never connected with a group like this before. He kisses me again, and I don’t want it stop. It lasts until Liara calls out that the ship is leaving, and I know I have to go. 

“Thanks for everything, Shepard.” 

He knows what I mean. Not just for last night. No, he knows I mean for saving us all. He merely smiles and nods as I turned and board the shuttle, turning to return their waves, before the door closes and I take my seat. I can’t help but sigh as I stare out the window and see the house disappear as we ascend into the clouds. 

* * *

We sit together on the lounges, waiting for the programme to start. “Do you think it remained fair?” I ask Liara. 

“I trusted her, Shepard. Did you?” 

“Don’t sleep with those I don’t trust.” 

“Then I think it’ll be fine.”

We watch a few more adverts until Liara shushes everyone as the program beings. After the opening titles, a familiar face appears and I know I’m not the only one who smiles. She might have been a journalist, sent to investigate our lives, but I like to think that by the end of the week she left open-minded, but more importantly, a friend. 

 _“Hello, this is Alliance Network News Nightly Report. I’m Angela Wong. Tonight we have a special report. For the first time since the Reaper War, a journalist, myself, has been granted access to visit and interview Commander Shepard, who disappeared from Council space six months after hostilities ended. During my week with Commander Shepard, I spent time with the Commander and the women in his life and... Well, why don’t I let what I heard speak for itself.”_  

We all sat back and watched with interest, wondering if Angela would keep her word regarding her objectivity. 

After an hour, we all shared glances and smiles. And I knew we would invite her back one day.


	17. Biggest Game Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard versus One Hundred and Twenty Eight Asari
> 
> Yes, this is ever more ridiculous...

"One-hundred and twenty-eight girls, Shepard... Even taking out those that live here, our hotel isn't big enough!" 

"I know, so some girls can just share rooms. I'm sure they won't mind." 

"I'm more worried about you." 

"Well, I look at it this way. After the qualifying round, half are eliminated, leaving sixty-four. Eight groups of eight." 

"Shepard, you're looking at sixty-four 'matches', for want of a better word, three rounds. That's... one-hundred and ninety-two!" 

"So we split the qualifying over two days. And we have the five-minute time limit nowadays, which also helps me. Most girls cum before then anyway." 

"But even sixty-four is a lot of girls, Shepard, and that's before the group stages... " She trailed off and smiled. "You're going to love every second, aren't you?!" 

"Definitely. Come on, we've been doing this more than long enough that I now know when to stop for a few minutes or even stop for the night. I can take more dick than anyone in the galaxy but if it gets too much at times, I'll ask for a break." 

"So, a head to head qualifying round, two girls, three quick rounds. Then the groups of eight will be the same, every girls, three times?" I nodded. "How many go through to the next round?" 

"Only the top three, that means twenty-four through to the semi-finals, twelve girls in two groups, three rounds again. From those two groups, the top five go through to the final, again over five rounds." 

"You're going to be exhausted and very sore by the end." 

I couldn't help but grin. "True, but it will be worth it. A bit closer to the thousand as well, though I assume a lot of girls will be previous guests." 

Liara giggled. "I think most will be returning for another game. Going to be sixty-four disappointed girls early on though. What I have thought is that I'll put similar sized girls in the head to head. Can't have eight going against twelve, right?" 

"No, fair is fair. Though if you want to help yourselves or Shiala..." 

"I'm not sure I'll play, Shepard. I get more fun out of hosting and talking with the girls. Shiala is thinking the same too. She'll just want to sleep with you every night, as will I. And probably Lylis..." She trailed off and met my eyes. "Do you love her too?" I gave her a look. The smile she returned melted me as usual. "She's the sweetest girl I've ever met. No wonder. And Shiala and I are not jealous. You know I don't tolerate that shit." 

"How do you put up with me, though? Seriously?" 

"You're the fucking saviour, Shepard. I know you say we have control, but do you really think we'd be doing this if it wasn't for you?" 

"As long as you and Shiala are happy, and now Lylis too. I care about the rest, but you three are the most important to me in here," I said, placing a hand on my chest. 

"What about Molia?" 

"We have a bond; I won't deny it. Not quite the same as you three." 

"Elsmeni? She worships the ground you walk on." 

"She's sweet, yes, and we do have fun together when we're alone. But I can't go falling in love with all of you. Won't work. That's not to say I don't feel love for you all. How could I not with everything we share? The girls I've chosen to live here, since the original seven, are those I know I'll enjoy spending time with or those that are a good fuck and they know, while there are feelings, it's nowhere close to what I feel for you, Shiala or Lylis." 

"I notice Lylis doesn't really share anymore, I mean when not involved in the game or anything." 

"She admitted she wants me alone when we're not playing games. You know I don't mind. I'll admit, we've spent a night together and not had sex, just like I've done with you or Shiala." 

"Are you over the size phase?" 

I heard curiosity. "Sort of. Don't get me wrong, when Molia gives me her twelve inches, I love it. And when she starts pounding me, I lose myself completely. But it's not the be all and end all. That's why I loved the 'Only Eight' even we held recently. Smack over the back of the head if ever I needed one." 

"Why's that?" Liara asked, a tone that suggested she knew the answer. 

"Because I knew my... obsession, let's call it, with bigger would eventually hurt the two I truly love. That event drove it home that I don't need to keep looking for bigger, because it's not always better." I leaned forward and kissed her. "Let's be honest, if you ended it all now, no more gangbangs, group sex, games, everything, the only request I would make is that Shiala and Lylis joined us." 

I think that damned near made her cry, because she knew I'd give it all up for only three of them. She didn't cry, but she did straddle my lap and kiss me, and I think it got rather close to sex, at least she would have been penetrated. The look in her eyes suggested she might have wanted it, but I wouldn't force the issue. In the end, we made do with a lot of making out, which I'd never complain about anyway. "That's why I love you," she whispered as she rested her head against my chest. 

There was only one person in my bed that night, and we did have some of the best sex I can remember. And I was definitely not on the receiving end. She must have been feeling rather emotional, as when she had an orgasm while riding me, she did start to weep and eventually had to stop so I could cuddle her. I did make a subtle joke or two about the hardest woman in the galaxy having a little cry, which simply made her burst into laughter. Going to sleep that night, she did mumble that she wanted me to make love to her more often, like Shiala. That was no surprise whatsoever, and I think the rules would probably change again sooner rather than later. 

The rest of the girls were told the next morning the event would take place in a weeks’ time as there was already a list of girls long enough for it to happen quickly. Liara then admitted she would not take part, simply hosting, and Shiala immediately said she wouldn't, if she could co-host. Liara happily agreed. The rest of the girls were surprisingly sad, though Liara and Shiala asked if it could be agreed that they would have me each night, not for sex, as I'd be tired after an entire day of it, but just to be with me. As they were aware of our relationship, they agreed with reservation. I usually slept with them anyway so it was just made official. 

If I didn't know my girls any better, they all took it easy on me the rest of the week. Well, all of them except Aria. She still fucked me hard regardless as we all know by now that she doesn't give a fuck. Even Molia was gentle with me, though her twelve inches still felt wonderful, and Elsmeni, who by now completely dominated me whenever we fucked, had me on my back but basically made love to me. There were no doubles at all, even with Samara and Falere, while I barely had sex with Liara or Shiala, though slept with them nearly every night. Lylis would sometimes join too, my bed big enough for even more if I wanted. 

Tevos and Aryna collected the girls, and I could only imagine the scene at the docks as over one hundred rather excitable futanari waited to come visit. The day before the game was to start, they arrived back, and it must have taken me an hour to greet all of them individually by the landing pad before they were escorted to the hotel. I had all their names but there was no way I'd remember them all, Liara stating they would all have something on them that listed their name. 

I relaxed that night as my girls split the other girls up and explained the rules. The girls who lost in the qualifying round would have to remain, but would be invited to watch, and it was suggested that those I really liked might receive a visit from me during the night though it would depend on how I was feeling. The rules of the game were explained, the five-minute time limit, disqualification if cumming inside me, and various other things that, to me, were not important. 

I slept alone that night, none of my girls wanting to give into temptation. Liara stated I would have the mornings to myself and that there would only be afternoon and evening sessions during the whole event. It would be live-streamed like all games nowadays, as apparently betting was now rather popular in addition to people wanting to watch us fuck. People would bet on the overall winner, longest cumshot, how many times I'd cum per round or even the whole event, the best fuck, the best round. All sorts of things. Some of the girls were popular in their own right though they all admitted everyone watched because of me. 

After a morning of exercise, an hour or so in the gym, a run on the beach and a swim in the ocean. Again, all of it without so much as an audience. I had a feeling Liara probably warned them all off. After a quick lunch, I headed to my bedroom, enjoyed a shower and got myself ready for the rest of the day. I'm sure walking into a room of over one-hundred naked asari would be intimidating to most people, but when all eyes look at you with nothing but hunger and lust, it makes one feel ten feet tall. Once I'd sat down in my armchair, the event was introduced. 

"Ladies, futanari and gentleman, welcome to another live event of what we simply refer to as 'the game'. In front of me are over one-hundred asari ready to battle it out to become the girl who can cum the furthest. So far, our good friend Molia is the record holder at thirty inches long, but our current champion is Aryna, who won the last event. 

In a slight change of format, due to the sheer number of girls, there will be a qualifying round before the group stages. Sixty-four matches where two girls go head to head. Each match will be based on their size, with no more than half an inch separating each contestant. The winner goes through to the group stages, where eight groups of eight girls will fight to make the semi-finals. Those two groups will then have a top five, where ten girls will fight to be champion." 

Shiala approached me and sat on the armchair, giving me a peck on the cheek. "At the centre of it all will be Commander Shepard, a face I'm sure nearly everyone knows well. He assures all the girls that he is ready for a good time but, most importantly, wishes each girl good luck and looks forward to giving them their prize at the end of the event. Are you ready, Shepard?" 

"Always ready, Shiala." 

"Are you ready, girls?" Liara asked. A loud cheer with applause answered her question. "Shepard, if you would like to get into position and comfortable, the first match will begin in five minutes." 

Sliding on my gloves and kneepads, Shiala helped prepare me as always, Shiala and Liara both giving me a kiss before I got into position. Shiala placed the vid-screen in front of me. "What would you like, a live feed or other things we've recorded?" 

"Oh, I love the live feed. It means I don't have to turn around as often. And watching a series of cock slide into me is hot." 

She laughed, secured the vid-screen in place, before she moved away. For the first time, both would actually provide commentary, though not to the detriment of all the noise I and all the girls would make. As I said, it was turning into a proper sex sport. Rather hilarious when I thought about it. 

I'll admit to a bit of relief that the first match threw out two girls with only eight-inches. A nice, comfortable start, though there were plenty of big girls, from what I'd seen when I walked into the room. Being first up, the two girls were obviously nervous, and little surprise the first two rounds were a bit of a debacle, both barely pulling out in time both rounds, and neither went close to the five-minute limit. Their third round was a little better, and it was a rather close battle. 

There were sixteen matches in the afternoon and sixteen in the evening that first day and I had to chuckle, believing I'd never had my back covered in so much cum while taking a wide variety of lengths. It was amusing when Molia and Ralis were paired together as both were desperate to win the whole thing. My arse paid the price for it as they might have only had five minutes, but they made sure they used every second. Neither matched their record and Molia won by only half an inch. 

The five-minute limit was proving difficult for some girls, particularly those who'd participated previously before the new rule was brought in. Shiala walked around, suggesting girls keep edging, otherwise they might exceed the limit and get no score. It was amusing when I heard mutters from the crowd as girls accidentally came over themselves. 

There were a couple of shocks. Aria went out of the competition in the evening and did that ever piss her off, stalking off to her room as soon as the result was announced. No-one went after her, leaving her to stew for the rest of the night. Lyana was also eliminated early, while Aryna actually had a draw, so there had to be a fourth round to decide. She scraped through by an inch. As for Lylis, she was the longest there by an inch so her match was against a twelve. She wanted to win more than anything and even I was pleased when she won by a clear seven inches, and set her own personal best of twenty-nine. I had a feeling she would break the thirty-inch barrier by the end of the event. 

It was a long day and I thanked Liara for limiting it to two sessions. In bed with her and Shiala, they asked if I was fine. I was, I felt great actually, as I was constantly lubed up by the pair of them, and although there was always bound to be a dull ache, things like the five-minute limit certainly helped. Mostly, I and all the girls had a lot of fun, which was the most important thing. "And I came a lot. I'm still feeling a little euphoric," I added. 

"I did pity that little robot cleaner. Glad we got him some friends to help," Shiala stated with a giggle. 

"I'm sure more than one of the girls would have happily licked it up," Liara suggested, "Though not like you and your glass, Shepard." 

"It's addictive. Who would have thought your cum would be so tasty?!" 

"I've had an idea," Shiala said suddenly, "A day where all you do is drink cum. We get a load of girls and all you do is take mouthful after mouthful, while more girls fill up glasses for you." 

"Do you think it could make me sick?" I wondered. 

"Possibly, but who knows? Interested?" 

"Stick in the diary." 

"And we definitely record it. That's a film right there," Liara added, "Want a couple now, Shepard?" 

I couldn't say no to that offer. We did it slightly different, Liara then Shiala lying on my chest as I blew them, though the outcome was the same. More of their sweet cum in my mouth to enjoy. 

The start of the next day was much the same as the first. All to myself as I had breakfast before a gym session, a good run on the beach before a swim in the ocean, this time joined by a few of the girls who had been eliminated the previous day, so they could enjoy the weather while also watching some of the game. There would be sixty-four girls by the end of today, so I suggested they might want to start hooking up with each other if they were interested in it. Many wanted to fuck me still, though I replied it would be difficult after a long day already of sex. 

Shiala gave me a chuckle when, after introductions, she kneeled in front of me. "Girls, we all know that Shepard has the greatest piece of arse in the galaxy. But if you've ever wondered how good he is with his mouth, wonder no further." She offered me her cock which I greedily gobbled down and gave her what I hoped was one of the best blowjobs I'd ever given her. When she came into my mouth, she had to lean forward for a couple of minutes to recover while I'm sure there was loud applause and I heard plenty of comments about my talents. 

"Are you okay, Shiala?" Liara asked, hearing the humour in her tone. 

"Point proven, I believe," she replied, sounding out of breath, staggering to her feet and, after giving me a kiss, disappeared from view. 

The random draw began again, and the pair of them had a good giggle when a pair of eleven inches were the first match. It was still a good fuck I had from both, and I came within four single rounds, but I did hope it wasn't a sign of things to come, though I knew Liara had organised a good average between sizes to help me survive. Tevos was knocked out surprisingly quickly, admitting she was still careful after what happened, which was quite a while ago now. We still enjoyed fucking anyway, and I don't think she too worried about losing. She got her fifteen minutes with me and, knowing she couldn't really win, came inside me, which made us both happy. 

A couple of twelve inch girls gave me a proper five-minute fuck three times. That was thirty minutes of solid fucking that we really got into. Watching on the vid-screen in front of me, I urged them on, as did our audience. Even Shiala and Liara got into it as they drove into me. I came hard twice within the allotted time, once from each of them, and I had a hankering to be doubled by them later. I made sure I grabbed their names and let them know they might be a visitor. Liara heard and gave me a glare, but it was so good from both of them, she would probably relent once she realised. 

Samara and Falere both made it through. Samara told me she'd be happy to make the semi-finals, but Falere was adamant she would make the final and win. She certainly proved it, even by qualifying, fucking me hard and shooting far. When she finished her third round, I was tempted to yell at her to keep going it was that good. By this time, Liara said I had a look in my eye that suggested I was going to go what she called 'cock crazy', that is I'd leap on everyone around me and just get fucked completely senseless by an endless line of cock. I'd done it once or twice during previous gangbangs, where I'd have so much dick, I'd wear myself out. So she called a halt and had me calm down for ten minutes before resuming. 

Unlike the first day, where I think a few girls may have been tentative with me, particularly the first-timers, I was properly fucked all day on the second, and I loved every second. The more the girls got into it, the more I did, and vice versa. I'm not sure I came more than the first day, but a few of them were bloody good, needing to stop everything as my body turned to jelly. More than one girl came inside me from getting far too excited rather than doing it on purpose. Liara had to make a judgement call whether to disqualify or not. First-timers were generally given lee-way but experienced players were not. 

Once the final match was over, Liara again had to grab me, as I was so into it, I was asking about having a gangbang. "No, Shepard! Go to your room now!" I felt like a child at that moment, but to be honest, it was probably for the best, as I'd have bent over and been happily fucked by all of them if left to it. And once I'd had my usual bath, I had dinner with my girls and headed to bed, where I think Liara and Shiala took pity on me, realising I was still unbelievably horny and couldn’t sleep, that they immediately doubled me, I came at least twice before they did, and I enjoyed a peaceful sleep. 

"Feeling better now?" Liara whispered the next morning. 

I couldn't help chuckle, hearing Shiala giggle beside me. "Don't know what was wrong me last night. I just wanted to be fucked and filled. But thank you for making me feel better. Slept like a log after you doubled me." 

"You just needed both our cocks, Shepard," Shiala stated, "With some cum up your arse for good measure." 

"Want to fuck again?" Liara wondered. 

"I'd like to, but I'd better not. Going to be a long few days now." 

They both kissed me. "Very sensible, Shepard," Liara said. 

After breakfast and my usual gym session, Liara was organising the girls into their groups for the next stage of the event. I wandered down to the beach, joined by plenty of girls who'd been eliminated. I might have been a bit naughty while I was down there. No sex, I needed to protect a certain part of my body, but I could certainly suck cock and swallow cum. There might have been a good two hours of that, and I'm pretty sure Liara and Shiala knew, but probably didn't mind as long as I wasn't being fucked. 

Heading back to the house for lunch, all my girls were at the table. One or two made reference to what I'd just been doing, retorting that I'd simply enjoyed a pre-lunch snack. "For two hours?" Aria asked. 

"Do you want one, Aria?" She'd been in a bad mood since losing on the first day, but the fact she looked away suggested she was also... upset. That surprised more than just me. “Aria?” 

“No, it’s fine.” 

It obviously wasn’t but whatever problem she had would have to wait until the end of the game. After breakfast, I returned to my room, had a quick shower before returning to the lounge room, where I sat on my armchair as Liara and Shiala introduced the next stage of the competition. “Okay girls, there are sixty-four of you. That means there are now eight groups of eight girls. There will be two rounds each day, one afternoon session, one evening session. The same rules apply as per the qualifying round, but this time, what we call virgins will be given no lee-way if the cum in Shepard. And, unlike the qualifying rounds, this is all live-streamed across the galaxy.”

“Group one and two will be competing today,” Shiala continued, “With three and four tomorrow, five and six the day after, and finally seven and eight on the final day of the group stage. From each group will be three winners, who will then be formed into two groups of twelve. Any girls no longer in the competition are invited to watch events but the grounds of our estate are open while the competition is ongoing.” 

Liara looked at me. “Commander Shepard, are you ready?” 

“Absolutely. Looking forward to being properly fucked all day.” 

“Girls, are you ready?” Shiala asked. The noise was almost deafening. “Shepard, if you’d like to get into position.” 

Getting down on all fours, Shiala placed the vid-screen in front of me, on which was listed the girls competing, their names, faces and length of their cocks. Sitting up my knees, I worked my muscles, getting them warm and ready for a long down on hands and knees. 

GROUP ONE 

Agyna – twelve inches

Trazia – nine point five inches

Selenia – eleven inches

Rala – nine inches

Agana – ten inches

Elessa – eight point five inches

Rylia – nine inches

Daessa – ten point five inches 

Half the girls were ten inches and over, so it was a decent start for me at least, though I just knew there’d be one or two groups where I was going to… not suffer, as I could happily take big cocks all day, but eight girls over ten inches will see even someone like myself struggle. 

Now that all the girls knew what to do, and the fact each was limited to five minutes, I no longer found it as taxing as it was. Sure, the girls would fuck me hard for five minutes if so inclined, but so were so excited by the time they started, knowing they had a time limit, that they lasted only a minute or two before needing to cum. 

The first round was rather easy for me though Agyna gave it to me nice and hard. Her thick twelve inches made me cum for the first time that day, and I knew I’d leave a mess on the floor by the end of the group. Selenia was a previous visitor with her eleven inches, while I thoroughly enjoyed Daessa and her ten. The surprise was Elessa. Smallest of the group, she gave it to me hard for five whole minutes and finished third at the end of the first round. Rather impressive. 

All the girls were in their groove for the second round. Agyna had me moaning like a bitch within a minute, barely able to remain on my hands as it was so good. Liara could see me really enjoying it, and almost offered to stop the round so I could have a couple of minutes to myself. I declined and continued, though once Selenia slid inside and fucked me, I came so hard, I did collapse for a moment. Thankfully Liara stopped the clock and Selenia slid out of me. “Holy shit!” I cried quietly. 

“Good one, Shepard?” Shiala asked with a giggle. 

I looked around for Agyna, this cute little light blue skinned asari. She blushed when her eyes met mine. “Your fault. You nearly had me before Selenia.” 

“I knew I just needed another couple of minutes!” 

That made me laugh, at least, and Selenia was able to continue a couple of minutes later. It stayed surprisingly close at the end of the second round. Rala and Rylia were outsiders, but could still spring a surprise, but the other six all had a serious chance of progressing. I was already loving watching the vid-screen and the variety of cocks sliding into me each round. It was also going far quicker than I thought. 

Before the third round, I sat up on my knees and looked across the eight girls. “Okay, give me everything you have, girls. You don’t want to end this not knowing what you’re capable of.” 

I found myself pounded by all eight girls, all of them desperate for length and progression. They wanted to win, but they also wanted to fuck me again. Selenia was definitely going through to the next round after getting impressive distance with her third, but Elessa, who impressed the first two rounds, had a bad round, and I thought she was out. Trazia, who I remembered from a previous game, came from nowhere with a cracking third shot, and depending on how it ended, could sneak in. 

Agana and Agyna were the last two, with ten and twelve respectively. If they did well, they’d join Selenia. Agyna fucked me hard again, and I knew I’d be inviting her back. I wasn’t obsessed with size anymore but I still loved a big, thick cock pounding me. Her last shot was as good as her first two, and she went through easily. Agana gave it to me hard for five minutes, building up her rhythm until she had to pull out and cum. I honestly had no idea who went through until Liara gave the final scores. 

Winner – Agyna

Runner-up – Selenia

Third - Trazia 

GROUP TWO 

Seleria – twelve inches

Ryla – nine inches

Liesia – eleven inches

Trala – ten inches

Daeria – nine inches

Fasmeni – eight inches

Ryenia – ten inches

Bevos – eight inches

I remembered Seleria from the qualifying rounds, and had immediately thought about being doubled by her and Agyna from the first round. I remembered Ryla from a previous game, as she had admitted to being a fan of mine. I reckoned if I invited her to remain permanently, she’d never leave. It was worth thinking about. As for the rest, there was a good range of sizes, so I would remain comfortable for the rest of the day. 

Liara insisted I do nothing except relax between the two groups, and that definitely meant nothing sexual. I did ask if that meant blowjobs too. She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, which gave me a good chuckle. “If you must…” I didn’t want to push my luck with her, so I behaved myself, watching many of the girls who’d been eliminated play on the beach. 

After the usual introductions, I looked over the list on the vid-screen, pleased to see only four of eight girls over ten inches again. Once I was prepared and the girls were lubed up, Ryla was the first to enter me, a comfortable nine inches, at least compared to some larger girls. I remembered her from before, as much as she remembered me, so I glanced back and smiled. I think that near enough made her cum in me, barely pulling out in time. Seleria and her thick twelve was fantastic, making me cum hard, just like Agyna. I hoped she’d go through just so she could fuck me again. Ryenia with her ten inches was pretty bloody good too, as was Trala. The longer girls dominated the first round. 

After a quick break, it was short then long, bloody typical really. A couple of eight then nine inches would seem easier compared to the bigger girls. Seleria was the first of the bigger girls, and I almost begged her to keep fucking me. It wasn’t just the size; she knew how to use it as well. No matter what, she was going through. All four girls over ten had another good round. 

Just like the first group, I urged the girls on to give me everything in the final round. Ryla was out of it, so she fucked me up until the very last second and unloaded inside me. Neither of us cared, and as soon as she was done, I spun around, hugged her, and invited her to stay. She said she’d move in as soon as she could. I knew my group of girls was about to grow much larger after this event. 

Seleria was easily going to win after the final round, the final two spots between the three girls. Each of them took their entire five minutes, pounding me as hard as they could for the entire five minutes. My god, it was good that, if it wasn’t for the game, I’d have taken all four into a room and let them run a train on me for hours. As I was cleaned up and given my usual glass, Liara announced the winners. 

Winner – Seleria – twelve inches

Runner-up – Ryenia – ten inches

Third – Trala – ten inches 

Liara knew I was still incredibly horny at the end of the game so she allowed me to get what I needed. The first girl I visited in the hotel was Ryla. She was incredibly excited when I knocked on her door, trying to drag me into her room, happily following her inside. We started making out immediately, quickly ending up on the bed where we pleasured each other with our mouth first. She lasted less than five minutes before giving me a sweet mouthful. She greedily gobbled down what I gave her a few minutes later. 

“Shepard, can I ask a favour?” she asked quietly when lying back a little later. 

“Sure.” 

“Can you make love to me?” 

It wasn’t a surprise. I expected it from many of the girls I would meet. All would want to fuck me. Some would want me to return the favour. She was already soaking wet from what we’d done. I did offer to eat her out, but she just wanted my cock. Sliding inside her, she waited until I was deep inside her before admitting that she was a virgin. That way, at least. 

I didn’t last all that long the first time as it was just too damned exciting. Any idea to find other girls to be with that night ends as I really like the girl, and I definitely enjoyed making love to her. The second time lasted a lot longer, and it’s no surprise when she admits that she loved me. I think she loved the idea of me rather than the man, but we headed for a quick shower before heading back to bed, the smile on her face was worthwhile, feeling her spoon into me. We talked for a little while, getting to know more about her, before we eventually drift off to sleep. 

GROUP THREE 

Samara – nine inches

Dayna – eight inches

Ralyna – ten inches 

Razia – eleven inches

Lylyna – twelve inches

Aratiana – twelve inches

Luzia – eleven point five inches

Moatiana – eleven inches 

Walking into the house the next morning, the girls all look at me and laugh. “Okay, who and how many?” Aria asks. 

“Just Ryla.” 

Liara smiles. “Ah, she’s been smitten with you since her first day last time she was here. Did she fuck you well?” 

“Um… Actually…” 

They all laugh as Liara says, “While I’m sure you had a good time, you know the rules, Shepard. So you go sit on the stool over there and we’ll decide who fucks you.” 

I’m not actually disappointed and quite happily sit on the stool. I feel the application of lube, not glancing back, judging who it is when I feel someone place their cock at my tight little hole. It’s Aria. Once she’s inside me, I feel a hand on each shoulder. “Ready, Shepard?” 

“Always, Aria.” 

She fucks me hard for a good ten minutes. I barely moved, just allowing her to have her fun. It’s established by now that I love it when Aria fucks me, and when I feel her unload inside me, she can’t help but lean against me, catching her breath. All she does is pull out of me, kiss my cheek, and leaves me to then eat breakfast. 

After my usual morning workout, I otherwise relaxed until the afternoon and the next group. When I was in position and handed the list of girls, I can’t help exclaim, “Fucking hell, Liara!” 

I felt her presence next to me. “It’s how the computer organised it, Shepard.” 

“This is a group of death. Six over ten inches.” 

“I’m sure you can handle it.” 

“I know I can, it’s just a shock!” 

Two at twelve and three at eleven will always be difficult, even after all this time. But I love being fucked, so the positives outweigh any negative. 

Samara is actually inside me first and I don’t mind her nine-inches to start. She’d fucked me so often by now, we just had a good time for five minutes. Lylyna and Aratiana, both the twelve-inches, were both up next, and the latter made me cum hard, which she really enjoyed. It didn’t help she was nice and thick too, and I know I looked back at her and pleaded with her to just fuck me rather quickly. I remembered Dayna fondly, having been a previous visitor during the ‘Only Eight Gangbang’, before I had the last four ten-inch plus girls. My god, it was one of the best twenty-minute periods of my life, and it was only the first round. Liara whispered into my ear at the end not to go ‘cock crazy’. It was difficult as I’d been well and truly fucked. She calmed me down with a kiss, Shiala doing the same, both saying they loved me. That made me smile, and I got ready for round two. 

I had Aratiana first the next round, and how I didn’t cum hard, I don’t know. She left an enormous pool of cum on me though, and I hoped she would make it through. A thick, long cock likes hers has to be inside me again. Samara was doing well, in the top three, and she fucked me hard again, Dayna next with her eight-inches, before I then had a solid twenty-five minutes of ten-inch plus fucking. Lylyna was last with her twelve, and after she’d made me cum, she nearly forgot to pull out of me. 

I’ll admit I was feeling it a little by the beginning of the third round, but what I wanted most was for them to all fuck me hard. Dayna was first, and without any real hope of going through, fucked me for five minutes and unloaded inside me. I leaned back so I could kiss her, making sure she would come back again many times. She was one of the oldest girls to visit, but she fit in fabulously. Samara was fourth, and I was confident she’d make it through, as she’d left three good shots on me. It was a fierce battle between most of the girls, and my arse was paying for it, though I’m not complaining. Aratiana was last to go, and I had to resist leaning back and resting against her as she fucked me. I came again while she fucked me and what she left on my back ensure she would go through. 

Winner – Aratiana – twelve inches

Runner-up – Razia – eleven inches

Third – Samara – nine inches 

GROUP FOUR 

Falere – ten inches

Ella – nine inches

Trayna – eleven point five inches

Selana – eight inches

Ly’yna – eight point five inches

Belia – nine inches

Cylyna – nine inches

Elvos – eight inches

After relaxing until the evening session, when Trayna was first in the first round, I knew I was in for a good fuck. Eleven point five inches was always good, and Trayna was a regular visitor, with an offer to remain permanently. I knew she was rather front of me in return, obviously, and our first five minutes was bloody good. With her size, she had a bit of an unfair advantage, but with the rest all a bit smaller, it was easier on me than the earlier group. 

Falere certainly put everything she could into and onto me over the three rounds, and her first round was hot, using the aggressive stance first to really get into it before changing in time when cumming. After that, eight and nine-inch girls made it easier, and I figured Trayna and Falere would go through, with a real battle for third. 

Selana, at only eight inches, had one hell of a thick cock, and when she fucked me at the start of the second round, she made me cum hard, which excited her to no end. Most girls got excited if they made me cum. Trayna and Falere went back to back, which actually helped me, though that didn’t mean the girls were any easier on me. I was properly fucked each round and loved every second. 

The last round was nice and hard as Trayna and Falere battled for first spot. When Trayna was done, I immediately offered her the chance to remain, Shiala and Liara both laughing as Aria just yelled out ‘Size King’. It wasn’t just the big cock, she was beautiful and I had a feeling we’d really get on. She accepted the offer, though would have to go home and return later. I said that was just fine. The other six girls all gave it to me hard, each enjoying their five minutes, knowing five of them would be eliminated. Knowing that myself, I made sure each one received a kiss at the end. I was kissing girls a lot more nowadays, having not always done it before. It was a nice way to end the second day. 

Winner – Falere – ten inches

Runner-up – Trayna – eleven point five inches

Third – Selana – eight inches 

I behaved myself that night, as I was feeling tired after a long day of fucking, and the fact I’d fucked Ryla for quite a while the night before. I just wanted some company in bed that night, Liara, Shiala and Lylis all joining me, doing nothing more than lying back under the sheets and watching the vid-screen. We didn’t even watch porn, instead going through the extensive library Liara had built and we found something we could all laugh at. After a long day of fucking, it was nice to just lie back and relax. 

GROUP FIVE 

Aryna – eleven inches

Elana – eight point five inches

Daria – ten inches

Irlis – nine inches

Agesia – eight point five inches

Lyenia – nine inches

Irzia – ten inches

Alana – ten inches 

I always loved waking up next to a couple of my girls, and having three in my bed was a definite bonus. We didn’t even have sex, the four of us heading into my rather large shower, washing each other down, but while I made out with each of them, we barely even fondled each other. 

Heading out for breakfast, there were a few sniggers as I walked out followed by three girls, though it had happened more and more often. We would enjoy sex but half the time it was simply to sleep. After eating, I did my now usual thing with exercise in the gym before a run on the beach and swim in the ocean, joined by numerous beautiful asari, amazingly not distracted by all the available cock on display. 

Getting ready for the afternoon session, Liara and Shiala both made sure I was feeling okay before I got into position. I said I felt fine, which I did, and I would definitely let them know if I didn’t. They believed me, all of us learning a lesson from one day in particular. Give the list of girls, as soon as I saw Aryna’s name, I knew I was in for a good afternoon. Three more ten-inch girls suggested it was going to be a very good one. 

I remembered Daria from a previous visit. A cute young thing with ten-inches between her legs. She was very excited to fuck me again, and nearly came inside me, barely pulling out in time. That pretty much ruled her out straight away. Upset as she was, as all girls were desperate to make it so they could fuck me again, I whispered into her ear to fuck me in the second round, but she could cum in me for the third. That made her smile. 

Aryna always fucks me hard, and fucks me well. One of the main reasons I invited her to live with us. For the first round, she gently slid her eleven inches into me, got comfortable, and then pounded me for five minutes. She hit twenty-nine inches and I knew she was going through to the next round. Alana, with her ten inches, was a terrific fuck, or at least she fucked me so well I came really hard, and needed a quick break once she was done. 

It was between two of the three names I mentioned over the next two rounds. Aryna nearly finished inside me during the second round as we both were totally into it. If we weren’t playing the game, I’d have taken her by the hand, gone to her room, laid back, and just let ruin me for the day. Daria fucked me hard again, and got a good score, but was still last, reminding her what to do for the third round. After Alana fucked me hard again, it was Elana who made me cum a second time. That excited her no end, believing it was always bigger girls who made me cum. I assured her it wasn’t just size; it was how well they fucked me. That made her smile. 

Daria was first the next round, so before we started, I had a quick word with Liara, asking that she had just a couple more minutes. She knew why, and I raised my arse for Daria as she fucked me. She loved that, giving it to me good and hard, and when she finally came in me, she could only rest on top of me at the same time. I kissed her once we had recovered, hoping she would return another time. She promised she would. 

Aryna assured her progress after the third round, starting slow and building to a crescendo. As the current champion, she was desperate to retain her crown. Knowing Molia was still to come, I figured those two would be battling it out. After the rest of the girls had their go, I finished with a pair of ten-inches, both of them giving to me as hard as possible, wanting as much length as possible when they pulled out. I wasn’t sure who had gone through, except for Aryna, until Liara announced the scores. 

Winner – Aryna – eleven inches

Runner-up – Elana – eight point five inches

Third – Alana – ten inches 

I’m not sure if someone can be beyond excited, but when Elana was announced as finishing in second, she squealed before running and leaping into my arms, immediately kissing me. It was one hell of a kiss, hearing plenty of chuckles from the others. Once she calmed down, I could only wish her good luck for the next group stage. 

GROUP SIX 

Tevos – ten point five inches

Lilia – nine point five inches

Agana – eleven inches

Irana – ten inches

Niatiana – nine inches

Teana – eight inches

Fa’ana – ten inches

Belyna – eight point five inches 

Seeing Tevos and Agana on the list had me thinking this would be quite the group, particularly with another couple of ten-inches too. I made sure I relaxed between the two groups, though I may have been slightly naughty and blown a couple of girls I’d liked. It wasn’t in secret but no-one made a big deal of it. 

Getting into position again, Agana was first up and I looked forward to taking her eleven-inches again. It was better than I remembered, and though she didn’t make me cum, I let her know that when I did, it was because of her. Irana with her ten-inches did make me cum eventually, which excited her to no end, while Tevos fucked me for her allocated time, cumming hard and far, though something still felt off. Even at the end of the first round, the top three looked solid. 

Belyna with her eight point five inches was bloody gorgeous, whispering into my ear during the second round that she was going to finish inside me for the third. I nearly invited her to stay there and then, but I said she could return anytime to do the same thing. She retorted, suggesting she’d like to leave loads in both ends. Jesus wept, she was perfect! 

The second round was much like the first, Agana, Irana and Tevos giving it to me hard, Irana making me cum, and they increased their lead. Fa’ana had ten inches too, but she had a poor first round due to not pulling out quickly enough, so she just enjoyed fucking me the second time around, pulling out but going over the time limit. I didn’t mind. Belyna enjoyed me again, as did Lilia, who I remembered from a previous visit. She had me laughing as she said she’d bought a dildo moulded on my cock. Apparently mine was rather memorably, despite the fact I’d never fucked her. 

With the top three near guaranteed, I’m sure two of the three of them agreed to just absolutely and utterly pound me for their third round, Tevos still not completely into it but doing enough to make it through. If I sound like I’m complaining, I not. The three of them went first and it was nearly the best fifteen minutes of the competition so far. Agana was third up and I sprayed so much cum on the ground, I don’t think I’d felt emptier. Knowing they couldn’t win, Lilia and Belyna made my day even better by unloading inside me, as did Fa’ana, who once again went over her limit, but I could only stay there and enjoy that thick, long cock. 

Winner – Agana – eleven inches

Runner-up – Tevos – ten point five inches

Third – Irana – ten inches 

Feeling pretty good at the end of the day, I suggested I would sleep alone that night. Liara knew why straight away, so just told me not to stay up all night fucking. I promised her I wouldn’t. 

Head over to the hotel, part of me really wanted to be doubled by a pair of thick, long cocks. But I didn’t think that would be the best idea. So I went looking for Ralis, who was out of the competition. I think she nearly cried upon opening the door and realising it was me. “Why are you here?” she asked quietly.

“Well, you’re no longer in the competition, so I thought you might like my company for the night.” 

She hugged me tightly for that, kissing me hard. We ended up on the bed, where she swung around and we blew each other. She could take my seven inches easily, but her twelve was difficult. Obviously I’d learned to deepthroat over the years, but even twelve inches was a bit much. I did my best, and what I did do certainly excited her, as I was rewarded with her sweet cum rather quickly. I gave her mine not long later. Once done, she swung around and cuddled into me. 

“I’ll come back and live,” she said quietly. 

“Are you sure? I want you to, but it’s a big decision. And I think any new girl will have to live here. I’m thinking we’ll change the bottom floor into proper rooms, really fix it up. I’ll get the geth to help out.” 

“The geth?” 

“Sure, they’re my friends.” That made her giggle. “It’s a long story.” 

“During the war?” 

“Yeah. Long time ago now.” 

After we’d lubed up, I ended up riding her thick cock. The look in her eyes as I did so spoke of lust and plenty of affection. I saw it from many of the girls I was with who didn’t actually live with us. Some girls just wanted to come and fuck Commander Shepard. Some did come with the hope of an invitation to stay. I never invited anyone to stay who asked. It was my choice, no-one else’s. 

I would call what we did most of the night making love, spending plenty of time leaning forward to kiss her. When I came on her without using my hands, that made her squeal with delight, and she fucked me a little harder because of that, wanting to leave a load inside me too. When we were done a lot later, and having enjoyed a shower together, she was curled into me under the sheet when she said, “I look forward to living here. I get along with Molia really well.” 

“I remember.” 

“Would you like to have us double you again?” 

“Definitely, though I also enjoy a twelve inch spitroast too.” That made her giggle before she turned around to kiss me again. 

“I really like you, Shepard. I know you probably have a number of girls say that, but…” 

“Ralis, you’ve been here often enough, and we’ve been intimate often enough, that would suggest I definitely like you in return. I wouldn’t have invited you to stay if I didn’t. I don’t invite girls just because of their cock.” I put a hand on her chest. “What’s in there is most important.” I damn near made her cry again. 

When we wake together in the morning, all we do is lie together, looking out the large window, lucky enough to have an ocean view. It’s only when the phone on the table rings that I look at Ralis, both of us confused, before I answered it. “ _Shepard, are you going to come back to the house for breakfast?”_  

“I’ll be there in ten minutes, Liara.” 

 _“You can bring Ralis if you like. I’m sure Molia would like to see her.”_  

“I’m assuming you can see me on camera?”

 _“Wave, Shepard. We can all see you.”_  

I ignored the instruction, closing the line and asking if Ralis would like to join me for breakfast. That excited her just as much as me showing up the previous night, so I took her by the hand and we walked back to the house. 

GROUP SEVEN 

Lylis – thirteen inches

Lyana – eleven inches

Elesia – ten inches

Cylis – twelve inches

Te’eria – eleven point five inches

Cyzia – twelve inches

Allia – eleven inches

Liana – ten point five inches 

After my usual morning routine, I enjoyed a light lunch before wandering into the lounge room to start the last group stage day. Liara and Shiala were now really into their roles as announcers, and while they didn’t get to fuck me, they enjoyed watching me being fucked, and both knew I’d stop it all if they wanted. But they also knew of my goal of one thousand. I thought they’d be horrified, but both were willing to help me reach it. They knew I loved sex and adored nearly every girl I was with. “You just have a lot of love to give,” Shiala would say. Liara did ask what I considered one thousand. I figured just working from her as number one would be the easiest. 

My usual exercise routine was interrupted by Aria wanting a blowjob. I didn’t mind, but she was still behaving funny. All she did was order me down to my knees, which I’d have done happily, practically fucked my mouth, unloaded in my mouth, then walked out. I wasn’t going to chase her and find out what her problem was, but I didn’t think I’d get a straight response. 

After the usual introductions and assuming the position, the list of girls appeared on the vid-screen in front of me and I couldn’t help exclaim, “Holy shit!” I heard murmurs from the crowd of girls too, so they knew I was well and truly in for it in this time. Every girl over ten inches. This was going to be a difficult round. So, for the first time, I got to my feet to speak to them. 

“Girls, I need to ask a favour. For the first round, try and be a little gentle. Just a little. Second round, up the tempo. By the third, I’ll be used to it, so you can properly go at me. Is that fair?” I sighed with relief when they all happily agreed. 

Getting back into position, there was nothing I could do except stay there and wait. They did as I requested for the first round, and I enjoyed each five-minute block. Lylis definitely enjoyed fucking me, the first time she’d done that in a number of days. I was no longer the size-obsessed man I was, but I still loved thick, long cock, no surprise that Lyana with her beautiful eleven inches made me cum hard. As they all did the same thing, they all short the same average distance, so I knew I’d be in for it the last round. 

The second round, they all fucked me a little harder, and I was moaning loudly after the first couple. I was rock hard the entire time, leaking more pre-cum than ever. I came hard again, I think it was during Cyzia and her wonderful twelve inches, but I honestly can’t remember, as I was just loving every second of it. 

Knowing what I was in for, I well and truly lubed myself up for the third round, and I actually helped lubed up each girl too. They knew why, as they didn’t want to cause me any difficulty. We all loved sex, that’s why they were there with me. And part of me was looking forward to be ab-so-lutely pounded. And I still had the last group to come. 

Elsia was first and she set a good tempo, but I knew others would give me even more. Cyzia with her twelve had me groaning loudly. I didn’t want her to stop, and when she pulled out to cum, I begged her to put it back in. Liara said she couldn’t as there were still six to go. Cylis with her twelve was just as good, not quite as hard, but she nearly made me cum anyway. But I was holding on for Lylis. Before she started, I asked her quietly to really give it to me. She smiled and nodded. 

Best. Orgasm. Ever. Within a minute, I came harder than… I nearly collapsed from it. Lylis had to stop, Liara actually wondering if I was capable of going on. It was eye-rolling, toe-curlingly perfect. I know I exclaimed my love for Lylis at the time, as I glanced back to see her blushing brightly. When we restarted, she came hard herself. Lyana absolutely pounded me for all she was worth, and that’s when I started to feel it, with Allia and Liana the last two to have their go. By the end, I was sore but I wanted it to continue. 

Winner – Lylis – thirteen inches

Runner-up – Lyana – eleven inches

Third – Allia – eleven inches 

Liara could see I just wanted to be fucked and fucked hard by some nice big cocks. A few words with my girls had the crowd quickly dispersed, and I escorted the eight girls who’d just played the game through to the sex dungeon. Liara and Shiala got me into the swing, making sure I was comfortable, before they told the girls, “Have fun with him, but try not to wear him out. You have two hours.” They shut the door, leaving me alone with the eight of them. 

Looking slightly unsure, I said, “Girls, I am so turned on, I can’t even begin to explain it. All I want you to do is fuck me for as long as you can. Fuck me softly, that’s fine. Fuck me hard, even better. Want me to suck your cock as well, I’ll do it. But I’m here for you to do what you want with.” 

The next two hours flew by. Every girl had more than three goes with me, and as they were not under pressure to cum, they could really enjoy fucking me. I sucked all eight of them off, every single one leaving a load in my mouth. They did ask about doubling me, but I suggested that wouldn’t be the best idea, so they were happy enough that I took one in each end. 

Even Lylis thoroughly enjoyed herself. I think it was because there were other girls around, all of them having a laugh and a giggle while all of them fucked me. Honestly, there are not too many greater feelings than a nice, thick cock stretching you out, really pounding you. Little wonder I shot cum over myself probably more than them. Lyana mentioned while having a go that she would move in. No surprise there and I said she could move whenever she wanted. 

Liara opened the door after two years to find me still being fucked and sucking someone. I heard her laugh before she told whoever was fucking me to cum, while the person I was sucking had to go. Once the girls were gone, all of them giving me a kiss as they left, Liara and Shiala just stood near my head. “Feel better now?” Shiala wondered. 

“I’m rather sore but I feel fantastic.” 

“Will you feel up to it tonight?” 

“Of course… Maybe delay it for an hour or so.” 

The girls helped me out of the swing and escorted me to the bathroom. I would need a good long soak before the last group. 

GROUP EIGHT 

Elsmeni – eleven inches

Ryria – ten inches

Molia – twelve inches

Arria – nine inches

Nezia – nine point five inches

Tela – eight point five inches

Ryatiana – eight inches

Luzia – nine inches 

Molia and Elsmeni were dead set certainties of winning the group. After that, I’m not sure. There were a few jokes about me being ‘cock crazy’ as it was obvious where I’d disappeared to with the eight girls. Apparently most of them had headed back to the hotel to sleep as they were feeling worn out. Before starting the last group, Liara did state the next day would be a rest day. I’ll admit to being thankful for that. It was a good idea. 

I realised after the first round that I was exhausted, particularly after Molia pounded me for exactly five minutes. Sure, I was sore, but it just tiredness. I’d cum buckets, enough that even my cock was feeling the strain, and my arms and legs were also crying enough. The one positive is that most of the girls were not particularly large, so I could at least really enjoy it, and I wasn’t going to do anything to ruin their enjoyment. 

Even Elsmeni seemed to realise I was struggling, whispering into my ear before the second round, asking I was okay. I assured her I was fine, and told her to do what she needed to do to win. I got a second win during the second round, and Ryria made me cum with her ten inches. That nearly killed me, Shiala going so far as to bring me a glass of water and mop my forehead as I was being fucked. 

When round three started, I gritted my teeth and powered my way through it. Molia was relentless as always, winning the group easily. Elsemi finished a close second. Third was the real battle, six girls giving it their all. By the time Tela fucked me as the last girl, I was just about ready to call it a day. When she finally pulled out and came, Liara and Shiala took the score then I collapsed onto my stomach, ignoring the cum on the ground. 

“Okay, Shepard?” I heard Shiala ask. 

“Fine. Just tired.” There were a few chuckles, as I’m sure it wasn’t a surprise. 

Winner – Molia – twelve inches

Runner-up – Elsmeni – eleven inches

Third – Luzia – nine inches 

Once my two girls wrapped up the live-stream, the girls dispersed to their hotel or their rooms in the house, Liara, Shiala and Lylis helping me to my feet. I nearly fell asleep standing up, leading to plenty of giggles from them. They helped me to my room and the shower, where the three of them helped wash me down. They actually helped me get dressed, the definite signal I was to be left alone. I enjoyed a bite to eat before I headed to bed, Shiala joining me as Liara and Lylis would distract the rest. I’m not sure how, but it would probably involve alcohol. Shiala made sure the door was shut so I would remain unbothered. She moulded herself into my body. I’m sure she tried talking to me, but I was probably snoring within a couple of minutes. 

REST DAY 

I’m sure the girls let me sleep in. I woke up to find Shiala watching me sleep. I kissed her softly, wishing her good morning, before dragging her closer to me, feeling her cock poke me in the stomach. “No sex,” she said quietly, “You should give your body a break.” 

“Trust me, I’m doing much today at all and definitely nothing sexual.” 

We spent most of the morning in bed, Lylis knocking on the door and joining us not long after we woke, feeling her cuddle into my back, her cock poking me as well. She must have taken a pill, just in case. I didn’t take any all day. I didn’t want to be hard, and Shiala said it was fine. 

I rarely wore clothing. In fact, since moving into the house, I’m sure there are probably a dozen days at most I’d worn clothing. Our house was effectively a nudist colony. That day, I put on underwear, shorts and a shirt, the sign to all girls that I was completely off limits. I was still knackered enough that I abandoned my usual morning workout, enjoying breakfast with Shiala and Lylis before wandering into a now clean lounge, flopping onto the couch and doing absolutely nothing. 

Lying back and falling asleep, Liara woke me up around a couple of hours later, worried I wasn’t well. I assured her I was fine; it had just been a long day. Finding myself covered by a blanket, as doors and windows had been shut, the air-conditioning turned up, so I just offered her space next to me. She couldn’t help lying next to me, holding her tight before I feel asleep again. 

It was at least lunchtime before I finally did something other than lying around, though it was nothing more than grabbing a towel and heading to the beach. It was full of rather naked asari, some sunbathing, others swimming in the ocean. A few were playing volleyball or throwing a ball around. Others were doing exercises. It was all rather relaxing. Amazingly, no-one, not a single person, was having sex. 

They’d obviously been warned off me, as I put my towel down and lay back, flanked by Liara, Shiala and Lylis. I didn’t sleep, just getting warm enough so I’d want to swim later. The three girls joined me in the water, doing little more than hug or kiss me. Feeling rather relaxed, I headed back to the house after a couple of hours, taking the three with me, heading to my bedroom and lying back to watch the vid-screen. I didn’t particularly want to watch porn, so ended up watching some old movies, heading out for dinner with the girls, but otherwise staying relatively quiet. 

I’m not sure what time I fell asleep, but I did wake up to find the house quiet and dark. My three girls were all around me, giving each of them a kiss on the cheek. “Are you okay?” Liara whispered. 

“I just needed a day completely without sex. I’ll be ready to go tomorrow.” 

“Are you sure? You can have another rest day.” 

“I’m sure. But throw another rest day in between the next two and the final. Twelve girls will be a lot, particularly with four rounds now.” 

“First group is tomorrow, two rounds in the afternoon, two rounds in the evening. Second is the day after, same thing.” 

“As long as you’re sure.” 

I kissed her softly on the lips. “Trust me, if I wasn’t feeling well, you would be the first to know.” 

SEMI-FINAL ONE 

Waking up the next morning, I felt refreshed and revitalised, poking Liara as my cock felt like a steel bar. It made her giggle at last, and I liked it when Lylis turned and cuddled into me. I felt her kiss my cheek and whisper ‘Good morning’ into my ear. Liara turned so she could kiss me too. Shiala next to her also leaned over to kiss me. “I’m sure I’ve seen movies start this way,” I joked. 

“Because you’ve starred in them, Shepard,” Shiala exclaimed quietly. 

“Hmmm. You’re probably right. Anyway, I’m going to do my usual routine. Meet you at breakfast?” 

“Sure thing, Shepard.” 

The three didn’t move as I got out of bed, threw on some underwear and shorts, and headed to the gym. I felt much better than the day before. I hadn’t felt sick at all. I was just exhausted after four long days of being fucked. Add to that a couple of nights too, and I’d pushed myself too hard. Now I felt back to normal. After a good gym session, really getting the muscles burning, before grabbing a towel and heading the beach, going for a good run before enjoying the cool water. I had an audience by the time I wandered back onto the sand, plenty of girls appreciating my figure. I was used to it, and may have pulled a silly pose or two. It made them giggle, at least. 

After lunch, I took my pills and got myself psyched up for sex. Not that I needed psyching up, but it was going to be a long day of long, thick cocks. I’d taken a look at the list and there were only five girls under ten inches. I could handle it easily, I’d certainly don’t crazier stuff, but it was going to be tiring. 

The two groups had to be sorted out at random by the computer as always. That was done at the start of the live-stream, where I sat back on my armchair, waiting for the two names to be sorted. 

Agyna – twelve inches

Ryenia – ten inches

Trala – ten inches

Falere – ten inches

Selana – eight inches

Aryna – eleven inches

Alana – ten inches

Tevos – ten point five inches

Irana – ten inches

Allia – eleven inches

Elsmeni – eleven inches

Luzia – nine inches 

After Liara explained how it would work again, the top five would go through to the five round final, I got into my usual position, Shiala taking it upon herself to get me ready. She did that by eating my arse first, something she hadn’t done in a while, and we definitely both enjoyed it. It didn’t make me cum, it helped me relax, and when she applied lube, I felt absolutely ready for a long line of cocks to fuck me. Liara asked a final time if I was okay. The smile I returned certainly told her that I was on form. 

Elsmeni was selected first, and she teased me to start, rubbing the head of her cock across my arsehole. Eventually I had to look back and glare at her. That made her giggle before she slowly slid her cock into me. That made me moan, particularly once she slid the whole thing into me. There was no talk of being gentle for the semi-finals. Each round would be full of hard, fast fucking. The girls wanted to win and make the final. 

Being well up for it, I was soon begging whoever was fucking me to give it to me harder. I only had to do two rounds in the afternoon, so I could easily handle that. Agyna fucked me solidly for five minutes, and she made me cum, while Aryna was always up to fuck me hard and fast. She didn’t make me cum, but I’d have let her go on forever if allowed. Falere thought giving me arse a good slap while fucking me would be a good idea. I couldn’t complain about it. All I know is that I had back to back to back ten inch plus cocks. Although I loved being on hands and knees, part of would have loved just riding one, making them cum, them hopping on the next one. Not a bad idea for the next gangbang really.

The only one who still hesitated was Tevos. Even trying to urge her on, I knew she was holding back. I knew why, but while the game was going on, there wasn’t a lot I could say or do. That’s not to say I didn’t enjoy it. I would always enjoy sex with Tevos, but I’m sure we both knew she wasn’t giving me everything she could. Even during the group stage, she’d fucked me but not _fucked_ me, if you know what I mean. 

Liara made sure I had a decent break between the two rounds, but I was still feeling great and wanted a series of thick cocks inside me. Once Aryna went first and slid inside me, I knew I was going to enjoy the second round. And Aryna really got into it, leaning forward to grab my hair and really fucked me. I loved every second as always, and Aryna knew I’d go looking for her eventually. 

I had nothing but ten and more for the first six girls. Agyna made me cum hard when she fucked me, thankful that I all she did was bury herself in me and gave me time to recover. “Jesus Christ,” I muttered. 

“Was it good for you?” she joked softly. 

“You’re moving in, right? I need your cock in my life permanently.” 

That made her laugh, as she definitely was. She eventually finished, and I had to kiss her afterwards. Slightly awkward, as I couldn’t really move, and I might have been cheeky and given her cock as quick suck as well. Elsmeni pounded me as always, desperate to make the final, but still Tevos was holding something back. Ever since that infamous day, she’d held back. She still got some good length but… 

Falere was last and she really slammed me for five whole minutes. We were both so into it that she barely pulled out in time. Once my back was cleaned as always, I took a moment to roll away from the puddle of cum underneath me and take a breath. It had been a fun way to spend an afternoon. Sitting in my armchair a few minutes later, my usual glass of cum as a reward, Liara told us the scores halfway through. It was rather close between most of the girls, so the evening session should be just as good. 

With no warning from Liara not to have more sex, I couldn’t grab any girls currently paying the game, so I found Molia and dragged her to the dungeon. Just us two. After I got into the swing, she lubed herself up, leaned forward to kiss me softly on the lips… and then she absolutely pounded me. Came at least three times inside me. No-one else came to join us. She loved every second of it. By the time she was done, I just held her tightly as she relaxed on my chest, cock still buried in me. 

“Think we both needed that,” she said with a giggle, “Anyone would think you loved my cock, Shepard.” 

“Don’t tell anyone else, but god yes.” 

I dripped all the way back to my bathroom, laughing away as the girls would have known what I was up to with Molia. I didn’t shower alone, Shiala coming to join me, simply to have a giggle as we made out. Knowing I should relax before the evening session, Shiala joined me as we laid back in bed, watching a movie on the vid-screen. I found myself watching less porn nowadays, which was a good thing, as I was fucked enough anyway. 

The evening session was even better than the afternoon session, as for both rounds, nearly all the girls gave me everything that could. My arse was pounded relentlessly, I ended up covered in cum, I came at two times each round myself, and even the girls watching appeared to really enjoy it, hearing plenty of moaning from the crowd as they were stroking themselves while watching. 

The fourth round was something else entirely. Agyna fucked me absolutely senseless. Twelve inches just slamming into me. I’m sure some of those watching wondered how I could handle it. I moaned and groaned my way through, but I loved it. Absolutely loved it. I looked forward for her moving in later. Elsmeni grabbed two handfuls of my hair, got into an aggressive stance, and dominated me. Even though only for five minutes, I was her bitch. I’d have done anything for her at the time. It was rather amusing once we were done, particularly when she laid a soft kiss on my cheek. 

I barely took notice of the smaller girls as it was just one big, thick cock after another, or so it felt. I’m sure I told more than one of the girls that I loved them as they fucked me. Whether I meant it or not, I’m not sure. I think I was just so totally into it as much as they were. By halfway through the last round, the girls were really cheering them on, while even Liara and Shiala were urging on the girls to fuck me, seeing how much I was loving it. 

I’ll admit I did wince a bit when sitting down once it was all over, my usual glass of cum in hand, as the top five were announced. 

Through to the final:

Agyna – twelve inches

Falere – ten inches

Aryna – eleven inches

Irana – ten inches

Elsmeni – eleven inches 

No real surprises, particularly when Tevos didn’t have her name mentioned. Some of the girls were really disappointed, so I assured them all would be invited back again, and Liara suggests girls would simply be invited back for the fun of it. We didn’t need to be hosting a large version of the game or some other event for us to have a lot of fun. 

Though I’d spent all evening getting properly fucked, in bed with Shiala and Liara that night, I could tell quite quickly that watching me get fucked for a few days had left then very horny. So it’s little surprise that I found myself sucking Shiala with Liara buried in my arse. Once they both came, they swapped around, sucking Liara with Shiala now fucking me, something she didn’t too often nowadays, and she enjoyed herself immensely. Once they came a second time, Shiala lay down as I straddled and slid her cock inside me, with Liara then sliding her cock inside me too, and they fucked me hard together. Once they eventually came together a third time, admittedly quite a bit later, we collapsed into a heavy breathing, sweaty, cum stained mess. 

“Think we all needed that,” I muttered. 

“Watching so much, we had to give into our desires,” Liara said quietly, head near my ear. 

“And I simply haven’t had my cock inside you enough lately,” Shiala added, “Figured I should rectify that.” 

We definitely needed a shower after that. All we did was wash each other and head straight back to bed, and we’d tired each other out completely, which was a good thing, as it was going to be a long day tomorrow. 

SEMI-FINAL TWO 

Selenia – eleven inches

Trazia – nine point five inches

Seleria – twelve inches

Aratiana – twelve inches

Razia – eleven inches

Samara – nine inches

Trayna – eleven point five inches

Elana – eight point five inches

Agana – eleven inches

Lylis – thirteen inches

Lyana – eleven inches

Molia – twelve inches 

After my usual morning, I was ready to spend an afternoon and evening being well and truly fucked. I was a good mood all morning after the night I’d sent with Liara and Shiala, both stating I wandered around with a real smile. Don’t get wrong, I loved being fucked by an assortment of girls, but there is something better when it’s people you have genuine love and affection for. 

That didn’t mean I wasn’t looking forward to day two. Once I saw the list of girls, I was immediately biased, hoping the final four listed all made it through. Though I would also hope Samara would make it, I knew many of the girls listed could shoot further. Having three girls of twelve and one of thirteen inches meant my arse was going to take a little punishment. 

In position as always with my vid-screen, Shiala took it upon herself to get me ready, putting on a bit of a show as she ate my arse first, long enough that I needed to stroke myself and cum before she lubed me up. I think she wanted to fuck me again but managed to hold the desire at bay for now. 

Molia went first, and I could only groan, “Oh, fuck yeah,” when she slid her cock inside me. 

I heard her giggle. “Like that, Shepard?” 

“Love it. Absolutely fucking love it.” 

I felt her lean forward. “Well, once all this is over, maybe my friend Ralis and I should spend a day with you?” 

“A week, if you want.” 

That earned another giggle before she kissed my cheek, got in position, and pounded me. She sent the standard and the tone immediately, all twelve girls gentle when sliding their cock into me, how they always did it nowadays, but after that, it was hard, hot, sweaty sex. Each girl took their entire five-minute allocated time. One or two might have got a little excited, barely pulling out in time to cum on my back. Nearly all of them shot between twenty-five to thirty inches. Molia, Lyana and Agana smashed the record, shooting over thirty, feeling their cum land on my neck. I think some even went in my hair. They each immediately got thirty-five inches. 

Between rounds, I went around and sucked off a few other girls, Liara laughing away while Shiala made sure she sat at the end of the line of around a dozen girl. I mostly focused on the smaller girls so I could deepthroat them, earning plenty of compliments regarding my talents at sucking cock. One of the girls said, “I bet men would line up for this sort of treatment from the Saviour.” 

I just looked up and smiled. “Pity for them that I don’t like being intimate with men.” 

Shiala being last, I sucked her off for long enough that she came in my mouth twice. By the time of her second orgasm, she practically passed out on the lounge, leaning forward to kiss her before whispering into her ear that I loved her. The smile returned was something I didn’t really deserve. Happy that I’d received a mouthful from all of them, I relaxed for an hour or so before the next round, Liara wandering into my room, sitting on my chest and offering her cock for me to suck at well. She thought it would be funny to pull her cock from my mouth and cum on my face. 

Round two was just as much fun as round one. I whispering into Liara’s ear to ensure the smaller girls went first, and to have Molia and Lylis to go last. She giggled but know why. Ten girls in a row of ten-inches and more… I’m sure most people would wince. I enjoyed every second. We’re talking fifty minutes of hot, hard, sweaty, grunty, arsehole assaulting fucking. Thick, long cocks pistoning out of me so fast, it was almost a blur on the vid-screen in front of me. I’m not sure how many times I had an orgasm. At least three, again thanking whoever invented those pills. Liara went even further for me regarding organising the girls, Lylis going last, with Molia, Seleria and Aratiana, all at twelve, going before her. It hurt, I won’t lie, but it was so good, I wanted the three of them to take me to a room, one in my mouth, two in my arse. 

Then Lylis had her turn and its little wonder she lasted less than a couple of minutes. But those couple of minutes were fantastic, particularly when I felt her body press into my butt and I knew all thirteen were inside me. I moaned and I groaned and I heard plenty of laughter. 

“Think he’s loving it,” I heard one say. 

“Understatement of the fucking year,” said another. 

I needed a break after that. I loved being fucked but my arse was crying enough after so many big cocks, going so far as to have a bath to just relax. Shiala and Liara both joined me, little surprise, simply to lie back against me with absolutely nothing sexual. After that, I had a good bite to eat, absolutely starving, before heading out to the pool, watching plenty of the girls enjoy themselves, others taking a moment to sunbathe, while a few decided they’d like to fuck and suck each other. To be honest, I was always surprised it didn’t turn into a big orgy. I wouldn’t have complained if all our guests fucked each other. 

I was looking forward to the evening session, and the girls definitely were too. After the usual introductions and I was lubed up and ready, Molia was first and surprised me by slamming her cock into me to start. I looked back and just went, “Fuck yeah!” 

“Like that?” 

“Fucking slam me, both rounds. Really give it to me.” 

The following two hours left me a sweating, cum-filled mess on the floor. I hurt like hell but, my god, it was worth every second. Every girl, small or large, gave it to me. Some slid their cock into me gently, others rammed it into me over and again. There was not subtlety in what they were doing. They wanted to fuck me and they wanted to win. My back ended up drenched in their cum, happily drinking it once they were done. The only reason I wasn’t spitroasted constantly, as I seriously wanted to cock in my mouth at the same time, was that it was against the established rules. 

Once I’d recovered after such a good fucking, I went around to each one and gave them a kiss, with an offer to those who wouldn’t be returning permanently to return any time they wanted. I then sat down in my armchair and nearly fell asleep straight away. Getting fucked hard for two hours is utterly draining, and that’s not just including the amount of cum that spilled out of my cock onto the floor. As I nearly dozed, Liara announced the five finalists. 

Through to the final:

Agana – eleven inches

Lylis – thirteen inches

Lyana – eleven inches

Molia – twelve inches

Aratiana – twelve inches 

I knew I was in for it on the final day, so Liara announced another rest day so I would be ready for three sessions of fucking. Two in the morning, two in the afternoon, with the final deciding round in the evening. 

Having been fucked so hard, but oh so well for the day, I was smart that night and relaxed with my three favourite girls. I didn’t like having absolute favourites, as I knew it was unfair on all the others who had willingly joined me, even admitted their feelings for me, but everyone knew Liara, Shiala and Lylis were those I had most affection and love for. Having seen me fuck hard for so long, they didn’t ask about having sex, and I didn’t ask either. It was best I spend the next day not having anything up my butt. 

REST DAY 

Waking up the next morning, I had a good idea that would keep me happy and make nearly every single girl with us happy as well. “Remember what you mentioned some time ago, Shiala, about a day of blowjobs and cum?” 

“Yes?” she returned carefully. 

“Why not today? Just have me in the lounge room, surrounded by all the girls. I’ll just blow one after the other, taking more mouthfuls I can count. The rest can stroke themselves and cum on my face, or cum in a glass for me to drink later. Liara, film the entire thing for however many hours…” 

“How long do you think you can do it before you’ll have enough?” 

“Four, I think. I could probably go longer, but four will be sufficient. What do you reckon?” 

“Totally hot, and everyone can be involved.” 

“I’ll put it up on the website and we’ll live-stream it too. Go do your morning exercises, and I reckon we do it tonight.” 

After the previous day, I was still feeling in a rather buoyant mood. I got a good sweat on in the gym, burned plenty of energy going for my usual run along the beach, and decided to go for swim in the pool rather than the ocean, before relaxing back in the jacuzzi with a number of beautiful girls. After lunch, Liara mentioned it would start in a few hours and end so we could have a late dinner. Sounded like a good idea, and she added that the numbers watching would already be pretty good. 

There was no way we could fit all one hundred plus girls in the lounge room. It was large as it was, but even that would leave us feeling like sardines. I suggested that, while I would love to suck off every girl, perhaps ten inches and under would be easier for me, particularly if I was sucking cock for four hours. There was no disappointment, most happy stroking themselves to cum on my face or in a glass. 

Kneepads on as always, at around three o’clock, the live-stream began. No introduction, the camera just rested on me as I sucked my first cock, Liara, who would be followed by Shiala. After that, it was first come, first served. Liara didn’t cum too quickly but I think Shiala was rather excited, quickly giving me a second mouthful. And then it went from there. It got a little crazy. I sucked on more cock that I can count. Within an hour my face was covered in cum, as were my shoulders and chest. While I sucked a girl, I started to stroke a couple of others, my arms and hands also coated in cum too. 

Glasses of cum would be handed to me and I’d drink those back, though quite a few girls were happy to have a drink too. I didn’t stop the entire four hours. Sure, after around two hours, my mouth was starting to hurt, but I was enjoying myself far too much. Liara reported that viewing figures just kept on increasing, and apparently the comments were only complimentary. Even more futanari were requesting visits, while she let me know ever more men were wanting to join in too. They were given the standard ‘While flattered, Shepard is not interested in men’ reply. 

I’m amazed I didn’t start to feel a little sick, particularly as asari cum is rather sweet, but it tastes so good, I wouldn’t have stopped anyway. More than one girl got down to lick my face and body as I was coated in the stuff, while a couple of girls went so far as to suck my cock too. I didn’t recognise who but they took a load in the mouth once or twice as well. 

I was also thankful the girls never tried to fuck my face, leaving me to give them pleasure and making them cum with my talents. All of them were complimentary, though I guess making them cum in my mouth or on my face was compliments enough. By the end of the four hours, I think I had over one hundred girls who would have all wanted to stay. Liara would joke much later that I could establish a colony of futanari. I’d easily make my goal of a thousand easily that way. 

Four hours of sucking futanari cock passes quicker than you could imagine. By the time it was over, I was so full of cum, I didn’t even feel that hungry. My mouth felt a bit sore, as did my lips, while Liara handed me a mirror to show my face and body. Absolutely dripping with cum, so she took a photo of me as it was rather funny and bloody erotic at the same time. 

I couldn’t thank each girl individually, so Liara got them all to be quiet and I just yelled out my thanks before they disappeared outside. After finishing off some of the glasses, Shiala helping me with that, I had to cry enough. Not feeling sick, but because I felt rather full. 

Then I had a shower to wash myself down, as I was starting to feel quite sticky. I was feeling hungry later that night, joining the girls for dinner. There were a few jokes about how much cock I’d sucked and the amount of cum I’d swallowed down, but most had to admit that it was also really bloody hot. “Maybe we could have a private day, just your girls,” Molia suggested. I said that sounded like a bloody good idea. 

Only Liara and Shiala joined me in bed that night, Lylis wanting a good rest before the next day. I blew them both two more times, one then the other. I think they both wanted to fuck me after that, and while I wouldn’t have minded, they knew I’d be getting fucked all day, next day, so we eventually behaved ourselves and went to sleep. 

FINAL 

Agyna – twelve inches

Falere – ten inches

Aryna – eleven inches

Irana – ten inches

Elsmeni – eleven inches

Agana – eleven inches

Lylis – thirteen inches

Lyana – eleven inches

Molia – twelve inches

Aratiana – twelve inches 

Liara handed me the list of ten names over breakfast. It wasn’t a surprise to read eight of the ten had eleven inches more. “I’m fucking you hard all five rounds,” Molia stated. 

“I look forward to it,” I retorted. Looking at Liara, I said, “How about the live-stream from yesterday?” 

“It was very popular, Shepard. And I already have a film ready to go. ‘Commander Shepard: Four Hours of Cum’.” 

“All four hours?” 

“Shepard, you didn’t stop the entire time,” Liara replied, stifling a giggle, “I didn’t really have to edit a thing.” 

“I left a couple of loads on you,” Molia added. 

“Jerked me off too,” Falere stated. I’m sure I did, though I couldn’t really remember. There was a lot of cock on display. 

We would be starting early so there wasn’t really time for my normal exercises. I did a few quick callisthenics, stretching out the muscles, as I would be in the same position for most of the day. I called Shiala into my room, closed the door, and had her fuck me gently for a few minutes. “Stretch me out,” I told her. We would probably have kept going until Liara walked in. She wasn’t surprised, knowing what I was doing, but we had to get ready. Shiala needed to cum, so I made sure I finished her with my mouth before we walked into the lounge room. 

After the usual introductions of the ten finalists and then myself, I put on my kneepads and gloves, working my shoulders and did some crouches to loosen up he muscles some more, before Shiala ate my arse out for a little while, applied some lube, and I got in position. 

As always, it was a random selection, though I’ll admit I smiled when Molia was the first up. How she fucked me would set the tone for the first round. I was expecting her to drive her cock into me, but she was gentle, though once she buried herself, she slowly drove her cock into me over and again. It hit all the right spots, and it was like we weren’t even playing the game, but fucking like we normally did. I was dripping pre-cum within a couple of minutes. 

That was how it went the first round. Each girl slid their cock into me gently and set a slow but steady rhythm, driving their cock into me, nearly pulling it all the way out, just leaving their thick head inside me, then driving it in again. Every single time, it felt just absolutely wonderful. Lyana made me cum first. No surprise her thick, long cock made me feel really good. I already had a real soft spot for Agyna as well, and as she went last, it was no surprise I came hard with her as well. 

Top 5 – End of Round One

Molia

Agyna

Lyana

Lylis

Aryna 

I was given a longer break than normal between round one and two as we gave the girls more time to recover. Liara worried about me, noticing what the girls had been doing, but I assured her I was absolutely fine and had enjoyed it all. 

After a drink and an energy bar, I was on my knees quite quickly, read for round two to get going. Some of the girls were still returning so Shiala thought she’d have a little fun with me. Liara didn’t want to miss out, so after Shiala came in me, Liara had her own go, giving me a load too. “Hey, he’s ours today!” Lylis exclaimed, much to the laughter of others. 

“I think you’ll find he actually belongs to me,” Liara retorted with a smile, while still buried inside me of course, “Who do you belong to, Shepard?” 

“You first. Shiala and Lylis next. Then the others.” 

Liara must have given her a look as Lylis giggled, adding, “Hmmm. Can’t argue there.” 

“Should be glad we didn’t double him,” Shiala added, “Because, trust me, he wouldn’t complain.” 

“Wait until Molia and I get our hands on him!” Ralis called out. 

I loved it when the girls fought over me. And I knew, since Ralis mentioned it, I was getting doubled or spitroasted by her and Molia. Something to look forward to later, though perhaps after relaxing after a day or two. I knew I would be sore by the end of the fifth round. 

The second round was much like the first one, and I had a good idea that the top five was already established, with perhaps one or two changes. Aratiana proved she was up for the fight, first up, and I was well fucked. She had me moan loudly, and it felt so good, it made my arms weak. Falere was giving it her all, but going up against bigger, thicker girls was always going to be difficult. She was coming nearly last, assuring her at the end that she would still get me and her mother soon enough. That put a smile on her face at least. 

Molia fucked me senseless, cumming hard within a couple of minutes. Every time, I liked her that little bit more. Her cock was just so good, and part of me wanted to throw her on the ground and just ride her all day. Lylis only ever fucked me hard during the game, and she was really up for it this time, giving it to me harder and faster than I could remember. She didn’t quite make me cum, but I did moan that I loved her more than once. No surprise she broke thirty inches again. Aryna and Agyna gave me a solid five-minute pounding, back to back. Ten minutes that left me sweating, cum covered, and desperate for them to fuck me together. Something to keep in mind for another time. By the end of the round, I was exhausted from my orgasms and the fact I’d been fucked so well. Liara and Shiala both joked I would need a good rest before the next two rounds. 

Top 5 – End of Round Two

Molia

Lylis

Aryna

Agyna

Aratiana 

I behaved between the morning and afternoon session, definitely not getting fucked and not even sucking one cock. I had a shower, a bite to eat, and went for a walk by myself, for no other reason than to not find myself distracted by girls. Liara probably knew why. I wanted to fuck all of them so I was smart enough to get away for a while. 

Returning to the house for the afternoon session, Liara and Shiala greeted me with a kiss on their cheek, whispering their thanks for me being sensible during my break. The live-stream began again, I was made ready while Liara introduced us all again and let us know the scores. Knowing it was between Molia and Lylis was rather amusing, as I knew both were desperate to win. The top five were only covered by a few inches, while Lyana wasn’t out of it either. To be fair, the top ten were still close enough that anyone could win. The afternoon session would decide who would really be up for the title. 

Falere started round three, and I knew she was thinking she was out of it. I would have suggested she just cum in me, but that would have seen her disqualified, so she pulled out at the last second and came on my hole. Liara just said she scored zero. When Molia got into position, she cleaned me up first, which had me head down, arse up, and she ate my arse for far longer than necessary. She hadn’t done that very often, so I happily got back on all fours so she could fuck my now clean hole. 

Lylis, though… When she fucked me, I came hard again and she broke the thirty-inch barrier a second time. That sent her into the lead. She was so excited, she almost knocked me over, coming around so she could at least kiss me. I’ll admit, I was hoping she would win. 

Knowing what they now had to do, the rest pounded me for all they were worth. Despite the rest, my arse was starting to feel it, though that’s not a complaint. That just meant I was being well-fucked. My cock was constantly hard and was similar to a leaky faucet, constantly leaking pre-cum, even after I’d just blasted another load onto the floor. Lyana fucked me with a hint of desperation, wanting as much length as she could get, really driving her cock into me. Aryna did the same thing, as did the final couple, so I was slightly relieved by the end of the round. 

Top 5 – End of Round Three

Lylis

Molia

Aryna

Agyna

Aratiana 

Like between the first two rounds, I was given longer than usual to have a drink, an energy bar or two, while also enjoying my usual glass of cum, Shiala sitting on my lap as we generally shared it nowadays. She certainly blew me enough nowadays to enjoy my taste as well. She had done some research and had me eating and drinking the right things that would make it nice for her. 

I knew starting first would make Lylis nervous, so I cheated a little bit, giving her a kiss and cuddle before she started. That definitely helped calm her down, and it felt great when I felt her slide all thirteen inches inside me. Once she was buried, I looked back at her and smiled, before returning my eyes to the vid-screen. Watching her fuck me that way was hot. She didn’t take her entire length out of me, but it was enough to nearly have me drooling with pleasure. When she broke thirty-inches again, I knew she’d have to have an awful final round to lose. 

Molia still gave it her all though, and she broke thirty inches as well. When she finished fucking me, I had to ask for a longer break between two girls, as she had properly given me one hell of a fucking. I was now fairly certain it was between her and Lylis. The one girl who impressed me was Aratiana. I hadn’t really known her well before this game, but she was a cute young thing, with an enormous cock, and in the brief moments we spoke, I was impressed. And she definitely enjoyed fucking me, and that feeling was definitely returned. She was out-shining girls who’d fucked me before. I figured she would run the top two close. Lyana had proven rather disappointing. Still fucking me good and proper, but missing just that little something in her length. As for Falere, she’d pretty much given up, only pulling out of me to prevent being disqualified, against coating my hole in her cum. 

Top 5 – End of Round Four

Lylis

Molia

Aratiana

Agyna

Aryna 

There was now a long break before the final round which would decide the winner of the largest event of the game so far, and I knew Liara and Shiala were already planning an even bigger event. They knew it was difficult for me at times, though knew I’d definitely be up for it, and if live-stream figures were anything to go by, it would probably prove even bigger again. 

I did want a good soak in the bath, but figured doing that after the final round would probably be best, my abused arsehole wanting a good wash and soak. So I did have a quick shower, joined by Shiala and Liara, who simply wanted to wash me down, running their hands over my tanned, lean but muscular body. Apart from a little making out, we got out and dried ourselves down before heading out to grab a bite of dinner. 

Heading outside, there were plenty of girls by the pool or jacuzzi. In the distance were more girls lazing about on the beach. Nearly all of them would be departing the day after tomorrow, and I’d be sad to see most of them go. I didn’t know all their names, it was simply impossible to remember them all, but Liara and Shiala knew my tastes in girls. All of them were beautiful, most of them quite young, though that didn’t particularly bother me, and they all had fantastic cocks. 

Deciding on a nap, I headed back to my room to catch an hour or two of sleep, though that was interrupted by Shiala, who closed the door and offered me a chance at her pussy. Since I was hard anyway, she climbed onto my lap and I slid my cock inside her, where we made love until I came inside her, she stroked her cock, leaving cum on my chest, and then she just lay down on me, whispering that she loved me. I would have had another shower to clean up, but I was going to get coated in more cum anyway. 

Walking into the lounge room before the start of the final round, the crowd cheered as I made my appearance. I mingled with them, giving plenty of them a kiss and hug, a cheeky stroke of one or two. Plenty of hands stroked my cock or fondled my arse in return, though I eventually had to leave them as Liara was getting ready to make the final introductions. 

After that was done, I personally greeted all ten girls with a kiss on each cheek, wishing them luck, before lubing up their cocks. Lylis was last, being in the lead, and the look in her eyes when I stroked that long, thick cock of hers suggested I was going to be in for it. I kissed her softly on the lips and gave her a wink. I was confident she was going to win. 

Falere went first, being in tenth place. I can honestly say that we made love for the five minutes, as knowing what she was going to do, I sat up on my knees, feeling one of her arms wrap around me, the other stroke my cock, and when she was done, she came inside me. Liara didn’t even bother saying she was disqualified as she hadn’t score any points since round two. 

Elsmeni, who admitted to me her disappointment, was next, and she left a load inside me as well, as it didn’t matter. Irana and Agana were after her, both just enjoying fucking me before leaving a load inside me too. Liara and Shiala just laughed, as the same thing usually happened. The top five or six would play to win, the others would just enjoy fucking me and leaving a load in my arse. I didn’t complain either as I loved it. 

Lyana was next up and that’s when things got serious. If we weren’t playing the game, I’d have rested my head on my arms and raised my arse further it was that good. It was her best round but I doubted it would be enough to win, but perhaps break into the top five. Aryna was always a good fuck, but I’d taken a real liking to Agyna as well. When she was done, I had her come around to the front and gave her cock a quick suck, cleaning her up, chatting to her about her upcoming move into the hotel. She was definitely looking forward to it. 

Then came the top three. Aratiana gave me an idea of what to expect when she moved here permanently, a solid five minutes of twelve inches just pounding me without mercy. I came hard as she did so, and she broke thirty inches. Molia realised a gauntlet had been thrown down and had me moaning within a minute. I looked at Liara as she was fucking me, and she was rather turned on by it. I mouthed ‘More than five?’ but she shook her head. Rules were rules. She broke thirty inches as well. 

Lylis was last. She didn’t need to break thirty inches to win, she just needed to fuck me as well as she had and get length. I couldn’t do the sums in my head, I was far too horny to think straight, but when she slid her cock into me for the final time, nothing else mattered except that. 

She won, of course. She won easily. Once my back was cleaned, I stood up and gave her a kiss and a hug, as did the other girls. They might have lost, but everyone liked Lylis. She was far too sweet and adorable for her own good. The top ten didn’t even change, the order they fucked me being the order they finished. 

After the presentations, the bar was opened so the girls could relax and unwind. I sat back in my armchair, enjoying my glass of cum, before I took Lylis by the hand and escorted her to the bathroom, where we relaxed together in the hot water, feeling the strain of a whole day of being fucking by massive cocks. 

“How’s your butt?” she asked with a giggle. 

“A little sore, to be honest.” 

“Going to take it easy tomorrow?” 

“Definitely.” Putting my lips to her ear, I whispered, “And I’m glad you won.” 

“I love you,” she said quietly. 

“And I you, sweetie. Now you get me to yourself for an entire weekend.” 

“We’ll mix it up, won’t we?” 

I knew what she meant. “Of course, whatever you want. You were the winner. It’s your choice what we do. But you know I love watching you ride me too.” 

“I love it too,” she whispered, before turning her head to look at me, “Maybe tomorrow…” 

I couldn’t help chuckle. “Tell you what, sleep with me tonight and I’ll see how I feel in the morning. Despite not fucking at all, even my cock is sore from constantly cumming all day!” 

“I’m sure there are ways I can get you in the mood.” 

She wasn’t wrong. About ten minutes after waking up the next morning, Lylis was on my lap, my cock buried inside her pussy. It was quite a nice way to start the day.


	18. Power Fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard enjoys time with all his girls and some visitors as well.

Aria had me bent over on the bed, my head resting on a pillow, arse up in the air. Her nine-inch cock was deep in my arse constantly. She had my cock leaking enough pre-cum to leave a small puddle. Holding an arm back by each wrist, it wasn't uncomfortable, which was a surprise. I was loving every minute. Hard, hot and sweaty sex, which both of us absolutely loved. 

"I'll never tire of this, Shepard," she grunts. 

"Neither will I. I love your cock," I groan. 

I hear her stifle a chuckle as she continued to fuck me. It was always like that with Aria. Hard fucking but never over the top, except for those one or two times we both remembered. She called me her bitch or her slut, but it was always with humour. I knew her feelings for me. Much was revealed during that interview. Our relationship didn't particularly change though. We both knew the truth. All that changed is that, occasionally after we fucked, she would ask me to stay for a while, and I would... just hold her. The rough edges were slowly being worn away. She would always be Aria T'Loak, Pirate Queen, but she was continuing to mellow the longer she lived with us. 

"Holy shit, Shepard, I'm going to cum." She lets my wrists go as she pulled out and I turned around, my mouth immediately swallowing her cock. She laughs again. "Dirty bitch. You can't help get a mouthful, can you?" But I look up into her eyes and see the affection. She thrusts a few times before she simply moaned and unloaded a sweet mouthful and I swallowed it down greedily, not wanting to share a drop. Dropping to her knees, the kiss we share is soft. No longer a surprise though. 

Still rock hard as always, she smirks as she pushes me down onto my back. Feeling her apply more lube, I know she wants to keep fucking me. After the dual week with the journalist and the gangbang, I was spending plenty of time with my other girls as they had barely touched me for over a week. And Aria knew I would always go looking for her as she knew how much I loved it when she fucked me. 

I spend the next hour on my back, arse lifted up by her own strength, mesmerised by her cock constantly disappearing inside me. She leans forward at the same time, our kisses full of passion, and I know more than once she wants to say things she would rather remain unsaid. So we grunt, swear and sweat our way through it. She makes me cum hard on my chest before she finally leaves a load inside me. Now worn out, she can only collapse on my chest, caring little about the cum still on me. 

"You're going to ruin me, Shepard." 

"Ruin you? I'm the one getting fucked in the arse constantly." 

She laughs, looking up at me. "Is that a complaint I hear?" 

"Absolutely not. Just a fact." I give her cock a squeeze, clenching my arse, which causes her to smile. "That's right. Best piece of arse in the galaxy, or so I've been told." 

After cleaning us both up with a cloth, she pulls me onto my side and spoons into me. It's still a little weird doing this with Aria, but after the interview, no longer a surprise. We don't say a whole lot because we both realise our silences were comfortable. We did actually like each other as people. Just took a long time to finally realise. "I meant it," she finally says. 

"I know you did," I reply softly. 

"Thanks for not making it, you know, weird." 

"You have told me before, Aria. It was a surprise you told her though." 

I feel her shrug. "Liara said we should be honest. She asked, I replied. Now everyone knows. Apart from a couple of jokes, nothing has changed, which is good." She paused before adding, “Sorry for being a bitch recently. Just… Admitting it in the interview did my head in for a while. Didn’t know how to deal with it.” 

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it. I figured you were dealing with something and knew you’d approach me eventually.” 

“Getting knocked out of the last game… upset me more than it should have as well. That just added to how weird I was feeling and… Well, I’ll shut up now…” 

“Aria, you should know I’d let you fuck me outside the game. How often do I say no?” 

“Hmmm. Good point.” 

We lay together for another fifteen minutes or so before the moment is over and she tells me to fuck off, though it's said with a smile, and she does kiss me before I leave her room. That never used to happen, so she certainly did mean what she said. 

My next room to visit is Elsmeni. She smiles upon opening the door, greeting me with one hell of a kiss. Once the door is closed, though, our roles are clear. I'm soon cuffed and gagged on her bed, though before she starts, she lies me down on my stomach and massages me before covering me in oil. Once I'm relaxed, she places the head of her eleven inches at my arse and gently slides it in. All my girls do that nowadays, the idea of ramming it in abandoned after 'Tap Out Day'. I didn't mind it before but can understand why they are now careful. 

I feel her hot breath in my ear as she leans forward. "Are you ready, my love?" she whispers, her tone sending a shiver down my spine. I know I'm in for a good one. She sees the smile in my eyes, as the smile she returns is dazzling. To my surprise, she starts out slow, sliding in her entire length before taking it out. She does that for long enough that I get comfortable. A mistake, as the increase in tempo and strength is immediate. It does make me cry out before I moan loudly. Her fingers dig into my shoulders as she pounds me. I'm loving every second of it. She's not silent while fucking me, but it's usually just questions. Do you like my big cock? Do you want more? Do you want it harder? To every question, I nod yes, because I want to feel her cum in me. 

Eventually pulling out, she flips me onto my back and gets me into position. My cock is basically a faucet, leaking so much pre-cum I actually thought I'd orgasmed. It had felt so good, I honestly thought I had. She gently slides her cock back into me and doesn't hesitate fucking me again. I'm now groaning loudly, desperate to cum and I want to feel her too. Wrapping my legs around her, she leans forward and kisses my forehead. "Soon, Shepard. Just a few more minutes." I'd have accepted a few more hours quite happily. 

When she does finally release, she cries out before collapsing onto me, her hands immediately moving to undo the cuffs so I can hold her. I relax completely, starting to chuckle away. "What?" she asks. 

"You and Aria have just absolutely pounded me. And I still have Molia and Lylis to go." 

She giggles too. "You're going to be sore in the morning." 

"Worth it though." 

Once sex is over, Elsmeni immediately reverts to the sweet girl I was immediately smitten with. Her room is a reflection of that personality, bright colours and vibrant. It's only when her cock is inside me that she releases her darker urges. That's what I call them. She doesn't want me hurt or anything, she just wants compliance with her desires. I'm happy to do it. 

I don't particularly want to leave her, as I would stay with her the rest of the day, but I'd given my word to the others, and didn't want to break it. The kiss I share with Elsmeni is long and full of feeling, particularly from her. After such a good fuck, I need a drink, so head back to the kitchen to grab a drink, stopping at the bathroom to have a quick clean up, ready for Molia. 

"Having a good day?" Liara asks from the kitchen table. 

"As always. What about you?" 

"Watching a bit of what you're up to, otherwise hard at work." 

"Phrasing, Liara." 

She looks down at her crotch. "Well, I'm not lying either way." 

"Where are the others?" 

"By the pool as always. Shiala is in your room asleep." 

"Is she okay?" 

Liara smiles as my concern is immediately obvious. "She's fine, Shepard. She's just relaxing like the rest of them but you know she prefers your room nowadays." She was right, both of them spent more time sleeping with me than in their own rooms. Lylis was also a regular, thankful my bed was more than big enough to fit all four of us. "Will you be staying with Lylis tonight?" 

"Yeah." 

"I'll keep Shiala company then. We'll blow each other or something." The smile is immediate and Liara laughs. "Thought you'd like that thought." 

"You'll film it?" 

"For you, absolutely." 

I walk towards her and give her a tight hug. "I love you," I whisper, and I mean every letter. 

She looks up and kisses me. "I love you too," she replies, giving my arse a squeeze, "Now go make your other girls as happy as you make me." 

I think about that as I walk to Molia's room. I know Liara was the one who organised this whole thing, but even years later, I'm still staggered at how accepting she is. I know it's to do with the mindset of futanari, but I had always thought Liara would want me to herself. Maybe I'd just read it wrong. If our lives hadn't developed this way, if we'd simply settled down together, I wouldn't have minded one bit. 

I quickly check my bedroom, and Shiala is fast asleep, right in the middle of my bed. Wandering in, she doesn't stir as I carefully sit down and lean over to kiss her cheek. "Love you," I whisper. I see her smile, even in her sleep, kissing her cheek again before I leave. 

Walking into Molia's room, she's lying back on her bed, thick twelve-inch cock obviously lubed up, gently stroking herself. Glancing at the wall, I see porn playing on the vid-screen. "Ah, looks like us, Molia." 

"I always watch us, Shepard, because it's always good. I can close my eyes, just listening to the sound, and I'm taken back to the precise moment." 

"Despite all the times we've fucked?" 

"But it's always good, Shepard." Crawling up her bed, I eventually straddle her lap, leaning down to kiss her before she tells me what she wants. "I want you to ride me, Shepard. I want you to ride me through three orgasms for yourself." 

"That could take a while. And obviously you'll have a few too." 

"Definitely. But I just want to watch you enjoy it. Hard and fast. Slow and gentle. It's up to you today." 

Raising an eyebrow, I have to ask, "Why?" 

The smile makes my heart flutter it's so warm. "Because I don't always have to bend you over and drive into you. We don't do this often enough. Not every single time has to be assertive and aggressive." 

"You've been speaking to Shiala." 

"All your girls compare, Shepard. Some prefer the way they are with you. Some of us are willing to do different things. Today, you can control what to do with my dick." 

"Honestly, I'm just happy having it inside me." 

I lift myself up as Molia grabs the base of her cock, and I grunt a bit as I feel it slide inside me. I take it nice and slow as I feel myself adapt but it doesn't take all that long before I bottom out. I was a twelve inch veteran by now, though that didn't mean I could just ram it in all the time. I lean forward again to kiss her, but otherwise don't move for at least five or so minutes, causing her to laugh. "Guess you weren't lying about it being inside you." 

"Even without moving I feel tingles, Molia." 

I'm sure we end up making love, as that is what it was, for at least two hours, taking the entire time nice and slow. I love it, but I think Molia loved it even more, particularly after her third orgasm, when I notice her eyes glisten and she drags me down to kiss me hard, more feeling in that than any words could say. It isn't a surprise, all my girls feel the same way, though some are more obvious than others. I leave an absolute pool of cum all over her chest and belly, which she happily cleans with her fingers. She didn't blow me all that often, but I did cum on her quite a bit, and she admitted to liking my taste, as much as I loved hers. 

Leaning down to kiss again her, I ask, "Sure you don't want to fuck me?" 

She giggles. "Shepard, do you want to be fucked?" 

"Yes." 

"You want my thick twelve-inch cock driving into your tight little arse?" 

"God yes." 

She smiles, kisses my cheek, and happily agrees. 

Five minutes later, my arse is in the air being pounded by Molia. She's in the usual aggressive stance, tightly gripping the side of my body as she drives her cock into me. I love the gentle stuff, but with Molia, I'll take this all day. I'm moaning loudly and I'm sure most of the girls probably hear. Molia is loving it too, and I know she won't last long like this. 

She slows down a couple of times, holding back her orgasm, squeezing her cock each time, causing her to giggle again. Then she resumes, causing me to moan again, generally just versions of 'Fuck me' or 'Fuck yeah'. If anyone is watching this on a vid-screen, I have no doubt they are stroking themselves to it. 

"Where do you want it?" 

"Let me get into position and you can have a practice." 

She laughs away as I get on all fours, feeling her get into the right position. She pounds me for a couple more minutes before I feel her pull out and cum. She laughs away as she leaves quite the load. "Well, twenty-eight, Shepard. Not bad." Feeling empty, I ask her to slide her cock back into me for minute. She does so, but we've both knackered, eventually lying down side by side, though I lie on my stomach. 

"Sure you can't stay?" she asks quietly. 

"You know I would if I hadn't given my word to Lylis." 

"Another night?" 

I lean across and kiss her. "Definitely, and soon." 

"How many today?" 

"You're number five. Lylis is sixth and last." 

She giggles to herself. "I don't know how you do it sometimes." 

"I'll be sore tomorrow, so it'll just be blowjobs most of the day." 

I would like to stay with Molia but I eventually have to leave her too. She pouts a little bit but gives me a long cuddle at her door before I leave, and I give her my word that she can have me for a whole night soon. Sure, we'd fuck constantly but I think she'd just like to lie back, talk, maybe watch a movie, or just cuddle. 

Lylis has her door closed, so I knock and wait. I didn't like just barging into a girl's room. It was their sanctuary as much as my room was. And if the door was closed, that mean privacy. She opens the door and I'm surprised by the sheer negligee. We're naked nearly all the time, though clothing was slowly but surely being worn by the girls. I was so used to nudity I barely remember what it felt like to be clothed. 

She pulls me in, immediately kissing me. We're now very much in love with each other and our kisses are a reflection of that. We always take it slow when we're together but there's something different tonight. The negligee has me thinking. Breaking the kiss, she asks, "Shepard, I would like you to do something for me." 

"Of course. Anything." 

"I want you to make love to me tonight." 

The question isn't a surprise as we’d done it once before, the morning after the game. I'd been expecting it for some time. I know she wants children, just like Shiala and Liara. And she's also made subtle suggestions about wanting me differently. "Absolutely. But you know the rules. I didn’t say anything the morning after the game, but if anyone found out…" 

She nods, grabbing her by the hand, where I find Liara still in the kitchen. Once I tell her what Lylis wants, she summons all the other girls to the kitchen. The rule book is opened, Liara tables the amendment. No-one disagrees, and therefore the change to our relationship is agreed, Lylis asking it be based on the same rule as Shiala. Anytime she wants. I think she has wanted this for longer than any of us realised. 

Once the rules are back on the wall, Lylis grabs my hand and practically drags me back to her room, making sure the door is closed and the camera is off. Making out resumes immediately as we end up on the bed, me on top, which I assume is a position I will remain in. "Just focus on my pussy," she whispers, "I'll stroke myself while we make love." 

I didn't just focus on her pussy of course. Her entire body, except her cock, was given attention. I had her writhing and moaning rather quickly. Her breasts were firm and perky, her nipples hard enough to cut ice. Her stomach was flat as she would sometimes work out with me, simply to be in my company. Her legs were toned, enjoying running my tongue all the way along them. Even her feet were cute, and I wasn't big into feet. 

By the time my tongue licked her pussy, she was on the verge of orgasm. She had her first one within a couple of minutes. It was a big one, and through her cries, she admitted it was her first one ever. That made me lift my head to look at her. "Seriously?" 

She looks down and nods. "Always focused on my cock. Can you do that again?" 

I smile and lower my mouth. I give her two more before she has to cry enough, gesturing to me desperately to hug her. After we make out for a little while and she's calmed down, she does drop a bit of a bombshell. "I'm a virgin when it comes to my pussy, Shepard." 

"Well, I know you're not quite similar to humans, so that's okay." 

"Can I let you in on a little secret?" I nod. "I was saving myself for you." 

I know my eyes widen in surprise. "Seriously?" 

She nods firmly. "I set my mind many years ago. When I started being sexually active, I focused on my cock, wondering who I want to be my first lover the other way. No-one really met my standards. Then I heard all about you and I thought 'One day, I will be with him and he will be my first. And only'." 

I'm not really sure what to say except, "I'm honoured." 

That makes her laugh at least. "Thought that would be a surprise." 

Getting into position, I lube myself up a little first, just to help, before I place my cock at her entrance and gently prod her, waiting for her to accept me. As my cock slides in, I can't help but marvel at how tight she is, watching her face, the smile only broadening, as she eventually takes my entire length. Then I admit, "Lylis, I'm going to last two minutes at most." 

"Tight?" 

"Very. But we're going to have a lot of fun too." 

I wasn't far off as I did cum very quickly the first time. I find no embarrassment in it. With any new lover, the excitement causes the body to react differently. After I cum, Lylis just hugs me tightly as I recover, though I remain hard thanks to those wonderful little pills. 

Knowing asari have a g-spot, having discovered that with Liara and Shiala, I suggest Lylis ride me next as my cock should hit the right spots inside her. She loves the idea and happily straddles me, watching my cock disappear inside her again. She takes her time riding me, and starts to stroke herself at the same time, and I know I'm going to be covered in cum soon. 

"Goddess," she breathes, "I might have a dual orgasm." 

"Futanari are lucky in that regard." 

That makes her giggle. "You might have to catch me if I do. And I'll probably cry." 

"Shiala did the same thing the first time it happened to her. It's fine." 

"And Liara?" she asks, a twinkle in the eye, knowing it's a little secret. 

"Between you and me, she sobbed when she had her first dual orgasm. I held her for what felt like hours." 

"Can you do that with me too?" 

"Lylis, I'm here until tomorrow morning and we can do whatever you want." 

She timed it bloody well, her vaginal orgasm hitting first, barely able to stroke herself to completion, erupting all over me at the same that she collapses forward onto me. The cum between us isn't a bother, and she starts to weep, so I do as she asks and just cuddle her. She doesn't cry for long, but it's easy to understand why it was emotional. We lie that for a while, fingers trailing up and down the smooth skin of her back, and it's no surprise she tells me she loves me, and I have no hesitation returning those words. 

After a while, we do have a shower to clean up, and once back in her bed under the sheets, she cuddles into me and asks if I'd like to watch a movie. I ask if she means porn or not, she says not, so we browse the extensive library and eventually choose an asari produced movie. Their films are different to humans, certainly more artistic, though I find it a bit heavy going at times. It's a romance though, no surprise there, and I hear her sigh happily a number of times next to me. By the time the movie finishes, she's fast asleep on my shoulder, so I watch her for a few minutes before turning off the lights. 

We do make love again the next morning, and I have a feeling our relationship has already changed. To be honest, it doesn't bother me a bit, as it was the same with Shiala. It started our roughly the same but the more time passed, the more she wanted me to make love to her. I had a feeling the exact same thing would happen with Lylis. Sure, I'd still like to be fucked, but I had other girls for that. Shiala still fucked me occasionally, while it was still fifty-fifty with Liara, but I think Lylis would happily never fuck me again, except for the game and other special events. Just a thought, and something we'd have to discuss. 

Walking out into the kitchen hand in hand, Lylis leaning into me, all eyes fall upon us. Most smile, as they can see the affection. Even those who don't exactly smile, their eyes recognise and understand. If there was a sign of any jealousy, Liara would stamp it out. I'm still not sure how she doesn't get jealous herself. After breakfast, Liara asks what I plan to do. "Morning exercise then I'm not sure. Feeling a little tender today so I think I should take it easy. But if any of the girls want me..." 

Liara looks around the table. "Take it easy on him today. There are still thousands of days left to fuck him." 

The rest look around the table. "Okay, so who does get to fuck him today? 

All eyes fall on Tevos, who even after all this time, still carries residual guilt about 'Tap Out Day'. We’d have sex since then, and she participated in the big game recently, but still… "I'd be delighted," I state, "And she can have me for the night too." I think she nearly starts to cry, so I know the very day is on her mind. 

I spent the morning in the gym, joined by Lylis and Aryna, who don clothing when they exercise. Liara realised that exercising could be a problem and I now wore underwear and shorts, though still preferred being without a shirt anyway. The pair join me for a run on the beach before we do head into the water. When flaccid, Lylis is still enormous, dick swinging as she walks. Aryna is more a grower than shower, finding it amusing whenever I stare at her when flaccid. 

Back at the house, Liara mentions something over lunch that has me almost laughing on the floor. "We have a request, Shepard, for after lunch." That's her polite way of saying 'You're doing it unless you use the word. "All of us want you to do something for us. Strangely, it's something we've never asked for before." 

"What would you like?" I ask cautiously. 

"We want you to masturbate for us." 

She knows I want to crack up laughing but someone hold it back. "Seriously?" 

"Yes. You've watched us do it. We would like the favour returned." 

"Okay, sure, no problem. That's it, nothing else?" 

"Nope, just that." 

"Going to film it?" 

"No, this is just our little treat." 

It was... It was a little weird. Firstly, because I hadn't really jacked off without someone fucking me, or eating my arse, for years now. I received the occasional handjob, but that wasn't masturbating. But I do as they ask, lubed up my cock and stroke myself. I don't need porn as a visual aid as I have a bunch of gorgeous girls in front of me. They ask me to talk dirty and I do, though inside, I'm dying of laughter. But they enjoy the show and are very excited when I finally cum. I didn't really get why they wanted me to do it, but they all kissed my cheek once I was done, Liara offering a towel to clean myself up, then they all went about their day. 

Strange. 

We all spend the rest of the day around the pool and jacuzzi. All the girls except Tevos start drinking. I don't either. Soon there is plenty of laughing as the conversation turns naughty, as always, though the girls know not to be intimate with me, though they sure like to tease me. I loved it and spend much of my time laughing. 

Tevos eventually grabs my hand, and there's plenty of cat-calling as we leave. We enjoy a quiet dinner together, not saying much, before heading to her room. She closes the door and turns off the camera before she turns towards me, her face desperate for me to hold her. Her hold on me is tight in return. 

"Ariana, it's time to let it go," I say softly. 

"I can't, because I'm the one who organised it. I had them hurt you badly." 

"I'm fine, Ariana. I was fine a couple of days later. I'm definitely fine now." I lift her chin with a finger. "Trust me on this. But what do you want to hear from me?" 

"That you forgive me for what I put you through," she says, noticing a couple of tears slide down her cheeks. 

Wiping them away, I say, "There is nothing to forgive, Ariana. But, I want you to stop feeling guilty. I want you to enjoy what we shared before. I want the old Ariana back, who bent me over the desk in her office on the Citadel and thanked me with a good, solid, hard fuck. I want that Tevos back, not the shell in front of me." I kiss her gently before stating, "I forgive you, Ariana, for everything that happened that day. From today, it's a clean slate, and that day is well and truly forgotten." She buries her head in my chest as I add quietly, "Agreed?" She nods her head into my chest as I hold her. "I think sex is off the table tonight." 

"Just hold me all night and we'll restart again tomorrow." 

Sliding under the sheets together, we lie on our sides facing each other, my hands never leaving her body, nor hers mine. We talk about everything. Our lives before the Reaper War. The moments we shared. The many moments we didn't. Her unwavering belief that I would win the war for them. Her joy at my survival. Her realisation that she was in love with me. She eventually falls asleep, head resting under my chin. There's no doubt a weight was lifted during that night. 

The next morning, Tevos is horny, and the smile when she wakes up is the first genuine one I had seen in a long time. I immediately head to my room and grab a couple of pills, returning to see Tevos lying back, waiting for me, ten point five inches standing proud. Closing the door behind me, I crawl up the bed and swallow most of her length at once. She gasps when I do so, looking up at her as I bob my head up and down. I want her to cum in my mouth, and she definitely wanted to as well. It doesn't take too long to bring about her first orgasm, taking a mouthful of her load. I don't swallow it all, crawling up and leaning down to kiss her. She happily accepts my kiss as I gave her some of it. 

"Do you want me on all fours, Ariana?" 

The smile is immediate. "Goddess, yes." 

"And are you going to fuck me?" 

"Your arse is mine, Shepard." 

I kiss her again. "Good. Want the others to watch?" She nods, so I get up and open the door, also turning on the camera. Getting back on the bed, she helps get me ready, feeling her fingers probe me as I'm lubed up, looking back to see her stroking her cock, lubing up at the same time. 

She's gentle when sliding her length inside me, letting me comfortable. "Head down?" I ask. 

"Definitely again," she says, adopting the aggressive stance I knew and loved. She hadn't done that in... months probably. 

I grab a pillow and rest my head, making sure I can look back and watch. She was getting comfortable, ready to fuck me. "Ariana?" She meets my eyes. "Fuck me hard." 

She starts out slow, building up a rhythm, but within a couple of minutes, she's absolutely pounding me, just like before. The rest of the girls must have noticed as we soon have an audience, and they are urging her on to fuck me too. I sense this a real relief for her, of all the urges she'd no doubt kept suppressed. If she needed to fuck me all day, she could have at it. 

I last ten minutes before I cum all over her sheets. Having her fuck me like that again was a thrill. She lasted another five before unloading inside me. And she kept right on fucking me. "Well, I think everything is back to normal," Aria stated, "Feel better now?" 

"Goddess, yes. How much longer can you last, Shepard?" 

"Long as you need, Ariana. My arse is yours." 

The smile she returned lit up her face before she glanced at the others. "Think we might be a while, girls. I want to enjoy him and give him a couple more loads." 

"One in the mouth, hopefully," I state. 

"Aryna, if you want to stay, we can spitroast him." 

I nearly orgasmed at the mere mention of a spitroast. The rest left, closing the door, as Aryna kneeled before me. I got back on all fours and started to blow her as I felt hands on my hips, Tevos really started to fuck me. She had me moaning around Aryna's cock though I could still blow her. My cock was still leaking, while Aryna was obviously turned on already, as I was soon rewarded with a mouthful of her cum, swallowing it down before she could even thinking about kissing me. 

Tevos came in me again, and kept right on fucking. My arse wasn't even starting to feel the strain, considering how often I was fucked, and with each minute, I knew she was feeling ever more confident. I wouldn't mention doubling again yet, but I remember her and Aryna doubling me to great effect before. 

When she cried out she was about to cum, I swung around so I could swallow her cock, Aryna immediately sliding her cock into me and wasting no time fucking me. "So fucking tight, Shepard," she grunted. I just focused on Tevos, swallowing as much of her cock as possible. She was never going to last too long and I took a third load from her that morning. That just about did her in, sitting back on her knees, watching as Aryna pounded me until she came again. Once she pulled out, I collapsed onto the bed, feeling cum leak out of me. 

"Well, that was quite the morning," I said with a chuckle, before looking up at Tevos, "How are you feeling?" 

"Much better now. I've got over that mental hurdle." She glanced at Aryna. "And we'll have to do what we used to." 

"Two at once?" Aryna asked, and I could hear the hope in her tone. 

"Definitely. I'm sure Shepard can take it." 

"I've had Molia and Ralis since a few times. They just take it much easier, obviously." 

"We'll do the same thing," Tevos said, leaning down to kiss me, "We all have to enjoy it, of course." 

After such a long fuck, I was feeling slightly tender, Aryna wandering off as I joined Tevos in the shower, where we made out for a long time, just enjoying each other once again. Still feeling rather turned on, she offered to eat my arse if she could fuck me again. We stayed in the shower, Tevos getting down behind me first, and she was rather good at it. As tall as she was, I didn't have to change position much, just leaning against the wall as she slid inside me again. It was a gentler fuck than earlier, though I came quit quickly as I stroked myself, feeling Tevos find a good rhythm, fucking me for a solid fifteen minutes at least before leaving her fourth load inside me. I think our appetites were finally sated after that, both of us feeling a little tired. 

Needing something in my stomach other than her cum, we headed out for a late breakfast, sitting by ourselves as we ate, and she smiled all the way through her meal, the old Tevos well and truly back. "When would you like to be double fucked by Aryna and I next?" she asked as we wandered out to join the others at the pool. 

"Whenever you want, Ariana." 

"I'll talk with her, and we'll organise a date. Make a night of it. One of us at a time. Spitroast. Double." 

"Being doubled is always the best way to end the night." 

She grabbed my hand to stop me, still away from the group. "Have you ever wanted to return the favour?" 

"No. Not unless you wanted the agreement to change. I love what we share. That time in your office, I was thinking 'I could do this the rest of my life.'" 

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "I can live with that too." 

The girls left me alone, realising I'd just had a long session with Tevos and Aryna, lazing about the pool or jacuzzi. I don't think there'd been underlying tension, but everything did feel more relaxed now that Tevos had got everything off her chest. She was certainly in a far better mood, any smile in my direction lighting up her face, and it definitely reached her eyes. I remembered the interview where she admitted her feelings, but before and after that, she had acted differently. 

"Shepard, I do have a question," Molia said a little later. 

"Ask away." 

"Any desire to fuck another female after you banged that journalist?" 

I could see a few eyes looking at me. I simply laughed. "No, not at all. I'm still shocked she so easily spread her legs for me. A few days here and I was left wondering if she would even leave. I'm still sure most of you made it happen. I’m not complaining but I never expected it." 

"We gave her a gentle push every now and then," Liara admitted, "But I knew within a day she wanted to have you fuck her." 

"It did look like you enjoyed yourself," Elsmeni stated, and I could hear a slight case of the nerves. 

"Girls, trust me on this one hundred percent. Did I enjoy it? Yes. I haven't had human pussy in over a decade, and she was a lovely woman. Would I want it to happen again? With her, maybe. I won't lie. She was really into me, and I was really into her, pun intended. Do I desire a bunch of other women? Absolutely not. If I want pussy, I have three girls here to satisfy my cravings. And as for the rest of you, I will be at your call anytime you want. None of you has anything to fear regarding this arrangement." 

That made them all rather happy. So happy that lube may have been applied to certain places and people, and we may have ended up on the decking around the jacuzzi, where some of the girls may have slid their cocks inside me, giving me a solid fucking. It may have lasted a couple of hours, with a few also offering cock to my mouth, ending with one in my mouth and two in my arse, Elsmeni in my mouth, Molia and Aria in my arse. 

It continued on inside with Samara and Falere doubling me on the couch, before Shiala and Liara got their turn to double me as well, face down, arse up on the tiled floor. Passions were rather high, Molia wanting another go at me after that, any thought of taking it easy long since abandoned. Molia fucked me good and hard on the floor for what felt like ages. There was cum everything as girls stroked themselves as I was fucked, while I was dropping plenty of loads at the same time. The final act was Tevos and Aryna finally doubling me for the first time in ages. Both took their time to start with, as Tevos was clearly nervous, but once we were all comfortable, we all came a couple of times before finally calling it a night, as I was starting to feel it by the end. 

The only one who hadn't participated was Lylis, though I noticed she stroked herself to orgasm a couple of times, so I invited her to my room for that night. She didn't want sex, at least not at first, which was a relief for my arse, all she wanted was some of my company alone. I could happily agree to that, so we spent the night lying back, watching a couple of movies, at most making out like a pair of teenagers with wandering hands. There was the offer of a blowjob, from her to me, which I'll admit I gratefully accepted. She admitted to not haven given many, but she certainly wanted to make sure I enjoyed it. I gave her a couple of pointers, and before long she was swallowing my length and happily swallowed my load. I offered to return the favour but she insisted it was fine. Another sign that our relationship was probably changing. 

I was feeling it the next day after some quite hard fucking the previous morning and afternoon. Lylis woke up with her usual enormous erection but wanted nothing more than cuddles. I was happy to comply, even when she constantly poked me in the stomach, causing both of us to laugh out loud. At breakfast, Liara mentioned she would head out as we would have girls returning. In between her departure and return, the geth would arrive to extend and add height to the hotel. 

“How many girls are coming?” I wondered. 

“Ten, Shepard.” 

I can’t help raise my eyebrows. “Really?” 

“He’s the cat who caught the canary!” Aria exclaims. 

“Twenty girls. That’s… a lot.” 

“Shepard, you do realise we fuck each other from time to time. You’ll be fine,” Tevos reassured me. 

“Even you?” I ask Aria. 

“No. I masturbate a lot. Have a couple of big toys to shove up my arse at the same time.” The whole table bursts into laughter at her usual blunt honesty. 

“Molia has made a request too,” Liara continues, “We take it easy on Shepard until our return. She has an idea that Shepard will probably like. I’m not saying no fucking, but just don’t double him too often or gangbang him. He’s been quite busy lately and I’m sure he needs a break.” 

Looking into my eyes, I have to nod. “She’s right. I am feeling tender today.” 

Even Aria agreed to leave me alone for a couple of days, and I was left wondering what Molia wanted. The girls keep their promise. Apart from a few blowjobs, I’m generally left alone, spending my mornings doing the usual routine, and my afternoons and evenings lazing about. Since none of us were fucking, we actually broke open the bar and actually consumed some alcohol, and I think we all enjoyed getting a buzz. Nothing more, none of us were silly enough to get drunk. 

The geth arrived the day after Liara left, as they would be extending and adding height to the hotel. There would be penthouse suites at the top, specifically for winners of the game or any other events we make up, and I could also take girls I liked up there for ‘date nights’. Two more floors would be for girls who now lived with us permanently, as we realised extending the mansion wasn’t particularly feasible in the long run. It took them three days to do what we’d asked before they all shook my hand and pissed off. I still thought they were hilarious at times, though they were still learning. 

Liara returned a few days later with the ten girls that were moving in. I remembered all of them, as they’d been guest at the last edition of the big game. Most of them were ‘big’ girls, though that wasn’t the only reason why they’d been invited. All of them were beautiful and I’d connected with them either while we were fucking or during those moments in between. Lyana had been a constant visitor, and she finally had to give in and move. Ralis was a good friend of Molia, and I know they had plans for me. The rest had only visited once or twice at most, so that’s the sort of impression they’d made. 

I greeted them all when they arrived before the girls showed them to the hotel and the rooms they had. Since the hotel was only a stone’s throw from the mansion, they were not upset to be living separately, understanding that we didn’t have the space, and wanted to leave at least a couple of rooms spare in our mansion for actual guests we didn’t want to fuck. 

They spent a day settling in before Molia gathered us all together around the now extended table in the kitchen. “I’ll be honest, my idea is quite simple but I’m thinking Shepard will love it. He now has twenty girls here. We get him into the swing and each of us power fucks him. I’m talking hard anal here.” Tevos immediately looked nervous. Molia noticed. “No, not like that, Ariana. There’s a difference between what I’m talking about now and what happened that day. That was intended to hurt. This is just hard. Harder than what we normally do, but trust me, Shepard’s going to love it, particularly with us bigger girls.” She looked at me. “What do you think?” 

“As long as it’s recorded. Think it might prove popular on our site.” 

Liara laughed. “Shepard, any movie you’re in is popular. But, I’ll admit, you getting fucked hard is a popular genre.” 

“Isn’t that most videos?” Shiala wondered. 

“No, there’s plenty of variety,” Liara replied, “The video of him sucking cock for four hours and being covered in cum was incredibly popular. I can’t believe how much money we’ve already made from that.” 

“How long do you think we’ll need?” I wondered. 

“A good few hours as we won’t be time limited. I think we start in the afternoon and just see how we go. Don’t expect to be able to sit properly tomorrow.” 

“Blindfold me.” 

A few of the girls laughed. “Not a bad idea,” Molia admitted, “One thing we won’t do it ram it in. We’ll insert gently so you can at least get a feeling of the size. Then, once you’re comfortable, we give it to you.” 

“Sounds good. Twenty girls. Twenty loads.” I chuckled to myself. “Those poor little cleaners.” 

A few of the new girls appeared a little overawed that they were sitting with us at the table, eating breakfast. Ralis and Molia were immediately thick as thieves, while Aratiana, Aryna and Agana already appeared to be quite friendly with each other. I’m sure I could think of a name for those three. Ryla, who I still thought of as incredibly cute, was rather shy, and sitting next to Shiala. I had a feeling they were rather similar. Lyana was the one who immediately fit in as she visited more times than I could count. 

Liara warned the girls there would be no fucking before we headed to the dungeon, so they all headed out to the pool while I relaxed in the lounge room, reading one of Tevos’ paperbacks. She’d found a real liking for human literature, so I generally borrowed a book every so often. Didn’t get to read it much, as I was generally busy otherwise, but I would occasionally grab an hour or two to lie back and read. 

A couple of hours after lunch, the girls came to grab me and escorted me to the swing. Once I was made comfortable, I was immediately blindfolded before I felt a tongue at my arse and lips around my cock. “Well, that’s unexpected,” I admitted. There was no response, but the mouth kept sucking until I unloaded in their mouth, while whoever it was ate my arse for quite a while. I think more than one did, as the technique did change a few times. 

Once I felt lube applied and a couple of fingers up me, I knew I was being prepared. Before they started, Liara reminded me to tap out if it got too much. I assured her I would as we’d all learned our lesson from that day. 

The first cock to slide into me was big. Couldn’t quite pick who it was, but once they had slid their entire length inside me, ensuring my legs were spread wide so they could get every inch into me, I felt them shuffle to get comfortable, before they started. 

Molia didn’t lie. This was proper power fucking. It hurt, I won’t lie. But it was fucking sensational at the same time. “Fuck yeah. Fuck that arse!” I exclaimed. Whoever it was chuckled, as they kept right on going. And since they didn’t have to rush their orgasm, they definitely took longer than five minutes. 

As soon as whoever came inside me, they were immediately replaced. I know Aria every time she enters me, and I let her know. I knew her laugh too, hearing it before she gave it to me. I felt her hands around the back of my neck, so she must have been leaning forward, really driving it into me. “Like that, bitch?” she muttered. 

“Fucking love it. Go on, fuck me.” 

That urged her on, and I could already feel another orgasm bubbling up. And the noises she made suggested she wasn’t going to last too long either. “Not gonna cum too early,” she grunted, but her tempo never dropped. 

“Yeah, you can’t handle this tight arse too much.” 

She groaned a couple of minutes later and unloaded deep inside me. It felt great, and she took a moment to catch her breath. As soon as she pulled out, she was replaced. It was another big girl. No introduction from here. Just immediate hard anal. I groaned loudly as I was completely at her mercy, feeling a soft hand wrap around my cock. “Oh fuck!” I cried. Whoever it was had me cumming all over myself within a couple of minutes. That must have excited them, as their own orgasm followed up not long later. 

Another new cock, this one sliding in before I felt whoever it was lean forward and kiss me softly on the lips. “Are you okay, Shepard?” 

“I’m fine, Ariana. I’m glad you’re participating.” 

I hear her giggle. “Can’t turn down a chance at a piece of this fine arse.” 

“Give it to me hard, Ariana. Hard as you can.” 

She leaned forward to my ear. “I won’t last five minutes.” 

She didn’t, I think, but she had a great time regardless, really giving it to me for however long it was. She stayed inside me for a little while after she was done until there was a cleared throat. 

I’m not sure how long it all carried on for, but I recognised a few cocks that entered me. Molia was obvious, mostly because she told me it was her, and she certainly lived up to the point of it. We enjoyed hard sex but this was something else entirely. I could just imagine her entire length sliding all the way out then slamming into me. That made me grunt most of the time while she was fucking me. When she was done, she did ask quietly if I was fine. I could only chuckle. “Are you kidding? That was fantastic! The pool of cum all over me should speak volumes.” 

Ralis followed straight after Molia and did exactly the same thing, making sure nearly all twelve inches was out of my body before giving it to me hard over and again. I was starting to feel it by the time she was done, but I only had ten to go, and I could handle it. It was nothing like ‘Tap Out Day’, as they were just giving it to me hard. They weren’t trying to hurt me. 

I felt Shiala and Liara go back to back, as they were smaller than most of the others, but they did the same as all the other girls. Liara definitely enjoyed it, hearing her squeal with delight, though Shiala still wanted me to cuddle her once she was done. “Thank you,” I whispered, as she generally didn’t like taking part in the harder things. She kissed me again before she disappeared.

When Lylis had her go, that’s when I nearly tapped out. It wasn’t her fault, not at all. But just the inch difference between her and say Molia or Ralis felt enormous when inside me, giving it to me as hard as they could. But I could hear her really enjoying it, though she did ask more than once if I was okay. I gritted my teeth, grunted my way through it, and assured it her it was fine. Once she was done, I could handle everyone else. Not with ease, but easily enough. 

Elsmeni turned out to the be last one of the twenty. I felt the swing lowered to the bed below me, though the swing then swung so my shoulders touch the bed though my arse was still elevated. Elsmeni then position me slightly before I felt her cock slide inside me. I’m not sure what it looked like, but what she did do was utterly drive her cock into me, taking it all the way out before slamming it back into me. 

“Fuck yeah!” I cried, “Fuck that arse!” 

“Oh, you bitch!” Elsemeni stated. I felt something press into the mattress to either side of me, thinking they were hands. I heard a few girls chuckle, so I figured she was in a position. 

She then fucked me hard and fast. I mean properly hard and fast, not like when we play the game, when it’s hard but, to be honest, doesn’t last all that long. No, this time, Elsmeni had no time limit, so she gave it to me for quite a while. “Fuck that’s good,” I moaned. 

“Still tight after nineteen. You have one hell of a fantastic arse, Shepard.” 

“Going to cum in it too?” 

“In a few. Need more pounding yet.” 

She wasn’t lying, lasting at least another five minutes before she finally drove into me and I felt her unload a torrent inside me. Once she was done, I was immediately lowered so I could lie back on the mattress, removing the blindfold, thankful the lights had been turned low. All the girls were still standing or sitting around, most of them coming to sit by me on the mattress. 

“You okay?” Molia asked. She’d had her fun, now she was showing her caring side. 

“I’ll admit, I’m rather sore now. But, fuck me, not literally, that was good. Thank you, all of you.” 

“Does that happen often?” Aratiana asked. 

“Not all the time, but when you have private time with him alone, you agree with him what to do, or you can just make him do it. If he doesn’t, he’ll use the word,” Liara explained. 

“He doesn’t use it often,” Aria added. 

“You can have sex however you want,” Shiala added, “Some of us like this. Others prefer it a bit gentler. I’m sure a couple of you are quite dominant like Elsmeni. But we have gangbangs at times. Shepard will happily take on two or three girls at a time too. Trust me, new girls, you will love living here with us.” 

“And if Shepard isn’t available to fuck, some of us will fuck each other,” Tevos added, “Shepard likes it recorded too. He loves watching futanari orgies.” 

“That happen often?” Trayna wondered. 

“Depends on Shepard and who he is with,” Tevos replied, “You’ll learn how it works over time. This is the first day of the rest of your lives. Whatever the case, you’re going to love living here.” 

Of course, Tevos was absolutely right. We would all have an absolutely fantastic time and the future was bright.


	19. Double Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a whole host of new girls, Shepard takes on double duty.

Having ten new girls in the house certainly broadened my options in regards to who I wanted to fuck me, that’s for sure. What I didn’t exactly remember is that most of the girls were rather gifted in the cock department, having invited most of them to live with us when I was going through my ‘bigger is better’ phase. To be honest, I still loved big, thick cocks, but I didn’t obsess like I had a while back. 

After the interview and gangbang week, and then the one hundred and twenty-eight girl game, we all agreed that we’d take it easy for a couple of months. Not in the sense of no sex or no filming, that would definitely happen, but we wouldn’t invite too many, or any guests, unless we thought of someone we really wanted to visit. 

The first week or so after the new girls move in was dedicated to them. Ralis and Lyana I already knew rather well. Ralis wanted to share me with Molia, so I enjoyed a day of being tag-teamed by a pair of twelve-inch cocks. Most of the time, I’d have one in my mouth and one up my arse, but they did want to attempt double penetration with me again. I was well up for it after they’d both spent some time fucking me, and we managed to make it work again. It hurt, I’ll admit that, but they didn’t try and fuck me too hard when they were. But I suggested it was something we could do from time to time. 

Agyna, Aratiana and Seleria were the three other girls who had twelve inches, and I was rather naughty and organised an afternoon with the three of them at once. Liara loved the idea and we made sure it was a proper film. ‘Commander Shepard: Thirty-Six Inches of Cock.’ I was spitroasted a few times, each girl getting a go at fucking my arse and having me suck them off. Each one then had their turn with me bent over, with some good anal. Then they doubled me a couple of times. The best way that work was on the lounge, one of the girls sitting down as I straddled her, another girl sliding in on top, with me sucking off the third girl. 

Liara loved filming it, and that night, she fucked me harder than she had in a long time. She admitted, once she’d left her third load inside me and finally collapsed onto the bed, that she’d been completely turned on by it, amazed that I’d quite happily taken two of their cocks at once. “Don’t get me wrong, it did hurt a bit,” I admitted, “But as I’ve always said, a little bit of pain for an absolute shedload of pleasure. Little surprise we all ended up covered in cum.” 

Ryla quickly got an agreement similar to Shiala and Lylis, where I would be allowed to make love to her without penalty. All nineteen girls could see she was absolutely smitten with me, so they didn’t argue about it. I spent a night with her very early on, and we swapped around. She would make love to me, then I’d return the favour. Elana admitted she would like me to make love to her occasionally, though she would prefer to fuck me more often than not. 

Agana and Lyana established a quick friendship. Both were rather sweet out of the bedroom, but inside, door closed or not, both were assertive, if not dominant. They particularly liked tying me up and blindfolding me, then giving it to me nice and hard for a couple of hours. Sometimes one cock up my arse, one in my mouth, but they particularly liked double penetrating me. Definitely preferred that to a spitroast or two, though that’s not to say that didn’t happened quite a bit as well. I’ll admit, I thoroughly enjoyed anything they did with me. 

After a couple of weeks, I’d been with all the news girls more than once, and we quickly settled into a routine, in the sense that the first couple of hours of the morning were mine, as I would exercise, and after that, anything would go. I’d generally end up being fucked more than once. Sometimes I’d have a few girls want some time with me. On other days it would just be one girl, or two would want to share. Occasionally, even three, though only if I felt up to it. 

The usual Friday game took a lot longer now, and considering there were twenty girls, that was a lot of fucking. I said remaining at five minutes for each girl per round, over five rounds was absolutely fine. All we did was spread the rounds out further so I could rest a little bit more. It did work, but Liara, Shiala and I did eventually agree we’d probably change it to either once a fortnight or even once a month, as the girls figured that just us fucking around was better, particularly for me. 

With no gangbangs or other big events on the horizon, at least for a couple of months, I was very happy to enjoy the twenty girls that now lived with us. It was just a case of keeping things interesting, though to be honest, I’d happily get on all fours and just let them all fuck me anyway. Sex doesn’t need a lot of imagination. Get one of my girls hard, lube them up, then let them have fun with me. To be honest, after the large edition of the game, things did settle down a bit. All of us continue to have sex, but it was noticeably calmer, and I probably spent a bit more time with the newer girls. I think my other girls were letting them have their fun with me. 

Well, all except Aria. She still dragged me into her room, pounded me hard for half an hour, then told me to fuck off. I hoped she never changed. 

It was probably a month after the big game week, Shiala, Liara and Lylis all taking turns at fucking me, before Shiala and Liara gave it to me together, before we all lay together after a shower when Liara figured she would mention something. “How about a double dick day again?” 

I couldn’t help chuckle. “Seriously?” 

“Well, Shiala and I just did it. I know you love it. I know the other girls love it.” 

“Just doubling or are we talking 3 cocks at once?” 

“I’m thinking just two this time. There’s ten of us, so we can just mix and match.” 

I chuckled against at the description before glancing at Shiala. “What do you think?” 

“Should be fun.” 

Glancing over Liara, I asked Lylis the same question. “Can you handle me with another girl?” 

I smiled, replying, “I did with Molia and yourself all that time ago. Trust me, I love your cock inside me. With another one… Heaven.” 

“Want to try it now?” she asked with a small grin. 

“Thought you’d never ask.” 

As Shiala and Liara had just been inside me, and both came inside me, sliding down on Lylis’ enormous cock wasn’t too difficult. In fact, I happily rode her for a little while before Liara suggested I get on her and Lylis get on top. I liked that idea a lot, so swapped onto Liara, loving her nine inches inside me again, before Lylis got behind me, crouching down, hands on my shoulders, as she gently slid her thirteen inside me 

“Fuck,” I moaned slowly, “Oh fuck yes.” 

“Think he likes it,” Shiala giggled. 

“Lylis, you have to fuck me,” I added, “You seriously have to fuck me.” 

“Are you sure?” 

I leaned back to I could kiss her, Liara immediately taking hold of my cock to stroke me. “Please fuck me.” 

Leaning back down, I kissed Liara as I felt Lylis slowly start to thrust into me. Liara didn’t move all that much herself, leaving it to Lylis to have her fun this time. It didn’t take her long for her to be giving it to me a little harder. No surprise I came all over Liara in a matter of minutes. It was one hell of an orgasm, and Lylis near enough stopped. I just glanced back and told her to keep going. 

Shiala eventually had to join in, getting on her knees in front of my so I could suck her. Liara made a couple of them giggle by stating this was being recorded and that we’d definitely watch it later. I was in absolutely haven. Two cocks in my arse, one more in my mouth. If there were girls, I’d be stroking them off too, or swapping Shiala for another one. 

“Oh Shepard,” Lylis cried. I didn’t reply as I concentrated on Shiala. I wanted her cum in my mouth, Lylis and Liara to cum in my arse. Then I’d be content and fall asleep. 

I felt Lylis change position and she started to fuck me a little harder. I almost had to stop blowing Shiala it was so good. Then Lylis started to drive into me a little faster. Liara stopped moving as I sat back against Lylis, feeling her lips kiss my neck, her hands all over my body, as she started to fuck me. It was no surprise she moaned quietly she was going to cum, and her orgasm followed barely a minute later, feeling her bury her cock inside me before I felt my arse near overflow. She rested her body against mine as I settled down on Liara. Looking down, I asked, “Need to cum?” 

She smirked. “No. I was just providing the second cock so Lylis could enjoy it.” 

I leaned back down, Lylis coming with me, so I could finish off Shiala. She was rather turned on by it all, so I took a load in the mouth five minutes later. Lylis pulled out of me, so I then blew Liara as well, and it wasn’t surprising she gave me a mouthful of cum as well. 

With an arse full of cum, I definitely needed a shower. Liara and Shiala stayed in bed, so Lylis and I headed in. It should come as no real surprise that we fucked again, Lylis pressing me against the wall as she slowly thrust into me. When she was ready to cum, I made sure I blew her to completion as well. She came a lot as always, and I never managed to swallow everything, some of it dribbling down my chin. Getting down on her knees, she whispered, “You now owe me a couple, Shepard.” 

I would have done so then and there, but I was a bit tired, and a little sore, so we agreed to do it another night soon. 

The next day, after breakfast and my usual exercise regime, I was led into the lounge room where all the girls were waiting for me. Twenty girls sitting back with cocks ready to go certainly had me salivating. “This going to be a special movie or something?” I wondered. 

“I’m sure one of us will think of a title,” Liara stated. 

“I’m thinking everyone gets a blowjob first, then we’ll move onto what we’re all really here for. If the girls want to stroke themselves while I move along, that should mean we can get onto the fucking quicker.” 

“You just want to swallow twenty loads, cumslut,” Aria stated. I just gave her a look that made her laugh at least. And I made sure I blew her first for good measure. It took her a couple of minutes to start thrusting up into my mouth, as she always loved it when I sucked her cock, and it took about five minutes for her to cum. 

I switched between the smaller girls with the larger girls. I left the likes of Molia and Aryna to last, as I knew they’d pretty much try and fuck my face, so hoped they’d have stroked themselves enough that they would cum rather quickly. Shiala always loved it when I blew her, and it ended up in a very nice sixty-nine, giving me the change to cum in her mouth in return, and she then ate my arse at various times as I blew other girls. She really did like doing that for me as it got me all hot and bothered. A couple of the other girls joined in, and feeling new tongues was certainly rather thrilling. 

I’m not sure how long it took me to suck all twenty of them off, but I was rewarded with twenty loads for good measure. Some of them only lasted a few minutes, edging themselves so I only had to blow them for a couple of minutes. I wouldn’t have complained if it lasted for longer, but it did help my jaw. Molia I blew for at least ten minutes. Still couldn’t quite deepthroat her, but I loved sucking that thick cock of hers. And Lylis was last, who was far too excited by the time I got to her and barely lasted a couple of minutes. 

Once they were all one, I sat back in my armchair and took a quick break. Of course, I got about five minutes before one of the girls wandered over, got on their knees in front of my chair, pulled me forward so my arse was hanging off, lubed me up for a few minutes, then slid her cock inside me. 

“Just couldn’t wait, could you, Aria?” 

She just smirked as she thrust into me. “Got to get you first, Shepard.” 

“For fuck sakes, Aria, you can fuck him with someone else involved!” Liara exclaimed. 

Her tone made me laugh as Aria simply turned her head while still fucking me. “Well, one of you can join in.” 

Liara groaned, walked over and pulled Aria out of me and away, dragging her over to the lounge to sit her down. “Let him mount you, then one of us can at least be involved.” 

I’ll admit, I just sat there and laughed away for a couple of minutes. All the girls liked Aria. They’d learned to deal with her mood swings and sometimes shit attitude. As I’ve said, she’s mellowed over the years, but she could still be selfish and single-minded at times. To be honest, I didn’t mind. As I’ve said, I loved it when the two of us fucked. She knew what she wanted, she knew what I wanted, and luckily for us, we usually both wanted the same thing. 

So once she was sat down, I blew her again for a couple of minutes, which she loved after she’d just been in my arse, before I lubed her up and teased her, rubbing my arsehole along her cock, while feeling Ryla join in, prodding me with her cock as well. Aria actually dragged my head down to hers to kiss me, which was a surprise to do it so publicly, as when we were in private, she loved to kiss me while fucking me. I relented, sliding down her cock until I bottomed out, both of us then moving so Ryla could slowly enter me as well. 

“Oh fuck yes,” I groaned. 

“Bitch,” Aria stated quietly before she kissed me again, “We’re going to ruin you today.” 

“Hope so,” I retorted with a smirk. 

Ryla barely moved, already knowing what Aria was like, who had no problem fucking me as hard as she normally did, even with another cock in my arse. I won’t lie, I still loved it, Ryla simply pressing against me, her breasts pressing into my back, as Aria pounded me until she climaxed inside me. We kissed again after she’d climaxed, and it was one hell of a kiss, that I think even surprised some of the other girls. 

“If you two want a room,” Shiala joked. 

“Fuck off,” Aria stated, before she actually smiled at me, “But I know what he loves. My nine inches buried in his arse.” 

“And particularly after you’ve cum,” I added. 

Now that she’d cum, Aria at least stopped so Ryla could enjoy fucking me instead. It was nice as she wrapped her arms around my chest, resting her head against my back as she just thrust into me. As I’ve explained, she made it known very early on, as early as the first day, what she wanted our relationship to be like. Though that wouldn’t stop her fucking me if given the chance. She came very quickly, though. 

Tevos was sitting next to Aria, so as soon as Ryla pulled out, I shuffled across, lowering myself down on Tevos, kissing her as I did so. Any lingering guilt about what happened had finally disappeared and we now fucked as hard as ever. Once I bottomed out on her, I looked back to see Aryna in her usual place. “Fuck yes, here we go,” I stated as Aryna gently probed me. 

“I missed this,” Tevos admitted. 

“So did I,” I said, kissing her again, unsurprised she wrapped her arms around me as we made out. I moaned into her mouth as Aryna slid her entire length inside me too. My cock felt like iron at the same time. I knew I would cum fairly soon, surprised I hadn’t with Aria and Ryla. 

“Are you ready, Shepard?” Aryna whispered into my ear. 

“Alternate your thrusts as always,” I replied, turning so I could kiss her too. 

I continued to make out with Tevos as the pair of them fucked me. As I made out with her, Tevos stroked my cock at the same time. It was far too much to handle, and I came over her within a couple of minutes. Surprising to me, both of them were… not exactly gentle, but it wasn’t the hard, fast fucking I came to expect. They knew it would be a long day, so didn’t want to cause me too many problems. 

“Fucking hell this is good,” I groaned. That made both of them laugh at least. Then I glanced back again. “And you’re taking it easy.” 

Aryna leaned forward to kiss my cheek. “Long day, Shepard. Trust me, if it was just Ariana and I, I’d be pounding you right now.” 

I couldn’t help appreciate the fact she cared. All my girls, even the new girls, cared about my welfare, and knew other girls would want me. Generally, it was only at night that I would be well and truly pounded, if that’s what we both wanted. But even though they weren’t fucking me as hard as they could, having Tevos and Aryna inside me still felt as good as ever. 

Even if not fucking me as hard as normal, they both still came inside me in the end. Once they were finished with me, it was time to shuffle across, Samara waiting for me to mount her. As soon as her cock was inside me, Falere got into position to slide hers inside me as well. They were not as gentle, not that I minded. “Go on, fuck me!” I stated. 

“You continue to impress me, Shepard,” Samara stated. 

“If I ever get tired of this, there’s something wrong,” Falere whispered into my ear. With an arm wrapped around my chest, she was properly driving into my arse, causing me to grunt a few times. Neither was being subtle in what they wanted. 

Both of them lasted a while, and as I’d cum, I could simply sit there and enjoy every second. Most girls were already aware that the easiest way for me to handle two at once was that they alternated thrusts. Don’t get me wrong, two big cocks thrusting at once could feel fucking fantastic, but that was generally only when I had two girls for a night. A gangbang like this? Not so much, though I’m sure one or two had ideas. 

Falere came first. She normally did, and she was never embarrassed, kissing my cheek once she was done. That left Samara, glancing to see the rest of the girls simply waiting their turn. So that allowed me to ride Samara for a while longer. She definitely enjoyed that, leaving me to simply bounce up and down on her thick cock. “You appear to be enjoying yourself, Shepard.” 

“I think it’s been obvious for long enough that I enjoy what we share, Samara.” 

She grabbed my hips and started to thrust up into me, her sign that she was getting ready to leave a load in me too. As she thrust, I bounced. For anyone else, it probably would have hurt. For myself, it was nothing but enjoyable. I stroked myself at the same time, even though I wouldn’t cum again soon, simply because it made it more enjoyable. She couldn’t last forever, though, and she eventually had to leave a load inside me, just like her daughter. I might have been a bit naughty afterwards, getting off her lap and swallowing her cock, cleaning off her cum and just enjoying sucking her cock. 

“You surprise me, Shepard,” she stated. 

“Why?” I asked, before swallowing her cock again. 

“My cock was just in your arse.” 

That made me laugh. “You’ve seen me do it often enough. You know I’m clean because of those pills. And I need to clean you up.” 

That just made her laugh in return. “And I appreciate the fact you wish to clean me up, Shepard. Thank you.” 

Aratiana was sitting next to Samara with her thick twelve inches. I’d already been fucked by her a few times, so that didn’t bother me, I only wondered who would join her. I took my time taking her length inside me, and knowing what she was like – dominant and assertive – I wondered who would join her. Eventually Ralyna positioned herself behind me, and I knew I’d be in for a good time, as Raylna didn’t have the exact same temperament, but in the few times we’d been together, she’d loved getting me on my back and fucking me hard. 

Once Ralyna slid her ten inches inside me, they let me take a couple of minutes to get comfortable. Falere then positioned herself so I could blow her, a good distraction as the other two started to fuck me. And while they didn’t fuck me as hard as they could, they certainly didn’t hold back as much as Samara and Falere. My cock was as hard as steel rather quickly, and how I didn’t blast all over Aratiana, I’m not sure. I should have done, as they had me moaning rather quickly, particularly when Ralyna decided to grab a handful of hair and fucked me even harder. 

“Holy shit, Shepard,” Aratiana grunted below me. 

“Keep going. Trust me, I can take it. I’ll let you know.” 

Being both new girls, they wouldn’t have known of all the stuff I’d done before with the others. As long as they alternated, I’d be fine. And thankfully that’s what they continued to do. Ralyna finally let go of my hair so I could lean forward, though that just meant she repositioned herself to really drive her cock into me. Aratiana stopped moving for the time being, knowing Ralyna would probably cum, which she did after a few minutes. 

As I was rather turned on my now, I glanced around and gestured for someone else to join us. Aratiana just smiled. “Methinks you’re rather turned on now.” 

I leaned forward to kiss her. “Now the fun really begins,” I stated as Elana got into position, smaller than Ralyna, but that meant she could properly fuck me. 

Aratiana now held nothing back, and it’s not surprise she came rather quickly. She wanted to keep fucking, but the agreement was that as soon as a girl came, I moved on, and I could see Agana next to me, wanting me on her cock. Elana pulled out as well, as Lyana wanted me at the same time as Agana. Sliding down her cock, Lyana didn’t give me too long to get comfortable before she was asking for access to my arse. 

Once I’d taken both lengths, I’ll put it simply. They fucked me, and they fucked me hard. I was soon moaning loudly, could feel myself getting rather sweaty in all the excitement, and I was stroking my cock fast, feeling another orgasm approach. Glancing around, all my girls were stroking their cocks, definitely excited by what they could see. 

“You’re getting fucked hard,” Molia warned. 

“Definitely,” Ralis added, “I’m going to make that arse mine.” 

I shot my load all over Agana as the thought of those two – being Molia and Ralis - pounding me was far too much for my mind to handle. 

“Think he loved that idea,” Agana stated with humour. And all that did was make her and Lyana fuck me harder. I eventually had to lean forward, placing my head against the cushion of the lounge, as the pair of them fucked me. It felt as good as ever, a pair of eleven-inch cock sliding into me, pushing all the right spots inside me, and now that I’d cum again, I could simply sit there and enjoy it. 

“Oh fuck,” I moaned, “This is awesome.” Feeling Lyana place her hands on my shoulders, I glanced back to see her put her feet on the lounge as she got into position. “Oh, I’m in for it now.” 

Agana stopped thrusting, just leaving her thick cock inside me, as Lyana leaned down to my ear. “Ready, Shepard?” she breathed into my ear. 

“God yes. Fucking pound me.” 

That made her giggle. “I’ll last two minutes.” 

“Long enough for me.” 

I stated to kiss Agana as Lyana really started to thrust into me, feeling her take about ten inches out before sliding it back in. Not quite pounding me as hard as she could, but it was enough to make me moan and groan into Agana’s mouth. I eventually had to break the kiss to moan, “Oh fuck yes.” 

“Not going to last much longer,” Lyana grunted. 

“Cum in me. Cum on me. I don’t care.” 

She eventually pulled out and stroked herself, feeling her leave a load of cum on my back. Lyana left her length inside me as Agana held onto my hips and drove her cock into me. I grunted and groaned my way through it. Felt fantastic as always, and it was little surprise she left another load in me quite quickly. The three of us then lay together for a couple of minutes, covered in sweat and cum. 

Glancing to my side, I could see Elsmeni up next, her cock lubed up, stroking it, ready for me to mount her. Lyana eventually pulled out and I hopped of Agana, feeling cum drip out of me as I immediately mounted Elsmeni. Now well and truly into it, sliding down her eleven inches wasn’t a problem. It wasn’t a surprise to see Trayna join in at the same time with her similar length. 

Knowing both had the same temperament, I knew both probably wouldn’t hold back. “Going to fuck me?” I asked Elsmeni quietly. 

She glanced past me at Trayna. “What do you think?” 

I felt a hand grab my hair, while hands grabbed my hips. “We’ll ruin him, just not too much,” Trayna replied. 

Thankfully, they did alternate but it was tough getting through it, as they were not gentle. “Fuck yes,” I moaned. It was hard, fast fucking, but they were not trying to make me tap or say the word. They knew what I could handle. Trayna did make a few of the girls laugh when she gave my arse a couple of slaps, really putting on a show as she started to really slam her cock into me, Elsmeni almost stopping for a time as Trayna really got into it. 

I glanced back at her. “God yes, keep doing it.” 

That just made her smile. “Won’t last much longer. Your arse is too much.” 

She wasn’t lying, as I heard her groan and felt her unload inside me a couple of minutes later. I think she would have rested on my back if it still wasn’t coated in cum. But she did leave her cock inside me as Elsmeni started to fuck me again. Trayna actually pulled out, which allowed me to bounce up and down, none of the other girls joining in for the moment. Elsmeni stroked me at the same time, though I didn’t feel any urge to cum. 

Both of us really got into it. If I hadn’t had ten cocks previously, it might have hurt me a little, but I was really driving down on her cock as she thrust up into me. I could hear a few comments from the girls around us, though all I did was lean down to kiss her before resting my forehead against hers. “Have to do a whole night of this soon,” she said quietly. 

“Definitely. Tie me up?” That made her smile. “Gagged and handcuffed?” 

“Now you’re just teasing me, Shepard.” 

I hopped off her and laid down on the floor, beckoning for her to join me. She got between my legs, lifting my lower body up before she slid her cock inside me and just started to pound me again. I found a cock in my mouth rather quickly, Aria wanting me to suck her off again. Elsmeni didn’t last too long in that position though surprising me by pulling out and leaving her load all over my chest. 

Molia was now lying beside me. “Shepard, get on my dick now.” 

I didn’t need a second invitation, crawling over towards her, and slowly sliding down her cock. Ralis was already in position to join her, not waiting for me to bottom out before she was sliding in her cock as well. I looked around for who I wanted next. “Agyna, once either of them is done, join in straight away. But until then,” I pointed at my mouth. 

I soon had two twelve inch cocks fucking my arse and another one in my mouth. The two girls in my arse were gentle enough to start off with before they picked up their tempo. I was soon moaning with Agyna’s cock near enough down my throat, my cock hard as a rock again, Molia polite enough to continue stroking me. I felt Ralis lick my back as well, assuming there was still some cum on me at the same time. 

When I felt Ralis place hands on my shoulders, I knew I was really in for it. “Go on, do it,” I moaned. 

I was soon grunting away as she was slamming her cock into me, Molia barely moving as Ralis was no doubt going to cum. Agyna took her cock from my mouth and got on her knees beside me, lubing up her cock and ready to slide it inside me. “Fuck yes,” Ralis cried as she slid her entire length inside me and climaxed. As soon as she was done, she pulled out and Agyna immediately replaced her. Aria once again got in front of me so I could blow her. I have no doubt she wanted to leave a load of my face. 

I was starting to feel it now. Molia could see I was starting to get a little sore and did ask if I was okay. I assured her I would see it out then just rest and relax. As further assurance, I started to move my body to meet their thrusts. Agyna put a hand on my shoulder, spanking me at the same time, as Molia alternated with her. I came all over Molia. I came really hard, and it was such a good orgasm, I needed to ask them to stop for a couple of minutes as I leaned down against Molia. 

“Holy shit,” I whispered. 

Molia kissed my cheek. “Good one?” she asked quietly. 

“Uh-huh.” I didn’t say anything else as Aria slid her cock back in my mouth, just thrusting forward as Agyna started to slowly fuck me again. 

I took three loads within five minutes. Aria pulled out and came on my face, which didn’t surprise me. Molia then came inside me, and she had to relax on the floor before Agyna pulled out and left another load on my back. The three of us then lay there, catching our breath, neither of them pulling out for a moment. 

“Okay, Shepard?” Liara asked. 

“Tired and sore, but I’ll keep going until I’ve had all twenty of you.” 

Figuring getting the bigger girls out of the way would be best, I had Lylis lie down on the ground, slowly mounting her, getting Seleria to join her. Twenty-five inches at once. Should be fun. 

“You’re covered in and dripping loads of cum, Shepard,” Seleria stated as she got behind me. 

“So a usual day in my life then.” 

Lylis was far too excited and barely lasted five minutes. When she came, she did hug me to her, forgetting I was covered in cum, so when pulling her arms away, they were slick with the cum of other girls. That just made her laugh, glancing back to see Seleria really enjoying herself. “Fuck yeah,” I stated. 

“This is amazing, Shepard.” 

“Trust me, this is nothing compared to what we can do.” 

To my slight relief, she didn’t last too much longer either. By now, the girls had been edging for quite a while, so when she came inside me as well, I knew we were nearing the end. 

“I have an idea, Shepard. You might enjoy it.” 

She gestured for me to join her on the lounge. She had me sit down on her sitting reverse cowboy. Once I was comfortable, she asked Elana to join her. As Liara was only nine and Elana eight point five, those two could pound me and, compared to earlier, it would be fine. Then she surprised me by asking Shiala to mount me. 

“Oh, a proper foursome,” I stated as Shiala managed to straddle me, watching my cock disappear inside her. Shiala was still hard as a rock herself, and after managing to position myself, she was able to ride me comfortably. 

It was hard on my arms and legs, but as Liara and Elana pounded me, Shiala managed to get herself off quite well too. I was loved every second as two smaller cocks inside me could certainly fuck me a lot easier. Shiala joked that she could feel my cock throb as they pounded my prostate, and because of those pills, I figured I would cum again quite soon. 

Holding myself up with just one arm, I could start to stroke Shiala at the same time, which she loved. So much, in fact, she came all over me within a few minutes. Elana was making plenty of noise too, figuring she was going to cum. As for Liara, she just loved fucking me. I’d lost count of how many times we’d fucked since the beginning. 

“Oh fuck, Shepard,” Shiala moaned, and I knew she was having a different orgasm. Watching her shake and shudder, she eventually stopped bouncing on my cock and settled down, leaning forward to give me a soft kiss. Elana groaned behind her, feeling her erupt in my arse. Shiala had to get off me and sit down next to us as Elana pulled out. 

That allowed me to turn around and ride Liara, leaning forward to kiss her. She was the last girl, so we made it last for a little while. It was more making love than fucking. When I thought about it, Liara and I didn’t spend all that much time together nowadays, maybe once a week at most. I know she didn’t mind but, in the moment, I did feel a little guilty. 

Liara couldn’t fuck me forever and I eventually felt her leave a load inside me too before I just settled down on her lap, the pair of us continuing to make out. Leaning forward, I whispered into her ear, “Just me and you tonight?” 

Leaning back, the smile was heart-warming, the nod very eager. 

“I don’t know about you guys, but I’m beat,” Aria stated. Everyone just laughed, considering she’d probably cum more than the rest of them. 

“That was a lot of fun,” Molia added, “How the hell do you do it, Shepard?” 

“It helps when one enjoys it.” 

Finally getting off Liara, I felt cum immediately dribble down my legs. Nothing out of the ordinary, as I’d been filled up plenty of times before. Shiala simply took me by the hand and led me to the bathroom. Once the door was closed, we started to make out again, and I knew what was after. Sitting on the basin near a pair of sinks, she guided my cock back inside her as she wrapped both arms and legs around me as I buried myself. 

“Guess you’ll be doing this with Liara later,” she whispered as I gently made love to her. 

“Probably.” 

She smirked. “I’d better not wear you out there. Get in trouble otherwise.” 

Surprisingly, she wasn’t about having an orgasm, not even stroking her cock. This time seemed to be about me only. I didn’t last too long. I rarely did when fucking any of my girls. They took it as a compliment that they excited me so much. Once I climaxed inside her, she kissed me, beamed a smile in my direction, before we got into the bath. I think I fell asleep quite quickly, shaken awake by Shiala when the water was starting to feel relatively lukewarm. But I felt better as I got out and dried off. 

Heading back out to the lounge room, it was empty of people, the little robot cleaners moving about to clean. A couple of girls were in the kitchen having a bite to eat, letting me know the others were either in the pool or had headed to their rooms. That was a good excuse for me to go lie down for a while. Shiala joined me, and Lylis appeared about ten minutes later as we were watching the vid-screen, the pair cuddling into me. 

After dinner that night with all my girls, where they all managed to behave, Liara took me by the hand and led me to her bedroom. She closed the door and keyed the code to turn off the cameras, before she wrapped her arms around my neck. “You’re in the lead,” she stated simply. 

I couldn’t help but smile before I leaned down to kiss her. To be honest, we were rarely what I would call romantic nowadays. Considering the lifestyle we led, it was little surprise, so this was one of those rare chances. Turning on some music for background noise, we continued to make out as I led her towards the bed, sitting her down as she shuffled back as I followed her. 

Kissing her again, I felt her hands run up and down my arms and back. Despite not having fought in years, all the exercise and gym work had kept me strong and well defined. I felt Liara smile as we kissed. “Commander Shepard, you do look after yourself,” she said softly. 

“Well, I was told to keep myself fit.” 

She raked her fingers up and down my chest. “I think you’re even fitter now.” 

“Helps I no longer have to fight.” 

Moving down to her neck, I heard her gasp, her hands now running through my hair as I moved down to her breasts. Her dark blue nipples were already hard, so I spent some time sucking, licking and nibbling at those, causing a mixture of giggles and moans. Though I could have done that for hours, I moved down, kissing her flat belly, causing even more giggles, before I teased her, completely avoiding her cock as I kissed down her thighs. 

“Now you’re just teasing,” she breathed. 

“What would you like me to do first?” 

“Suck my cock. Make me cum, then you can focus on my pussy the rest of the night.” 

Running a tongue up her shaft, she sucked a breath through her teeth before I swallowed nearly her entire length. I wasn’t going to waste too much time as I knew she wanted me to focus elsewhere. My head was bobbing up and down rather quickly, both her hands holding my head as she thrust at the same time. She came within five minutes, and I made sure I leaned up to kiss her so we could share it. 

“I have to say, I do taste very nice,” she said, laughing away. 

“Is it little wonder I will happily blow you all the time, Liara?” 

“I guess Aria isn’t wrong!” I felt her spread her legs and she smiled, pushing my head down. Her cock was still hard having taken a pill, but all I had to do was move her balls out of the way to get access to her pussy. I gave her a look and smiled. “I’m always excited but I prefer to use my cock.” 

“I know, Liara. My arse certainly knows too.” 

That made her burst into laughter before I made her moan as I ran my tongue along her slit. “Goddess,” she breathed. She was very wet and I knew wouldn’t last long. I knew all my girls got wet but, being futanari, they much preferred using their cocks, admitting their orgasms felt better using them. But I knew Shiala loved it when I made love to her or ate her out. Lylis was beginning to appreciate it too, while Ryla and Elana were still new to the group but were already speaking highly of my talents. I’m still not sure what I did better, ate pussy or sucked cock. I liked to think I was equally as good, though I did much more of the latter. 

I had to place a hand on each of her thighs to keep her legs apart as I probed her pussy. I was now an expert judge of her body language, and there was no doubt she was loving it. So was I, as I’d never lost my taste for pussy, and just like their cum, asari pussy was exquisite. Different to humans, from what I could remember. It had been a long time since I’d gone down on a human woman. 

“Oh Shepard,” she moaned, and I knew she was getting close. Lifting up her arse, I got her into a slightly awkward position but it was so I could look into her eyes much easier as I ate her out. She kept her eyes open as much as she could, her mouth slightly parted as her breathing quickened. She was definitely getting close. 

“Oh Goddess!” she cried out, wrapping my hands around her thighs as she started to shudder, pressing up into my mouth as she started to climax. It didn’t last too long but it was certainly a good one as she immediately asked me to stop once she was coming down from the high. Gently lying her body back down, I crawled up and kissed her softly on the lips. “I really should ask you to do that far more often,” she admitted softly. 

“I’ll suck you off then eat your pussy. And you know I’d do it happily.” That just made her giggle again. “I’m sorry we don’t do this more often,” I added seriously. 

That just made her smile. “Never, and I mean never, apologise, Shepard. I know you love me, and I’m the one that put this life together for us. I know I’m your number one. And I know you love me the most.” 

“I do.” 

“Then that’s all that matters. You have fun with the other girls. I know you love some of them, others you just love to fuck. What I do know is that we fuck and we make love, and that we love everything we do together.” She paused, then added, “And, I will admit, I love watching you get fucked by other girls, because I know how much you enjoy it. And it makes me feel in control.” 

“Well, you are. I’ll pretty much do anything you want. You know that.” 

She ran a hand through my hair before kissing me softly. “What I want you to do now is making love to me,” she said softly. 

Not looking down, I blindly found her entrance and gently slid inside her, watching her face as I did. She couldn’t prevent the broad grin forming as I slid my entire length inside her, and once I started to gently thrust, she couldn’t help kissing me hard. Once I felt her shuffle, and her legs wrap around me, not too tightly, that was a signal for me to give it to her a little harder. Keeping one hand around my neck, she used her other hand to stroke herself at the same time. I doubt she’d cum again quickly, but it was something all my girls would do, as I loved watching them cum when I fucked them. 

She moved her hand when I began to stroke her, as my girls always liked it when I did that too. I was now properly fucking her, and I wasn’t going to last much longer. I think that was why Shiala had let me fuck her earlier, knowing I would last a little longer now. I warned Liara I was going to cum, but much like the girls with me, there was usually only one place I would finish. I heard her giggle as I groaned when I came, and it was one hell of a good orgasm, as I had to stop and catch my breath once I felt empty. 

“Round one. Complete,” Liara said with a giggle. 

“Yeah, going to need recovery time before round two.” 

I eventually pulled out and lay down next to her, Liara turning onto her side so she could look at me. I pulled her closer to hug her, and we lay like that in silence for a little while. “Shepard, can I ask you a question?” 

“Liara, you can ask me anything.” 

“Have you talked to Shiala anymore about having a baby?” 

“Not lately, no. Why?” 

“I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately, and talking with Shiala. We’ve agreed that, if we were to fall pregnant, we’d try and do it around the same time. Lylis too, and I’m sure one or two other girls might be interested in having a child of Shepard.” She paused before meeting my eyes. “Do you feel ready to be a father?” 

“Liara, I’ve been ready since the day we moved here. If we have to put a halt to things, then that’s what we do.” 

“Oh no, that won’t be necessary. Sure, some of us won’t be capable, but I’d never prevent the others from having their fun.” 

I don’t think she wanted to fall pregnant there and then, though I’m sure it doesn’t work like that, but when she pushed me gently onto my back and mounts me, I have no doubt it’s in the back of her mind. I love watching her lean back as she gently rides me, watching her cock slap against her belly for a little while, though neither of us touch it. There’s a good chance she will cum without it being touched. 

She does eventually lean forward to kiss me, moving my legs so I can thrust up into her. I hear her breathing change when I thrust into her a little harder. I never fuck my girls as hard as they fuck me. Not because they can’t handle it, but because that’s not how they want it. She did eventually cum all over me without using her hands, which pleased her immensely, though she did have a giggle, suggesting we would definitely need a shower afterwards. Otherwise, she was able to ride me for quite a while, changing how she did a few times, before I finally had to tell her I was ready to orgasm. Unloading inside her a second time finished me for the evening. I was still hard but I was worn out. Liara just lay down on my chest, ignoring the fact she’d cum on me, as I just held her. 

“I love you,” she whispered, “A little more every day.” 

“I love you too, Liara.” 

We lay together like that until we’d both relaxed, heading to the shower, where all we did was wash. No more than a little kissing but not even a little fondle. We both started to soften in the shower, which was a relief, so that by the time we headed back to bed, she could spoon into me and not be continuously poked by me. 

“I’ll talk with Shiala in the morning, and ask some of the other girls. Then we’ll talk to you about it,” she said. 

“Sounds good. I’ll be ready whenever you are.” 

It should have frightened the hell out of me. But the thought of fatherhood actually excited me.

**Author's Note:**

> Though I have other chapters written, and plenty of ideas, if this interests you and there's something you want to see, leave a comment and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
